Simple times
by NancyMay
Summary: Set after S2, possibly before S3, but no Amelia, no Mei Lin, so make your minds up. Anyway could just be anytime in the Blake universe.
1. Chapter 1

It was odd, Jean thought, Mrs Huston was always there. Elderly and slow she may be; she was nearly ninety; but she always answered the door. Not today. Jean knocked again, and waited. Nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had got to know Mrs Huston when she had gone to work for Dr Thomas Blake, Lucien's father. They had struck up a friendship of sorts. Jean would listen as she told stories of her girlhood, life before the turn of the century, when horse drawn carriages roamed the streets of Ballarat and Melbourne, the only entertainment was the music hall and the yearly fair. A simpler time, she had remembered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It worried Jean so she wandered round to the back of the house to see if she could see anything through the kitchen window. She didn't like snooping but this was an exception. She peered through the window then through the keyhole in the door. She could just make out something on the floor, moving. Had the old lady had a fall?

'Mrs Huston!' Jean shouted, 'Mrs Huston! Have you fallen?!'

She vaguely heard a grunt, the door was locked and Jean knew she would not be able to get in that way. Back to the window.

Jean looked round, was it open, even just a little, she may be able to get her fingers in and unhook the bar? Damn! It was closed. She looked around the ground, and found a good sized stone.

'Mrs Huston!' Jean shouted again, 'I'm going to break the window and climb in!'

Jean took a deep breath and hit the glass in the corner, she didn't want to send a shower of glass over the old lady and she had to get all the glass out or she would end up cut. It didn't take long for her to clear the frame and reach in to undo the clasp that held it closed. Now all she needed was something to stand on, to give her the height to climb over the sill. There was a chair across the garden; Mrs Huston used to sit and sun herself in the afternoon; it was about as far as she went these days. Jean dragged it across to under the window and set it solidly down. Jean's skirt wasn't the best thing to be wearing when climbing in through a window, but she could now get up and see exactly what was going on.

It was as she thought. Mrs Huston was lying on the floor, on her side. She was in her nightgown and robe, a water glass was smashed beside her. The old lady's head moved and she blinked in recognition as Jean leant over the window sill.

Jean heaved her slight frame up and sat on the edge. She looked down, the sink was full of glass. The window next to her would open and give her double the amount of room to swing her legs through. She reached up, turned the lock and pushed the other window open. She swung her legs through and sat with her feet over the sink. She inched along and sat over the draining board. Thankfully Mrs Huston was as tidy as herself and the board was clear of any dishes and pans. Lowering herself down to stand, Jean kicked a stray piece of glass into the sink and then sat on the edge of the board and jumped onto to the floor.

'Oh, my dear.' Mrs Huston whispered, 'you haven't hurt yourself, have you?'

'Don't worry about me,' Jean smiled, stroking her cheek, 'let's have a look at you. What happened?'

'I really don't know.' Mrs Huston moaned, 'but I can't get up and my hip hurts, most dreadfully.'

'I'm going to ring Dr Blake and the ambos,' Jean stood up, and went to the hall, grateful that, after initial reluctance to have the phone installed, Mrs Huston had agreed, even if it was only to call for the doctor.

'Lucien,' Jean heaved a sigh of relief, he hadn't gone out to the station, yet, 'could you come to Mrs Huston's. She's had a fall.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the house Lucien listened to Jean explain what she had found,

'Right, keep her warm, I'll be there as soon as I can be.' Lucien put the phone down and went to get his bag and car keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean phoned the ambos then went into the bedroom and took a blanket off the bed. She returned to the kitchen and gently lay the soft cover over the old lady.

'Thank you, my dear.' Mrs Huston managed a small smile, 'it was a bit chilly last night.'

'Ever the mistress of the understatement, Mrs Huston,' Jean gave a small laugh, 'it was cold. Good job your robe is fairly warm.'

Mrs Huston reached slowly and took Jean's hand. 'Indubitably.'

'Dr Blake will be here soon.' Jean soothed, of all things she didn't want her friend to fall asleep, not now, not now there was a chance she would survive.

'Such a kind man.' Mrs Huston observed, 'and such a good looking one, too.' She winked.

'Mrs Huston!' Jean gasped, 'I don't know what you mean!'

'Oh indeed you do.' She smiled again, 'and he thinks you're a pretty woman, which would be right.'

'Oh, Mrs Huston,' Jean teased, 'I do believe you are matchmaking.'

'Don't make the same mistake I did, dear.' Mrs Huston's face suddenly looked sad, 'I didn't take the chance I was offered, I missed my chance to marry again, all because I was too concerned about what the gossip would be. Gossip is fuelled by jealousy, and jealous minds are not worth bothering about.'

Jean blushed. It was true, she was fond of Lucien, well more than fond of him and it was also true that the gossips were part of the problem.

'Got you.' Mrs Huston smiled again, 'I knew it.'

Jean giggled, 'You are terrible, Mrs Huston.' She squeezed her hand.

'At my age, who cares!?'

Jean heard the crunch of tyres on the drive and went to open the door. She smiled at Lucien just a little more warmly than usual.

'She's through here,' Jean led the doctor through to the kitchen, 'she seems fairly chipper, but is in a lot of pain.'

'Right,' he crouched down beside the elderly lady. 'Now then, Mrs Huston, what have we been up to?'

'I don't know about you, Dr Blake,' she quipped, 'but I appear to have had an argument with the floor.'

'When did it happen?' Lucien started to gently examine her. There was no apparent damage to her head, but when he tried to straighten her legs she gave an agonised cry.

'Ow! Last night,' she gasped. 'I came to wash my glass before I went to bed, and then, I really don't have a clue.'

'Did you trip, perhaps?' Lucien wondered, looking round to see if it were possible.

'If I did, it was over my own two feet.' Mrs Huston suggested.

The ambos arrived and, after Lucien had given his patient a strong painkilling injection, she was taken to the hospital.

'Now, Mrs Beazley, housebreaker,' he raised his eyebrows, 'have you cut yourself, anywhere?'

'No,' she grinned at him, amused at his diffusing the tension between them, 'you get off, I'll arrange for the window to be repaired and clean up the glass.'

Lucien knew better to take over that chore, but warned her to take care. He didn't want to find her in a pool of blood.

'I'll see you at home,' She saw him out of the door and set to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After seeing that the window was replaced and the kitchen cleaned until there was no sign of any glass shards, Jean set off home. She assumed the wet feeling in her shoe was water from cleaning, and the stinging sensation was just her shoe rubbing, both of which she would deal with when she got home, it wasn't far.

She was passed by Dr Blake, on his way home from seeing that Mrs Huston was well taken care of and that her hip surgery would take place later that day.

'Jean,' he called out of the car window, 'care for a lift.'

'Thank you, Lucien.' She got in and sighed.

'You alright?' He asked, concerned, her brow was creased as if she was uncomfortable and she had been walking less purposefully than usual.

'Sore foot.' She admitted, 'I think my shoe is rubbing from the water I must have sloshed into it.'

'Oh, want me to take a look?' He offered.

'No, thanks,' she smiled her gratitude at his thoughtfulness, 'once I get home and take my shoes off I'm sure I'll be fine.'

'Well, if you change your mind...' He pulled the car onto the drive and went round to open the door for her.

'I'll let you know.' She grinned and walked, or rather, hobbled, into the house.

Lucien locked the car and followed her into the house, to find her leaning against the wall holding her shoe in her hand and staring at it. He looked down to her feet and saw that one, the one whose shoe she had just removed, was covered in blood. She looked up at him, almost shame-faced,

'Er, I think...' She went ashen and slowly slid down the wall, just missing sitting on the floor as Lucien swept her up into his arms. He carried his unconscious housekeeper into his consulting room and lay her gently on the examination table. He guessed it was probably shock more than anything that had made her faint, she hadn't lost enough blood for that to be the cause.

Briefly noticing how absolutely delicious she looked, with her lashes bouncing of her pale cheeks and the gentle rise and fall of her chest, he started to look at her foot. He would have to remove her stocking. Now, should he cut off the part that was hindering his treatment, or should he risk undoing it from her suspender? The decision was taken out of his hand as she stirred and started to return to consciousness.

'Mmm..' she moaned, even that was music, 'what...?'

Lucien went to her head and smiled, gently.

'You fainted.' He stated simply. 'You must have got a piece of glass in your shoe and the wet you thought was water was blood.'

'Oh,' She tried to sit up.

'Stay there, Jean.' He touched her shoulder, 'for now all I need is for your stocking to be removed. I was just wondering how much trouble I would get into if I undid your...' and he waved his hand in the general direction of her upper thigh, and coloured slightly.

Jean smiled softly and reached down to lift her skirt and save him the trouble. He turned, to save her any embarrassment. He heard her gasp, slightly, and turned. The stocking top was now at her knee just below the hem of her skirt and she was lying back down, still very pale. It had obviously been more of an effort than she expected.

Dr Blake donned a pair of surgical gloves and rolled the stocking down her small, but well defined calf and off the neatly turned ankle. He gently peeled it off her foot, putting it to one side, wondering if she would be able to salvage it.

He proceeded to gently wash the foot and smiled as it twitched.

'You're tickling me, doctor.' She whispered.

'Sorry,' He smiled, he'd be interested in finding out which other parts of her were ticklish, one day, but for now...

He located the sight of the injury, there was a tiny piece of glass still in the wound which he had to remove with a pair of tweezers.

'Sorry, Jean,' He apologised 'this may hurt a little.'

She winced as he probed and tried to pull her foot away.

'Jean,' He looked up at her, 'I really am sorry, but I must get the glass out or it will set up a dreadful infection...' He let the implication hang in the air.

She nodded and bit her lip, silently telling herself not be a baby! She managed to keep the tears at bay until he had finished, put a butterfly strip over the cut and a neat bandage to keep everything tidy. He stood up and washed his hands then went to the 'head' end of the couch and looked down at her. There was the hint of tears in her eyes as she looked up at him and tried a small smile.

'Thank you, Lucien.' She whispered as he helped her sit up, and gave her a glass of water.

'You're welcome.' He realised she was holding his hand, but didn't know how that had happened. He cleared his throat, 'Now, walking on that foot isn't going to be easy, and getting a shoe on near impossible, for a couple of days.'

'I suppose I'll have to hop.' She teased.

'You could,' he agreed, 'but that could be difficult in the kitchen.'

'There's dinner to make.' She exhaled, sadly, 'I can prepare it sitting at the table but...'

'...or we could have fish and chips.' Suggested Lucien, surprisingly realistic, for once.

'I suppose we could.' She perked up a bit, he thought, 'we haven't for a long time.'

'Well it is only us.' He put his hands in his pockets, then took them out again, 'I'll take you to the couch and then, would you like a cuppa?'

'Oh, Lucien,' she smiled as if he had just offered her diamonds, 'that would be lovely.' She would have to let him carry her, she supposed, or help her hop. He moved to the side of her and swiftly and expertly scooped her off the table. She squeaked and put her arms round his neck. As she looked at him she knew that Mrs Huston was right, what Lucien would call a 'wise old bird', he was rather handsome. He smiled down at her, what lovely blue eyes he had, they seemed to twinkle with mischief. It's not that she hadn't noticed before, but now she seemed to appreciate it more, since that dear old lady had pointed out the blindingly obvious...that she was avoiding the situation because of the gossips!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drank their tea and discussed Mrs Huston and what would happen to her. Lucien said they would do a hip replacement, it was a nasty break and it was all they could do, then she would recover from the operation and go to convalesce. When she was mobile enough she would probably be sent home.

'She's a bit old for surgery, though, isn't she.' Jean was concerned about her friend's strength.

'Mm.' He agreed, 'but there is no other way to treat it. She's bright enough in herself so maybe she will cope. What she will need is a friend, someone to visit her and keep her spirits up.'

'I don't think she has any family,' Jean passed her empty cup to him and shifted her position on the couch so she was leaning against the arm, 'or many friends. She's just about tied to the house.'

'You take her out, don't you?' Lucien asked, he was sure Mrs Huston was one of Jean's 'projects', in that she was someone who Jean took to town for her shopping or for a cup of tea in a cafe.

'Occasionally,' Jean admitted, 'but with this foot I'm in no position to drive or walk, am I?'

'You will be by the time she leaves hospital,' Lucien offered her hope, 'but for now I'll drive you to visit her.'

'Thank you, and will you take me to her house,' Jean smiled at his generosity, 'she'll need her toiletries, at the very least.'

'That's a good idea.' Lucien stood up and took the tea tray out to the kitchen. He looked round the kitchen, neat and tidy as usual, he couldn't leave the pots, could he?

'Want me to wash the tea things?' He asked hopefully.

There was no answer, he turned and looked into the living room, Jean was asleep. Now, while she looked adorable, her head tilted to lean against the back of the couch, she only had a cut to her foot, not a serious injury, so Lucien was instantly on his guard. Why, in god's name would Jean have fallen asleep at this time in the afternoon? He left the tray and went over to her. She did not have a fever, her colour had returned to normal and her breathing rate was as it should be. It was very unusual for the indomitable Jean Beazley to nap during the day, so why? Jean moved her head away from his hand and she murmured something unintelligible to him. He was sure that all it was, was sleep, so he went into his room, the nearest, and took a blanket off the bed. He carried it to the living room and draped it over her. Satisfied she would be alright he went back to the kitchen and washed the tea things, dried them and put them away. He returned to the living room and sat opposite her watching her sleep.

Her sleep was not untroubled. In fact he was sure she was having a bad dream. He should know, he had them often, too often, but why would Jean have unpleasant dreams? She never gave any indication of disquiet in her life, apart from losing Christopher before she had been able to make up from their last argument, and Jack, her youngest son who she was estranged from. So maybe he didn't pay enough attention to her worries. She rarely talked about Jack or Christopher and yet...why would she? Why would she talk about something that wasn't his business? Or...maybe it was his fault, he never asked, he never showed interest in her family, but she asked after Li and his granddaughter. Lucien, he told himself, you are a class A idiot. Jean is, is...

'Bloody hell,' he whispered, not wishing to wake her, 'without her you are nothing,' He told himself. He stood up and wandered to the window and stared out over the garden, her garden. It was only a small cut to the foot, nothing life threatening, and yet, to him it was as if she had been shot through the heart. He heard her sigh and turned. As she had shifted onto her side and slide down the couch the blanket had slipped to the floor. He went over and placed it back over her and pushed a stray curl off her forehead. He was sorely tempted to kiss her forehead, it wouldn't be unusual, he often gave her a peck on the cheek or a kiss to the forehead when she cleared the fog from his thinking, but this time, if he did, it would be because...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean recovered enough to eat the fish and chips he bought, but he wouldn't let her get up and do anything at all, not even sit on a chair and dry the dishes. When she had woken she had said nothing about any dreams she may have had but was embarrassed at having fallen asleep.

'Are you having trouble sleeping, Jean?' He asked her, after they had eaten and were ready for their evening drinks, 'only it is unusual for you to nap during the day.'

'A bit,' she admitted, 'just recently.'

'Is something bothering you?' He handed her a sherry and sat beside her.

'It's nothing, I'm just being silly.' She tried to brush it off.

'I had a letter, from Christopher, last week.' She told him, which had surprised her, he usually rang if he had anything important to tell her, 'he's being posted, to Vietnam.'

'Oh,' he looked at her, she was tearing up, 'I'm sure he'll be fine.'

'It just...it brought back memories.' She whispered and turned her face away, ashamed of the tears.

Lucien watched her for a moment. Jean didn't cry in front of him, usually. The last time she had given in was when Jack had left after the Dennison case, then he had felt he almost overstepped the line, between employer and employee. Since then that line had blurred and they were friends, much closer than they were then. He put his drink down and gently putting his hand under her chin, turned her back to face him. She bit her lower lip, much like a child would do, trying to keep her tears from falling.

He took the glass out of her hand and wrapped his arms round her, letting her lean against his chest and soak his waistcoat with her tears.

'I'm sorry, Lucien.' She eventually lifted her head, 'I...'

He kissed her forehead, slowly and deliberately, then looked at her, to see if she minded. She didn't appear to, she didn't move away. In fact she lifted her face so she could kiss him back, just at the corner of his mouth.

His beard tickled her, she quite liked it.

He looked at her, surprised. She looked suddenly shy until he smiled then gently touched her lips with his.

They both became aware that something in their relationship had changed, just in the time it took for him to attend to her foot, something had happened.

She lay her head against his chest, warm and strong, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat was soothing. She felt him relax against the back of the couch and she relaxed into him.

For how long they stayed like that, neither knew but unfortunately Jean knew she had to move; the earlier cup of tea, the water with her meal were all taking their toll on her bladder. Unromantic it may have been, but she would have to get herself upstairs, and the easiest way was to ask Lucien if he would mind carrying her up. She would be heading for bed about this time, anyway. She sighed.

'Jean?'

'Sorry, Lucien,' she gave a wry smile, 'I must go upstairs,' she hoped he'd get her meaning.

He grinned, 'Of course, you need your rest.' He wasn't going to embarrass her by referring to her need, and he too knew that she would usually have made preparation to retire for the evening by now.

He stood, then bent down and lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he gently stood her on her uninjured foot.

'Is there anything else, Mrs Beazley?' He inquired politely.

'That will be all, thank you, doctor.' She replied with an almost cheeky smile, 'goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Going to make you wait! Again it should have been a one shot...


	2. Chapter 2

Lucien made sure everything was tidy and put away in the kitchen before he too headed for bed. He left a note on the table for Charlie, telling him to make his own breakfast if Jean wasn't around as she had hurt her foot and was having trouble walking. He finished in the bathroom and stood outside her bedroom in his pyjamas and robe, a room he had only once entered, to tell her he didn't need a housekeeper. The door wasn't completely closed so he pushed very gently, just enough to see the bed. She was asleep, so that was good. The covers rose and fell with her breathing, her dark curls spread out over the pillow; when had she discarded that awful hairnet? One hand was balled into a fist at the side of her head the other over the covers, flat against her stomach. Her sweet mouth was slightly open and her dark lashes formed a half moon against her cheekbones. To say she was lovely was an understatement, to him she was an angel, and he didn't believe in such things! No artist, modern or classical, venetian or French, had ever imagined something so absolutely captivating, in fact he didn't think the English language had an adjective to describe Jean Beazley. If it did he couldn't think of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean's dreams were a mish mash of Christopher Snr and Lucien, in which she argued with both, both said sorry, but only Lucien stayed. Her vision of her late husband was of a man walking away into a mist. Lucien, however, stayed. Sometimes holding her hand, sometimes just standing in front of her, but always there, always arms ready to hold her and protect her. Then Mrs Huston would appear,

'Go on, dear,' urging her to take what life was offering her, 'love him.'

Behind her were the gossips, but she couldn't hear them, just Mrs Huston telling her to love the doctor, and Lucien calling her name. The gossips faded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. The image of Jean asleep floated in front of him. He closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep, strangely relaxed, unafraid of the dreams that would come. Jean smiled at him and beckoned with her hand. He felt her touch him, lean against him and move as if in a dance, a waltz. The music he had played that evening took him to a place long ago, where he was surrounded by military colleagues, but the woman in his arms wasn't Mei Lin, it was Jean, and she was gazing deep into his eyes. They seemed to dance among the stars, he in his dress uniform, her in something fine and gossamer light, jasmine flowers in her hair, the perfume assaulting his senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke at her normal time and stretched. Her foot pushed against the covers and she jerked it back with a sharp intake of breath. She lay back and waited for the ached to melt away; as it did she thought back to the previous day, and not in a practical sense. He had been gentle, caring but not forward. You couldn't call a kiss to the forehead, 'forward'. Her kiss to the corner of his mouth, now, that was forward, at least that's what her mother would have said; but given the lack of information Jean had when she first entered into marriage, _looking_ at a boy was forward!

'Right! Jean,' she told herself, 'get moving, before the doctor comes to see if you need a hand.' Although, no bad thing, she thought, blushing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was just plating up some scrambled eggs when Jean hopped into the kitchen. He turned and grinned at her, mainly to hide his surprised at the fact that she was downstairs and the obvious exertion at hopping from the stairs to the kitchen.

'Jean, good morning,' He slid a chair out for her, 'er, the doc said you'd hurt your foot.'

'Cut it on some glass at Mrs Huston's.' Jean lowered herself into the seat and smiled, to show she was quite alright.

'Tea?' Charlie put cup in front of her.

'Thank you.' She sat and sipped the drink as Charlie did what she usually did. Neither noticed Lucien standing at the doorway, watching, Jean mainly, but watching the scene play out. He coughed.

'Mornin' doc,' Charlie greeted him cheerfully, as he set down some bacon and egg for Jean.

'Good morning, Charlie.' Lucien grinned, 'and good morning to you Mrs Beazley.' He sat next to her, 'I hope you've not put any pressure on that foot?'

'Hello, Lucien.' Jean smiled back at him, 'no, I haven't, I hopped.'

'How is it?' His voice softened.

'Sore,' Jean admitted, as she started to eat.

'Right, I'll be off then,' Charlie cleared his throat and left the table. 'See you later.'

'Hm? Oh yes,' Lucien dragged his eyes away from Jean, 'see you later, Charlie.'

'Bye, Charlie,' Jean called after him. She turned to Lucien, 'Charlie's left your breakfast on the stove.'

Lucien got the message and took his plate off the pan where Charlie had left it to keep warm. They ate in silence and Lucien took the plates to the sink. He started to wash up. She hopped over to the end of the table and scuttled a chair next to him so she could dry.

'I'll have a look at that foot when we're done here.' He said, more addressing his words to the wall than her.

'As you wish.' She smiled but he still didn't turn, the formal comments were a tease. She had thought he might wish to check the wound and so had not bothered to put stockings on. It was something she only did on the warmest summer days, feeling rather underdressed if she did so, and it was warm enough today. Besides, it's not as if she would be going far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dishes dried, Lucien put them away. Jean smiled at his new found domesticity, but declined to comment and embarrass him.

'Right, Mrs Beazley,' He became suddenly masterful, 'let's get you into the consulting room.' And he swept her up into his arms.

'Lucien!' She squealed, 'I can hop, you know.'

'Far too strenuous, my dear,' he grinned, he rather liked holding her in his arms, 'and not a good idea in a heel, you might turn your ankle.'

She put her arms round his neck as he strode through down the hall, authoritatively, pushing the door to his surgery open with his foot and then gently placing her on the examination couch. Jean reluctantly let go.

'Now,' he smiled benevolently at her, 'let's just undo this bandage and see how we're doing.'

He pulled a stool to the end of the couch and gently unwound the bandage. He'd never really looked at her feet before, not even the previous day when he had tended to the wound. They were neat, the nails were immaculately trimmed and polished. The skin was soft. There was a line where the sun had caught her foot, showing where her shoes sat. He risked looking at her shin, up towards her knee, the same colouring from sunny days when she had not covered her legs and walked around town, or from days on the farm. He cleared his throat, he was getting away from the job in hand. And in his hand was the foot that had the cut that he was supposed to be attending to, and not letting his mind wander to her legs!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched him. His touch was so light and tender, and she tried not to move as he tickled her while removing the bandage. She could see his eyes wander up to her knee, an act that would have normally got him a scolding. She found she liked the attention, it was not lustful, or indelicate, just rather sweet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It looks to be healing nicely.' His voice broke through her musings, 'I'll put a fresh bandage on it and look at it again tomorrow.' He applied the clean bandage and resisted the urge to kiss her foot, tempting though it was.

Jean sat up and dangled her legs over the edge of the couch. She tipped her head to one side and looked at him. There was an atmosphere in the room. Not unpleasant, no indeed, in fact it was charged with electricity. Jean wasn't quite sure what would happen next, there were things she had to do, that she could do, sitting down; there were things that she would like to do, sitting down, there were things...

'What were your plans for today?' Lucien spoke quietly, watching her watching him.

'Hm?' She realised she was miles away, 'Oh, the usual, dusting, vacuuming. I don't think I can use the vacuum like this but I'll managed to dust. Shopping...we need food. Then there's surgery this afternoon...and I wanted to go and see Mrs Huston.'

Everything seemed to hang in the air.

'Right...' Lucien knew that for her to do nothing was unheard of, and she'd probably go mad sitting knitting or sewing all day. 'Ok, dusting, I'll allow. Perhaps, if you give me a list I could pick up what we want, after I've been to the hospital to see how Mrs Huston is.'

'Alright.' Jean agreed this could work, 'but what about surgery?'

'I'll think about that.' He straightened his waistcoat, 'Now, where shall I put you?'

'Living room, please,' she would let him carry her there, 'then can you get me the notepad from the kitchen phone and I'll write the shopping list; and the duster?'

Lucien knew there were times over the next few days when he would be able to hold her, carry her upstairs or from one room to another, but realistically it couldn't go on forever. He scooped her up and carried her to the living room, setting her down on the couch while he went to get the things she had asked for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean managed to dust the living room, by leaning on furniture and hopping or swinging herself around the room. It was hard work, harder than she expected it to be, frustrating. She tried putting a little weight on her foot but it was badly bruised and the ache was persistent. It had only just subsided when Lucien returned with the groceries.

Under her direction he put everything away and then made them both some tea. While the kettle was boiling he went back out to the car and returned with his hands behind his back.

'What have you there?' Jean looked suspiciously at him.

'Well, while I was with Mrs Huston,' He smiled, just, 'who, by the way, is doing very well, I had a sudden thought.'

He brought his hands round, a pair of crutches dangled there.

'Oh!' Jean raised her eyebrows.

'I just thought it would be a little bit easier for you to get around the house; not up and down the stairs; but round the kitchen and...' He faltered.

'That's not a bad idea,' She smiled, 'it's actually more tiring going from couch to chair or table, hopping. I'll be able to admit your patients, too.'

'So, it's alright then?' He almost sighed with relief.

'Show me how to use them.' she stood up.

There followed some laughter as Jean got used to swinging herself between the medical aids, but she very soon mastered the technique, even if, in the back of her mind, it meant he would no longer have an excuse to carry her around.

Jean found she could just about manage with one crutch round the kitchen, which gave her a free hand to carry items from the cupboards to the table. It was in this manner that she was able to prepare a sandwich for lunch for the pair of them. Doing something she was used to made her feel much happier and when Lucien complemented her on her speed she smiled with pleasure. He still insisted on washing up and she still scuttled a chair over to dry the dishes but he could see how much better she felt.

'Can I visit Mrs Huston?' She asked as she finished the last plate.

'Yes, you can.' He smiled, 'you said you wanted to go and get her toiletries, which she says she would be grateful for, and a fresh nightgown.'

'Oh good,' Jean scuttled the chair back to the table and retrieved her crutches. 'Before or after surgery?'

'Before, I think.' Lucien had thought about this, 'my first patient is at two, so If I take you over soon, you can have a good natter while I see her consultant and get his prognosis.'

'I'd better get ready,' Jean stood up, 'I'm a bit slower than usual.'

'Don't you dare try to use those crutches on the stairs!' Lucien stopped her and swept her up into his arms.

Jean pouted, although she hadn't planned on trying that, she was just going to go as far as the bottom of the stairs and go up on her bottom; but, on balance, this was much nicer!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Lucien collected Mrs Huston's things from her house and picked up her post. She noticed a knitting bag at the side of her chair and asked Lucien to pick that up, too, it would keep her occupied during her stay in hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Huston's face dropped when she saw Jean come into her room, swinging herself confidently on her crutches.

'Oh my dear!' She gasped. 'What have you done?'

'Oh, it's nothing.' Jean smiled and made light of her injury. 'I must have got a piece of glass in my shoe, bit of a cut and sore. Soon be mended.'

Lucien brought the small suitcase in and placed it by Jean.

'I'll be back in about thirty minutes,' he said, 'if that's alright with you ladies?'

'Lovely, thank you, doctor.' Jean agreed, then turned to Mrs Huston, 'I've brought you your toiletries, a fresh nightgown and your knitting.'

'Thank you, dear.' Mrs Huston smiled at her, 'but tell me, what really happened?

'Well,' Jean never kept secrets from the old lady, she was like a mother to her in many ways, 'I must have knocked or kicked a small piece of glass into my shoe when I was cleaning up. I thought it was just where my shoe had rubbed, with me sloshing water about.'

'So how did you get home?' Mrs Huston was worried, 'surely your foot...'

'Oh, I walked part of the way, then Dr Blake passed me an offered me a lift.' Jean grinned, 'it was only when I got home and took my shoe off that I realised that the wet in my shoe was blood.'

'My dear girl,' Mrs Huston grasped her hand, 'how awful. What did the doctor do?'

Jean laughed, she wanted to know the whole story, the penalty of living alone, she supposed, any story was worth hearing.

'Well,' Jean wondered whether to admit she had passed out and thought she better had, she wasn't sure how much Lucien had told her, 'I fainted, so he must have carried me to the surgery and put me on the couch.'

'You fainted!?' Mrs Huston looked sideways at her, 'farm girls don't faint, Jean.'

Jean giggled, 'I can deal with any blood but my own.' She admitted, 'Anyway, the doctor has cleaned and dressed the wound, won't let me put any weight on it, so...please don't let this get around... he carries me upstairs and between some of the rooms. The crutches are to help me get around when he isn't there.' She looked at her friend's face, trying to see if she was going to tell her she was a wanton young woman!

'Oh, how delicious,' Mrs Huston laughed, 'of course you protest, loudly.'

'Oh, of course!' Jean went pink.

Mrs Huston tried to dig a little deeper, tried to find out if anything else had come of this unfortunate situation, but Jean was not going to tell her how she really felt about being tended to by Lucien Blake, not until she was sure she didn't have to keep her thoughts to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien helped Jean over the gravel on the drive and let her into the house. They had fifteen minutes before surgery was due to start, just enough time for a cuppa and freshen up. Lucien carried Jean upstairs while he made the tea. She made her own way downstairs, just to show she was capable. She couldn't act the wilting violet forever, or at all, really. He wouldn't believe it, anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apart from the raised eyebrows and the constant questions, surgery went as it should do. Jean answered the door with a smile as usual and brushed off her injury as nothing to worry about, Dr Blake was looking after her and she hoped soon to be off the crutches.

She had to admit, to herself, that she was glad when her receptionist duties were over for the day, and she could get back to preparing dinner, with a little help from Lucien; Charlie would be back from work, Mattie was away at her parents, so it would just be the three of them tonight.

'Alright?' Lucien asked as he closed the oven door, 'no comments?'

'One or two, but nothing nasty.' She smiled, 'a couple of raised eyebrows, but, what's a girl to do when she's hurt and her boss is a doctor?'

'Precisely,' He smiled. 'Now, to the couch, I think, unless there's something you need doing here?'

She pushed herself up, but he swung her up into his arms, again. She giggled,

'Lucien,' she hissed, 'suppose Charlie comes in.'

'You're injured,' he carried her through, 'what am I supposed to do, make you crawl?'

'I could ho...' She tried to say 'hop' but her mouth made such a delicious 'O' he covered it with his.

Both looked surprised and a little embarrassed as he placed her gently on the couch. As he removed his hand from under her legs she caught it and held his hand. He looked so full of remorse for taking advantage of the situation and she didn't want him to, in fact, she'd quite like him to do it again, kiss her, that is. She lifted his hand to her face and lightly, almost a breath of wind, kissed his palm then lay her cheek against it.

'Jean,' he breathed and looked deep into her green eyes, 'I...'

'Shh.' She whispered, not moving, just staring into his shining, blue eyes.

He sat on the edge of the couch, next to her and moved his face closer to hers. His hand moved round to the back of her head, fingers pushing gently through her curls. He felt her hands now move round his torso and, as the gap closed between them, her fingers ruffled the hair at the back of his neck and their lips met in a gloriously deep and passionate kiss. Breathing heavily they eventually broke apart and leant their foreheads together, smiling and blushing.

'Oh, Dr Blake,' she sighed then melted against his chest. She felt his arms wrap round her and his chin rest ever so gently on the top of her head.

He closed his eyes as her perfume flooded his senses and the feel of her body against his held promise of more than a kiss.

The mood was broken, suddenly, by the front door shutting and the sound of police boots on the hall floor. They pulled apart and as Jean looked up at him she wiped traces of her lipstick off his mouth. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and removed the rest. With a cheeky smile he moved away, looking for all the world as if he had just been checking her temperature.

'Charlie?' Jean called, 'is that you?'

Lucien left her and went to check. The sight that greeted him was not one he wanted to see. Charlie had a huge black eye emerging and a split lip.

'What happened to you?' Lucien was astounded at the appearance of the young officer.

'Couple of bludgers causing a ruckus on the club steps.' Charlie mumbled, 'Mr Drury wouldn't let them in so they tried to kick the doors in.'

'Anyone else hurt?' Lucien looked more closely at the injuries.

'Nope.' Charlie moved his head away, 'the bludgers are fine, Bill and the Boss took 'em down to the station.'

'So you were the one who waded in this time?' Lucien smiled, 'come on, let's get those seen to.' He preceded him to the surgery waving at Jean on the way past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie ate his dinner as best he could, he'd had a good thump to his jaw and it was sore. No teeth would be lost, fortunately, but he'd be on soft food for a couple of days. Matthew had said he was to have some time off to heal, he couldn't go out looking after the good folks of Ballarat like that.

He went to bed quite early. Jean smiled as he trudged out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Lucien looked at her sadly. Having Charlie around would surely curtail their burgeoning romance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how will Lucien and Jean get some alone time now?


	3. Chapter 3

Jean and Lucien sat opposite each other, as usual, in the living room after they had tidied the kitchen. He had poured her a sherry and his own whisky. She sat knitting, he tried to read the paper, but his eyes kept wandering over the top of the publication and gazing on his housekeeper, who was concentrating on, what to him was, a rather complicated pattern. She stopped at the end of a row and transferring the empty needle into her hand, picked up her sherry and drank. She looked over the edge of her glass and locked eyes with him. He hurriedly ducked behind his paper to hide his red face. He heard her giggle, so risked another peek. He could see she was smiling so he smiled back.

'Anything interesting?' She inquired coyly.

'In here?' He raised the paper, 'not really.'

'Oh,' She put her glass down, and patted the couch next to her, drawing her feet up.

He raised his eyebrows and she did the same, patting the couch again. He looked round, there was nobody else there, he pointed at himself and mouthed,

'Me?'

She dipped her head and looked from under her lashes, tracing a circle on the seat with her index finger and the ghost of a smile playing round her lovely mouth.

Lucien stood up and straightened his waistcoat, which, if Jean had her way, would not be on him for long. He cleared his throat, having very much similar thoughts; strolled nonchalantly over to her and sat down, just close enough, but not touching. This was a game two could play, Jean thought and shifted so she was leaning towards him. It was a bit like sitting in the courting seats at the cinema, with a new boyfriend. Lucien sat back against the couch and stretched his arms along the back. It pleased him to see that Jean was within arm's length and he walked his fingers up into her hair. He put a little pressure on the back of her head and they both shifted closer, until he could lean in and touch her lips with his. The touch deepened and she opened her mouth to let his tongue explore her mouth, taste her. The kiss became even more passionate than the one that had been interrupted by Charlie's unscheduled arrival.

His hand moved on her side, his thumb brushing over her breast and his lips moved down her jaw line then down her throat, eliciting light groans of pure pleasure. He felt her hands move down and try to unfasten his waistcoat and little trembles of desire ran through her.

Jean managed to undo his waistcoat, tie and some of his shirt buttons as his lips explored her throat and collar bone and his hand untucked enough of her blouse to slip under it and over the silk of her slip. Her hands flattened over his chest then up and over his shoulders. until she was almost on his knee. His hand slipped round her, under her blouse, and he pulled her right onto him, his other hand was on her thigh, holding her against him and she could feel the unmistakable desire.

Did she dare, did she want to let him?

His hand slipped down her leg to the hem of her skirt and slipped under the fabric of that and the slip that hindered his progress round her breast, and thence between her legs finding her desire was as strong as his. As his fingers moved against the fabric of her underwear, she managed to gasp,

'Not here!'

He stopped and looked at her, then stood and lifted her into his arms and carried her into his room. They both knew it was risky, to rely on the discretion and heavy sleeping of their lodger but neither, at that moment, cared. He leant against the door to close it then gently lay her on the bed.

Clothes were removed quickly until all Jean wore was her slip and all he had on was his shorts. Sliding under the covers their hands continued to explore until neither could hold back any longer and he made love to Jean in a way she had never before experienced, his rhythm taking her to the edge of bliss, then holding off until she could wait no longer and the pure pleasure of release left both of then breathless with exertion and a light sheen of perspiration covered them.

She cuddled into his chest and sighed with satisfaction. He looked down at her, curls awry, naked and beautiful; and his.

Sleep claimed them both, deep and dreamless, until the dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke first, and blinked. She was warm and comfortable, but how on earth was she going to get from where she was to her room without Charlie hearing? Did she regret the previous night? No, and maybe, yes. They had barely started courting and here they were, after a night of passion she had never experienced, but wouldn't mind trying again! She hoped Charlie hadn't heard them. She had lost all sense of reason.

'Not very sensible, Jean Beazley,' she thought. 'You don't even had a robe down here.'

Lucien stirred and rolled onto his back, taking her with him and making her gasp. That disturbed him and his head turned. His eyes opened slowly then he smiled at the armful of gorgeousness there. Did she always look this wonderful in the morning?

'Mornin',' he whispered, 'you alright?'

'I think so,' she smiled, 'but, how do I get upstairs without Charlie knowing?'

'I'll carry you.' He grinned, carrying Jean was his new favourite pastime.

'Lucien...!' she hissed, 'he'll hear us.'

'Well, it's early yet,' he reasoned, 'Charlie's not noted for waking this early, it's only you that does that!' He let go of her, reluctantly, and rolled out of bed. As he went to retrieve his robe from the back of the bedroom door, Jean got the chance to admire his neat bum, and take in the scars on his back, which she tried not to gasp at.

'Well,' she teased, 'it's alright for you, you have a robe...'

Lucien smiled as he returned to the bed. He bent over her and wrapped her in a blanket and scooped her up into his arms. She wriggled and managed to free her arms to wind them round his neck, not missing the chance to kiss him.

'I love you, Jean.' He whispered, returning the kiss.

She lay her head on his shoulder in response, 'I love you too.' She sighed.

As Lucien carried her up the stairs, they both prayed none of the stairs would creak, but they seemed to make it silently into her room.

'Lucien,' Jean sat up, clutching the cover over her breasts, 'is there some way I would be allowed to have a bath? I know I should keep the wound dry, but...' She hadn't done anything other than have a good strip wash the previous day, and it was her habit to bathe every day. After last night, she really needed a bath.

'I've got some waterproof dressings in the surgery.' He kissed her forehead, 'I'll get you one of those. Would you like me to start the bath running for you?'

'Oh, yes please.' Jean was continually surprised at Lucien's thoughtfulness since she had hurt her foot, generally people considered him thoughtless, that he took some for granted, especially her. But Jean knew that mostly he was distracted and he did smile his thanks often, just not in any one else's presence. Jean knew he was a deeply loving person, just not able to show it easily. Any man who spent so much trying to trace his lost family must have the biggest heart, she thought.

While he was downstairs she hopped to the door and retrieved her robe, she really must get a new one, this old pink thing was less than alluring. He returned quickly and tended to her foot, declaring it was nearly healed and it wouldn't be long before she was running around like a two year old again.

'I hope I don't run around like a two year old, Dr Blake.' She huffed. His answer was to kiss her cheek and leave her to her bath and whatever she did in the morning. As he left he turned round in the doorway,

'Want me to scrub your back?' he whispered.

Jean threw a pillow at him and raised her eyebrows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie wasn't sure what he would find when he went downstairs. He knew Jean was up because he had heard her in the bathroom and hopping between rooms but he was positive she hadn't come up to bed the previous night. He had long thought the doc had feelings for his housekeeper that may be reciprocated; but Jean was a committed Catholic so he was fairly sure she wouldn't allow any inappropriate behaviour. He, personally, didn't care what they did, it wasn't his business, and they were old enough to know what they were doing. Perhaps her recent indisposition had changed their relationship, anyway who was he to judge? He wasn't exactly squeaky clean himself!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was making breakfast and Lucien was setting the table when Charlie walked into the kitchen. His face was rather colourful, the black eye had really set in and there was bruising around his mouth where his lip had been split.

'Charlie!' Jean smiled, 'how are you this morning?'

'Bit sore,' he tried a grin, but that was a bit painful, 'but not as bad as last night. Sorry if I gave you a start.'

'Well usually it's the doctor in that state.' She passed a plate to Lucien, 'give that one to Charlie.' She told him, 'yours is nearly ready.'

They sat eating breakfast and drinking tea.

'I think I'll take the opportunity to go and see mum,' Charlie announced.

'Better tell her about your fight first,' Lucien suggested, 'you'll give her a rather unpleasant surprise if you turn up like that.'

'True.' Charlie mused, 'think I'll leave it a day, then.'

Lucien looked at Jean, he thought he saw a hint of disappointment there,

'I'd like to take a look at that foot, Jean.' He caught her attention, 'Clean dressing, make sure you didn't get it wet, and see if you can put any weight on it.'

'After breakfast?' She asked.

'Yes, then I'm going over to the hospital to see Mrs Huston, for one. Want to come?'

'Only if you can take me shopping afterwards.' Jean shopped most days and she wanted some fresh vegetables and meat. She also thought about taking the opportunity to look for a new robe, although she couldn't think what excuse she could give.

'As long as I don't get a call, of course.' Lucien smiled, a call would make things difficult.

'I'll be glad when I can drive and walk.'

'Oh,' Lucien sounded rather sad at the prospect of not having to carry her up the stairs or drive her around.

'Well, you'll not have to worry about me getting around, and I'll be able to fulfil my duties properly.' She smiled up at him.

'Of course.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Charlie in the house Jean used her crutches to get to the surgery but once inside the room she allowed the doctor to lift her onto the couch.

He took his customary position on the stool and removed the dressing. The wound was clean and dry and the bruising was going down. He put a fresh dressing on it and this time he did kiss her foot.

She couldn't help but giggle and covered her mouth to deaden the sound. Lucien looked at her, an almost predatory look and he kissed her ankle then little kisses up her shin to her knee, but she put her hand on her skirt to stop him going any further. He kissed the hand then the wrist and moved up her arm until he reached his goal, her mouth. The gentlest of passionate kisses followed, promising more later. She leant her forehead against his chest and sighed.

'It's not going to be easy,' she murmured, 'with Charlie off duty.'

'No.' Regret came through in his voice. 'we could just be honest about it.'

'I don't think I'm ready for that, just yet.' Jean coloured at the thought of letting the young officer see they had become lovers, in the full sense of the word. 'And there's Mattie, she'll be back at the weekend.'

'I don't think she'll bother.' Lucien was sure Mattie was no angel, in fact he'd seen her in less than innocent positions with her boyfriends. Not that he thought she slept with every one of them, but she had not 'saved herself for marriage' of that he was sure.

'Maybe not, but I will.' Jean said firmly, 'we're supposed to be in loco parentis, her father certainly thinks she safe here.'

There is that.' He let Jean wipe the lipstick of his mouth and beard and helped her down, 'now, how much weight can you put on that foot?'

Jean gingerly set her foot down, she began to relax into it but he could see it was still uncomfortable.

'I can feel the bruise, mainly.' She winced, 'so I wouldn't like to drive, but I think I'll be alright round the house. Maybe the crutches when I walk in town today, or when you take me to see Mrs Huston.'

'Whatever makes you comfortable, darling.' He watched her reaction as he used an endearment, rather than her name. Her smile was soft and warm, accepting his new found confidence in letting her know how much she meant to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Huston was sitting in a chair by her bed when Jean and Lucien arrived. Jean waited outside while the doctor examined her and consulted her charts, then he allowed her to sit with her friend while he went to check on his other patients.

'How's the foot, dear?' Mrs Huston asked.

'Much better, I can hobble round the house now.' Jean smiled, 'and you, how are you?'

'Oh I'm just peachy,' the old lady grinned, 'but there's nothing to do here. It's rather boring, my knitting isn't much of a conversationalist!'

'You've just had a major operation,' Jean admonished, 'you're supposed to take it easy.'

'That was on my hip, Jean, not my mind.' Mrs Huston raised her eyebrows. 'What news from the Blake household?'

'Well, Sergeant Davies had a run in with some layabouts yesterday and is stuck at home with a bruised face.' Jean silently thanked Charlie for giving her something to talk about, 'and Nurse O'Brien is due back at the weekend.'

'What a nuisance.' Mrs Huston winked.

'I'm sure I don't know what you mean!' Jean went bright red, which made her friend laugh.

'Jean Beazley, you devil.' Mrs Huston grinned.

'Mrs Huston, please,' Jean hissed.

'Don't worry dear, your secret is safe with me,' She touched her hand, 'but I'm happy for you.'

Jen felt herself tear up,

'Oh my dear.' Mrs Huston leaned forward and touched her shoulder, 'what on earth is it?'

'It's just,' Jean took her handkerchief out, 'oh, I don't know. I do love him,' he voice was at a whisper, 'but what we are doing is wrong.'

'Loving someone is not wrong?' Mrs Huston knew Jean's devotion to her faith, 'you are both free, so what is there to worry about?'

'I suppose you're right,' Jean sniffed and wiped the few tears away, 'but I certainly won't be confessing to this sin!'

'Heavens, no!' Mrs Huston laughed, 'you'll give Father Emery conniptions!'

Jean started to laugh, why had a woman old enough to be her mother, a woman who ought to know better, made her see that life should be lived, not regretted? She knew Mrs Huston would not gossip, and it was a relief that she had someone to talk to.

'Now, tidy yourself up,' she was ordered, 'you don't want him to see you've been crying. He'll think I've upset you.'

Jean reapplied her face powder and lipstick and she looked perfectly presentable when Lucien came to collect her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor took Jean into town where she managed to get the groceries she wanted.

'Anything else?' He asked, putting the baskets in the car.

Jean had worked herself up to this. Her clothing was not something she asked his advice on, or asked him to pick up for her if he was passing a particular shop.

'Er,' she suddenly became embarrassed.

'Come on, Jean.' He smiled, 'what's the matter?'

'Well,' she looked around to make sure there was no one close enough to hear, 'it occurred to me that it might be an idea if I had another robe, after...well you know.'

'Actually, ' Lucien knew exactly what she was getting at, 'I agree. That other one is a little...'

'Old?' She smiled.

'Mm..' he nodded, 'quite.' He raised his eyebrows, 'perhaps two?'

'Oh Lucien,' she gasped, 'that's too extravagant.'

'Well, if you only have one...' he thought she would have to keep remembering where she had left it!

'We need to talk.' Jean whispered, 'but for now, I think I'll just have one.'

'As you wish.' They had stopped outside an appropriate outfitters, 'I'll wait outside, shall I?'

'Please.' She swung herself into the shop and he stood with his hands in his pocket, watching people pass by, and raising his hat to the ladies. In the back of his mind he hoped she would choose something a little more...elegant, than the old pink thing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what is Jean's new robe like? Will Lucien approve? And what does Jean want to say to him?


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie had taken the opportunity to call his mother while they were out. He had told her about the incident at the club and assured her he was alright but didn't look too good. He arranged that he would see her that evening and stay for a couple of days, and added that as his housemate, Mattie was also in Melbourne, he would like to see if he could meet up with her. Of course his mother had hopes that this meeting was more than just two housemates catching up, and, while he had no intentions, honourable or otherwise towards Mattie, he did not disabuse her of this notion. His next call was to Mattie.

'Good morning, Mrs O'Brien,' Charlie greeted Mattie's mother, politely, 'could I speak to Matilda, please?'

Pause.

'It's Sergeant Davies, Ballarat Police.' He informed her, figuring that his formal title would more likely get Mattie to the phone with no adverse comments.

'Mattie, calm down,' Mattie had come to the phone, extremely worried, she assumed that there was something wrong with either Lucien or Jean, 'there's nothing wrong. I'm coming to Melbourne tonight, sick leave.'

Mattie's shouts meant he had to hold the receiver from his ear,

'Bloody hell, Nurse O'Brien!' He yelled, 'get a hold of yourself! Just listen! I think the doc and Jean are, shall we say, courting, or beyond, and I want to talk to you about how we handle it.'

Again Mattie wouldn't let him continue.

'Mattie! Shut...up! They'll be back from town soon. Can we meet tomorrow?' He listened for her answer, which was positive. She named a little cafe where they could talk, and a time. He returned the receiver and went to sit in the living room and read the paper. His idea was that he and Mattie should give the two lovers breathing space, make themselves scarce whenever they could, make sure their rotas were on the calendar, but most of all, somehow, let Jean and Lucien know that they had their full support and would be discreet. Especially Jean, who would be the target of any malicious gossip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean leant against the wall and took off her shoe. Lucien had been right, even though the wound was healing nicely and the bruising was going down, a shoe was going to be uncomfortable. but she couldn't be seen out with one bare foot. She took the offending shoe off and hobbled to the kitchen to make tea while the doctor brought the shopping in.

'Alright, Jean?' Charlie appeared from where he was sitting, 'like me to make some tea?'

'Oh, Charlie,' she gasped, as if out of breath, 'that would be lovely.' She smiled at him, such a considerate young man. 'Any calls?'

'No.' Charlie put the kettle on and got the cups and saucers out. 'I called mum,' He smiled, 'I'm taking the evening train and I'll be back at the weekend.'

'That will be nice for her,' Jean agreed, 'I hope you told her about your face.'

'I did. She's fully aware my devastating good looks have been damaged.' He grinned at her. Jean swiped at him and smiled back.

Lucien joined them, he had heard Charlie tell his arrangements and made sure he wasn't grinning like a Cheshire Cat when he entered the kitchen, no lodgers, just he and Jean until the weekend!

The two men put the shopping away. leaving Jean's parcel from the outfitter's for her to deal with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean unwrapped the parcel in her bedroom while Lucien ran Charlie to the station. They would have dinner together when he returned, and, strangely, she was rather nervous. It was silly, she told herself, she had been alone in the house with Dr Blake many times before, but now...now their relationship had changed. She thought they should use the time wisely, discuss the situation, if she could get anything sensible out of Lucien!

She shook out her new robe, much more elegant; fitted to the waist, a quilted shawl collar and cuffs, flared skirt; in a lovely pale blue satin. She had also purchased two new nightdresses, a change from her usual pyjamas, one in pale green, one in ivory, thin straps, knee length in a fine cotton, silk was way beyond her budget and a little too suggestive for her reputation. She had lied, and said they were for a friend's daughter's trousseau.

Now, did she put her robe in Lucien's room? Was that too forward? Was last night a 'one night stand'? No. No, Lucien had said he loved her, and she had replied in kind. No, now they had to work out how to move forward. As Mrs Huston had said, they were free, both widowed, so there was nothing to get in the way of them being together, however they pleased. She knew there were unmarried couples living together in Ballarat, she had thought it scandalous, but she had mellowed, they were hurting no one, it was only her Catholic upbringing that got in the way of her living her life to the full. But he was supposed to be a professional man, held in high esteem, sometimes, anyway.

She remembered how hard it had been to keep herself for marriage when she was courting Christopher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her mother and father seemed to be everywhere they were, it was so rare they could get time to themselves. They had had a day out, once, taking a picnic to Lake Wendouree. On the way home Christopher had pulled her into the trees, well into the trees, where no one could see them. He had spread the rug out and pulled her down and, as they kissed, she had let his hands wander inside her dress, which handily, buttoned down the front. She had had to stop him when his hands changed direction and moved up her leg, under her skirt and he tried to get his fingers inside her knickers. She knew what would happen if she let him get that far, they would not stop and, much as she was ready to take that final step, she would prefer it to be in a comfortable bed, not on a rug on the hard and lumpy ground. As they wandered home hand in hand she reminded him that it was only two weeks before they would be married and then she would not stop him. She smiled as she remembered their times together, Christopher had loved her and much as she felt she shouldn't compare the two men's techniques, Lucien definitely had the edge!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finished dinner and cleared up the kitchen together. Jean had to admit she rather liked these times together, when they did something ordinary. They'd done it before, many times, before she had hurt her foot, but then it had just been him helping out because they were in the middle of a case and ordinary things helped him to work out the puzzle, that and talking it through with the wisest woman he knew, at least that's what he said.

Lucien sensed she was slightly nervous, and to be quite honest, so was he. Last night they had got carried away, her literally. He would like to take things more slowly tonight. They were alone and unless the phone rang, which it was bound to do, they should be able to get to know each other better; and Jean had said they should talk, with that serious look she had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien decided to act as if everything was as usual. He poured their drinks, but instead of sitting in his chair across from her, he sat on the couch and waited for her to come downstairs, where she had disappeared to after they had tidied the kitchen. He assumed she had just gone to the bathroom.

He heard her come down the stairs, noting she was trying to be extra quiet, but she didn't come to him, not straight away. She appeared through the door by the piano, so she had either been into the study or...his bedroom?

'I've poured your sherry, Jean.' He pointed to it on the coffee table.

'Thank you,' she sat down, but, for a change didn't immediately take out her knitting.

'Not knitting tonight?' He asked, pleasantly.

'Oh, it's nothing urgent.' She sipped her drink and smiled.

There was a silence, almost uncomfortable, both wanted to speak, but neither knew how to start the conversation.

Lucien opened his mouth but closed it, then the phone rang.

'Damn!' He cursed and got up to answer it.

'Lucien Blake.'

He listened, his face fell,

'Right away, Matthew.' He replaced the receiver, 'sorry, love, there's been a body found, in the library.'

The use of the word 'love' did not escape her, it was almost normal, 'In the library?' She looked surprised, 'it should be closed at this time of night.'

'True.' He retrieved his bag and coat, 'don't wait up, I've no idea how long I'll be.'

'Alright.' She called back not sure if she was disappointed or not. If she and Lucien were to be together this would be usual, evening calls, out to investigate deaths, autopsies, not what anyone would call a 'normal' life. But then, what was normal for some people was not for others. She took out her knitting. She would keep to her regular hours, go to bed at her usual time, everything as it should be. After all, she didn't usually wait up for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he drove down to the library Lucien thought about what he might have said to Jean. As things stood she had effectively gone from being his housekeeper to being his mistress in a few days. He didn't like the idea of Jean being his mistress and he doubted she did. Should he propose? There was nothing to stop them marrying and really, it was the best and only solution. But did she want to marry again? He didn't know anything much about her first husband except he was a hard working farmer, they had rowed and he had joined up and been killed, she had never said a proper goodbye, and neither had he. They both had ghosts, regrets. He had pulled up at the library and stopped the car, but did not get out. He sat staring into space until his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tap on the window. He wound the window down,

'The body's inside, Blake.' Matthew curtly informed him.

'Right, yes, of course.' Lucien wound the window back up and got out, retrieving his bag from the back seat.

'Everything alright?' Matthew asked. Lucien usually leapt out of the car almost before the engine had stopped.

'Yes, fine.' Lucien headed into the building, not wanting to get into conversation about what he had planned for the evening.

The body was that of a middle aged man, lying on the floor underneath a broken window. He was dressed in a shabby jacket and trousers, checked shirt and scuffed shoes, no socks. All his apparel was clean. There was a pool of blood underneath the chin, quite a large one.

Lucien walked around the body, surveying the scene. All the broken glass was inside the building and around or under the body. He looked at the distance between the body and the wall, it looked as if he had either been thrown throw the window or jumped through it! He squatted down by the head and looked more closely. Using his pen he moved the collar away, there was the instrument of death, a large piece of glass protruded from his neck, he had suffered catastrophic blood loss, but the sight of the glass made Lucien's blood run cold. What if Jean's cut had been like this? The very thought he could have lost her shook him to his core. He would never let her go, that he decided, and he would tell her when he got home. Although the cause of death was self evident, he would need to do an autopsy to ascertain how the man came by his fatal injury.

The body was removed and taken to the morgue, where he and Dr Harvey would do the autopsy in the morning. He and Matthew discussed the reason for a man lying in a pool of blood in the library while Bill and Ned had a look round to see if anything was missing, which would indicate he had not been alone.

There was a small display of artefacts in a glass case, the property of the Ballarat Historical Society, and one appeared to be missing. According to the identification tag it was a small Aboriginal carving. A thorough, but careful, fingertip search yielded nothing. The case was open fronted so it would have been easy to lift the object.

'Looks like theft was the idea,' Matthew noted, 'we'll call the curator and get him to tell us if the missing object was valuable.'

'Right,' Lucien was confused. 'Why is our friend lying here? Was he just left by his criminal mates, or did he come to see what was going on?' He scratched his head.

'Your guess is as good as mine,' Matthew mused, 'I suppose we'll know more in the morning.'

'Well, I might have a better idea after the autopsy, but if he's left in the morgue overnight, any bruising should develop.' Lucien said.

'Right, well that's your department.' Matthew grinned.

'Indeed,' Lucien gave the scene a final look over, but with nothing else to offer he said he'd see them in the morning, and headed off to the car and home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was just thinking of going to bed when she heard the door open, then the click of the lock. Lucien was back; she smiled to herself. Without moving she could imagine him hanging his hat on the peg and coming down the hall to the living room. And so he did. He stopped and smiled,

'Still up?'

'I was just thinking of going to bed,' she stood, 'do you want some tea or something?' An innocent question but his answer, in his head, was not, really.

He put his bag down on the coffee table and went straight to her, wrapped his arms round her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she did not resist. He pulled away and grinned,

'Well,' he teased, 'that'll do for starters!'

'Lucien Blake!' She hit his shoulder, 'we were supposed to talk, this evening.'

'Mm...' He kissed her forehead, 'you're right, as always.' He noticed she was smiling, so at least she wasn't angry.

They stood looking at each other. 'I meant it, Jean,' he whispered, 'when I said I love you.'

'I meant it, too.' Jean took his hand in hers and pulled him gently down to sit on the couch.

'I know this goes against your...' he wanted to say 'faith', but somehow he didn't want to blame it on the church, it wouldn't be fair.

'Well, we can't have it known that I'm now your mistress, can we?' Her straightforward analysis of the situation surprised him, but she was right.

'No, and I wouldn't want you to have to dodge the talk,' He put his hand on her cheek, 'I want to be able to take you out for dinner, for us to be seen together as us, not Dr Blake and his housekeeper or, as you put it, mistress.'

She gazed into his eyes, she knew there was one way to stop all the talk, but was she ready for that? She loved him, in a different way to the way she had loved Christopher. Lucien had a way of making her feel special, more than useful, a part of him. In one night he had shown her how to let go of all that held her back from enjoying life.

'Jean?' He brought her back from wherever she had drifted to, 'Jean, will you marry me?' He wasn't on one knee, he hadn't a ring waiting, he was just stroking her cheek, being tender and oh so...so wonderful. His eyes gleamed with hope and love and longing. The question hung in the air, a slow smile spread over her adorable face, her eyes glittered with unshed, but happy, tears.

'Yes, Lucien,' barely a whisper, 'I will marry you.'

He pulled her to him and this time the kiss was soft and tender, and they just sat together in each other's arms.

She lifted her head from his chest, and looked at him. Pulling back she stood up and offered him her hand. As he took it she spoke,

'Time for bed,' she reached up and loosened his tie, 'I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of putting my robe in your room.'

'I wondered.' He smiled at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He looked at her, lying there. He face was hidden by unruly curls, her arm was over his chest and a leg over his. They had taken their time, slowly exploring each other's bodies. He found another ticklish spot, just inside her upper thigh when he kissed it. She had kissed the scars of cigarette burns on his chest, run her fingers through the hairs.

He did things to her that Christopher had never tried, making her cry out in ecstasy as he took her right over the edge of the world. With her he forgot all the hurt, the misery he had gone through. As she had traced her fingers over him, touching parts of him that no woman had touched for so long her had gasped her name and been more than willing to show her just how much he loved her and how he was going to love her from now on.

He slipped his arm under her and lifted her so her soft breasts lay against him and he drifted off to sleep, the nightmares would never trouble him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean put Lucien's breakfast out, but wondered where he had got too. When she was in the bath he had checked her foot, in spite of her protestations that she was bathing.

'There's no one here to know.' He had said, as he helped her out and wrapped the big towel round her. He redressed it while she sat on her bed, and then left her to dress while he used the bathroom. That had been the last time she had seen him.

'Lucien!' She called, 'breakfast!'

From somewhere in the depths of the rambling house she heard him call back, something about 'being right there'.

She had her back to him when he finally appeared. She heard him pull back his chair and turned.

'Oh, there you are.' She smiled, 'I thought you'd gone for a nap, maybe I wore you out!' She raised one eyebrow.

'Cheeky.' He laughed, 'no, I was looking for something.' He pushed a little red box over the table, 'I asked you to marry me last night, so...' He indicated she open the box.

She looked at him and then at the box. It looked old. The only jewellery in the house, apart from hers, was his mother's. She knew her jewellery box was in the studio. She opened the box and gasped. In it was the most beautiful diamond ring, a solitaire.

'I'm sure you realise it was my mother's,' he added shyly, would she mind second hand? 'There's no one I'd rather give it to, than you, and I know she would approve.' He watched her take it slowly out of the box and hold it up to the light, it sparkled as she turned it round. 'Of course, it may need resizing, I'm sure Sam would do it.' He was babbling he knew.

'Lucien,' she breathed, 'it's gorgeous. I could never wear something this grand.'

He took it out of her hand and slipped it on her finger. She had removed her wedding ring the previous night, saying she could no longer wear it, sleeping with another man, as she was. But it was not said with sadness, just acceptance that she was not longer married to Christopher Beazley.

It was a little loose, they both noted, but, as Lucien said, Sam the jeweller would soon make it fit if he had something to size it against.

'I have my ring from Christopher upstairs, he can use that.' She suggested, practically.

'I shall drop them both in on the way to the morgue, this morning.' He smiled.

'Oh, yes,' she grinned, 'we got a bit sidetracked last night,' she giggled at the memory, 'what's the case?'

'Man dead under a window in the library, the Historical Society end.' He detailed the scene and what they had found. She went a little pale at the thought of a shard of glass killing someone. He squeezed her hand.

'So, what are your thoughts?' She poured another cup of tea.

'Well, I'm pretty sure he was not alone. I would say he tripped, perhaps, getting up to the window and fell through, then whoever else was there used him as a stepping stone to get in, took the carving and went out the same way.'

'Charming.' Jean observed.

'Exactly.'

'As far as I know the display is not of any value, financially.' Jean told him what she knew, that all the objects on display were local finds but not unusual, really.

'So I'm not looking for a major antiquities racket, then?' He took the plates to the sink for her.

'In Ballarat?' She chuckled, 'highly unlikely, but stranger things have happened.'

'Like what?' He turned to her.

She walked up to him, slowly, her foot was still a little sore, and kissed him, 'Well, that, for starters!'

He laughed and kissed her cheek before leaving the house, with his hat, his bag and the two rings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, a case to sort, a wedding to arrange and Mattie and Charlie to catch up!


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie strolled along the street to the cafe Mattie had suggested. It was new to him but he found it easily enough. It was a modern establishment and as he entered he spied her sitting at a corner table. As the door opened she looked up and then gasped with horror at the sight of his face. She jumped up and ran over to him,

'Charlie,' she took his face in her hands, gently, 'what on earth..?'

'Oh, this?' He grinned, which was becoming easier, 'couple of bludgers trying to bash their way into the club.'

Mattie stood on tiptoe and gently kissed the black eye and split lip. His eyebrows nearly met his hairline in shock!

'Er, Mattie.' He hissed.

She led him to the table and they ordered coffee and a pastry.

'So,' she looked eagerly at him, 'what's happened?'

Charlie proceeded to tell her about the cut to Jean's foot, the shift in Lucien's behaviour towards her, the way he carried her about, and the fact that she did not protest.

'Really?' Mattie gasped, 'Jean hates being cosseted.'

'I know, but apparently she fainted when she saw the blood in her shoe.'

Mattie spluttered, 'Jean, faint. Nah, never happened.'

'It did,' Charlie nodded, 'apparently she can stand anything but the sight of her own blood.'

'Well, who'd have thought it, Jean Beazley has an Achilles Heel.' Mattie sipped her coffee.

'Anyway, the night this,' he gestured to his face, 'happened, I didn't hear her come to bed. I heard her in the bathroom in the morning, and the doc dressing her foot, but I'm sure she slept downstairs.'

'With him?' Mattie whispered.

'Well, how likely is it she slept on the couch?' Charlie reasoned, 'he carried her up the previous night.'

Mattie looked at him. What he said was perfectly feasible. Lucien had had feelings for Jean for ages, and Jean's face lit up when he entered the room. They just didn't know how each felt about the other.

'So what do we do about it?' She asked.

'I guess we could ignore it.' Charlie suggested, not very confidently, 'but I think it would be difficult to ignore her not coming up to bed at night.'

'Do we mind?' Mattie asked the obvious, did they have a problem with Jean and Lucien being lovers?

'Well, I don't.' Charlie played with his cup, 'do you?'

'Bit hypocritical if I did.' Mattie admitted.

'Same for me.'

'There is the problem of the gossip.' Mattie pointed out, 'there's been talk of them sleeping together ever since Lucien came home. I have seen Jean get quite angry and upset about it, on occasion.'

'Mmm...' Charlie thought, 'how about I threaten to run 'em in for slander if I hear any.'

'Don't be silly,' Mattie chastised, 'if it's true it's not slander.'

'Well, we just support them.' Charlie sat back and folded his arms, 'field any bad talk. Bet those that do spread rumour aren't squeaky clean anyway.'

'Oh, there's plenty of women out in Ballarat, unmarried, requesting 'preventative measures'.' Mattie grinned, the benefit of being a district nurse was that one saw an awful lot more than most, 'and I bet Jean knows of a few who've asked Lucien for such items.' She didn't voice her thoughts that Jean was not too old to conceive, just hoped that they were being sensible.

'Well,' Charlie took out his wallet to pay the bill, 'that's it then, we just carry on as normal.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean would have been horrified that their young lodgers were effectively discussing her sex life. But she was in Ballarat, happily vacuuming away, wondering if Lucien would accept a church wedding. She didn't want a big affair, not this time. It was expensive and stressful. Something quiet would be nice and, despite her deep faith, she could accept a civil wedding. Perhaps they should elope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Alice examined the body from the library. Catastrophic blood loss was the cause of death, but when they turned the body over there was a distinct foot shaped bruise on his back. Two in fact, one facing towards the head the other to the feet.

'So,' Lucien stood back, 'it would appear that he _was_ a 'stepping stone' for his mates.'

'Some mates,' Alice muttered, 'to leave him bleeding and use him to get in and out of the place without getting caught by the glass. How is Jean's foot, by the way?'

'Healing nicely,' he smiled, the two women were fast becoming friends, 'she's able to put weight on it, now, the bruising has almost gone.'

'Quite a deep cut then.' Alice observed.

'Yes,' he agreed, 'but mainly because she didn't know it was there, just thought it was where her shoe had rubbed, so as she walked she pushed the glass further in.'

'Painful.'

'Yes,' Lucien turned to the body, 'by the way, we're going to get married.'

'Pardon?' Alice gasped, had she heard right?

'I've asked Jean to marry me, she said yes.' Lucien looked more closely at the footprint on the body. 'You're the only one I've told, and she'll probably kill me for that.'

'Congratulations,' Alice smiled, 'I won't tell anyone until Jean has spread the word.'

'Thanks, Alice,' He turned and smiled at her, 'I just had to tell someone.'

Alice smiled at his almost boyish excitement and she was genuinely pleased for both of them, they deserved some happiness.

Lucien and she finished their autopsy and Lucien took the report to Matthew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Morning, Matthew.' Lucien greeted his old friend with a big grin, 'report on our friend in the library. Just as I said last night, and there were two footprints on his back, one going in, one going out.'

Chief Inspector Lawson looked at the doctor, 'You been drinking?' He grunted, an autopsy report was no reason to grin, even if you had been right.

'Nope,' Lucien replied, cheerfully, 'it's just such a lovely day.' He beamed again.

'It's raining.' Matthew grumbled.

'Is it? I hadn't noticed.' Lucien smiled back.

Matthew wondered what the hell Jean had put in his breakfast to make his colleague so bloody cheerful. He turned his attention to the report. He passed the fingerprint card to Ned,

'Simmons, check these.' He turned to Blake, 'no ID?'

'Sadly, no.' Lucien poured himself some tea and slipped into his own thoughts. Sam had said the ring would be ready in a week and complimented him on the quality of the stone, the cut, and promised he would take care of it. He wondered if he should buy Jean some flowers on the way home, wasn't that what newly engaged men usually did? She often cut some out of the garden but he noticed that at the moment there was not much to cut. He remembered when he was engaged to Mei Lin he had bought her little bits of jewellery, but Jean was a different kind of woman. Material things were not as important to her, she would like as not, be embarrassed if he showered her with jewels, no matter how much he thought she deserved them. For that he would let her dig through his mother's box, see if there was anything she liked in there. Jean was the only person he thought would understand how much it would mean to him to see her make use of the necklaces and earrings and such items.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he paused outside the florist's he suddenly wondered if it would mean more gossip for Jean if he were seen buying flowers. After all, who else would he buy flowers for?

'Alright doc?' Bill Hobart came up behind him.

'Er...yes fine thanks Bill.' Lucien stammered.

'Not upset Mrs Beazley again, have you?'

A light bulb came on in Lucien's head, ''Fraid so.' He smiled, 'but how to appease her?'

'My dad used to buy mother roses when he'd over done it at the pub.' Bill offered, helpfully.

'She's my housekeeper, Bill,' Blake reminded him.

'Yeah, of course.' Bill grinned and sauntered off.

Lucien went into the shop and chose a mixed bunch of flowers, that did have a red rose in it. He had to admit that was about all he recognised, some daisy like flowers and carnations, were pointed out to him. He paid and went to his car as fast as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had finished cleaning and was putting out lunch when he arrived. She had her back to him when he entered the kitchen and swiftly put the flowers on the table, and headed to wash his hands. It was the first time he'd done anything like this for Jean and he was feeling a little shy about it.

She turned round and nearly dropped the plate she was holding. She smiled at the offering, then frowned. If he'd been seen buying flowers...

He poked his head round the corner. She looked up and smiled, she couldn't help it, they were both a little nervous about showing their affection in such ways. Kisses and making love at night seemed easier somehow, than flowers and gifts.

'They're lovely, Lucien,' She whispered, 'thank you.'

'Oh, good,' he breathed a sigh of relief, 'I did wonder if...'

'Gossip?'

He nodded, 'Bill caught me outside the florist's. He thought I'd upset you and was trying to appease you.'

She laughed, 'I suppose you let him carry on with that thought?'

'Well, at least it might be better for people to think that,' he went over to her and kissed her temple, 'keep the tongues still.'

Jean sat down, 'That's not going to stop, though,' she sighed, 'is it? When it becomes known we're engaged and I am living here...'

Lucien sat opposite her and took her hand, 'So, do we do something about it, or ignore it, assuming we can?'

'I don't know.'

Jean didn't want to move out, although that was the sensible thing to do, and it was Lucien's house so it would be ridiculous if he did.

'I told Alice,' he blurted out, 'I just wanted someone else to know.'

Jean grinned, in all reality she hadn't expected him to keep it a secret, 'That's alright.' She leaned over and kissed him, 'we can rely on her discretion.'

'We don't have to tell anyone else, at all,' He pulled her onto his knee, 'we could wait until we're married, then come clean.'

She tipped her head and thought for a moment. 'We could.' She looked at him, all he wanted to do was protect her from the mean comments and snide remarks, 'I would have to put my wedding ring back on, at least when I go out.'

'Well, I must admit, I was surprised when you took it off.' He smiled.

'Come on, lunch,' She got off his knee, 'you've got a full surgery this afternoon.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They washed the dishes and put them away. As she put her apron over the back of the chair she felt his arms encircle her from behind and his lips nip just behind her ear. She leant back into him and wrapped her hands across her waist to put them on his forearms. She hummed her approval and tipped her head back to give him access to her throat. She felt the unmistakable stirrings of his desire press up against her and she couldn't resist looking up at the clock. Just over an hour before surgery would begin. It would be reckless, purely sex; she turned round and pushed her hips against him, letting him know if he wanted her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She turned over and looked at the beside clock, ten minutes 'til surgery began.

'Lucien, up now!' She hissed and grabbed her robe from the back of the door, throwing his at him. By the time he had registered what she was saying she was half way up the stairs, ignoring the ache in her foot.

In the bathroom she was just cleaning up when he knocked on the door,

'Jean?'

'Come in,' she called, no point in hiding anything, not after what they had just done. 'Make sure you wash that lipstick off, I'm going to dress.' And she was out of the bathroom and in her bedroom before he could speak.

None of the patients were any the wiser when she greeted them at the door. Not a curl out of place, immaculate makeup and lipstick as usual, no hint of what had occurred such a short time ago.

Seeing the patients into the waiting room she went into him to check he was ready. His tie was slightly awry, so she straightened it and smiled at him.

'Wicked woman.' He whispered and patted her backside as she moved away.

'Later,' she mouthed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surgery went smoothly, they were at pains not to look at each other in case one of them blushed or smiled inappropriately. They were too busy to have a break so Jean just put a cup of tea on his desk between patients. She drank hers in the kitchen while she prepared dinner. Lucien was partial to the way she cooked ham in a broth and it was something she could leave to cook while she did something else, such as meet and greet patients and see them out. She also knew she would have to tidy the bedroom before they used it again. From what she remembered most of the blankets were on the floor as were some items of clothing, namely underwear! Perhaps they should save such afternoons for the days when surgery was light, or there wasn't one. Perhaps not, the spontaneity would disappear, and that was what had made it so exciting, the thought of getting caught!

As she saw the last patient out she turned her thoughts to wedding preparations. They really must discuss what they wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien sorted out the notes and left them on Jean's desk to be filed. While doing so he had wondered about what she would want to do once she was his wife and not his housekeeper. Of course he would make his account into a joint one, if that was what she wanted, but she had been financially independent for so long she might not want that. The practice was busy, and getting busier, his work as a police surgeon meant that sometimes appointments had to be changed, so his income was good. This kind of discussion was going to be a minefield. She did everything but the doctoring, perhaps he should offer her a partnership? She helped him with the cases he and Matthew worked on saw to the books...hm, what to do?

She wasn't in the kitchen when he took his cup through. He could smell the dinner, lovely, the table was set and the flowers he had bought her were displayed in the vase on the table. But where was Jean?

He wandered through the house listening for any sounds and eventually heard her singing in the bedroom. He had a brief rather lewd thought as he pushed the door open. She was just finishing making the bed, bending over, enticing.

He snuck up behind her and slipped his hand down her bottom and squeezed.

'Lucien!' She squealed. 'Behave!' But there was a huge grin over her lovely face.

'Well, what's a chap to do..?'

She ignored the suggestion, 'Dinner will be ready soon, I'll just finish this and put the laundry in the basket.'

While she was on the subject, 'Perhaps, we should think of employing a housekeeper or a cleaner.' He suggested.

'My work not good enough for you?' She teased.

'Don't be silly.' He pulled her to him, 'but as my wife...'

'As your wife I will still cook and clean and wash and iron for you. It's what wives do.' She stood her ground, she didn't want anything to change.

'Really?' His first wife had had a housekeeper-cook and Li had a nanny. In fact Mei Lin was rather pampered.

'Well, this one does.' Jean smiled, 'It doesn't change anything, Lucien.'

'I can't pay you as my housekeeper, but...' he put his fingers on her lips as she opened her mouth to speak, '...I can take you on as a partner. You do at least half of the work for the practice, so you would then have your own income.'

Many women would be offended, but she understood what he was offering and it had crossed her mind that she would no longer earn a salary and therefore would have to ask him for every penny, as she had done with Christopher.

'I suppose that would work,' she tipped her head to one side in thought, 'could we, do you think, have a separate account for household expenses? I know how much we spend on the rates etc, and it would be nice not to use a personal account for that. Then we would both know how much money we had for us.'

'Now, you see,' he kissed her nose, 'that's what I mean. You run this place. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll set the accounts up for you.' He looked sad at this, she had the ideas but he, as a man, had to organise it. Time they let the women do these things, they were rather good at it.

'Alright.' She kissed him back, 'now, dinner.' She scooped the laundry up and dropped it into the basket and practically skipped out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over dinner they discussed the wedding. Jean said she didn't want a big fancy wedding, she couldn't stand the stress. Church would be nice, but that would mean having the Banns read, and then everybody would know she was living with her fiancé, which was what they were trying to avoid.

'Would you mind a civil wedding?' Lucien hesitated to ask.

'Not really.' Jean answered, 'I've had the big church wedding, and it was lovely, but I was eighteen then and I'm a grown woman, with children, a widow. I think a civil wedding will be just right.'

Lucien was surprised, he was prepared to go through the church service, plight his troth in the sight of something he had no belief in; but for her...

'Are you sure?' He raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, we'd be married, not living in sin,' she giggled at the phrase, 'so yes, the Registry Office.'

'Ok.' He lifted her hand and kissed it.

'As soon as possible,' she whispered. 'Please.'

'Of course,' he whispered back.

'Shall I look into it?' She pulled back and became the efficient secretary.

'No, I will.' He became masterful, straightening his waistcoat, in control. Jean laughed,

'My champion.'

Somehow it took longer than usual to wash and dry the dishes. She was only safe from his wandering hands when he had a plate in his hands!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, now Lucien has to see when they can marry, Charlie and Mattie need to see if they can live in the house with such behaviour, and of course, the murder needs to be solved.


	6. Chapter 6

There was one person Jean did want to tell about her engagement; Mrs Huston. If it wasn't for the old lady's fall she and Lucien would never have found what was right in front of them. She hadn't been able to visit her the previous day because of the case and surgery. Jean asked Lucien to let her drop him off at the station so she could go and see Mrs Huston. She was also sure she would want another nightgown and would offer to launder the one she had with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agatha Huston beamed with delight when she saw her young friend without crutches, even if she was hobbling a little.

'My dear,' she help out her arms to Jean, 'how lovely to see you. I was a little worried, I must confess, when you didn't come yesterday.' Jean's visits meant so much to the older lady, having no children of her own she had, in her mind, 'adopted' Jean.

'I'm so sorry, Mrs Huston,' Jean accepted the embrace, 'Lucien had a case and surgery was very busy. I've driven for the first time today.'

'Of course, you are such a busy lady.' She patted the bed, indicating Jean should sit.

'Not too busy to visit you.' Jean smiled, 'now, I have your fresh nightgown and if you have the one you wore when you came in I'll take it and launder it for you, and anything else.'

'Jean...'

'No arguments.' Jean stood firm.

'Alright, I can see there's no arguing with Jean Beazley.' She smiled at her.

Jean bent down, 'Soon to be Jean Blake.' She whispered.

'Jean!' Agatha's eyes widened with sheer joy, 'how wonderful.'

'Shh,' Jean put her finger over her lips. 'We don't want anybody else to know, until we're married.'

'Oh,' Mrs Huston lifted her shoulders and giggled. 'Mum's the word.'

'Now, you'd better get better, quickly.' Jean smiled, 'I want you to be a witness.'

'Jean,' she reddened 'no, get one of your younger friends.'

'Rubbish,' Jean retorted, 'if you hadn't broken your hip, I wouldn't have hurt my foot and...'

'So, it's my fault.'

'Absolutely.' Jean grinned, 'thank you.'

Mrs Huston allowed tears to fall, tears of sheer joy for the friendship of a young woman, young enough to be her daughter. She had a thought,

'Jean,' She grasped both Jean's hands, 'would you do something for me?'

'If I can.' Jean was confused.

'Go to my house, and in the bedroom you will see my jewellery box.' Agatha looked earnest, 'bring it to me, please.'

'Now?'

'Yes, please.'

'Alright, if you insist,' Jean was reluctant, but went to do as she was urged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean returned with the box, and handed it to Mrs Huston who immediately opened it and found what she had thought of.

'Take this,' She handed over a chain. 'you are a busy bee, so, please, take this, for all your help, your... your love.'

Attached to the chain was a bee, gold and, what appeared to be, diamonds.

'Mrs Huston,' Jean gasped, 'I can't.' She tried to hand it back.

'Please, Jean.' Mrs Huston pushed her hand back. 'It was given to me by my late husband. I would have passed it to a girl child if I'd had one, but I didn't. You are the nearest to a daughter I could have, I want you to have it.'

Jean flung her arms round the old lady, 'I am not getting married without you there, as a witness.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Matthew were surveying the library where the dead body had been found. No fingerprints had been found anywhere so it was obvious the thieves had used gloves. But what was the significance of the Aboriginal carving? They spoke to the curator, who was as clueless as them, which made Lucien and Matthew wonder how he had got the job. They looked in the catalogue and noted it was just a small carving, possibly a fertility object.

'Such things are not valuable,' the curator informed them. 'So common.' He was very dismissive.

Lucien took the catalogue, hoping that the wise woman who was about to become his wife would be able to shed some light on the puzzle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sat letting the chain slide through her fingers so the bee rested on her palm. It was more than generous of Mrs Huston and she thought she understood why, but all the same...

She sighed and went to put the necklace in her jewellery box. She looked round her bedroom, and smiled. She would soon leave this room, for good. At the moment she was nipping between the two, hers and Lucien's. All her precious things would have to be moved.

'Jean! Jean!?' She heard Lucien call her from the hallway.

'Upstairs!' She called back, smiling.

'Hello,' he stood outside the room, 'can I come in?'

'Of course.' she found it amusing that after all that had gone by, he would still not enter her bedroom without permission.

'What are you doing?' He wrapped his arms round her and kissed her. He would never get enough of this extraordinary woman.

'Just putting this away,' she help up the gift.

'That's lovely.' He took in from her and went over to the window to better see the cut of the diamonds.

'Mrs Huston gave it to me.' She sat on the bed. 'she said she would have given it to her daughter if she had one...It was given to her by her husband.'

'He must have loved her very much.' He sat next to her.

'Yes, he must.' He voice was quiet, small and he detected some regret. 'I asked her to be a witness to our wedding.'

'Jean, that's a lovely idea.' Lucien turned to her and noticed the sadness in her face. 'Sweetheart, are you alright?'

'Yes, I think so.' She leaned her head on his shoulder. 'I just want her to be alright.'

'She will be, darling.' He kissed her, 'her hip is heeling well, she just needs company, family.'

'She has no family, Lucien.' Jean looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

'She has you.' Lucien tipped her face and kissed her lips, 'you are her family.'

'And when she is back in her home.' Jean looked at him, 'she needs to be in her home, Lucien. An old folks home won't do her any good.'

'Ok.' he was suddenly energised, 'so, if she comes back to her own home she is going to need regular visits, a housekeeper.'

'I'll do it.' Jean smiled. 'I'll do what I would have done for my own mother.'

'That's the ticket.' Lucien smiled and made to get up.

'Are you needed anywhere?' She asked, raising her eyebrows.

'No, I don't think so.' He smiled, 'is there something I can help you with?'

'My foot's a bit sore,' she looked at him coyly, 'I may have put too much pressure on it.'

'Oh, well,' Lucien adjusted his tie, 'I suppose I have time, there's no surgery today, is there?'

'No,' she breathed huskily.

Dr Blake removed her shoe, she was wearing stockings. He lifted her foot and looked at the plaster over the cut. A small bruise was still visible.

'I, er...' he indicated the stocking, 'need to take a proper look, y'know,' he cleared his throat, 'take the dressing off.'

'Oh, of course.' She raised her skirt and unclipped the stocking from the suspender and rolled it down, slowly and seductively.

He slid the stocking off her foot and gently touched the affected area. 'I think you may have perhaps, done a little too much, Mrs Beazley.'

'Oh dear.' Jean was trying hard not to giggle. 'What do you suggest I do, doctor?'

'Perhaps, rest.' He stroked her foot, 'do you have any pain anywhere else?'

His gentle stroking of her foot was having quite an effect of her.

'You seem rather tense,' he murmured, 'perhaps a massage would help.'

'Perhaps,' she could barely speak.

He slowly pushed his fingers into the muscle of her calf, working his way up her leg, right to the top. She moaned her appreciation and her breath hitched as he undid the other stocking and rolled it down, repeating the massage on that leg.

Her skirt was now hitched up and he realised she was wearing a dress that buttoned all the way down the front, like a shirt. Her hands were on his shoulders, pushing his jacket off. He was kneeling in front of her, massaging both thighs relishing the moans his touch elicited.

He stopped the massage and took his jacket off, his waistcoat and tie and rolled his sleeves up,

'This is going to take longer than I thought,' he smirked, 'you really are very tense!'

'Oh, doctor,' she gasped, as he turned his attention to the buttons of her dress. His practiced hands made short work of undressing her and soon she was lying naked on the bed as he slowly and firmly worked his hands up her legs, over her buttocks and up her back. One hand slipped under her breast and felt the raised nipple as the other undid his trousers.

She felt his hardness against her then he lifted her hips, she drew her knees up and then he was in her, an urgent rhythm began and his hands helped bring her to release, and, still coupled, he rolled them both so they were spooned against each other, breathing hard and giggling.

'We can't do this when Charlie and Mattie are back.' She whispered, surprised at her own daring.

'True,' he kissed the nape of her neck, 'I'm sure we'll think of something.'

She slipped away from him and turned to face him, then cuddled in to his chest. She sighed, he never failed to surprise her in his lovemaking; Christopher had never been this imaginative, always at night, always in bed, never starting anything until they were safely under the covers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Washed and dressed, blushes gone, she stripped her bed. She had made the decision as they had lain there, that it was pointless keeping the bedroom for her. He had questioned her about this,

'Oh,' She had looked down and the mess, 'I...'

Realising he had, not annoyed her, but possibly disappointed her, he tilted her chin up.

'I do want you in my bed,' He kissed her forehead, 'I just thought that with Mattie and Charlie about you would want to be discreet.'

'They're bound to hear me on the stairs,' she smiled, 'I think we just have to be sensible, not be too obvious about it. Wait until they have gone to bed before we do.'

'Quite right, as always.' He grinned. 'Do you want some help?'

'I'm just going to air the room, for now.' She held the bundle of linen in her arms, 'I'll make the bed later.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien said he would be out in the morning, still looking into the case. As Jean served him his breakfast, he pushed the catalogue from the museum across the table. A page was marked with a turned down corner.

'Is this what's missing?' Jean studied the small picture.

'Yes,' Lucien swallowed, 'only that. Such a small thing for a murder to be committed over.'

'I've seen it,' Jean pursed her lips, 'it's about four inches high. Easy to slip into a pocket.'

'Right, but we were told by the curator, er...' he racked his brains for the man's name, 'Rodgers, that it wasn't valuable, just a local piece.'

'Emmet Rodgers knows nothing about history.' Jean scoffed, 'I was in the same class as him, he was more interested in girls than studying.'

'Rodgers?' Lucien raised his eyebrows as he thought of the small, rather insignificant man, with his round glasses and sparse sandy hair. 'Successful, with the girls, I mean.'

'God, no!' Jean recoiled from the thought, 'hands all over the place, had a passion for pinching bottoms. Thought it was continental and sexy. I got suspended for slapping his face once.'

Lucien choked on his toast, Jean suspended from school! He gulped,

'Better watch myself then.' He coughed.

Jean raised her eyebrow and smiled. 'Anyway, I agree, it's probably not valuable in the financial sense, but to an Aborigine, probably.'

'Hm...' Lucien suddenly leapt up from the table, 'Jean,' he went over and kissed her, 'you're amazing. Thank you, I'll see you later.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the offices of the Courier Lucien all but demanded to see the photographs from a recent protest march, Aborigine rights. He scoured every photograph with the use of a magnifying glass, and eventually he found what he was looking for. His body with two Aboriginal men, obviously marching together. He took the photograph, with permission, and headed over to the police station to speak to Matthew.

'So,' Mathew scratched his head, 'what you're saying is that these three decided to take a fertility figure, worth practically nothing, and high tail it out of town.' He looked at the doctor.

'There's a small camp on the outskirts of town.' Lucien stood with his hands in his pockets, 'maybe they want it to perform some rite or something.'

'Right, and you came to this conclusion, how?' Matthew could never get a grip on how the doctor's mind worked, he was almost as much of an enigma as Jean was.

'Something Jean said.' Lucien grinned. 'You know, Matthew, you really should have her on the payroll!'

'Yeah, sure.' He turned to Bill and Ned, in the absence of Charlie, 'right, you two, over to the camp, see what you can turn up, and be careful!' He warned, 'don't go upsetting them, after last week.'

'Right Boss!' The two officers headed off out of the office and Lucien went to get his hat.

'Not stopping?' Matthew asked, 'you know, you could get in the way, annoy the hell out of me, upset any suspects.' Matthew could be very sarcastic when he put his mind to it.

'Got an errand to run for Jean.' Lucien smiled, 'still not fully mobile.'

'Right.' Secretly Matthew was glad he wouldn't be around when Bill brought in an Aboriginal, and he was also happy to see he was thinking more of Jean these days, since her accident; but maybe that was because he just needed his shirts washed and pressed, and his dinner cooked!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien came out of the jewellers with the two rings in his pocket, hoping he wouldn't bump into someone he knew, but he had his story: he was collecting a watch after repair. He sauntered along the street and as he passed the junk shop, masquerading as an Antiques Emporium, he spied something in the corner. He stopped and peered through the window, there it was, the carving. He went in, and, after a discourse with the owner, secured the object at a reasonable price. Slipping it into his pocket he headed back to the station to pass it over to Matthew and tell him what the proprietor of the 'Emporium' had said.

'...so, there you have it.' Lucien shoved his hands in his pockets, 'it was bought for five pounds the day after the robbery. Apparently it was sold by a young lad, not an abbo. The lad said he found it in the trees near the camp.'

Matthew turned it over in his hands. It was smooth and shiny from years of handling. Funnily enough it was nice to hold, soft, if a wooden object could be soft, but he knew what he meant.

'Thought you had an errand to run for Jean.' Matthew smiled, 'thanks for this, though, I'm sure it will help, if we can find out who sold it.'

'Yes,' Lucien ran his hand over his head, 'he said he wasn't local, of that he was sure.'

'Great.' Matthew grumbled.

'Anyway,' Lucien straightened his shoulders, 'I'd better get back.' He turned and left Matthew smiling, 'who wears the trousers in that house?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'Blake residence,' Jean answered the phone on the second ring. 'Hello Mattie, how're you?'

Mattie told her she was fine and that she and Charlie would be home for dinner, they would be on the same train.

'Want Lucien to pick you up?'

'No thanks,' Mattie replied, 'we'll walk.'

Jean wasn't surprised at this, both were independent, and rarely asked for favours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had lunch on her own, Lucien not appearing, but it was not unusual. Having taken the car that meant Jean was a bit stuck for transport. She decided to take the bus into town. She had Mrs Huston's nightgown to take, and one or two things from the grocers.

Visiting at the hospital was two 'til three, if you weren't accompanied by the doctor, so she timed her journey to coincide first with visiting and then she could do her shopping and catch the bus back.

Mrs Huston had just dismissed a visitor when Jean came. The timing, for Agatha was perfect. She didn't want Jean to see the visitor, she would learn eventually what it was about. She smiled when Mrs Beazley came into the room.

'Oh, lovely,' she grinned, 'my personal laundress.'

'Hello, Mrs Huston, how are you today?' Jean smiled and unloaded the laundry and some fresh fruit for the bowl on the locker.

'I am very well, my dear,' Mrs Huston laughed, 'very well indeed.'

'You look terrific,' Jean remarked, 'have they got you up and walking yet?'

'I'll say.' Mrs Huston raised her eyebrows, 'twice round the bed today!'

Jean grinned, 'So I can set a date for my wedding?'

'Oh, please do.' Agatha grinned, 'I'll be able to get out of here.'

'On that subject,' Jean inhaled, deeply, 'Dr Blake and I have considered your situation.' She watched her friend for a reaction. Just a smile.

'We know you have no family,' Jean took her hand, 'you have been such a friend to me, we think, maybe, that if you go home, I could come in and housekeep for you. Like a daily.'

'Well, I was thinking I might need a daily help.' Mrs Huston tipped her head to one side. 'and I was going to ask you to find one for me, but, I have to admit it would be rather nice if you came in. Of course, I would pay you for your time.'

'Oh no you won't!' Jean was horrified that Agatha thought she was doing it for monetary gain. 'I am going to do for you what I would do for my mother, if she were alive. She died so soon after I married, barely knew her grandsons and...'

'Jean...'

'No buts,' Jean smiled, 'or I'll get the doctor to prescribe me as a medication!'

'You are a one.' Agatha laughed, 'My Geoffrey would have loved you!'

'I wish I'd met him.' Jean smiled, 'he must have loved you very much.'

'You would have got on well with him,' Mrs Huston mused, 'he was very like the doctor.'

Jean blushed.

She left shortly afterwards, mindful of the bus times. Thinking of Mrs Huston Jean decided that, even if she had to attend the wedding in a wheelchair she would set a date, sooner, rather than later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was in the oven, Jean put the laundry away. She made the bed in her room then went down to Lucien's room and put his shirts and freshly washed underwear away. She was aware of the front door opening and the click of the latch as it closed.

'Jean!' She heard his mellow baritone float through the house. 'Jean!' She smiled and went round until she was behind him.

'Boo!' She murmured over his shoulder.

'There you are.' He grinned and grabbed her. 'I wondered...'

'I was putting laundry away.' She kissed his chin. 'You shot off quickly this morning.'

'You gave me a lead, as usual.' He pulled her close and kissed her lips. 'Oh, by the way...' he put his hand in his pocket, and held out the two boxes, 'the rings.'

'Oh.' she smiled.

Lucien put one of the boxes on the side and got down on his knee, he held out his hand and clasped hers,

'Jean Beazley,' He cleared his throat, 'I would deem it a great honour if you would consent to be my wife.'

She bit the inside of her lip to prevent her smiling, 'Why, Dr Blake, this is so...so sudden. But...I'd be delighted.'

Lucien slipped the resized diamond solitaire ring onto her finger, now a perfect fit, and stood up. He pulled her into a deep embrace, a kiss so tender she could hardly breathe. They pulled apart and grinned at each other. Jean made to walk away but he held her hand, tight.

'Lucien,' she whispered, 'I need to get on, Charlie...'

'So, how long've we got?' His eyes told exactly what he was thinking.

'Not long enough.' She giggled and pulled her hand away.

'Jean!' He followed her, she skipped, laughing, 'No!' He made to catch her, she ran round into the kitchen, and he chased her round the table, finally catching her and pulling her close, She giggled,

'Lucien,' She tried to push him away, smiling, 'not now.'

'Why not?' He tightened his grip, 'Charlie,' she broke from his kiss, 'Mattie,' again she tried to rebuff him, laughing, 'they're due anytime.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie opened the door and instantly put her fingers to her lips, motioning Charlie to keep quiet. They entered the hall and silently pushed the door closed again. She grinned at the sounds, of giggling shushing and 'Lucien, behave!' 'Oh come on Jean!' and such admonitions. The two lodgers tiptoed to the sounds, which to their ears were coming from the kitchen and looked through the hatch. Lucien had just caught Jean and she was melting into his arms, into a kiss that may, or may not require oxygen afterwards.

Some minutes, which seemed like hours, passed, then Charlie gave a polite cough,

'We're back.'

Jean and Lucien froze, then broke apart. Jean's face flushed crimson and Lucien looked anywhere but at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caught in the act! Now what?


	7. Chapter 7

An embarrassing silence hung in the air, Mattie wondered if they should have made more noise coming into the house, but it was too late now. She grinned and went round to the older couple. She could see the ring sitting on Jean's finger, a good conversation starter, she thought.

'Well,' She put her arms round them, 'congratulations. Don't let us stop you.' She gave them each a peck on the cheek and headed off to take her suitcase upstairs and to freshen up from her journey.

'Er..' Charlie smiled too, 'yeah, congratulations.' And he too headed upstairs to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen Jean stood with her hand over her mouth in horror. Just the situation she had wanted to avoid, the two younger members of the household catching them in a less than innocent position. Lucien put his arm round her and kissed her head.

'Don't worry, Jean,' he whispered, 'it could have been worse.'

'How?' She looked at him in shock, what could be worse?

'If I'd had my way...' He raised his eyebrows at her, and she smiled, then laughed. It was true, it could have been a heck of a lot worse!

'I suppose so,' Jean went to put the kettle on, 'and at least now there are no secrets.'

'None at all.' He started to help her prepare a pot of tea for the travellers and all seemed to be well. Once they'd had the first meal together, things would be fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Charlie had met up once more in Melbourne and decided to present a united front against the gossips in Ballarat, but now they would have to present a united front to show Jean and Lucien they had nothing to worry about, without saying as much, or mentioning sleeping arrangements, which were nothing to do with them. Now they met at the top of the stairs and went down together, which, even to them, seemed faintly ridiculous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was just putting the finishing touches to a roast, Lucien was nowhere to be seen.

'Need a hand?' Mattie asked, moving over to see what was for dinner.

'Oh, Mattie,' Jean smiled, her composure fully regained, 'would you lay the table, please?'

'That roast smells delicious,' Mattie sniffed the air, 'I've missed your cooking.'

'Mattie, you've only been away a week,' Jean teased, 'and I thought your parents had a good cook.'

'Yes, if you like eating fancy dinners all the time, lots of cream etc.' Mattie groaned, 'honestly, I don't think I've had so much indigestion in years.'

'Really?' Jean was surprised. 'I've never known you have indigestion.'

'I don't,' Mattie confirmed, 'your cooking is well balanced, light and tasty. Much nicer.'

'Well, thank you.' Jean turned her head and smiled over her shoulder, 'I can do fancy, if you like.'

'Oh please don't.' Mattie looked almost anxious, 'unless it's for a special occasion.' She paused, 'like your wedding.'

'I thought I might ask Cec to do a buffet for us.' Jean stopped stirring the gravy, 'Lucien and I both want a quiet wedding, in fact I think only Alice and Mrs Huston know, and you two of course.'

'Right,' Mattie finished setting the table and sat down, 'so we can't tell anyone, then?'

'No.' Jean looked at her friends slightly disappointed expression. 'We are having a civil wedding, Mrs Huston is one witness, but I'm not sure who else.'

Mattie smiled, 'I'm sure you'll come up with an idea.'

'Mattie would you be my, well not bridesmaid as such, but will you?' Jean almost pleaded, she wanted someone to support her, 'Lucien has thought he might ask Charlie to be his best man.'

'Why don't you ask Charlie to be the witness and Matthew to be the best man, he's known Lucien longer?' Mattie suggested, 'unless he's already asked Charlie.'

'That means we have to tell Matthew.'

'So what?' Mattie flung her hands in the air, 'Matthew is your friend too, and he will make absolutely sure Lucien stays away from the whisky bottle.'

'You're right,' Jean handed the spoon to Mattie, 'keep stirring that, I'll be back in a sec.' And she headed out of the kitchen.

Charlie was in the sitting room reading the paper. He'd decided to leave the two women to talk and had switched his hearing off, so had no idea what was going on. Jean smiled at him on her way through to the study, where she knew Lucien was checking Agatha's latest notes.

'Lucien,' She didn't knock, 'Mattie's just come up with an idea, for your best man and the second witness. Matthew and Charlie, unless you've spoken to Charlie.'

He looked up at her and smiled. 'I thought I was going to ask Charlie to be best man?'

'Well,' she went round and sat on his knee, 'Mattie suggested Matthew because he's known you longer,' she played with the hair at the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine and disturbing his concentration, 'and then Charlie as a witness.'

'Hmm...' he sighed, 'Jean,'

'Yes, Lucien,' she positively purred.

He cleared his throat, 'Mattie's right. But how do we ask Matthew?'

'Oh, I'll call him,' she got up off his knee all businesslike again, 'invite him to dinner, there's plenty.' She kissed the top of his head and left the study to the sound of Lucien,

'Infuriating woman!'

He didn't see the smile on her face as she left the study.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean picked up the kitchen phone and dialled Matthew's number,

'Matthew, Jean.' she announced. 'would you like to join us for dinner tonight?'

Sitting in his living room Matthew smiled. Things could be going catastrophically wrong and an offer of a meal cooked by Jean Beazley would wash all his cares away. Things weren't going wrong, as it happened but he still wasn't going to pass up the invitation.

'I'd be delighted,' he confirmed, 'see you soon.'

'Good,' Jean put the phone down and set an extra place.

'So,' Mattie said, 'you've sorted that out then?'

'Yes,' Jean grinned, 'easy enough when you know how to handle him.'

Mattie looked at her, not a hair out of place, and she hadn't been gone long, she really must have Lucien Blake wrapped around her little finger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie answered the door to Matthew, under strict instructions not to breathe a word about the reason for the dinner, Charlie had also been given the same orders, after being asked to be the other witness.

'Superintendent Lawson,' she smiled, 'how lovely to see you.'

'Good to see you, too, Nurse O'Brien.' Matthew smiled back as he entered the house.

In the kitchen Jean was putting the roast out. She smiled at Matthew,

'Lucien's in the study,' she turned back to the stove, 'would you go and drag him out please.'

'Right you are,' Matthew turned and went to, as Jean had said, drag Lucien out of the study.'

He knocked on the door,

'Come!' Lucien called, imperiously.

Matthew entered and saw his friend sitting at his desk, two measures of whisky in front of him. This worried him, had something happened that they would both need drink?

'Sit down, Matthew.' Lucien indicated the chair and pushed the glass over to him. 'You may need this.' He leant back in his chair watching Matthew's expression, raised eyebrows, tight-lipped clearly concerned.

'I have a request.' Lucien picked up his glass and swirled it around, 'something Jean and I would like you to do, for us.'

'For heaven's sake, Blake,' Matthew snapped, 'spit it out!'

Lucien grinned, he loved annoying Matthew, not because it gave him pleasure to see his friend upset, but because he was his friend.

'Jean and I are getting married, would you be my best man?' Lucien sat and watched Matthew's jaw drop and he grasped the whisky and downed it in one.

'Bloody hell!' He gasped, 'what the hell does a decent woman like Jean Beazley see in an awkward old soak like you?'

'Oh, you'll have to ask her that.' Lucien grinned, 'so, will you?'

'Of course I will, but first I must commiserate with Jean.' He stood up and offered Lucien his hand, 'congratulations, you lucky man, you.'

'I am aren't I?' Lucien took his friend's hand and clapped him on the shoulder as they walked through to the kitchen.

'Jean!' Matthew went over to her, 'I am so sorry for your predicament. Please accept my deepest condolences.'

Jean could see the humour in Matthew's comments,

'Matthew,' she accepted his kiss on her cheek, 'thank you. It is a problem I admit, but what can I do. I'll just have to get on with it.'

'As you always do.' Matthew grinned, 'seriously, congratulations, I am really pleased for you, although I do think that Lucien has the better end of the deal.'

'Sit down,' Jean told him, coming all school ma'am on him, 'and behave yourself.' She turned to her love, 'Lucien, will you carve, please?'

'Well, you two,' Matthew said as he finished the last of an extra roast potato, 'you kept that quiet.'

'And that's how it's going to be.' Lucien told him. 'no one is to know, until we've tied the knot, Matthew. It's a Civil Wedding, and you know what folk are like round here.'

'Ok,' Matthew sat back, 'I get it. There's been enough speculation about the two of you, I understand.'

'Thank you, Matthew.' Jean touched his arm as she removed his plate, 'not that it has anything to do with anyone else.'

'Exactly.' He smiled.

Dinner over, stomachs full of Jean's lovely cooking, Mattie and Charlie volunteered to wash up. The older members of the party went to the living room where Lucien poured whisky and sherry.

Matthew watched as Jean kicked off her shoes and curled her feet up, leaving room for Lucien to sit next to her.

'Alright?' Lucien murmured, noticing her rub her foot.

'It still feels sore, after a while.' She smiled at him.

'I'll look at it later,' he squeezed her hand, 'if you like.'

She smiled at him, the tipped her head and inhaled.

'So, Matthew,' she turned to their guest, 'we haven't set a date yet, but it will be soon, for no other reason than we've waited too long.' Before he suspected something.

'Of course,' Matthew raised his glass, ;too bloody long.'

Charlie and Mattie came through and picked up their drinks, Charlie raised his glass,

'To Lucien and Jean.' He toasted,

'Lucien and Jean,' Mattie and Matthew raised their glasses and watched as the engaged couple blushed, but not too much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean changed in the bathroom, slipping one of her new nightdresses on and her robe. Mattie and Charlie had gone to bed claiming tiredness from their journey and the excitement, but, in reality, it was something they had agreed on. They would leave them so they could do whatever they wanted to do, without feeling guilty or embarrassed.

Both Lucien and Jean realised that their relationship was accepted in the house, and that they did not need to keep up a pretence that Jean slept in her room up the stairs. Jean smiled as she tied the robe closed, perfectly respectable housekeeper for the next five minutes, at the most. She left the bathroom and met Lucien on the landing, also holding his pyjamas and robe. Their eyes met and she giggled quietly as they passed, he grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean felt strangely odd, lying in his bed, reading, waiting; waiting for her lover to come to her, almost like waiting for Christopher or their wedding night. She smiled, she had been surprised to find, then, that even though Christopher had tried to put his hand inside her knickers that day at Wendouree she was the more knowledgeable, even if she was still untouched. She had taught him how to please her but he had been reticent about trying new and more interesting ways. She had conceived quickly and that had put paid to any exploring. Now Lucien was her lover, and he had started to teach her new and exciting ways in bed. She hoped nothing would change when they were married, she sincerely doubted it.

Lucien peeked round the door and looked at her, reading; or not. The book was open but she was staring into space. He coughed, she turned and smiled, closing the book she slipped a little further down into the bed.

He got into bed and turned to her. Ever since they had become lovers Jean had been naked in bed with him, now she wasn't. There again he had put his pyjama bottoms on, just in case he met Mattie on the landing.

He ran his hand down her body, and raised his eyebrows.

'Oh,' he whispered, 'that's different.'

'What?' She whispered back.

'A nightdress,' his fingers lifted the hem slightly, 'I approve.'

'Cheek,' she giggled back, 'well, I thought, if I was caught...'

'Mmm..' he moved closer and nibbled her earlobe, 'exactly.'

'...and you do have your pyjamas on.' He felt her hands find the waistband and slip inside them. She got the result she anticipated.

'Well, doctor,' she whispered, as his hands found his way up her nightdress to her breasts, and he lifted the garment over her head. They touched and teased and made love until they were sated, glistening with perspiration and exhausted. As Jean dropped off to sleep she briefly wondered whether they should bother with nightwear, there again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean served breakfast as usual, nothing was different to when Mattie and Charlie had gone away. Charlie's lunch was wrapped and passed over, Mattie would be home for lunch, she always was and Lucien, well if he wasn't still trying to work out what the case was. He was going to the station to see what Bill and Ned had discovered, yesterday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Aboriginals were waiting in the cells when Lucien arrived at the station. Matthew was going to interview them but wanted Lucien there, he was a little more worldly-wise when it came to dealing with different cultures.

The carving sat in the middle of the table when the first suspect was brought in. He seemed to deliberately avoid looking at it.

'Now, lad, what's your name?' Lucien said kindly, 'what happened?'

The boy looked down at his hands. 'Vincent.'

'I know you marched, the other week.' The doctor continued to talk, 'with the man whose body is in the morgue.'

'There was a bloke,' the boy admitted, 'very, er, very...insistent that we fight.' He looked up at Lucien, so blond and different from him, but so...his eyes said something, something that meant he could trust him, 'he pushed. I didn't want to go on the march. Me and my family and my girl, we were happy where we were. I got work, not much but enough to get by.'

Matthew and Lucien leant forward. 'Go on, son.' Matthew said quietly.

'I said that we, me and Issy, wanted kids, but it weren't happening.'

Lucien looked at Vincent, a boy, so young to be thinking of fatherhood. 'How old are you, son?' he asked.

'Twenty summers, sir.' He brought himself up, 'the bloke said we needed a symbol, that,' he picked up the carving and turned it in his hand. 'to help us.'

'Do you believe in that?' Lucien wanted to say, 'mumbo jumbo' but held his tongue.

'No sir.' Vincent laughed, 'it's a statue, no magic powers.' He put it back on the table.

The boy had clearly been educated, a little

'I don't know how it got to you, I know it was in the museum 'cos the bloke that runs the place chased me out. Said I had no right to be there.' Vincent scowled. 'I got as much right as you, sir.'

'You do, Vincent, you do.' Lucien smiled.

Vincent was taken back to the cells, but neither Lucien or Matthew were convinced he had anything to do with the death.

The second suspect was equally a waste of time. He didn't know Vincent, was not interested in statues or fertility rites and only knew the dead man because he was stirring up trouble.

Both boys were released, Lucien wished them both good luck and told Vincent if he needed any medical advice he would be pleased to help.

'Thanks, doctor.' Vincent smiled, shyly, it wasn't often any white bloke offered proper help.

'Scuse me doc, Boss,' Bill bundled a man passed them into the cells. 'Bloke here was creating at the junk shop. Says the statue is his.'

'Hang on a minute, Bill!' Lucien called. He turned to Matthew, 'that's the curator.'

'Bloody hell,' Matthew cursed, 'Hobart, take him to the interview room!'

'Boss!' Bill called back over his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the interview room, Rodgers sat slumped in the chair with his arms folded.

'Mr Rodgers,' Matthew growled, 'what were you doing?'

'That's mine,' he pointed at the statue.

'If I remember rightly,' Lucien observed, 'it belongs to the Ballarat Historical Society.'

'That's me.' Rodgers puffed up, self importantly. Lucien remembered what Jean had told him and wondered if there was a girl, or woman, involved in this.

'Society,' Lucien sat back in his chair, 'I believe, is actually an organised group of people, not just one man, or woman.'

'I head it.' He huffed.

'Well, we're more interested in who took it, and who left a man to die.' Matthew tapped his pen on the table, 'any ideas?'

'No. Nothing to do with me.'

Funnily enough neither the doctor nor the Superintendant believed him.

'Are you married?' Lucien asked.

'What?' Rodgers squirmed.

'Are you married?' Lucien leant further forward, 'simple question.'

'Why?'

'Well this is a fertility symbol, I just wondered if you and your lady were having trouble conceiving.' Lucien mild expression of interest disturbed the man.

'Nothing to do with you.' Emmet Rodgers coloured.

Matthew got up and left the room, then came back smiling.

'Your wife is outside.' He sat down, 'wants the keys to the museum.'

Rodgers took a bunch of keys out of his pocket and dropped them on the table.

'Allow me, Superintendant,' Lucien stood up and took the keys and the carving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Rodgers was waiting on the bench. She was a small woman, not particularly pretty, and not young but not old either. If they were trying for a baby they were leaving it late. Lucien sat next to her and introduced himself.

'Oh. Dr Blake.' She smiled, she had heard of him, some of her friends were his patients and had suggested she see him, but her husband didn't want another man examining her, 'there'.

'How are you, my dear?' Dr Blake inquired, pleasantly.

'I'm well, thank you.' She replied. 'I need to clean the museum, Emmet likes it kept clean.'

'Rightly so.' He smiled, he showed her the carving. 'What do you know about this?'

'Is that the missing piece?' She opened her eyes, 'Emmet said something had been stolen, he said it was to do with, you know, relations.'

'Quite,' Lucien nodded, 'how long have you been married, Mrs Rodgers?'

'Five years.' She smiled, he was so easy to talk to, 'we waited until my mother passed. She didn't approve, said it was not a good thing, for a woman to be with a man. My father, he was not a nice person, but Emmet has always been kind to me.'

'I see.' Lucien saw an innocent before him, someone who was not particularly well educated, shy, the product of an abusive relationship and therefore protected from that side of life.

'Can I go and clean the museum?' Mrs Rodgers asked, holding out her hand for the keys.

'Mind if I come with you?' Lucien asked, he felt he would get a better insight into the case and, well, it wouldn't hurt.

'No, not at all.' She seemed to brighten.

'You could tell me about some of the exhibits.'

Lucien poked his head into the interview room and told Matthew he was going to drive Mrs Rodgers over to the museum, he took the carving off the table, with a knowing look to his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the museum Mrs Rodgers took her apron and cleaning things out of her basket and Lucien watched her. She picked up each piece and cleaned it carefully which would account for the shine. As she came to the spot where the carving usually sat he saw her sigh. She dusted the empty shelf.

'Mrs Rodgers?'

'Hm? Oh, it just seems strange, not seeing it there.' She smiled sadly.

He passed her the carving and watched her slowly dust it and turn it round in her hand, there was such sadness in her eyes.

'I wish...' she murmured and Lucien's heart fell, the marriage clearly wasn't what she envisaged.

'Can I help, Mrs Rodgers?' He asked softly.

'I don't think anyone can.' She sat down heavily in a nearby chair. 'Emmet, well, he won't let me see anyone, about having children.' She raised the carving, 'I suppose this is my only hope.' She laughed a hollow laugh.

A museum as a strange place to hold a consultation but perhaps she wouldn't see it as such.

'Emmet;' Lucien said, 'tell me about him.'

'He's kind.' She offered, then thought, 'he spends a lot of time here, with his friend, who marches for the Aboriginal's rights.'

Lucien took the photograph all the investigating officers carried until they could identify the man in the morgue.

'This him?'

'Yes, Gordon, Gordon Mackie. They're like brothers, so close.' She smiled sadly.

Lucien had a thought, not one he was going to share with her but he did have to ask one particular, rather sensitive question.

'Mrs Rodgers,' He inhaled, deeply, 'about having children, I know this is a silly question, but are you intimate, with your husband?' This was so much easier in his surgery.

Mrs Rodgers coloured and looked down. How could she admit that Emmet didn't seem to enjoy that side of marriage. She heaved her shoulders and looked him in the eye.

'Can I come and see you,' she gulped her tears down, 'in your surgery?'

'Of course.' Lucien smiled his kindest smile, 'I have no patients this afternoon, if you'd like to come now. Mrs Beazley will be there, she can hold your hand, if you like.'

'That would be lovely.' Mrs Rodgers had made the first independent decision of her life and she wasn't going to back down now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean!' Lucien called through the house, 'I have a patient with me, could you meet us in the surgery please.' This was Jean's cue to put her wedding ring on, and though she knew she was not being truthful with people she knew it was the only way to keep their secret. She confessed to God, when she went to church, but not to the priest.

'Dr Blake,' she appeared in the surgery. 'How can I help?'

'Mrs Rodgers is having trouble conceiving...' Lucien looked at Jean's face.

'Jean?'

'Vera? Vera Robson?' Jean looked at the woman, known as 'Mouse' at school.

'I was,' Mrs Rodgers smiled, 'you were Jean Randall, weren't you? You were always so kind at school.'

Jean sat down and smiled. Vera had been teased for her shyness and her innocence, Jean had defended her. Vera visibly relaxed, she felt much more comfortable now. She turned to the doctor,

'I expect you want to know things, about me and Emmet?' She smiled.

'Well, it would help me to help you.' Lucien smiled.

Vera proceeded to tell Dr Blake how the intimate side of her marriage was less than inspiring, Emmet rarely instigated intimacy, when they were intimate; she couldn't bring herself to say 'had sex'; it was always in the dark, quick and, frankly, rather unfulfilling.

'Hmm...' Lucien really needed to talk to Rodgers but given he had forbidden his wife to seek help he was unlikely to respond kindly to the offer.

Jean watched Lucien try to work this through. It was rare for him to be tongue tied, he had given advice on relations many times before but this time...

'Dr Blake,' Jean spoke, bringing him out of his reverie, 'perhaps I could held Mrs Rodgers.'

Lucien looked at her, as a woman maybe she could speak to Vera candidly, after all, she knew what she would be talking about!

'Mrs Beazley, Jean,' He beamed at her, the sooner she was a partner in the business the better, 'I think that Mrs Rodgers would welcome your insight.' He stood up, 'I'll leave you to it.'

When he had closed the door and his footsteps faded Jean turned and smiled at Vera.

'Well Vera,' she took the woman's hands, 'I was once in a similar position...'

She went on to suggest ways Vera could improve her night time activities, and while she went a little pink at some of her suggestions, Vera went crimson at the thought. Jean made sure she knew it was her marriage to Christopher she was referring to and not her current experiences with Lucien, because, of course, she was just his housekeeper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew, meanwhile had finally got the truth out of Rodgers. He had known Mackie, they were close, but he wouldn't say how close. Matthew was beginning to understand how close, when Emmet's eyes filled with tears.

Lucien appeared back in the room, after having gone back to the museum for one last look. In Emmet's office he found a bed roll under the desk and he finally saw the relationship between Emmet and Gordon Mackie. He felt a sadness for Vera, although it was now clear Emmet went both ways, he was more interested in men, Mackie in particular.

Now to find out how and why Mackie had died.

'Why did Mackie try to get in through the window, when you have keys?' Lucien didn't pussy foot about, he had a pretty good idea what had happened, and why.

'Don't know what you're talking about.' Emmet was sullen. 'Why all this fuss over a little statue.'

'That statue, by the way, is back in its place,' Lucien paced the room, 'your wife has dusted it and put it back. She rather likes it, I think.'

'That thing is not worth bothering with, if we don't have a kid, we don't.' He snapped.

'It was a staged robbery, wasn't it?' Lucien put to him, 'You and Mackie were going to stage a robbery to get rid of the statue because your wife is desperate for a child and you won't let her see a doctor. She hangs her hope on a fertility symbol. When really it's you who isn't helping. Mackie was your lover, wasn't he? The robbery went wrong but you carried on, leaving him there to bleed to death, under the window.'

'Bloody idiot,' Emmet grunted, 'he was supposed to break the corner of the window and then it would have been easy to take out the glass. I threw the carving near the camp.'

'Make it look like the Abbos did it.' Matthew scowled.

Rodgers was taken to the cells.

'Poor Vera.' Lucien mused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Perhaps I should go and see Vera,' Jean suggested that night after dinner. 'Offer some moral support.'

'I think that's a lovely idea.' Lucien gazed into his glass. 'How did she take your 'advice'?' He asked.

'Quite well,' Jean told him something of Mouse's school days, how her mother kept a very close eye on her and who her friends were. She wasn't particularly bright and the teasing had prevented her from taking full advantage of her school days. She had left as soon as it was legal for her to do so and looked after her mother.

Lucien went and sat next to her. 'I managed to find five minutes to go to see when we could be married.' His arms encircled her and she put her head on his chest, 'would two weeks time be enough for you to do whatever you need to do?'

'Two weeks would be perfect.' She slipped a finger between his shirt buttons and drew circles in his chest hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's the mystery solved, now let's have a wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

With the case of the body in the library resolved, life settled back down in the Blake household.

Jean needed to work out how to get a dress for the occasion. Mattie suggested they take a day trip to Melbourne, just the two of them. They couldn't very well shop in Ballarat, too many nosey parkers and if they took the early train they could do it in a day. They finally settled on the next day Mattie was not rostered on. Lucien smiled at the two ladies plotting, Jean asked Charlie if he would mind making sure the dinner was cooked and Lucien was sent to let Mrs Huston know that Jean would not be able to visit her that day. She put a parcel to be taken to the old lady, a clean nightgown and some shortbread as a treat. she also asked Lucien to invite Alice to the wedding, as her other supporter. She had decided she couldn't leave his close colleague out, after all she had kept the secret.

Matthew was to inform the station on the morning and let the men know they were invited to call in at the club to celebrate the union when their shifts allowed. Jean would let her friends know close to the date, she didn't want a fuss, and although she gave no one much notice, her true friends would join them, of that she was certain. Lucien would invite any patients and friends he thought would be pleased for them, so that at least meant Agnes Clasby!

Jean spoke to Cec Drury and he was more than delighted to arrange drinks and food for them. She told him she would give him an idea of numbers nearer the time, as it was supposed to be a rather quiet affair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Mattie got off the train like two giggling school girls. Mattie was familiar with many of the best ladies outfitters and suggested they have a look round, then break for a cuppa, then, having made their minds up as to the best ones to make a second visit to: shop!

Jean had seen outfits within her budget, smart, stylish, something she could wear again. Mattie had seen one or two she liked the look of but above the budget Jean had insisted she must stick to. Unbeknownst to Jean, Lucien had given Mattie and envelope containing money for Jean 's outfit. He knew his fiancée would keep to a range that she, as a housekeeper, could afford, but he wanted to treat her.

Mattie let her start and watched as she looked at a suit, smart but plain. She moved on to a dress and jacket, again smart, but... for a while Mattie watched her friend and could see indecision taking over. Jean wasn't in the habit of spending money on herself. She dressed well, for a housekeeper, smart tailored skirts and neat blouses and cardigans, but sedate. They were in totally the wrong place, Mattie decided and, knowing Melbourne well., she pulled Jean out of the shop and propelled her along the street to an outfitters Jean had dismissed as being too high brow for her. Mattie had noticed, as Jean had swept past originally, a rather elegant suit in ivory and gold.

'Mattie,' Jean hissed as she was pushed through the door, 'I can't afford anything in here.'

'Don't worry about that,' Mattie whispered back, 'it's your wedding suit we're looking for not an everyday outfit. Now, in!'

'Can I help you, madam?' the rather condescending assistant asked, looking Jean up and down.

'I, er...' Jean became flustered, she felt frumpy in her usual blue suit she wore for serious occasions.

'We'd like to try that on,' Mattie took charge and pointed to the outfit in the window. 'Size ten, isn't it Jean?'

Jean just agreed with Mattie, who had obviously done some snooping at home before they came away. The suit was brought from the rails and Mattie took Jean to try it on.

'Mattie,' she hissed as the younger woman started to help her undress. 'I can't afford this.'

'You're not paying, Lucien is.' Mattie hung the jacket up and undid Jean's skirt. 'He didn't know what to get you for a wedding present, so he thought maybe he could buy you your wedding dress.'

She held the skirt out for Jean to step into. Zipping that up, and noting it fitted well, she unbuttoned the housekeeper's blouse and hung that up with the blue suit. She held the jacket behind Jean and slipped it up her arms. The back looked good, so she spun Jean round and fastened the front. Then she stood back and put her hand to her mouth. Tears sprang to her eyes and she turned her friend round to look in the mirror.

'Oh,' Jean breathed, she hardly recognised the woman staring back at her. The skirt was slim fitting and ended below her knees, by about two inches. The long line jacket, finishing mid thigh had a stand collar and fastened from just above her cleavage down to her hip line. It was edged with gold piping and the whole was dotted here and there with tiny gold daisies.

'Jean,' Mattie swallowed, 'you look beautiful.'

'Mattie, ' Jean was near to tears, 'I can't.'

'If you don't...' Mattie took her friend gently by the shoulders, 'Lucien will be so proud of you, it is perfect.' She smiled, 'Of course you do need matching shoes.'

Jean turned back to the mirror. It was beautiful, and the fit was perfect.

'Remember,' Mattie whispered in her ear, 'you will be Mrs Jean Blake, wife of Lucien Blake, physician and surgeon and police surgeon, you should dress the part.'

'I suppose so.' Jean murmured.

'Right; shoes,' Mattie smiled and poked her head out to find the assistant standing there with pursed lips. 'Ah, good, ivory shoes, not too high, size...' she leaned back, 'what size shoe Jean?'

'Five and a half.' Jean supplied the information. As they waited for shoes to try on Jean began to warm to the idea of the ivory suit. Finally the assistant returned with two pairs of ivory shoes. Jean tried on both pairs. They both fitted but one pair had a tiny gold daisy on the heel, matching the suit. She would have to wear them before the day, or they would rub, but she could manage that when Lucien was out.

They paid the bill, or rather, Mattie paid with Lucien's money, and left the shop.

'Mattie, what about something for you? Jean asked over lunch.

'Right, what colour do you want me and Alice in?' Mattie took a bite of her sandwich.

'Oh, well,' Jean thought about this. Mattie suited clear colours, and with Alice's dark colouring she had been thinking of a clear sky blue. 'What do you think?'

'It's your wedding, Jean.' Mattie chastised her, 'I'll wear whatever you want and so will Alice. We'll go shopping together, me and Alice, and buy our outfits. Same colour, different style.'

Jean looked at her, they had obviously been planning this.

'Trust me, we won't turn up in anything inappropriate, I won't put trousers on.'

Jean's face relaxed and she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien picked them up from the station noticing that Mattie carried the box from the more upmarket store than a mere housekeeper's salary would allow, but she, as a politician's daughter may have been treated by her father. He did not kiss Jean, nor did she offer her cheek. Mattie smiled behind her hand, soon they would be able to kiss in public should they wish, but at least he would be able to greet her properly.

'Good day, ladies?' He asked politely.

'Very, thank you.' Jean smiled. 'Did you have a good day?'

'Oh the usual.' Lucien sighed as they got into the car, 'Mrs Huston sends her love. I've arranged for Charlie to fetch her for the wedding. She's being transferred to convalescence tomorrow.'

'Does she need anything?' Jean asked as she got out of the car at home.

'They usually expect them to dress properly.' Mattie told her, 'try to get them back to normal.'

'Right, if I can have the car tomorrow I'll go and get some things for her.' Jean opened the front door and smiled, she could smell dinner which meant that Charlie was home.

Mattie went straight upstairs and hung Jean's new suit in the wardrobe and put the shoes on the shelf. Apart from her and Alice, all was ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Thank you, Lucien,' Jean leaned over and kissed him as he slipped into bed beside her. 'I hope you approve of what Mattie persuaded me to buy.'

'I'm sure you will look lovely, because you always do.' He returned the kiss and pulled her close, letting her head lie on his chest. He knew she was tired because she had stifled a couple of yawns after dinner so he let her drift off to sleep where she lay. He lay for a while pondering on something Mattie had told him he would have to do himself, organise a honeymoon, even if it was just a short break away from Ballarat until he could treat her to a proper trip. He'd like to take her to Europe, but he couldn't surprise her with that because she didn't have a passport so it would have to be somewhere in Australia. Jean liked the theatre but rarely got to go. Perhaps Sydney would be a good idea. He could take her to the opera; she was beginning to sit and listen to his records with him in the evening, commenting when she liked a particular piece. It didn't have to be grand opera, Wagner would put her off for life; something light would be a good introduction, Puccini or Rossini, if there was something like that on. Yes, that's what he would do, take her to Sydney and they could have a trip to Europe next year. A long one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had bought Lucien a tie to complement her wedding dress but wanted to buy him something just for him. She hadn't been able to find anything in Melbourne that took her fancy so when she was out in Ballarat she took the opportunity to look around. She would ask Mattie to pick up anything she saw. He wasn't an easy man to buy for, she gazed in the jeweller's at some cufflinks and a matching tie pin and made a mental note to get Lucien to see about rings, or at least one for her, she didn't know if he would wear one.

She passed the junk shop a few days later and gazed in that window, in the back of the shop something glinted as the sun came from behind a cloud. She went in and looked more closely. It was a picture of a child with vibrant blue eyes and blond curls. The child was looking up adoringly at something, and the artist had used scraps of gold leaf in the blond curls. There was only one artist Jean knew of that used gold leaf on their paintings, she looked closely at the signature and the date; 'Genevieve Etienne, 1912'. On the back was a pencil note, 'Lucien, 3 ans.'

'Excuse me,' she called the owner over, 'how much is this?'

'That?' the man sneered, 'just some daub by a local woman, apparently.' He tipped his head, it had been in the shop for years, 'you can have it for a quid.'

Jean pretended to think but in reality she would have paid much more, even though it was small, and she would need to get it framed. She finally agreed and it was wrapped. She went out and thought where she could get it framed. She supposed the photographer was probably the best place, there wasn't a dedicated picture framer in Ballarat.

The photographer agreed he could get framed in time and she chose a simple frame that showed the painting off to its best. She asked that the note on the back was left visible. As she left the shop she wondered how on earth one of Genevieve's paintings could have got there. Surely Dr Thomas Blake wouldn't have thrown it out, or given it away? He had locked the studio after Genevieve's death, trying to shut out the memory of his adored wife. Perhaps he had got rid of it, in his deepest darkest moments following that fateful night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The final few days before the wedding were a flurry of activity in between which Jean still found time to visit Agatha Huston. Mrs Huston had asked Jean to get a particular outfit cleaned for her, and to get her late husband's watch and chain cleaned and the watch repaired. She wanted to give it to Lucien. Jean smiled at the thought of Lucien with a pocket watch over his waistcoat, just like his father. Lucien had gone to Melbourne to get wedding rings, not wanting the local jeweller to pass a comment.

All chores seen to, Jean went into Ballarat to collect the painting and the watch and chain. The picture was just as she wanted and it was wrapped and paid for, the watch and chain had been cleaned and put into a presentation box. Jean went to see Agatha and passed over the items she wanted. She was going to give Lucien the watch herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only concession Jean and Lucien had made to the usual wedding traditions was that, although they would share the bed the night before she would disappear after breakfast and see him at the Registry Office.

She served breakfast and washed the dishes, leaving everything neat and tidy as it should be. The house was unnervingly quiet. She packed her suitcase ready for the trip to Sydney that Lucien had told her was their honeymoon. They would travel the following day, Mattie and Charlie having arranged to stay at Alice's and Matthew's houses respectively for the night of the wedding. Jean has said they didn't have to, but Mattie replied, when Charlie had left the room,

'Of course we do,' She grinned cheekily, 'that way you can chase each other round the house without fear of being interrupted.' Referring to the day they had returned from Melbourne and found them in a passionate embrace in the kitchen. Jean had blushed at the thought.

Jean sat on her old bed and looked round the room, it would be let at some future date, they had decided. Mattie knocked and entered. She had been to collect Jean's bouquet and buttonholes for the others.

'Right,' Mattie became all business like, 'makeup first, then hair.'

'Oh, yes.' Jean blinked.

'Ok Jean?' Mattie looked at her, 'not a nervous bride are we?' She teased her, her method of cheering Jean up when she went into her own little world.

'A bit.' Jean smiled, 'Silly eh?'

'Not at all,' Mattie hugged her. 'want a cuppa?'

'Ooh yes please.' Jean brightened, a cup of tea before the preparations would help, of that she was sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie helped Jean put the finishing touches to her outfit, fastening the bee necklace round her neck and clipping a hair decoration of daisies into her curls.

Alice appeared at the door to the bedroom, having been admitted by Lucien. She grinned at the sight, Jean looked lovely and it was rather nice to see the younger woman in charge for a change.

'Well,' she walked round her friend, 'just needs these to finish it off.' She opened her hand to show a pair of diamond earrings in a little box, fashioned like tiny bees.

'From Lucien,' She smiled, 'he knew you would wear that necklace so he had these made from some of his mother's jewellery to match.

Jean swallowed the tears that threatened, 'He's given me so much.' She murmured.

'It's the guests that are supposed to cry, not the bride.' Mattie squeezed her arm, 'come on, put 'em in.' Jean smiled at Mattie's bossiness, and she was right. She stood looking at this other woman in the mirror. Someone she would become, but at the moment it was a stranger.

'Jean!' Matthew called up the stairs. 'We're just off, see you there.'

'Yes, Matthew,' she called back, 'thank you!'

She took a deep breath and waited for the sound of the door closing. She could go downstairs now and put her gift for Lucien on the bed.

'What did you get him in the end?' Mattie asked, having been told her services as personal shopper were not required in this instance.

'I found a painting in the junk shop.' She looked at Mattie and Alice's shocked expressions. 'It's one Genevieve did of Lucien when he was three.'

'What!'

'How!'

'I really don't know how it got there, and the owner was more than happy to get rid of a 'daub by some local woman,' so I bought it and I've had it framed.' Jean looked at the two women.

'Bloody hell.' Alice whispered. 'Oh, sorry Jean.' She blushed. 'It's just that, well, surely his father wouldn't have thrown one of her paintings out?'

'You'd have thought not, wouldn't you?' Jean agreed, 'but there it was and it's definitely him. They eyes give it away and Genevieve used gold leaf, and she highlighted his curls with it. It's really rather lovely.'

'He'll be so pleased,' Mattie whispered, now it was her turn to control her tears, 'he adored his mother.'

'She adored him.' Jean finished the conversation or they would all be an emotional mess!

'Right,' Alice said, 'that's given him enough time to panic.' She grinned, 'better get going, that's unless...' She looked at Jean with raised eyebrows.

'Oh, I'm definitely going through with it.' Jean smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and her two supporters were greeted by the Registrar.

'Dr Blake is waiting for you, and' he smiled, 'I must admit, I've seldom seen a more nervous bridegroom.'

Jean giggled, 'Silly fool.' she murmured, more to herself that anyone else.

'Right,' he smiled, 'all you have to do is wait for the doors to open, then in you come, and walk right down to the desk. Take it slow, nothing worse than an over eager bride.'

She took a deep breath and looked at Alice and Mattie, the doors opened and music started up, not the Bridal March, thank goodness' thought Jean, but a sweet piece she had commented on to Lucien one evening, but, for the life of her, she couldn't remember the name of it. She watched Matthew turn round and gape. He leaned into Lucien and said something and she could see him relax. Charlie and Agatha were trying not to look too amazed at her, although, Charlie had to admit, to himself, Mattie looked rather lovely too.

The room was filled with flowers. Lucien was not going to let her get married in a dull, anonymous room and had arranged with Mattie and Alice that floral arrangements that contained all Jean's favourite flowers were dotted about the place. She loved him even more for the little touches.

He was aware of someone coming into view, in the corner of his eye a vision in ivory and gold. He firmed up his stance, almost to attention and turned; and gasped. She was always beautiful to him but today, she was exquisite!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony went by in a blur and then all of a sudden the Registrar pronounced them man and wife, and invited him to kiss the bride.

Their first public kiss, in front of their friends, not in front of crowds of older relatives and incomers off the street, was as it should have been, intimate.

A flash startled the both of them as Matthew's niece Rose, especially drafted in from Melbourne, took a photograph. Jean giggled, then laughed and turned to Matthew,

'Thank you,' she kissed his cheek, 'I didn't know how to sort that one out.'

'Jean,' Matthew smiled, 'it occurred to me that Rose could do it, and Lucien wasn't sure how to arrange it, either.'

At the club it was quiet as they walked up the steps. Jean was nervous, were they alone?

As the door opened there was a cheer.

People who held them in high regard had turned out. Agnes and Agatha had garnered the troops, as it were, and everyone who had reason to congratulate Dr and Mrs Blake did so, even, in the corner, Jean noticed, Vera Rodgers. She went immediately to her.

'Vera,' she breathed and sat down next to her. 'I didn't expect you to be here..'

'Jean,' Vera smiled, 'you always were so kind, others above yourself. I heard a whisper...I hope you don't mind.' She looked concerned, as if she had overstepped the mark.

'I couldn't be happier to see you here.' Jean squeezed the woman's hand, 'and I am so sorry.'

'Don't be.' Vera straightened her back, 'you told me things I should have known, and now, well, who knows, but whatever, can I write to you?'

'Please,' Jean smiled, 'and come and see us, if we can help you, in anyway, we will.'

Many residents, patients and friends descended on the club that day, Jean and Lucien barely saw each other until, Cec, who had seen the two begin to flag, changed the music to a waltz, the last waltz. Lucien took his wife to the floor and whirled her round until the rest of the crowd joined in and much laughter and merriment ensued, even Vera and Agatha, who found someone to dance with; Vera with Bill Hobart and Agatha with Cec Drury.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien pulled the car up on the drive and turned the engine off. Going into the house would be different from now on. Now she was his wife, not his housekeeper and his social niceties would be different. He couldn't really describe it, but for now, he was a bridegroom and what all bridegrooms were supposed to do was,

'Lucien!' she screamed, 'put me down!' As he swept her up into his arms.

'Protocol, wife, protocol.' He kicked the door open, thank you Mattie, for leaving it just so, and placed her gently on her feet.

They kissed, long and deep and passionate.

'Have I told you how beautiful you are?' He nuzzled her ear.

'Mmm..' she hummed, 'not in the last five minutes.'

'Well, Venus has nothing on you.' He nibbled and nipped and nuzzled.

She giggled, again, she did that a lot, he thought, as he carried her to their bedroom and unceremoniously dumped her on the bed.

'Back in a tic,' he winked, and left the room to lock the house. Nobody, but nobody, was going to interrupt his wedding night!

He came back into the bedroom and looked at her, she was sitting on the bed her hands behind her back and a coy, but very sexy, look on her face, interspersed with a tinge of sorrow.

'Jean?' he looked at her quizzically.

'Lucien,' she stood up, 'you have given me so much, not just the money to buy my wedding outfit, or the beautiful earrings, but a reason to be. I have a gift for you that I hope you will like, and...well here.' She could not explain what she wanted him to know so handed him the gift.

He looked at the rectangular flat parcel and then at her. Still that hidden sorrow, she patted the bed next to her, indicating he should sit.

'I didn't know what to get you,' She tried to explain, 'but I saw this and knew it was what you would want.'

He turned and untied the ribbon. Taking off the paper he looked at a picture of a small child. It was lovely, he had to admit, then her finger pointed at the signature and date. He gasped and peered closer.

'Really?' He turned to her, 'I never...'

'It wasn't in the studio, darling.' Jean had to admit where she found it. He was aghast, and the tears ran down his cheeks. She held him close, knowing all along that this would be his reaction, but in spite of that she knew he had to have it.

She pulled him against her, 'That's what our child will look like.' She kissed him and they fell against the bed,

'You mean..?'

'Shut up.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well after all that 'shenanigans' , what do you expect?!


	9. Chapter 9

The week they spent in Sydney was wonderful. Lucien managed to get tickets to see 'La Boheme', and it was then she remembered the music playing as she walked to meet him in the Registry Office, Musetta's Waltz song, light and teasing, not a typical ode to one's bride!

He was most attentive especially after what she had told him on their wedding night. He was tender in his love making, gentle every day, but behind it was the wonder of how the painting had got to be in the junk shop. Jean didn't begrudge him this, in fact she wanted to know how, too.

'Jean,' he sighed, one morning over breakfast, 'the painting, which I have never properly thanked you for, I can't understand how it came to be in that place.'

'Me neither,' she took a bite from her toast, 'and you have thanked me, every chance you get,' She looked coyly at him, 'so, it's ok, Lucien, if, when we get back home, you want to investigate it.'

'Really?' He put his cup down, 'you don't mind?'

'I think I'd mind if you didn't. Because, if you didn't, then what I believed about you and your mother, was all a lie.'

'She was wonderful, Jean.' He stared out of the window, 'she was gentle and kind, even when I was naughty. I would walk the earth for my mother.'

'Good.' Jean put her serviette on the table, 'then we have work to do, when we get back, but for now...' And she headed to the bedroom side of their suite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent their last day, once they had finally left their suite, wandering round Sydney selecting a few little souvenirs and gifts for the people they held most dear. Being in a different place had given Jean the confidence to walk with Lucien hand in hand or arm in arm, as his wife, but she knew the real test would be when they got home. She determined that that test would be as soon as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie met them at the airport. He noticed a new confidence in Jean almost immediately and a spring in the doc's step that hadn't been there before the wedding. They loaded their luggage into the car and Charlie drove them home.

'How's everyone, Charlie?' Jean asked as she sat next to Lucien in the back of the car.

'Pretty good, thanks, Mrs Blake.' He grinned, 'Mrs Huston is doing well, Mattie asked me to let you know as soon as you landed.'

'I'll go and see her tomorrow,' Jean smiled, 'but I'll give the convalescent home a ring tonight.'

'Any interesting cases?' Lucien couldn't resist checking if he had been missed.

'Not this week,' Charlie pulled up onto the drive, 'Boss said it was too quiet, hoped you hadn't taken all the crime with you.'

They laughed as the door to the house opened and Mattie flew out, arms wide.

'Jean! Lucien!' She drew them into a hug then stood back to look at them. 'You look great! Jean love the outfit!'

'Alright Mattie, thank you,' Jean smiled and kissed the girl's cheek, 'but do you have to shout?'

'Sorry, just so glad to have you back.' She smiled cheekily.

'Well it's lovely to be back,' Lucien squeezed her affectionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the house the familiarity made Jean smile; she could see Mattie had made a huge effort to keep the place clean and tidy, and Charlie was obviously in charge of cooking, judging from the smell that was emanating from the kitchen. Lucien took their cases through to the bedroom, they would unpack later. Jean had packed all the gifts in a separate bag and that would be opened after dinner.

'So,' Mattie handed round the vegetables, 'did you see much of Sydney.'

'Mattie!' Charlie hissed, 'they've been on their honeymoon!'

'We saw quite a lot of Sydney,' Jean smiled, a little pink at Charlie's insinuation, 'Lucien took me to the opera, which was lovely, and we walked and talked in the parks.'

'How have things been here?' Lucien decided to bring the conversation to safer territory, 'did Alice manage with the surgery?'

'She did really well, actually.' Mattie smiled, 'she even managed Agnes Clasby, I think they took to each other.'

'Well both are rather straight talking,' Lucien remarked.

'True.' Mattie replied.

Dinner over Lucien poured the evening drinks and Jean went to ring the convalescent home. The nurse she spoke to said Mrs Huston was quite well, but hinted that she could be rather forthright. Jean tried not to laugh and said to tell her she would be over in the morning to see her.

'What's so funny?' Lucien asked as she came back into the living room, giggling.

'Apparently Mrs Huston is rather 'forthright', ' Jean passed on the description, 'I expect she's giving them the run around.'

'She's doing brilliantly, Jean.' Mattie grinned, 'she's walking really well, dying to get home and teases the nurses dreadfully.'

'Good for her.' Lucien raised his glass, 'like a bit of spirit in my patients.'

'I expect there's her laundry to do.' Jean suggested.

'Well only today's,' Mattie sat down on the arm of Charlie's chair, 'I made sure it was done like you do it. She hasn't complained, well not yet. She'll probably tell you I wasn't very good at it.'

'Mrs Huston would have told you,' Jean smiled, 'she believes in talking to the organ grinder, not the monkey.'

'Oh,' Mattie brightened, feeling more confident about her domestic abilities.

'Now,' Jean stood up, 'we didn't forget you while we were away,' she went into the bedroom and returned with a bag, 'just a little something to show you how much we valued your help, keeping everything quiet.'

She handed Mattie a soft parcel and Charlie a book shaped one.

'Honestly, Jean' Mattie unwrapped the gift, 'you didn't have to; oh my word, it's lovely!' Jean had found her a beautiful silk scarf she could wear with anything.

'Blimey, doc!' Charlie whistled, 'a first edition.'

'Just lucky, Charlie.' Lucien smiled, 'I know how much you like 'Biggles', couldn't resist it.'

'It just happens it's the only one missing from my collection, too.' Charlie looked like a small child whose Christmas's had all come at once. Jean smiled at the pleasure the gifts had obviously given.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Glad to be home?' Lucien asked as he slid into bed beside his wife.

'Yes, I do believe I am.' Jean curled up next to him and his eyebrows rose. She hadn't worn nightwear all week, well, she hadn't had chance to put any on, but now he found a layer of fine cotton between him and her.

'Well, this will never do,' he tried to scowl, but there was a smile in his eyes as his hands lifted the hem of the garment and explored the skin underneath. She giggled and wriggled against him, earning her the reaction she was feeling for. The years they had spent sleeping alone had left desires they had yet to catch up with. Until she had started sleeping with Lucien, Jean had not really missed the physical side of marriage, it had dulled after she had the boys. She didn't even worry that Lucien would not like her when she showed her pregnancy, although Christopher had found it less than enticing.

They kissed and touched and made love until they fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Charlie met on the landing and followed the smell of bacon and egg, ah, bliss, back to normal! Mattie noticed Jean was wearing yet another new dress, a shift dress, loosely fitted. It was very different to the skirts and blouses she usually wore that accentuated her slim waist, but it was the fashion so maybe she was updating her wardrobe.

Jean noticed Mattie looking at her and smiled inwardly. She was not ready to tell the two lodgers about her baby, reminding Lucien that it would be obvious enough when it was born that she had been pregnant when they married, and also, at her age there was a higher risk of miscarriage. In spite of his delight that he would become a father again, he bowed to her wishes.

'Where's the doc?' Charlie asked, noticing the empty chair, 'not a case already?'

'No, he's looking through some of his father's papers.' Jean sat down to her breakfast, 'the picture I got for him, should not have left the house, unless it had been painted for someone else, but as it was of him, then neither of us can see how it got into the junk shop.'

'So, it is a case.' Mattie's eyes shone, it could be interesting.

'I suppose so,' Jean agreed, 'but it is one I am going to help him with. More of a mystery really.'

'Can we see it?' Charlie asked.

'Mm,' Jean nodded at got up, 'I'll go and get it.' It was still in their bedroom and she was not going to let them see the state of the bed!

On the way past the study she called for her husband to get his breakfast.

'Be right there!' He shouted back. She could hear the shuffling of paper. She picked the painting off the chest and took it through to the kitchen.

'Here you are.' She stood it on the table.

'It's lovely.' Mattie breathed, 'can't you just tell it's him.'

'The eyes?' Jean smiled.

'Yes, nobody had eyes that blue.' Mattie took it and looked closer, 'and the way he's looking up, it's his way.'

'Is that gold?' Charlie asked, taking it from Mattie,' on the hair.'

'Genevieve used gold leaf in her paintings.' Jean told them, 'she has used it to highlight his curls.'

'I can see why it shouldn't have left the house.' Mattie put it down, 'Old Dr Blake would have kept it, surely.'

'Well, I would hope so.' Jean agreed, 'even though he thought he'd lost Lucien, this is his wife's work.'

'Too true,' Lucien came up behind her and kissed the top of her head. 'Dad and me may not have been the best of friends, but he would never have given a painting like that away. The studio, as you know, was locked when mother died and when I finally had the guts to open it everything was just as I remembered it, right down to the smell.'

Jean squeezed his hand. He sat down and she placed his breakfast in front of him.

'Eat!' she commanded, 'you can't do this on an empty stomach.'

'Yes ma'am,' he saluted and she batted his shoulder, smiling at his silliness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Charlie left for work and Jean washed up. After she had tidied the bedroom and done everything she needed to in the house she told Lucien she was going shopping and to see Mrs Huston. She watched him on his knees, files and books all around him, his hair sticking on end where he'd run his hands through it. She smiled at him, this was another reason she had married him, his search for the truth, even if it did make him prone to erratic behaviour.

'Right,' he acknowledged, almost distractedly, even though they had originally agreed her first foray into town would be with him. She would not hold him to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean drove into town and parked up near the station. She had dressed with care, as Mattie had said, she was no longer a housekeeper and she could easily give Susan Tyneman a run for her money. The shopkeepers greeted her politely, asked after her health and that of the doctor. She spoke to some of her friends noted those that were somewhat envious of her rise in station and those who greeted her as they always had done.

She headed to the convalescent home and Mrs Huston, the gift in her bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nurse at the Reception Desk greeted her politely, news had spread like wildfire when Dr Blake had married his housekeeper and some had sniped about people getting above their station, but when this nurse saw the elegant and attractive woman standing in front of her she could see why the doctor had chosen her above anyone else. She showed her through to Mrs Huston who was sitting in the garden.

'Mrs Huston,' the nurse called, 'a visitor for you.'

Agatha stood up and turned. Her face split into a wide grin when she saw Jean. She walked over to her, a little more spring in her step than before her accident,

'Jean, my dear.' She took her hands and held her at arm's length, 'well, marriage certainly suits you.'

'Hello Mrs Huston,' Jean leaned forward and kissed her cheek, 'you look well.'

'I am well, dear' Mrs Huston agreed, 'and I feel ready to go home.'

'Honestly, Mrs Huston,' Jean laughed, 'we'll have to see what the doctor says about that.' She sat down next to her and lifted up her bag.

'How has Mattie been treating you?' Jean looked at the elderly lady. If you didn't know, she thought, you wouldn't know that nearly three months ago she was lying on her kitchen floor with a broken hip.

'She's a lovely girl,' Agatha smiled, 'so caring. She has looked after me very well.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it.' Jean opened her bag and took out the small gift she had bought for her. 'For you.' She passed the parcel over, 'just to say thank you.'

'Oh my dear,' Agatha's eyes filled with tears, 'you shouldn't have.'

'Oh yes I should,' Jean insisted, 'to say thank you for getting me into this marriage. For helping both of us to see what was right in front of us.'

Agatha opened the parcel. Jean, knowing how she still pinned her hat to her hair when she went out, had found a silver hat pin with Art Deco leaves in a greenish blue stained glass. It was really rather elegant.

'Jean,' She smiled, 'it's lovely. Thank you so much.'

'I'm glad you like it.' Jean squeezed her hand. 'Now, I will ask Lucien to come and see you, but he is a bit distracted...'

'Well, he's newly married,' Agatha interrupted with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Jean reddened a little, but smiled as well, '...not that.' She rolled her eyes, 'I found one of his mother's paintings in the junk shop when I was looking for a gift for him. It's a painting of him aged three, with gold leaf highlighting his curls. We can't understand how it got there, Old Dr Blake wouldn't have given away a painting his wife had done of their son.'

'Interesting,' Agatha mused, 'I knew her, you know.'

Jean's eyes widened, 'Really?'

'Yes. I was one of Thomas' patients as well, remember.' Agatha sat back ready to tell a tale or two. 'Ask one of the nurses for some tea, dear, we may need it.'

'If it's going to be a long story,' Jean stopped her, 'why don't I find out if I can take you up to the house for the day, visit your doctor?'

'Oh, yes please,' Mrs Huston seemed to rather like the idea. 'It might be a good idea if I tell him the stories.'

It didn't take much to persuade the senior nurse that a day out would be good for Mrs Huston; Jean secretly thought she was probably relieved to be rid of the old lady for the day. With her coat on and her hat, secured with the new hat pin, Mrs Huston took her stick and went with Jean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucien!' Jean called as she took Mrs Huston into the house, 'Lucien, we have a visitor!' She helped Mrs Huston out of her coat and hat and hung them on a peg then escorted her to the studio.

Lucien had books and files all over the floor, there was just enough room for Jean to get Mrs Huston to a chair without her tripping.

'Lucien,' Jean sat Mrs Huston down, 'what on earth are you doing?'

'Hm, oh, hello darling.' He smiled up at her, reminding her of the painting, 'these are all dad's files and diaries from when mum was alive. Fascinating reading.'

'Lucien,' Jean stopped him, 'we have a guest.'

'Hm..' he looked over to the chair, 'Mrs Huston, please I apologise. How are you?'

He heaved himself up from the floor, stiff from being in more or less the same position since Jean had left that morning.

'I'm very well, doctor,' she grinned, 'you look, er, busy.'

'Well, has Jean told you about the painting?' Lucien guessed that was the reason she was there, 'Jean would you mind?'

'I'll get the painting and some tea.' She laughed at him.

'Lovely, could do with a cuppa.' He picked his way between the things on the floor and kissed her cheek.

Jean went to get the painting and passed it into the room then went to get a tray of tea and biscuits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what does Agatha Huston know about Genevieve Blake?


	10. Chapter 10

Jean took the tea to the studio, she could hear Mrs Huston,

'...of course I used to see you around the house when I came to see your father.' She was telling Lucien, 'but you were always kept out of the way, probably with your mother, in here, or with the nanny and housekeeper.'

'I don't remember having a nanny.' Lucien was now sitting in a chair. Jean served the tea and sat down to listen, watching him try to process the memory.

'Your mother didn't want you to have one but your father insisted,' Mrs Huston relaxed in her chair, 'so she doubled up as a housekeeper. Actually you had more than one.'

Lucien leant forward, elbows on his knees, 'Go on.' He urged.

'Your mother was,' how to say this without upsetting him, 'temperamental, the artistic side of her I suppose. Your father was desperately in love with her, fascinated and slightly frustrated. These things couldn't be hidden from all his patients. She adored you and he felt she cosseted you. Being a military man he wanted you to grow up strong and manly.'

'A lot of these things I knew or remembered, I suppose,' Lucien told her, 'things I have found since I opened the studio and of course going through dad's things, how she liked to party, and things people say, those that knew her, like Doug Ashby, how everybody respected dad but loved my mother.'

'A good analysis, doctor,' she smiled. 'There was one housekeeper, Genevieve; you don't mind do you?' When he shook his head she continued, 'Genevieve really didn't take to. Slightly older but, I don't know, there was something about her. Very secretive, always peered round the door before admitting us patients, as if she was afraid of being caught doing something she shouldn't. She was the only one who wasn't live in.'

'Oh,' Jean wondered how one could be a nanny and a housekeeper and not live in, 'so she had her own home?'

'Yes, apparently a widow.' Agatha sipped her tea and thought. 'I was a lot younger then, you must remember, but this woman struck me as the wrong type of person to look after a child, a toddler. We would see you in town, shopping, well, trailing behind her really, bored; or being walked in the park. Most children connect with their nannies, but not you with her. She must have lasted a year. One day, when I came up to the house for an appointment. I will never forget the noise. Your mother shouting in French and English, absolutely incandescent with rage, your father trying to calm her. Something about the housekeeper who your mother had sacked that day. I kept hearing the word 'thief', and references to jewellery, and a painting.'

'Do you think that it was that painting?' Lucien pointed to the portrait in question now on the couch waiting to be hung properly.

'Could be.' Mrs Huston agreed, 'your father said that she had so many in the studio, she must have overlooked it.'

'Lucien,' Jean had sat listening with interest, 'all these diaries; do you think your father documented these incidences?'

'Well, just looking at the first few,' He picked one up, 'highly likely. Until today I hadn't really looked at them, I just thought they were medical notes, but having looked at this one, they aren't.'

'There's an awful lot to read.' Mrs Huston observed.

'You busy?' Lucien grinned at her.

'Not today.' she smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent the rest of the morning reading diaries. Agatha would discuss some entries, telling the story as she remembered it. It appeared that Thomas Blake had put his frustrations down in his diaries, but through it all, his love for Genevieve never wavered. Their entire married life was documented right up to the day she died. After that the entries were perfunctory, 'wrote to the boy', 'L back for the holidays,' 'Lucien in trouble, again, too much like his mother', nothing detailed.

Jean made sandwiches for lunch, fruit, tea and cake.

It was Jean that found the entry they were looking for.

'Lucien, listen,' Jean raised a diary at him, dated 1912, 'Genevieve has sacked the housekeeper, again. She claims she has lost a necklace, one she calls the daisy chain, and a painting she has recently completed of Lucien. We rowed about it, one of many. She has never liked Mrs Reynolds, says she sneaks around and does not love L. I admit there is something, but she does the job, her cooking is good and Lucien is clean and fed. G molly coddles the boy, he will grow up soft at this rate.'

'Interesting,' Lucien mused, 'still don't remember her.'

'You were three, dear,' Jean reminded him, 'and there's more. Genevieve can't find the eternity ring I gave her after Lucien was born. Must see if she has dropped it in the bedroom. Will ask the new housekeeper to keep an eye out. Either she was right about Reynolds or she is stupendously careless. Also claims that a blouse, a book of French poetry, and her new kid gloves are missing, lilac ones if I remember rightly.'

'I can't understand why she would take a painting of someone else's child. It's only of sentimental value. The jewellery could be sold, the blouse and gloves worn, but that would be risky, she could be seen in them.' Lucien sat back and tapped his fingers together.

'Well, dears,' Agatha said, 'if you found the painting in the junk shop perhaps that's where you should start. The old man who used to keep it, before his grandson took over always recorded his finds, house clearances, things he bought. I, er..' she coughed, 'I sold Geoffrey's wood working tools, well, they were no good to me.' She scoffed slightly at the thought of wielding a hammer herself.

Jean stood up, realising the time, 'I will just ring the hospital, tell them you're staying for dinner,' she looked at Mrs Huston, 'that's if you'd like to?'

'Oh, Jean.' Agatha was touched at the thought, 'but surely you have enough to do.'

'Easy enough,' Jean smiled, 'it's a stew, so a few more veggies will soon bulk it out. I don't suppose Charlie and Mattie have eaten properly for a week. The extra veg will do them good.'

'In that case,' Mrs Huston smiled, 'I'd love to.'

'I'll run you back afterwards.' Jean turned to Lucien, 'unless...'

'Yes?' He looked perplexed, 'Oh yes,' the penny dropped, 'perhaps if I do it, your doctor, you know.' He smiled cheekily.

'A good idea, Dr Blake,' she agreed.

As he walked out of the studio he turned, '...and if you've known me since I was a tot, perhaps you'd better call me 'Lucien'.'

She smiled, Jean laughed, '...and maybe I can get Charlie to call me 'Jean'.'

'Don't bet on it!' He called over his shoulder.

'Charlie?' Agatha queried.

'Sergeant Charlie Davies, he lodges here with Mattie.' Jean told her.

'Is that the young policeman I've seen dropping her off occasionally?'

Jean tried to hide her surprise, 'Yes, that'll be Charlie.' She headed to the kitchen to start the dinner, wondering if she had missed something on the way to her own nuptials. She always considered them to be like brother and sister, but not the way Mattie was with Danny, more considerate to each other. No matter, dinner needed doing, first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agatha wandered through as Jean was putting the stew in the oven, even with peelings on the table, on a sheet of newspaper and utensils in the sink, the room was tidy and ordered.

'Can I help you with anything, dear?' Agatha made her jump.

'Goodness, you gave me a start.' Jean put her hand to her throat. 'It's all done, just need to wash up, then back to the diaries.'

'Well, you wash, I'll dry.' Agatha picked up a tea towel and smiled.

Jean thought she'd cause more offence at refusing the offer so she set to and Agatha dried the pots and put them on the table.

'This is important to the doctor, isn't it?' She asked quietly.

'It's important to both of us.' Jean turned, 'Lucien missed a whole chunk of his childhood when Genevieve died and he was sent away to school.'

Jean started to put the dishes away and get out the plates ready for dinner, then they went back into the studio. Lucien joined them from the study. He let them know that the hospital were happy with Agatha being out beyond curfew and picked up another diary. This one detailed how she had reported Mrs Reynolds to the police and a very young Doug Ashby had dealt with the case. Nothing was found at her house and a thorough search of the Blake's home also revealed nothing. The case was closed, but never really solved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over dinner Jean and Lucien brought Charlie and Mattie up to speed on their investigation so far. Mattie was intrigued but unfortunately she was busy for the next couple of days. Charlie, however, was free next day and suggested he take Mrs Blake to the junk shop for a proper look round and to see if the inventory books could be looked at. It would be unlikely that an eternity ring had been sold to them, that would surely have been the jeweller, but the daisy necklace, maybe the book of French poetry could have gone there; the blouse and gloves would have been worn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien drove Mrs Huston back to the convalescent home where she was chivvied along to her room.

'I'd like to come over tomorrow and have a good look at her,' Lucien told the nurse in charge, 'it maybe is that she is ready to go home. She managed around our home today, including the stairs.'

'I do hope she wasn't a bother to you, doctor,' the nurse worried, 'she knows her own mind.'

'She was a pleasure to have,' Lucien beamed, 'lovely to hear stories of long ago. She was one of my father's patients you know, even knew my mother.'

'Really,' the nurse raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. 'Well, perhaps you're right, time for her to go home. She will, of course , need a home help.'

'My wife has said she will pop in each day,' Lucien said, 'they are good friends.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was in the bath when he got back. Mattie and Charlie were watching something on TV, he didn't take much notice, they pointedly ignored him. He turned and tiptoed up the stairs and tapped on the bathroom door,

'Jean, 'he whispered rather loudly, 'need your back scrubbing?'

'Lucien!' She giggled, 'what about...'

'...Mattie and Charlie?' He slipped round the door, 'watching TV.' He took his jacket and waistcoat and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Taking the sponge he leant her forward and slowly massaged her shoulders and down her back.

'Good?'

'Hmm.' She murmured as the other hand stroked her breasts and down over the unmistakable curve of her belly, only noticeable when she was naked.

'Get in,' she urgently whispered, 'come on.' The way his hands were stroking her body had increased her desire for him and even though the young lodgers were downstairs she wanted him, there and then.

He gave a wicked grin and undressed, climbing in and sitting facing her invited her over to him, lifting her up and on to him, he entered her. Their steady rhythm made the water slosh round them until the release, Jean bit her lip to stop her cry of passion and then fell on him giggling at their rash behaviour.

'Good God, woman,' Lucien gasped, 'you're insatiable.'

'Not complaining are you?' She grinned at him, pink with exertion and the warmth from the bath.

'No, definitely not,' he smirked back, 'in fact, I think we need a bigger bath!'

'And another bathroom,' she tipped her head to look at him, 'near our room?'

'A splendid idea.' He nodded. 'Now, how do I get downstairs?

Jean reluctantly got out of the bath and wrapped the towel round her. She took her robe off the back of the door and slipped it over the top. She turned to him,

'You finish off, and I'll get your robe.' She opened the door.

'What?' He whispered, 'on my own?' He didn't see the smile on her face as she slipped quietly down the stairs and into their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow Mattie and Charlie managed to keep a straight face when the two appeared, separately, in the living room, both having bathed. Charlie poured the drinks and they sat and worked out what they would do the following day.

'I'm going to see Mrs Huston and arrange for her to return to her home.' Lucien leaned back, content with life, 'I'll check the house, Jean, to see if anything needs to be done first.'

'Sounds like a good idea.' Jean agreed, leaning against him on the couch, 'When you fix a day, I'll give it a clean and stock her up with groceries.'

'Right, that's one job sorted,' He smiled, 'now, Charlie, you said you could take Jean to the junk shop?'

'If that's ok with you?' Charlie agreed.

'Well, I'd better show my face at the station and go and see Alice,' Lucien mused, today had been his last free day under agreement with Matthew, 'I have surgery this afternoon, so I'm probably going to be quite tied up. If I can, I'll meet you at the shop.'

'Lucien,' Jean risked looking up at him, wondering if she could do so without blushing, 'do you think the records of Ashby's investigation will still be in the flies, somewhere?'

'Of course,' Lucien smiled at her, 'good idea. I wonder how hard he tried to find out the truth?'

'Well give how he felt about your mother, ' Jean mused, 'I would have thought it would be a good reason to be in her company.'

'True,' Lucien looked far away, at least Doug hadn't acted on his feelings, 'I'll see if I can find them.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien drove Jean and Charlie into town and then headed off to the convalescent home the next morning.

The owner of the junk shop recognised Jean as the one who relieved him of the painting that no one else would give house room to. He couldn't understand it, but maybe she would take some of the more dated things nobody else wanted.

'Good morning,' Jean smiled her most winning smile, 'I don't know if you remember, but I was in here a couple of weeks ago?'

'I do,' you bought that picture,' he decided against offering his critique of it, she obviously liked it.

'I did,' she smiled again, 'a wedding present for my husband, Dr Blake. I recognised it as his mother's work. We are surprised it was here; we understood that all her work except one piece in the gallery, was still at home in her studio.'

'It's been here since grandfather had the shop.' the owner smiled, 'he did house clearances as well.'

'So I believe,' Jean was looking around now, 'a friend of mine told me that he used to keep records of where he got his stock from.'

'Ye e s' He was more guarded now.

'It's a long story,' Jean was going to have to be careful how she phrased this, 'but when the painting disappeared Dr Blake's mother was having trouble with her housekeeper, accused her of theft. Some other things went missing and we wondered, if at all possible, could we have a look at his records.'

'Well, I..' Hell, had his grandfather been dealing in stolen goods?

'There's no chance you will be charged with receiving, 'Charlie interrupted, 'we are just interested in locating the objects. Your grandfather probably had no idea they were stolen.'

'...and it was a very long time ago.' Jean added.

'Right,' the man seemed a little relieved, 'well the record books are all in the back, what year are we talking about?'

'The items went missing in 1912,' Jean said, 'but, of course, if he got them in a house clearance then anytime from then on. I suppose,' she laughed, 'we'll have rather a lot of reading to do.'

'Do you know what you're looking for?'

'A daisy necklace, a book of French poetry, an eternity ring, a blouse and a pair of lilac kid gloves.' Jean reeled off the list, 'we don't expect to find the blouse and gloves, the ring probably went to the jeweller's but the rest...'

'Right then,' He led them through to the back where he had a little office and shelves of ledgers all in date order.

'Goodness!' Jean's eyebrows shot up, 'what a lot of books, you use the same system?'

'I do.' He agreed, 'I still get visits from the cops when stuff goes missing, but I suppose it's bound to happen.'

'Yeah,' Charlie agreed, 'sorry about that, but...'

'I don't mind,' he smiled for the first time, 'it's probably the only way the owners will get their things back. Mind you, if I hear there's been a break in I'll take the stuff for appraisal and give your lot a ring.'

'Oh,' Charlie's face lit up, 'it's you, is it? Sergeant Davies, we talk a lot.'

Ned was usually sent to pick up or look at the items in question.

'You're the voice on the end of the phone,' He grinned, 'good to meet you.'

They shook hands.

They each took a book from 1912 onwards and started to read. Given that Lucien's birthday was in March, Jean started at that month in 1912 and ran her finger down the exquisitely written columns. Each item was detailed, the date it was brought in, by whom and the date it was sold and to whom.' She found the entry for the painting, and noted that it had been sold to a Mrs J. Beazley, with the date she purchased it. She smiled. Nothing else that they were looking for seemed to have been taken in with it. She supposed this would reduce suspicion. She also noted it had been brought in by a Arthur Reynolds. There was a note above his name, 'on behalf of mother, Mrs Millie Reynolds.' That must have been the sacked housekeeper.

The door went and the owner, now known as Bert, went to see who was in the shop.

'Good morning,' The man raised his hat and smiled. 'I'm looking for my wife and Sergeant Davies.'

'Dr Blake, I assume.' Bert held out his hand, 'they're in the back, going through the ledgers.' He led him through and Jean looked up and smiled.

'I've found the entry for the painting,' She offered her cheek and he obligingly kissed her. She showed him the entry, he raised his eyebrows.

'So she had a child?' He muttered.

'So it would seem.' Jean looked at him as he thought.

'Well, he's not someone I know, how about you, Jean?' She'd been in Ballarat longer than him, given his absence during his sojourn in Europe and the Far East.

'Doesn't ring a bell.' She agreed, 'but maybe if we look back in your father's records, see if he had a patient by that name.'

'Sounds like a good idea.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bert's grandfather seemed to start a new ledger at the beginning of each year, and there were never more than two to a year. By the time they had got to 1916, they were all gasping for a cuppa and Jean needed to get back to make lunch and prepare for surgery. Bert was enjoying the mystery so he said they could take some ledgers and he would carry on looking in the shop.

As they left the shop, Jean wobbled a little and gripped Lucien's hand.

'Are you alright?' He asked, concerned, putting his arm round her waist

'Mm, just a bit light-headed.' She smiled, but he noticed she looked a little pale, 'haven't had my morning biscuit.'

'So that's how you keep going.' He smiled and pulled her to him just that little bit tighter. Charlie noticed the interaction but decided against commenting, Jean was not noted for eating between meals, so...he put that thought out of his mind, he'd discuss it with Mattie later.

She laughed, she'd been putting shortbread in his pocket almost since the day they had met. Talking of which...

'Have you got any shortbread left?' She asked quietly.

'Think so, would it help?'

'Yes, please.' She took the half stick of biscuit and nibbled it discreetly, she didn't approve of eating in the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie put the kettle on while Jean went to freshen up, it was rather dusty in the shop. Lucien caught her at the bottom of the stairs,

'Come into the surgery,' he whispered, 'let me give you the once over. I've not even taken your blood pressure since we got back.'

She wasn't going to argue. Not doing such things meant she didn't have to think about being pregnant and therefore didn't give away their secret. Generally she felt quite well, but had noticed she needed a biscuit mid morning; just the one!

'I'm sorry, Jean.' He sat her down and wrapped the cuff round her arm, 'I should take more care of you, but...'

'Keeping it quiet means neither of us notice.' She smiled, 'as long as I have a biscuit mid morning I'm fine. I can get a little hungrier when I'm pregnant and if I leave it too long I get light headed, that's all.'

He finished the blood pressure check and removed the cuff, leaning over to kiss her as he did. 'It's fine.'

'Do you kiss all your patients, doctor?' She raised her eyebrows at him.

'Only the very beautiful, pregnant ones.' He smiled at her, 'and there's only one of those on my list.'

She giggled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jean and Lucien would be busy for the afternoon, Charlie said he would look through the ledgers and let them know if he found anything. He found the books strangely interesting, seeing what people threw out or had in their houses when they passed on, and also what people bought, that was even more of an eye opener! Such as the person who seems to like collecting old wood working tools or the one who bought a tea service, that was not complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will they find what they're looking for? Dragging it out a bit, aren't I?


	11. Chapter 11

Surgery seemed to be rather busy so half way through the afternoon, Charlie decided he needed a cup of tea and if he needed one, then Jean and the doc would too. He made up a tray and, thinking about what he had seen and heard that morning, added a plate of biscuits. He went and knocked on the waiting room door and peered round. Jean was at her desk making notes, she looked up and smiled,

'Charlie, what can I do for you?'

'Thought you might need a cuppa,' He showed her the tray.

'That would be lovely,' she smiled 'thank you Charlie.'

He poured her a cup and one for Dr Blake, which she took through to him. Charlie left the biscuits and took the tray away. When Jean came out of the consulting room she smiled at the plate, then thought: Charlie must have noticed her need for a biscuit earlier, she thought that it wouldn't be long before she had to come clean, at least to him and Mattie. Maybe she could leave it a couple of weeks, until she was over three months. She was almost grateful for the more relaxed style of dresses, less fitted but still smart, she had a coat that was very loose fitting so when she was in town it was completely unnoticeable. She started to imagine holding Lucien's child. Would it be a girl, that would be lovely, she had two boys, but Lucien had a daughter, and maybe he'd like a son. One of each? Twins, oh lord! Shame you couldn't order exactly what you wanted!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie continued to peruse the ledgers, up to 1918 he found nothing. Then he noticed an entry in that year. A house clearance, ordered by an Arthur Reynolds. There were multiple entries, such a lot of things, furniture, clothes, crockery and baking tins. Books, jewellery all the bits and pieces of a life. This was going to take some reading, such detail the old man had written. Charlie went and poured a whisky, and started to make notes.

'Flower necklace, broken.' - could that be the daisy necklace Genevieve had lost?

'Foreign book' - maybe French poetry.

'Gloves, lilac' - Genevieve had lost some lilac kid gloves, Charlie remembered his grandmother wearing such.

Those were the items he was looking for, but he was interested in some other things one might not expect a widow, an occasional housekeeper, to own.

'A ring, gold, diamonds and sapphires, some stones missing' - jeweller passed over' - 'Hm,' Charlie wondered. 'sounds like an eternity ring to me.'

None of these items were listed as sold. The ring not being sold concerned him, Dr Blake would have given his wife something of quality, so why not?

He looked up at the kitchen clock, just time to nip down to the shop before it closed. Charlie went to the waiting room and went in without knocking.

He bent low and whispered in Jean's ear, 'Got to go to the junk shop,' He smiled, just a hunch.'

'Oh,' she looked at him, 'right.' As he left the room she got up and caught his arm.

'Charlie,' she looked apologetic.

'Fish and chips?'

She brightened immediately, 'just what I was thinking, make a change.'

'Yeah,' he grinned, 'have the night off, for once.' Charlie then did something he had never done before, he bent and kissed her cheek, 'you do an awful lot for us, Jean.'

She grinned, at last!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surgery over, Jean and Lucien sat in the living room.

'I think Charlie has guessed.' She leant against him.

'Really?' Lucien pulled her close and kissed her.

'Mmm. ' she snuggled closer, 'he brought me biscuits with the tea.'

'Oh.' He looked at her, knowing how important it was for her to take her time, 'so, what do you want to do about it?'

'Well,' She sat up and looked at him 'much as I want them to know, because it is good news, I want to wait a couple of weeks. Actually I'd like to wait a couple of months but that isn't realistic, so...'

'I won't say a word,' Lucien smiled at her, understanding perfectly, why.

They were in a passionate embrace when Charlie and Mattie, who he had caught up with on the way home, arrived with fish and chips. Charlie also had a surprise, but that was for after dinner!

They broke apart quickly, sniggering like teenagers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dishes washed and put away, sherry and whisky poured, they sat in the living room ready for Charlie to reveal all.

'Come on, Charlie,' Mattie urged, 'what did you find?'

'Mattie, really.' Jean admonished, 'let him get his drink,' but she was just as excited.

'Well,' Charlie sat back and surveyed his audience. The ladies were expectant, hanging on his every word, the doctor was relaxed, outwardly; leaning against the back of the couch, his arm round his wife's shoulders. He rather liked this.

'The ledgers were rather interesting,' He let it hang, 'the way the old man detailed the goods. With some things, like jewellery he was very detailed in his notes, but with others, books, it was a title and an author. I noticed entries that pertained to a foreign language book, a flower necklace and lilac gloves. We, Bert and I, have scoured the shop and found...'

He pulled out a book from a bag he had secreted behind the chair. It was a slim volume of French poetry. It could have belonged to anyone but, inside, on the inside of the cover was a pencil scrawl,

'To my darling Genevieve, toujours dans mon coeur. Thomas' 'Always in my heart'. Lucien translated, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Jean squeezed his hand.

'Not only that,' his next offering was...'a pair of lilac kid gloves.' He passed them to Jean.

'They're so soft,' she gasped, turning them over. She started to slip one on and found they fitted easily. She held out her hand, they were really rather elegant. 'They look lovely,' Mattie remarked, watching Lucien. He was smiling as he reached over and took Jean's hand in is, remembering the feel of holding his mother's hand when she took him for a walk.

'Mother always wore gloves,' he murmured, 'when she was out. The oil paint wasn't easy to wash off.'

Jean took the glove off and leaned back to kiss him. 'It was very proper, to wear gloves, still is for some.' She did herself, when dressing formally.

'Mmm' Lucien agreed, 'keep them, mother would have wanted you to.'

'Well,' Jean smiled, 'I don't know when I'll wear them, but thank you.' She would find some reason to wear them, she thought, to indulge him, but she wasn't sure what they would go with.

'So far that's all we could find,' Charlie smiled, pleased that the search was beginning to come good, 'Bert is going to look through, what he calls, the old man's bric a brac box. Apparently there is a box he kept at home with odd bits and pieces of jewellery and such like. Some bits he liked and, instead of selling them on, he would let his wife wear or the children and grandchildren play with.'

'Sounds like my grandmother's button tin,' Jean laughed, 'we used to make pictures on a tray on wet days, when we couldn't get out to play. There were bits of broken jewellery in there as well as buttons.'

'I don't know how I'll identify the ring, though' Lucien observed, 'I don't know what it looked like.'

'Surely, if we look at some photographs...' Jean stood up and went to the study. On the bookcase were photographs of Lucien with his parents, and one just of him and Genevieve. Thomas Blake kept them there, and she would find him in his later years, sitting staring at one of them, tears in his eyes, regret on his face. She took the magnifying glass from the top drawer and went back into the living room. She passed them to her husband.

He took the one of him sitting on his mother's knee, her left hand clearly visible against his small thigh. Peering at it under the table lamp he could see more than one ring, her wedding ring, of course, and another. He took the magnifier and squinted, angling the picture, then shaking his head.

'Still too small.' He put the glass down and went into the study, followed by the rest of the household.

In the study he pulled his microscope onto the desk and slipped the photograph under the lens; twiddling the knobs he finally smiled, seeing the ring clearly. He stood and indicated Jean have a look.

She sat and looked, then moved the focus slightly, and gazed in wonder at the clear image,

'Definitely an eternity ring,' she agreed, 'diamonds, possibly sapphires, but very dark so could be rubies, maybe. Red shows up very dark in photos.'

'My thoughts exactly.' Lucien scratched the back of his head. 'Dad would have been furious if he thought she'd lost it.'

'Are you sure it's not in her jewellery box?' Mattie asked.

'I've never really looked, except for her engagement ring, which is Jean's now.' He went to get the box.

When he returned Jean cleared the desk. She'd never seen what was in it, although Lucien had said she could any time. For her it was a bit like snooping and she couldn't quite bring herself to do that. He opened the lid and took the top tray out. That had a section for keeping rings between cushions but Genevieve had not made use of it. They tipped the tray out and spread the contents over the desk. Thomas had been very generous to his wife.

Jean paired up the earrings, putting posts through the backs to keep them together; there were small stud like diamonds, pearls and gem clusters, drop earrings with all kinds of gems stones and a rather sweet pair of enamel daisies.

'Lucien,' she held the daisies up, 'do you think these may match the daisy necklace your mother said had been stolen?'

'I don't know, but I suppose it is a possibility.' He looked at them, 'they're rather nice, aren't they, different.'

'I think they are rather sweet,' She agreed, 'daisies symbolize innocence, you know.'

'Really?' Lucien was lost in his thoughts, again. He shook his head and brought himself back to the present, 'you know you can wear any of this, don't you, Jean? If you want to.'

'Perhaps,' she smiled, it was very generous of him, 'I will wear these, though, if you don't mind.'

'I'd love you to.' He bent down and kissed her.

They continued looking through the box, untangling strands of pearls and chains, setting rings to the side. There was a dress ring, emerald surrounded by diamonds that Lucien thought complemented Jean's eyes. He insisted she put it on, but it was too big, the setting overpowered her small hands. Lucien took it and rolled it in his palm, perhaps the jeweller could turn it into a pendant. While Jean was looking at a brooch he slipped it into his pocket. There was no sign of the eternity ring in the picture, so they were hoping that Bert could find it in the bric a brac. Mattie and Jean tidied the jewellery away, putting any rings between cushions.

'Where's the dress ring?' Jean looked under the desk.

'Um...' Mattie had seen Lucien pocket it.

'Oh, right.' Jean laughed, he was up to something that would be quite pleasant, she thought.

They returned to the living room and their drinks.

'So it looks like mother did have a ring taken.' Lucien sighed.

'Likely, unless she dropped it,' Jean agreed, 'but if she did, drop it, I mean, it would be found at some point, surely?'

'You'd think so,' Mattie finished her drink, 'but are all housekeepers as good as Jean?' She laughed.

Jean just smiled, she had a reputation, it seemed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had just finished tidying up after breakfast when there was a knock on the door. She dried her hands and took off her apron, putting it over a chair.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Bert from the junk shop, he was holding an old tin box.

'Hello, Mrs Blake,' He smiled, 'hope you don't mind the early call?

'Of course not,' She stepped to the side to allow him in, 'come in. That looks interesting.' She motioned to the box.

'Granddad's bits box,' He grinned. 'We've had some fun as kids in the past, playing with this.'

'I had the same with my grandmother's button tin.' Jean told him with a smile. 'Come through, the doctor is in his study.'

Lucien was looking at the photographs through the microscope. He wondered if he could identify any more of the jewellery his mother was wearing.

'Lucien,' she stepped into the room, 'Bert is here with his tin.'

He looked up and smiled, 'Come in, come in.' he extended his hand, 'so this is the famous bric a brac tin?'

'Not much to look at,' Bert held it forward, 'but to us kids it was paradise.'

The tin was put on the desk and Bert opened it. It looked like a collection of old badges, buttons of all shapes and sizes, broken bits of earrings, necklaces and rings, mainly cheap showy ones, nothing of any value.

'I didn't get chance to look through it last night, so, as the shop is closed today, I thought...' He looked a little sheepish.

'Splendid idea,' Lucien said heartily and cleared the desk.

The tin was tipped out and everything could be seen more clearly. Jean was the first to spy something she recognised; an enamel daisy.

'Lucien,' she held it up.

'That looks like the earrings we found last night,' He took it and placed it in the palm of his hand. 'Bigger, but the same design.'

Jean started to look through the things on the desk, she had developed a liking for the daisy necklace and earrings. It's simplicity and purity intrigued her, she wondered when and how Genevieve had been given it. She fingered through the rest of the collection and found some more daisies, some connected to others. There wasn't quite enough to make a full necklace but Lucien took them and said he would take them down to the jeweller and see if he could do something, as Jean rather liked the idea.

They continued to pick through the bits and bobs. Much of it was glittery trinkets, not worth much if anything at all. Then Jean saw something under a medal ribbon. She pulled it out, a ring, missing a couple of stones and rather dirty. She held it up to the light and turned it around.

'A piece of damp gauze, please, Lucien.' She asked without looking at him.

He had been watching her and it took a second or two before he had realised she had spoken,

'Lucien,' She spoke again.

'Oh, yes, of course.' He smiled at her and went to get the things she had requested.

'My kid sister used to play with that,' Bert laughed, 'pretend she was a bride.'

Lucien returned with the gauze and gave it to Jean. She cleaned the ring as best she could and looked at it again. It was a diamond and sapphire eternity ring. The sapphires were a very deep blue, so, if it was Genevieve's that would explain the dark colour in the photograph.

She passed it to Lucien.

'It needs some stones replacing, and a proper clean.' He murmured, then looked at Jean, 'not that you haven't done a good job.'

She grinned at him, 'I wiped it, ' she smiled, 'with a piece of gauze, that's all. You're right, a jeweller would make a better job. Do you suppose that the stones were missing when it was brought in to the shop?'

'Could be why the jeweller passed it over,' Bert agreed, 'too expensive to repair, he might not get his money back. Take it back, it's yours anyway, doc.'

'We can't do that, Bert.' Lucien replied, even though he wanted to.

'Doc,' He smiled, 'it's sitting in a tin, being played with by kids, and not that often these days. Please.'

'Well, thank you, Bert,' Lucien shook his hand, 'I would like it back, but I am wondering how many other households were similarly treated by Mrs Reynolds.'

'Only the old police records will tell that,' Jean suggested, 'but why would she do such a thing. Your father was a generous employer, he paid well and was kind. I wonder what happened to her son, Arthur.'

After tea and some shortbread, when had she had time to make that? Lucien wondered, Bert left, saying if there was ever anything he could help them with he would be only too happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had not done any housework and wanted to get on with the mundane. There would be surgery that afternoon and she couldn't have a layer of dust on the surfaces. She shooed Lucien out of the house, knowing that, left to their own devices, no housework would get done! He kissed her and, taking his hat off the peg, said he'd head to the jewellers, see if anything could be done with the daisies. He was going to take the ring too, but he had plans for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Sam, good morning!' Lucien greeted the jeweller, 'how are you?'

'Well, thanks, doctor,' Sam smiled remembering the ring he had resized and the outcome of that. 'What can I do for you, this fine sunny day?'

'We've been digging for treasure.' Lucien placed the daisies on the counter. 'I know they're a bit unusual but they were part of a necklace my mother had. My wife has rather taken to them and I wondered...'

'Hm...' Sam picked one up. 'What do you want?'

'Well, she has the matching earrings, but we know there aren't enough to make a full necklace, so what do you suggest?' Lucien stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the man.

'There are enough to make a chain where the daisies are at the front, hanging from a chain, silver would be nice.' Sam turned them over to see how they had originally been joined.

'That sounds nice.' Lucien agreed, though he was no judge really, not on quirky jewellery. 'Now,' he brought out the eternity ring. 'this needs much more work.'

Sam's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. Despite the missing stones and the dirt he could see this was a ring of immense quality. He picked it up and taking his jeweller's loupe examined the item carefully.

'Beautiful stones, very high quality.' He looked at Lucien. 'it won't be cheap.'

'That doesn't matter. I would like it made to fit Jean, you know her size now, stones of the same or as near as possible quality.' Lucien knew this was no quick fix. 'There is no rush, I want it to be right.'

'Well, I'll have to source the stones, first.' Sam mused, 'if you don't have a deadline, I'll do the daisies first, about a week, then start on the ring.'

'Capital!' Lucien beamed, 'the ring when you can, by the end of the year would be nice, if not sooner.' He would like to give it to her when the baby was born, that was when his father had presented it to his mother, but if it couldn't be ready for then, then Christmas would be the next best time to give it to her. As he was about to leave he remembered the emerald and diamond ring that was too big in all respects for Jean, he turned back,

'Sam,' he placed the ring on the counter with the other bits or jewellery, 'could you make this into a pendant? It doesn't suit Jean's hand, dwarfs it. Shame to leave it languishing in the box.'

'Now that shouldn't take long,' Sam grinned, Dr Blake was becoming his best customer, 'with the daisies?'

'Excellent!'

They shook hands and Lucien left the shop, a huge grin on his face. Wasn't life good!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story is going to ramble on, if that's ok with the rest of you!


	12. Chapter 12

Jean managed to avoid suspicious looks from Mattie and Charlie for the next week. She had thought about the conversation she had had with Lucien, about Charlie possibly having twigged, about the pregnancy, and decided she would wait until asked. She continued to dress as if nothing had changed; although when she did try on a skirt, it was a little snug; her new wardrobe suited her and Mattie said as much. Jean just brushed it off and said it was about time she updated her clothes, what was that Mattie had said when they were shopping for her wedding outfit? Wife of a successful man, dress the part. Mattie just agreed with her and thought she was taking her advice, for a change.

The story of Mrs Reynolds continued to bother all in the house, why on earth steal from her employers, if caught she would have been jailed and her son placed in an orphanage, so why take such a risk?

They decided they would have to put in a concerted effort to find Arthur Reynolds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien bounced into the house a smile on his face. He and Alice had determined that the death they were investigating was natural causes, as natural as one can get when you trip over a rock and fall into Wendouree; a tragic accident due to too much alcohol having been consumed earlier in the day. A homeless man, who had spent all he had gained begging on cheap liquor. Alice and he had been saddened at the death even when they had looked into the circumstances. Apparently he had been dishonourably discharged from the army for theft from his fellow soldiers and drunkenness on duty.

But now Lucien was on his way home, to his wife, and he was happy, he was always happy when he knew he was moments away from holding his beautiful Jean. He patted his jacket pocket and the smile grew wider.

'Jean!' He called as he dropped his hat on the peg and closed the front door,

'Kitchen!' Came the reply, well he wouldn't expect anything else, not with the smell of rabbit stew wafting through the house.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nibbled her earlobe.

'Lucien,' she tried to wriggle away, which only increased his ardour, 'Lucien I'm trying to make dinner.' Her annoyance was an act, she loved the feel of his lips on her ears and the slight scratch of his beard against her neck. She finished stirring the stew with his arms still around her then stopped. She needed to put it back in the oven and she couldn't very well like this.

'Right, doctor,' she said firmly, 'unless you want half cooked stew or to treat me for burns you need to let go. This has to go back in the oven.'

He reluctantly let go and allowed her to return to her task. She took off her oven gloves, straightened her apron and her shoulders and turned round to look at him. She had that serious look on her face that usually meant he had crossed a boundary. She placed both her palms flat on his chest holding his gaze as she did so. Then she pushed her hands very slowly up and over his shoulders, taking a half step closer, she tipped her face up and slightly to the side. He just stared at her, not sure if she was going to kiss him or strangle him, but when he lips parted and she ran her tongue over her teeth he knew he was safe and when Mattie charged in, in her usual cavalier fashion, she found them in front of the stove in the middle of a very passionate kiss. And as for where the doctor's hands were...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neither Jean nor Lucien had any idea that Mattie had seen them so both were surprised at the young nurse's silence over dinner. In fact she wouldn't even look at them, not even Charlie could get a word out of her, no matter what he said, or how he insulted her. He decided he'd tackle her over the washing up.

'What's wrong with you?' He hissed, looking over his shoulder to see if the doctor or Jean could hear him.

'Nothing.' She muttered through gritted teeth.

'You barely said a word, 'he started again, 'in fact you didn't say a word over dinner, or look anywhere but at your plate.'

'They need to put up a 'Do not disturb' sign, sometimes.' She hissed back at him. 'It was embarrassing.'

'For you or them?' Charlie had a way of alerting the doctor and his wife to his presence if he found it a little quiet or there was giggling when he crossed the threshold, he marched in, his police issue boots echoing in the hallway.

'Me.' She took off her rubber gloves, 'honestly Charlie, they were...and his hands...' She blushed at the memory.

'They are married.' He reminded her.

'So are my parents, but I never see them like that.'

'Perhaps you should.' He draped the tea towel over the chair, 'Sherry?'

'Studying.' She marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Charlie grinned at her receding back, he'd no idea she was such a prude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie sat in her room, sulking. It was true, she had never seen her parents in anything approaching passion, in fact she couldn't remember the last time her father had given her mother a peck on the cheek. She knew the two downstairs were deeply in love, and she recalled the time, not so long ago they had obviously shared a bath but to actually see them mid clinch was a shock. Jean had always been so proper and even just before they were married had been careful not to be so obvious...

'Oh dammit', she cursed to herself. She and Charlie had agreed they would ignore the goings on in the house after they had met in Melbourne so why was she so bothered about it now?

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

'Mattie, it's me.' Charlie whispered, 'can I come in?'

'S'pose so.'

He stood in the doorway, arms folded looking at her. She was cross legged on the bed, a stony expression on her face,

'They're asking about you, downstairs.' He said, simply.

She didn't reply but he saw her lip tremble, or at least he thought he did. He took a couple of steps over towards the bed and squatted down so he could look in her eyes.

'Mattie?' His voice was soft, quiet. He knew something was wrong, and it wasn't just that she had caught the Blake's.

He went closer and took her chin in his hand, gently tipping her face upwards.

She didn't dare speak, if she did, she'd cry and she didn't want to cry, because then it would mean something, it would mean she was hurt. She tried to pull her head away, but Charlie's grip was not as soft as she thought and he wouldn't let her.

'Mattie?' This time it was almost a warning, 'what's wrong?'

'Why, Charlie?' She bit her lip to control the tears, 'why do I always make a mess of it?'

'Of what?' Though he had a fair idea.

'Steve.' One word, and that word said it all. A doctor, new to the hospital had set his cap at Mattie, and they had started dating. Everybody thought Steve was the sweetest, kindest doctor, barring Lucien Blake, in the hospital and that Mattie O'Brien was the luckiest nurse in Ballarat. He was also the best looking, tall, dark, with deep, chocolate brown eyes.

'What happened?' He sat on the bed and put his arms round her.

'I wish I knew.' She sniffed, 'I thought everything was good between us.' She wasn't going to go into details, 'then today, just before I came home, I saw him with another nurse, they were in the corridor by the theatre suite. He had his hands like Lucien did with Jean.'

'So it's not because you thought they were being, er, inappropriate, in the kitchen.' Charlie squeezed her shoulders.

'No.'

'I'll let them know you have a headache?' He thought this was the best idea.

Mattie nodded, she really did have a rotten choice in men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie passed on Mattie's excuse and then excused himself, he had forgotten something down at the station.

'Does Mattie need anything?' Jean asked, she didn't like to hear that Mattie was unwell.

'No, she said she'd try and get some sleep.'

Charlie left them to whatever they would get up to, alone in the living room.

'Jean,' Lucien took his now customary spot next to his wife on the couch, 'remember that collection of enamel daisies?'

'Yes, your mother's necklace.' She turned to him and smiled.

'Well, Sam was able to do something,' he took out a jeweller's presentation box, 'hope you approve.'

'Oh, Lucien,' she opened the box, 'it's lovely.'

Sam and taken the daisies and arranged them on a silver chain, then taken green silk thread and woven it through the links making it look like a daisy chain, that children made in the fields.

Lucien took it out and put it around her neck. The daisies sat from shoulder to shoulder the rest of the chain went round to fasten at the nape of her neck. She got up and went to look in the hall mirror.

'Quite the artist, is Sam.' Lucien commented.

'Indeed he is,' She turned round, 'I love it.'

He bent and kissed her, she returned the kiss as only she could.

She broke away, 'I love you, too.' she murmured.

They went back to the living room to continue proving their love.

Lucien had his hand creeping up Jean's skirt when the door went. They flew apart and Lucien grabbed the paper. Jean patted her curls and picked up her knitting, all perfectly innocent.

'That you, Charlie?' Jean called, as if it would be anyone else. She looked up and dropped a stitch. He had been in the wars again. 'Charlie!' She leapt up to him. Another black eye and his knuckles were cut and grazed. Lucien looked up,

'Bloody hell, Charlie!' He went over to him, 'what happened this time?'

'Nobody two times Mattie, not while I'm around.' He grunted, 'you should see the other feller.' He held his side.

'What do you mean?' Jean asked as they took him through to the surgery to be tended to. Then realised, 'that's why Mattie wouldn't come down, isn't it? Not a headache.'

Charlie just nodded.

'Boyfriend trouble again.' Jean sat down, she couldn't understand why men seemed to leave her in tears.

'That new doctor, the one all the nurses go gooey eyed over, she's been dating him,' Charlie winced as Lucien bathed his knuckles, 'Mattie saw him with another nurse when she left work. Then,' he took a deep breath, 'when she came home you and the doc...' He looked at Jean who blushed.

'Oh, I see.' Was all she could say.

'So you've been to set him straight.' Lucien grinned.

Jean saw the grin and scowled, 'Not funny, Lucien.'

'I know, but it's good to know she has a champion.' He smiled.

'Give it a rest doc,' Charlie reddened, 'she's a mate.'

'Charlie?' Mattie had heard the door go and the shouts, and come down to see what was going on. Jean went to her and took her out into the living room.

'I think we owe you an apology,' She whispered, 'we should perhaps be a little more discreet.'

'No, it's me.' Mattie sat down on the couch, heavily. 'I was being over sensitive. I never expected Charlie to do anything about it, though.'

'That's why you were so quiet at dinner?' Jean took her hands.

'I told Charlie it was because I was offended,' It was Mattie's turn to look embarrassed, 'but I'm not.' She added quickly. 'It was only when he came up to me, to try and get me to come down, that I told him. Will he get into trouble?'

'I doubt it,' Lucien came through, 'he apparently told Steve that you had too many friends in Ballarat who would be glad to come to your aid.'

She stood up and went to Charlie, standing behind the doctor, 'But nobody who would put his job on the line for me.' She stood on tiptoe and kissed his emerging black eye, just as she had done in Melbourne. 'Thank you.' She whispered.

'No worries,' Charlie smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie's spirits started to lift over the next couple of days and by the end of the week she was back to her usual cheerful self, teasing Charlie and Lucien and helping Jean. She made enough noise coming into the house to alert the couple if they were in an embrace. She also reported that Steve left her alone and had moved on to another nurse.

She was standing talking to Charlie one morning, discussing a patient she had found on her rounds. She had had concerns that the woman had been assaulted in her own home. The young woman was suffering from the baby blues and Mattie was keeping an eye on her. She wouldn't say what happened truthfully. She had bruises on her upper arms, as if she had been held tightly. Her husband was at work, in fact Mattie wondered if she was married, she had never seen her husband.

'I'll let the Boss know, maybe we can include her on our rounds.' He suggested.

'Thanks Charlie.' She touched his arm and as she turned to continue with her work she noticed Steve hurriedly walk away. She smiled, every time he saw her with Charlie he hastened off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Does she have anyone else, Mattie?' Jean asked at dinner that night when Mattie told her concerns.

'Not as far as I know.' Mattie took a drink of water, 'she arrived here about a month before the baby came. She brought herself in to maternity, saying her husband was working away. There was no one pacing the floor when she gave birth and, as far as I know the nurses were the only ones to see her during her stay in hospital.'

'How awful,' Jean gasped, 'would it help, do you think, if I go and see her.'

'I'm sure it would but at this rate we won't get a look in.' Lucien reached over and squeezed her hand, 'with your daily visits to Mrs Huston as well.'

'I'm sure I could squeeze in one visit.' Jean said.

'I don't think that's a good idea, Jean.' Mattie joined in the opposition, 'you need to take care of yourself.'

'I'm perfectly well,' Jean scoffed.

'I know you are,' Mattie grinned, 'and we'd like to keep it that way, given your condition.'

Jean went scarlet, she didn't think they knew.

'The ties on your apron are getting shorter,' Mattie continued, 'and I'm sure it's not just the extra biscuit in the morning that is, shall we say, extending your waistline.'

Mattie got up and went round the table. She put her arms round Jean,

'Congratulations.' She kissed her cheek.

'How long have you known?' Jean finally managed to speak.

'Long enough.' Charlie grinned. 'But we hoped you'd tell us yourself. Don't worry,' he continued, 'we haven't said anything, and we won't.'

'It's your news Jean, Lucien, not ours.' Mattie kissed her again, 'now Sergeant Charlie, washing up.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean decided that as Mattie and Charlie knew, and she had passed the point at which she was determined to keep her pregnancy a secret, there was someone she was going to tell.

She let herself into the neat bungalow up the road and put her basket down in the hall while she took off her coat.

'Only me, Mrs Huston!' She called through.

Agatha Huston had found that getting up each morning was much more enjoyable these days. Sometimes, before her fall, it had been a chore something she had made herself do, but now, Jean would call round, do the little bit of housework she couldn't do herself, mainly wielding the vacuum cleaner, make sure she had everything she needed and leave her a meal, or at least prepare one for her that she could cook at her leisure. Most of all she liked the tales from the Blake household, and the continuing search for the jewellery and Arthur Reynolds. She smiled as Jean came in, she called her, her little ray of sunshine, and though Jean considered it a nickname one would give to a child she accepted it.

Today was not the day Jean would vacuum, today was putting away the laundry which she did for the old lady, and a surprise trip into town. Agatha had bemoaned the fact that she couldn't visit the hairdresser anymore, although she was more than grateful to Jean who would wash her hair for her and, when it was dry, pile it up into the elegant topknot she always wore. Jean was not offended she could quite understand how important these little things were.

'How are you today?' Jean smiled.

'All the better for seeing you.' Agatha smiled back, 'you're looking particularly chipper this morning.'

'Well, it's a lovely day, for the time of year.' Jean almost sang back. 'Now, Mrs Huston, I know how good you are at keeping secrets so I have one for you,' Jean sat down and took her hands in hers, 'there's going to be an addition to our household.' She watched for a reaction, and smiled as Mrs Huston's eyes widened. 'I'm going to have a baby.'

Agatha reached over and touched Jean's cheek with her palm, 'Oh my dear girl,' she breathed, 'how wonderful.'

Jean grinned, 'Tea?'

'Well it's too early for anything else,' Mrs Huston quipped, 'so tea it is.'

'Right,' Jean stood up, 'and after that, I've booked you into the hairdressers. You can have your hair done while I do some shopping.'

'Jean!' Agatha called through to the kitchen, 'I didn't mean...'

'I know,' Jean poked her head through the door, and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jean drove Mrs Huston into town they chatted about this and that, when was Jean's baby due, how did the doctor feel about becoming a father again?

Jean told her Lucien was delighted and the baby was due in about five months time. At that news Agatha raised one eyebrow, and Jean giggled.

Leaving her friend at the hairdresser's Jean headed to the grocer's and butcher's. There were things they needed at home and she had a list from Agatha. She waved at Mattie as she tooted the car horn on her way past to a patient, and stopped to talk to one or two people she knew. Picking up Mrs Huston from the hairdresser's she suggested they treat themselves to a bite of lunch at a cafe. It was agreed but Mrs Huston insisted it was her treat.

'I'll drop you off before surgery,' Jean said, as they ordered their sandwiches and tea. 'Lucien has also asked me to remind you that he would like to see you, for a check up.'

'Oh, tosh!' Agatha laughed, 'I'm perfectly alright.'

'That's as maybe,' Jean teased, 'Dr Blake likes to keep an eye on his ladies. Now it's a bit full today, so how about tomorrow? Or he can make a house call.'

'Tomorrow will be just fine.' Mrs Huston relented, not that she ever put up much of a fight, 'I'll be there.'

'I'll pick you up.'

On the way back from lunch Jean noticed Mattie's car at a small house with an untidy garden and a broken window. Must be a patient, she thought and put it out of her mind, although she thought she knew all of Mattie's patients.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean put the dinner on the table and called the household together.

Charlie and Lucien wandered through from the living room, where they were discussing the old case files that may or may not be linked to Mrs Reynolds.

'Where's Mattie?' Charlie asked looking round the room where, to be truthful, there was nowhere for her to hide.

Lucien went to the bottom of the stairs and called up, nothing. He went up and knocked on her bedroom door. On receiving no reply he put his head round the door, empty. He ran downstairs and out of the front door; Mattie's car was not on the drive.

'Did she come home?' Charlie was asking Jean.

'I didn't hear her,' Jean admitted, 'but then I was with Mrs Huston and then surgery. It's not unusual for me not to see her until dinner, on days like this.'

Charlie looked at the rota, 'She should have been home two ish,' he noted, 'she finished at one thirty.'

'I saw her car outside that house on the corner of Bath Lane and Armstrong Street, you know the one, with the untidy garden.' Jean told them of her sighting earlier that afternoon.

'Right,' Charlie turned to Jean, 'sorry,' then called to Blake, 'doc! Come on.'

Jean watched them head off to find the young girl and sat down, now worried and guilty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie knocked on the door and pushed it open, calling as she did so, 'Cath! It's Nurse O'Brien!' She headed to where the young mother usually sat, the untidy living room. She saw Cath in the chair, holding her baby and rocking, tears down her face. The girl looked up at her, her eyes now wide with fear and opened her mouth. Mattie saw the direction she was looking in and turned just in time to see the fist and duck.

'Steve!' She cried, 'what are you doing?!'

'This would never have happened if you'd stayed in Bendigo!' He yelled at Cath.

'He's your son.' Cath whimpered.

'I told you to get rid!' Steve shouted back, but Cath just pushed herself further back into the chair and held her baby tighter, it whimpered.

'Steve, no!' Mattie was horrified, 'you're a doctor!'

'And you,' he lashed out at her, knocking her to the floor, 'just the same, lead a feller on, then get cold feet!'

'Just because I wouldn't sleep with you?' Mattie wiped the blood from her nose, 'is that all you wanted?'

Steve dragged her up off the floor, and ripped her uniform dress open. Mattie refused to scream, she bit her sore lip and tried to pull the dress closed.

'No you're different, not like her,' he nodded in the direction on Cath, 'go with anyone she will. Can't even be sure that it's mine.' He was snarling in Mattie's face, 'just like my tart of a mother.'

'What are you talking about?' Mattie snapped, 'I don't even know your mother.'

'No, you won't,' He grunted back, 'or my supposed father.'

'Steve, what the hell are you talking about?' Mattie was frustrated, he was talking in riddles.

He threw her back into the couch and straddled over her. She lay there, defiant, she wasn't going to give in without a fight. He ripped her dress open again and her bra, leaving her breasts on view, and pinned her hands above her head. She squirmed as his face came down close to hers and as he pressed his lips to hers bit him, hard, going right through his bottom lip. He raised his head,

'Bitch!' He moved one leg between hers and she knew she would have to fight to her last to prevent him doing what he planned.

'Steve,' she spat the blood out of her mouth, 'what about your parents?'

'Reynolds,' he moved her hands so he could hold both together, 'heard of them?'

'Arthur Reynolds?' She knew he couldn't be talking about Mrs Reynolds he was too young to be Arthur, himself. 'But your name is Grey.'

'My mother's name,' his hands continued to work their way down her body, 'he had her, then she had anyone she could get her hands on.'

'But why?' She tried to bury the disgust she felt in her questions, 'you don't have to do the same.'

'I watched her, as I grew up, she enjoyed it, you'll enjoy it too.' He moved his hands between her legs, his arousal was clear as he then moved his free hand and started to undo his belt. Mattie denied herself the luxury of tears as he wound the belt round her wrists and looped it through the wooden arm of the couch tying it off and freeing up both his hands to finish what he started.

'He threw away all my family things, grandmother's things the only things that had any value.'

'You mean Mrs Blake's things,' Mattie sneered at him, 'your grandmother was a thief, she stole from her employers, good people. You've come to collect those things haven't you, yet you can't have known her.'

Steve back handed her across her face again, splitting her lip.

'Oh I did, the house clearance was well before she died,' his trousers were now round his knees and he pulled at Mattie's underwear, she wouldn't close her eyes, although she could no longer move away she was not going to give him the satisfaction of watching her cry or close her eyes. 'I loved my grandmother. Father took everything from us.' He fell off her, Mattie screamed and screamed and screamed until warm arms and a familiar warm jacket were wrapped round her.

'Mattie, shh, Mattie, it's Lucien, shh,' he soothed, as he took the belt from her wrists, 'it's alright, you're safe.'

'Ok, you bastard,' Charlie's voice over Lucien's, 'told you Mattie had friends.' She heard the rattle of handcuffs as the sergeant immobilised Steve and dragged him up.

'Lucien,' she sobbed, 'how..?'

'Jean said she saw your car outside this house earlier,' he stroked her head, 'you weren't home for dinner.'

'I want to go home.' She buried her head in his shoulder and let the tears she had held back, flow.

'And I want to see to any injuries you have.' He tightened his grip on her.

She felt his head move as he looked at the scrap in the chair. He couldn't leave her nor did he want to land her on Jean.

'Charlie,' He looked at the sergeant about to propel Steve out of the house, 'can you get an ambo for this lass here, then come back and take me and Mattie home.'

'Ok, doc, be as quick as I can.' Charlie disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Charlie gone for the time being Lucien looked around, a pitiful mess, he thought. He'd get the story later, his priority was Mattie.

'What're you going to do with me?' Cath whispered from her chair.

'You're going to hospital to be looked after.' Lucien smiled kindly at her, she would have been no match for Steve, 'then we'll sort out something.'

'I'm sorry,' She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve, 'I didn't know he'd do this. I just wanted him to see his boy.'

Lucien looked at her, she couldn't be more that sixteen, and sighed. 'Do you think you could find a blanket for Nurse O'Brien, I don't think my jacket is big enough to cover her properly.'

Cath got up and went to take a blanket off the bed. It was shabby, moth eaten in places, but it would cover more of Mattie, make her decent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean!' Lucien kicked the front door open, 'surgery!' He carried Mattie through and lay her on the examination couch.

'Mattie!' Jean's hand flew to her mouth, 'Oh god!'

'She's alright, a few cuts and bruises, ' Lucien held Jean by the arm, 'now I need to examine her and bathe her wounds. I need your help, you know the drill.' He spoke gently, Jean needed to help or she would just pace up and down outside, and there were certain things Jean did for him as a doctor, namely helping clean and dress minor wounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie was tended to, Jean helped her to bathe and then put her to bed with a cup of hot chocolate. She didn't feel like eating. Lucien caught Jean as she took the cocoa up and dropped something in it, stirring it well,

'Make sure she drinks it all,' he whispered, 'she'll sleep.' He kissed his wife's cheek and smiled at her.

'I'm sorry, Mattie,' Jean said as she sat on the edge of the bed, her tears clearly visible on her cheeks, 'I should have checked you were home.'

'Why?' Mattie tried a smile, which hurt, 'you don't usually.' She sighed, 'It's not your fault, Jean. I'm alright, Charlie got there in time.' She handed the cup back and yawned.

Jean tucked her in and kissed her temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So who is Steve, really, what did he want? What did he think he would get out of Ballarat?

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and sorry this chapter is so...


	13. Chapter 13

Jean took Mattie breakfast in bed. Lucien had suggested it, saying it would be best if she rested there for the day, or the morning at least. She knocked on the door and went in. Mattie was awake, lying on her back staring at the ceiling. She turned her head and smiled, just.

'Morning,' Jean greeted her softly, 'breakfast.' She put the tray on the chest and went to the bed.

'Oh Jean,' she whispered, 'you didn't have to.' She pushed herself up into a sitting position while Jean set the pillows for her to lean on.

'Lucien wants you to rest today, in bed for the morning, at least.' She put the tray on her lap, 'and I want you to eat your breakfast.' Jean sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. He face was bruised around the mouth particularly, and she moved stiffly.

'Thank you.' Mattie sipped the tea and sighed, 'lovely.'

'I'll leave you to it.' Jean leant over and kissed her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Charlie went down to the station, hoping to be in on the interview with Steve Grey. This time Matthew was going to have to keep both of them under control. He was fond of Nurse O'Brien too, but apart from that, assault on any woman was totally unacceptable.

They passed Bert in the car park, also on his way into the station,

'Just the two fellers I was hoping to meet.' He greeted them cheerfully.

'Good morning to you too, Bert.' Lucien slapped him on the shoulder, 'what can we do for you?'

'Just wondered if you would be interested in a frequent visitor to my place.' He stopped and looked at the two men.

'Really, ' Lucien was immediately interested, 'who might that be?'

'Didn't give his name, but he was after a sapphire and diamond eternity ring, daisy necklace and portrait of his father as a lad, said it belonged to his grandmother.' Bert could see the interest, 'and other stuff, but not anything of yours, doctor.'

'Bert if I give you a list of stolen items between 1910 and 1918 would you be able to check the ledgers?' Lucien looked hopeful.

'Well I could,' Bert agreed, 'but your boy here, has those ledgers.'

'They're up at the house,' Charlie told him, 'so are the files, doc.'

'Right, so they are.' Lucien ran his hand over his head and thought for a minute, 'we've got to go in, to an interview, now. I've got surgery this afternoon.'

'It's a slow day, I could go up and ...' the he looked embarrassed at suggesting he spend some time in the doctor's house with his wife.

'Come up this afternoon, during surgery.' Lucien offered, 'my wife will be there and an inquisitive patient of mine, who was around at the time.' He grinned at the thought of Jean and Agatha Huston looking at old police files and junk shop ledgers!

'Will do.' Bert left, hands in pockets, whistling.

'Come on Charlie,' Lucien turned and headed into the station, 'don't want to keep Lawson waiting.' They bounded up the steps into the building, both rather looking forward to it in a sad kind of way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew Lawson sat opposite the surly looking doctor, turning his pen over and over in his hand. What the bloody hell was going on? This man was supposed to be the new best thing in the hospital. Dated Mattie O'Brien and then tried to...he tried not to think about it. A knock at the door, he turned to see Sergeant Davies and Dr Blake. He motioned them in.

'Right,' Matthew started, 'first of all, who's the girl?'

'Cath,' Grey grunted, 'met her in Bendigo, she was up for it.'

'She's sixteen,' Lucien had been right when he estimated her age, 'she must have been fifteen when you started taking advantage of her, you know what that means...she was a child, still is.'

'Silly cow, getting pregnant.' He snapped back, 'anyway, she'll go with anyone, two bob a go.'

Lucien and Charlie could barely restrain themselves, Matthew drew his brows together,

'And who d'you suppose gave her those ideas?' He snarled.

Grey didn't reply. Offering up a girl as young as Cath got him through medical school, the 'customers' paid him as well as Cath's two shillings.

'Doctor,' Matthew turned to Blake, his anger was palpable, 'have you examined the young lady?'

'Lady?' Grey sneered, 'she's no lady.'

'Not yet, Superintendant.' Lucien stared intently at this thing in front of him, 'I thought I'd give her time to have some breakfast, a bath and see to her baby. I left particular instructions last night.'

'Right,' Matthew looked at him again, 'I suppose she might be ready for you then.' He wanted Blake out, fearing he may lose his temper, he could handle Davies, he was his boss, but if they both decided to 'encourage' Grey to come clean he wouldn't stand a chance.

'It took a few minutes for the implication to register with Lucien but when it did, he stood up.

'I shall go and see,' He straightened his waistcoat. 'I'll bring you my report as soon as it's ready.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien strode into the hospital calmer for the walk. The sister in charge of the ward greeted him with a smile. She had personally taken charge of young Cathleen and she was ready and waiting for Dr Blake. Sister accompanied him into the room and said she would stay, if that was alright with Dr Blake.

'That would be perfect, sister,' he smiled, 'don't you think Miss Cathleen?'

Cath had never been treated so nicely before, she just nodded.

As Lucien examined her from top to toe he explained everything he was doing. Every mark, scar or bruise he found sister noted on the chart for him, but it saddened him that she was not in the slightest bit shy about him examining her intimately. A sixteen year old, in his mind, should be shocked and scared at such an investigation, but she wasn't intimidated at all; there again; a sixteen year old shouldn't have been a mother, either.

He helped her tidy the gown she had been given and replaced the bed covers.

'Now, Miss Cathleen,' He sat on the edge of the bed. 'I'm going to take a look at your baby, if that's alright with you?'

'Yessir.' She mumbled.

'What's his name?' Lucien lifted the tiny baby out of the utilitarian hospital crib.

'Colin.' She whispered, watching intently as Dr Blake undressed her son and gently checked him over.

'How are you finding feeding him?' Colin was underweight and a little dehydrated.

'I do my best.' she murmured, 'but it's hard.'

'So I believe,' he smiled, 'although I think my wife would be a better judge than me, but, my dear,' Lucien dressed Colin, 'I think maybe some formula would help.' Upon examining her it had not escaped his notice that she had little, if anything to give her child.

'Is that what nurse gave him?'

'In a bottle?'

Cath nodded.

'That's it.' Lucien placed the baby in his mother's arms and watched her nuzzle against his head and breathe in that particular baby smell he was looking forward to.

'Ok.' She relaxed into the pillows, grateful for the help.

'Now,' Lucien hated what he had to ask her, 'Steve has claimed that Colin might not be his baby.'

'Oh he is, sir,' Cath nodded, emphatically, 'has to be.'

'He says you,' Lucien ran his hand over his head again, 'you went with other men.'

'He told me to.' Cath's eyes filled with tears.

'Cath...' Oh, hell, this was so difficult. She was so young for him to be talking to her about such things.

Cathleen looked at this man. So much nicer than other men she had met, kinder than her father, 'I made the other men wear a johnnie.'

'Really?' Lucien looked very surprised, firstly that she was able to get hold of them and then at the sense she had to use them.

'Yeah,' Cath looked almost pleased with herself, 'Steve wouldn't and he didn't know the others did.'

'But how did you get them?' She was far too young to have been able to buy such items, legally.

'Erm,' she looked down, 'I, er...I nicked 'em. I tried saying they were for me dad, but they didn't believe me, so I nicked 'em.'

'Right,' Lucien didn't quite know what to say to that.

'Will I get in trouble, for nickin'?' A sudden thought had come to her.

'No, I don't think we'll bother mentioning it.' Lucien smiled, it was the lesser of two evils and had probably saved her contracting some dreadful disease, anyway.

Lucien turned to the nurse, who had just observed the gentleness of this man, Mrs Blake was a very lucky lady.

'Sister, I would like it very much if you would see that Miss Cathleen, here, is shown how to feed Colin with formula, that she is fed well and allowed to rest.' He stood up and bade Cath 'good day'.

Outside he spoke again, 'Sister, look after her please,' he urged, 'her only visitors should be myself, my wife and Nurse O'Brien, when she has recovered from her injuries.'

'Injuries, doctor?' Sister looked shocked, 'I didn't know O'Brien had been hurt.'

'Yes, well,' Lucien didn't really want stories getting round, 'she had an unfortunate encounter with Dr Grey yesterday. He's in custody.'

Sister knew when she wasn't going to get anything else out if him, so she handed the examination report to him and watched him leave to go back to the station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Lucien had left Matthew started the interview in earnest. It wasn't too difficult to get the story out of him at first. He told how his father had forced his grandmother to close her house and had used the junk shop to get rid of everything when they moved to Bendigo for a new start. Young Arthur Reynolds, it seemed, was horrified to find his mother had been stealing from her employers but was too embarrassed to take the stuff back; not that he knew which belonged to whom.

In Bendigo Arthur had found work, first as a gopher on a building site, then as he grew up he learned the building trade, but Arthur had his own particular failing, women. He found a woman willing to live with him, and she had given him Steven, but he also noticed how men looked at her and thought he could make a fast buck out of her. Arthur hadn't been Gypsy's first, so she was only too willing to supplement his building income with her own earnings. They made enough to keep Mille Reynolds comfortable and out of other people's houses, and she looked after the boy when he was young. Steven adored his grandmother and listened intently to what she felt was the injustice of being forced to give up all her treasures by her ungrateful son.

After his grandmother passed away, he had watched his mother from the attic; cutting out a hole in the ceiling, and as soon as he was old enough he set about looking for girls that would oblige him.

Steve was a good student at school and his teachers had suggested he try for medical school. He realised he would find a better class of woman there and duly applied and was accepted. Arthur and Gypsy couldn't really afford the fees so Steve told them he would work his way though university.

He stopped talking then. Matthew and Charlie waited, and watched him. He had folded his arms and sat back in the chair.

'So,' Matthew started to question him again, 'what work did you find?'

It was an innocent question, but Steve declined to answer.

'Something to do with women, I'd guess, boss.' Charlie observed mildly.

Dr Blake entered the room, quietly. He could see the notes the two officers had written and deduced that the interview, hitherto had gone well. He slipped his file onto the desk in front of Matthew.

'Just finished with young Cathleen.' He pulled up a chair, 'she's doing ok, a little battered and bruised, baby Colin needs feeding up, but with care they'll be fine. It's all in my report.' He sat back and let Matthew read quickly down Sister's neat handwriting. Lucien's elegant but indecipherable signature at the bottom.

When Matthew had finished he turned to Lucien,

'So it would seem the baby is yours, Dr Grey.' He watched for a reaction.

'You can't be sure, even she can't be sure.' Grey was sullen, but truly believed he could get away with that one.

Lucien slid a small packet onto the desk, 'Popped by the house, Superintendant.' It was the remains of a packet of condoms, Cath had been telling the truth. 'all her 'customers' were required to use them, she insisted. Apparently,' he turned his attention to Steve, 'you refused.'

Steve went pale.

'Now,' Charlie started to take off his jacket, 'don't mind, do you, boss? It's a bit warm in here.'

'Of course not, Sergeant,' Matthew tried not to smile, Charlie had learned some things from Bill Hobart, even if he didn't go as far. Charlie took his jacket and hung it on the coat rack in the corner, and he returned to the table rolled his sleeves up, threateningly.

'Now,' he began again, 'what does Nurse O'Brien have to do with this?' Charlie remained standing. He flexed his fingers, the bruising still evident from the other night.

Grey gulped, he was a tall and athletic man but no match for Charlie Davies if Davies thought he had upset a friend.

'She's close to Blake, and Blake has something of my grandmother's.' He grumbled.

'I believe Dr Blake has only retrieved things that belong to him or his parents.' Matthew noted from his file the picture and the jewellery.

'My grandmother said there was a picture, of dad as a toddler.' Grey confirmed they were talking about the one thing that had started this whole investigation.

'It was a picture of me,' Blake said softly, 'painted by my mother when I was three. On the back is the legend that proves it.'

'She said it was dad.' Grey persisted. 'Her ring and necklace were two other things she went on about.'

'A daisy necklace?' Lucien asked. Grey just nodded, something told him his grandmother had lied to him.

'Also my mother's.' Lucien leaned forward, 'all your grandmother's 'treasures' were other people's, things that she took when they gave her employment. I know my father paid her well, to be the housekeeper and my nanny, she had no need to take things that my parents prized.'

Matthew finished writing the interview report for that part of the investigation, but now he wanted to know why he had attacked Nurse O'Brien.

Grey couldn't answer that, immediately. He voiced his only thoughts,

'All women are the same,' he sneered, 'lie down and give it up.'

'Just because your mother was like that, doesn't mean that all women are like that.' Charlie growled, 'Nurse O'Brien, different was she? From what I've seen, certainly of the young ladies in Ballarat and Melbourne, she is more usual than not. And even if she wasn't, that's no reason to force yourself on her.'

Grey looked down and laced his fingers together. 'What happens now?'

'You will be taken back to the cells, charged with attempted rape, violation of a minor, procuring young women for financial gain...need I go on?' Matthew didn't want to read the whole list before he had compiled it.

'The sad thing is,' Lucien pointed out as he left the room, 'you were a promising doctor, that could have done a lot of good. Now...Was it worth it?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie was curled up on the couch with a book and a cup of tea when Lucien returned. She could see he was saddened by what he had seen and heard that morning. He sat down beside her and she moved over to put her arms round him.

'Thank you, Lucien.' She whispered, 'for being you.'

He squeezed her gently, 'How are you?'

'Stiff, a bit sore, but in one piece, thanks to you and Sergeant Charlie.' She lay her head on his shoulder.

Jean walked in and smiled a little sadly at the scene, Lucien looked rather sad, disappointed. She sat on the other side of him and put her arm round his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

'Such a bloody waste of a good doctor,' he grumbled.

'Why did he do what he did, Lucien?' Jean asked.

'Messed up by his parents.' Lucien shifted to put an arm round each woman, 'His father was Arthur Reynolds. He moved his mother to Bendigo and closed up her house when he found out she was stealing, then he moved on to work in the building trade, setting up home with a woman who was willing to provide her services to other men to supplement their income. Young Steve was cared for by his grandmother...' Lucien told the story, tightening his hold on Mattie a little when he got to her involvement.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while they all absorbed what had gone on, then Jean heaved a sigh and kissed her husband again.

'I'm going to make some lunch then get Mrs Huston for surgery.' She turned to the other two.

'Oh, yes.' Lucien suddenly remembered, 'Bert's coming over. Steve, at least I'm assuming that was who he meant, has been going into the shop asking about certain items he believed were his grandmother's. I suggested he come over during surgery, that you and Mrs Huston might like to go through the ledgers and files together, you know...'

'Can I help too?' Mattie asked, sitting reading was boring after a while.'

'Of course, ' he grinned at her, 'if you want to.'

'Lucien,' Mattie had a question, 'what's going to happen to Cath?'

'I don't know.' He looked at her, brightened by her concern for the lass, 'I suppose she'll end up in a mother and baby home.'

'Urgh!' Mattie shuddered, she'd attended one of those on occasion, 'they're not nice places. They always blame the girl and can put them through hell if they show any spirit.' She looked up just in time to see Jean stroke her belly and smile to herself, she must have felt the baby, Mattie thought. Then she had a thought, but maybe it was a silly one, she'd talk to Jean later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what is Mattie's idea and what will they find in the ledgers and files?

This is becoming a long running serial, but I'm not apologising.


	14. Chapter 14

'There!' Lucien dumped the files and ledgers on the coffee table, 'that should keep you ladies occupied this afternoon.'

'Er...thanks,' Mattie murmured, 'I think.'

'When I've seen Mrs Huston, you and she and Jean can go through these and see if you can reconcile the reports with the ledgers.' He grinned at her. 'Mrs Huston has some lovely stories to tell.'

'Lucien,' Mattie stopped him leaving, 'while Jean's out, collecting her, can I have a word?'

He sat on the couch next to her. 'What's bothering you, Mattie?'

'Well,' She looked at him, he loved his wife so much this should be relatively easy, 'when Jean has the baby, she won't be able to keep looking after Mrs Huston, will she?'

'No, but don't tell her that.' He smiled, 'however, I think you have an answer, don't you?'

'Possibly,' She sat back, 'Cath.'

'Pardon?'

'Cath.' She repeated, 'Cath will need somewhere to live, a job, and Mrs Huston will need a housekeeper and a friend. Cath's not a bad girl, when you get to know her. Jean may have to train her, I don't know how much she knows about cooking and cleaning, but it would solve a lot of problems, wouldn't it?' She tailed off, had she made a stupendous blunder?

Lucien sat and thought, 'Cath's young,' he pointed out, 'Mrs Huston likes the company of younger people.'

'Perhaps we, I mean you, should talk to Mrs Huston,' Mattie looked at him, deep in thought but listening, 'while in surgery maybe. If she agrees in principle, then we can see how Cath feels and Jean and...'

'Well,' Lucien tugged his beard, 'if Mrs Huston and Cath are agreeable, then I'm sure we can persuade Jean to train Cath. The only thing is Colin, the baby. How will our dear old friend cope with a baby in the house?'

'Probably brilliantly,' Mattie grinned, 'she never had children of her own, did she. She treats Jean like her daughter, I bet she would do the same to Cath.'

'Mattie,' Lucien stood up as they heard Jean bring Mrs Huston into the house, 'you are wonderful.'

'Don't go over the top, Lucien,' She laughed, 'I'm just the local district nurse.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien finished his checks on Agatha and wrote her notes up, then he leant his arms on the desk.

'Mrs Huston,' He began, 'I have a suggestion for you.'

'Really, Lucien,' Agatha recognised that now this was a talk between friends, 'and what would that be?' She smiled.

'You know that Jean is expecting.' He started, she watched and listened as he put to her Mattie's idea.

'Before I make my decision, Lucien,' she wasn't going to agree immediately, 'can I meet the young lady? I do agree with you, though, Jean shouldn't be doing as much after the baby is born, and even for at least the last two months, but, you know what she's like.'

'Absolutely,' He leant back in his chair and smiled, 'I'll get Jean to introduce you, after I tell her what we propose.'

'You will still let Jean come and see me, won't you?'

'Mrs Huston, Agatha,' He grinned, 'I wouldn't dare stop her.'

He escorted his patient into the living room where Mattie and Jean, temporarily relieved of her receptionist duties, were already looking through the files and ledgers.

Over tea the three women talked and perused and Jean noted the objects found in the ledgers that were also the subject of the, minimal, investigations.

There were several objects that had found their way into the junk shop, some of which had been sold on, so there was nothing they could do about them. They concentrated on things that still languished somewhere in the shop.

'Here's one,' Jean had a file open, 'silver letter opener, silver and blister pearl bracelet, tortoise shell pen set.'

'The pen set, is here, but the silver stuff has been sold, to Mr Tyneman,' Mattie ran her finger down the ledger.

Jean laughed, 'Typical, he bought his own stuff back.'

'Well,' Agatha looked over the top of her glasses, 'what do you expect, he would report the theft reluctantly, he didn't like to admit someone had got one over on him. It made him look weak.'

'A typical Tyneman trait,' Mattie observed, thinking of Patrick and Edward. 'Wonder why he didn't buy the pen set back. '

'Oh, dear.' Jean sighed, reading a new file, 'she even stole from children. Here, a toy train, teddy bear and silver backed child's hairbrush.'

'That's low.' Mattie noted. 'Who from?'

'Lawson.' Jean held up the file, 'though I didn't know the Lawson's had a housekeeper.' She continued to read the file. 'Oh, Mrs Lawson was away in hospital, they'd engaged Millie Reynolds just for then, to look after their children.'

'That'd be young Matthew and his sister.' Agatha pointed out as the two younger women tried to picture a little Matthew Lawson cuddling a teddy bear, the image was difficult to call to mind!

Mrs Huston had the ledger for that year and she and Mattie looked down it.

'Aha!' Mattie gave a little shout, 'anybody brave enough to give Superintendant Lawson his teddy back?'

All three burst out laughing at the very thought, they made so much noise that the doctor came out of his surgery to see what all the fuss was about. When they told him he said he'd do it, any chance to tease his old friend.

'Any sign of the train and brush?'He asked, hopefully.

'Both sold,' Mattie held her finger over the entry. 'Not a name I know.'

Most of the other missing items had been sold on, just these few things were left. Jean made tea for them all,

'Lucien,' she called through from the kitchen, 'I thought Bert was coming over.'

'He was supposed to,' Lucien went to help her carry the tray, 'must have got held up, or the shop got busy. Anybody fancy a trip down to town?'

'Why not?' Jean smiled, 'after tea.'

'Mind if I don't.' Mattie looked down, 'you know.'

'Of course, Mattie, dear.' Jean went to her and put her arm round her shoulders. 'You put your feet up.'

Mattie put her head on Jean's shoulder, the thought that she would be stared at in town, hurt.

'Can I do anything for dinner,' She suddenly thought about her previous conversation with Lucien and that she should help too.

'Would you mind preparing the vegetables,' Jean released her hold, 'the meat's braising in the oven.'

'With pleasure.' Mattie smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The junk shop was rather busy when they got down there. Bert looked up as the bell went and smiled,

'Doctor, Mrs Blake!' He called them over, 'sorry. I meant to call but, as you can see...' he waved his hand at the customers.

'Well, Bert, business does seem to be booming.' Lucien grinned, 'now, do you have these items?' He showed him the entries for the bear and the pen set.

'Oh, well,' Bert scratched his head, 'the bear, it lives in my office. The kids have played with it over the years, but he's still around. The pen set, um, let me have a look. Things like that are usually displayed in the side window.' He went over to the stand and studied the items there.' He reached up to a shelf and pulled down a small, rectangular box. Opening it, he saw a fountain pen and pencil set. The inside of the lid had a dedication, 'To Patrick Tyneman, for exceptional penmanship. 1917.' 'Think this is it, doc.' He passed it back and then stepped back into the shop.

Jean looked at it and smiled.

'Ok,' Lucien sniggered, 'so my handwriting wouldn't win any prizes, but Patrick's the same age as me, we were at school together for a while, he didn't win any other prizes, as I recall.'

'Don't be petty, Lucien,' Jean muttered.

'My dear,' he grinned, cheekily and nodded.

Agatha watched them and smiled. She didn't think she had many years left but they were going to be fun.

Bert passed the pen set to Jean and headed into the office for the teddy bear. He brought it out, somehow still intact. Jean passed the pen set to Lucien and took the bear. She stroked it and smiled, they were going to need one, soon. Lucien watched her, almost reading her thoughts, and smiled.

'I think I'd like to clean this,' she almost whispered, 'before he goes home.'

'Jean.' Lucien whispered in her ear, 'where's Agatha?'

Jean looked round, and pointed,

'There she is.'

Mrs Huston had been browsing in the shop and found something. They went over to her. She had a tiny object in her hand, a brooch, gold filigree round the edge.

'What have you found?' Jean asked her gently, not wanting to make her jump.

Agatha turned round and smiled, 'This.' She held up the brooch then handed it to Lucien, 'your mother's I think.'

Lucien took the brooch. Oval in shape, about two inches long, it was a portrait: of his father. He nearly dropped it in shock.

'But miniature painting, it's a specialist area.' He gasped, 'I didn't know mother...' He passed the brooch to Jean.

'Thomas,' she gulped. It was unmistakably Lucien's father, the brilliant blue eyes the distinctive handlebar moustache, 'Oh my!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over dinner there was much to discuss. First the brooch, which was held in awe by both Lucien and Jean, then the problem of Jean doing too much.

'It's really lovely,' Mattie passed the brooch over to Charlie. He studied it, a tiny picture of a man in uniform. He supposed it was well executed but...

'It's ok, Charlie,' Lucien reached for it, 'you don't have to like it.'

'Oh, it's good, I suppose, doc,' Charlie admitted, 'it's just that it isn't something I'm interested in.'

'I think it's beautiful,' Jean said, taking it from Lucien, 'she has painted it with love and it shows.'

'If she were here now,' Lucien took her hand, 'I would have her paint you, she would have loved you.'

Jean blushed, 'I would prefer a family portrait, sweetheart.'

'Talking of which,' he took a deep breath and drew his shoulders up, 'you do too much.'

'I beg your pardon?' She opened her eyes, 'I do not.'

'Jean,' He watched her stand and start to clear the table, 'sit down. Please.'

'The dishes need washing.' She stood, resolute.

'I'll do that,' Mattie stood.

Charlie stood,

'We'll do that.' He emphasised. Joining Mattie at the sink.

Jean looked at them, all of them, she was, she knew, not going to get her way, for a change! She sat down.

'We,' Lucien indicated the collected company, 'er...we want you to take things a little easier, soon.'

'You can't do two jobs,' Agatha joined in, 'looking after your family and me.'

'So,' Lucien sat next to her and put his arms round her, 'we have come up with a plan.'

Go on,' Jean knew they were right, but wasn't going to let them know she agreed.

'Cath, ' Lucien smiled, 'as Mattie said, she needs a home, for her and Colin, and a job. Mrs Huston needs a housekeeper and companion.'

'If I like the girl,' Agatha intervened, 'and you can train her, then I will take her, and the baby.'

Jean looked round the table, she was outnumbered.

'Jean...' Lucien started.

'Jean,' Agatha interrupted, 'Jean, you have been the daughter I never had, and I still want you in my life, I value our friendship above all else. If it wasn't for you I would have died on that kitchen floor. You have your life, your family, and it is about to grow. You can't do everything, no matter how hard you try.'

Jean's shoulders slumped, they were right.

'What if you don't like Cath?' She offered, feebly.

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, _if_ we come to it.' She smiled, 'take me to meet her, tomorrow, then we'll see.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Miss Cathleen,' Sister opened the door to Cath's room, 'you have visitors.'

Cath pushed herself up in the bed, 'Yes sister,' She called.

Jean poked her head round the door,

'Hello, Cathleen,' she smiled, 'I'm Jean Blake, Dr Blake's wife, and this is Mrs Huston.'

'Oh, hello.' Cath smiled, cautiously, 'nice to meet you.'

The two older ladies entered the room, armed with good things for the young mother and her baby.

Jean pulled two chairs over and invited Agatha to sit.

'Is this Colin?' Agatha turned to the crib in the room.

'Um, yes,' Cath reached over, 'that's my baby.' She was protective.

'You are such a lucky girl.' Agatha looked at her for permission then, on receiving it, picked up the baby and held him gently. 'He is so sweet.' She cooed at the child, 'Hello, little man, so nice to meet you.' Colin nestled happily in the arms of one who had so much love to give.

'Cath,' Jean started, 'These are things for you and Colin,' she offered up the basket, 'I hope you don't mind. Dr Blake said you might need such.'

Cath took the basket and looked inside, pulling out vests and romper suits for the boy and nightclothes for herself.

'Oh, Mrs Blake,' She was wide eyed with wonder at such generosity, 'these are so lovely, I don't know how to thank you.'

'There is a way,' Jean smiled, 'Mrs Huston here, is looking for a live in housekeeper. Someone to cook and clean and keep her company.'

'Oh.' Cath looked unsure.

'I could train you.' Jean offered, 'I used to be a housekeeper, before I married Dr Blake; in fact I was his housekeeper.'

'I need someone young,' Mrs Huston intervened, 'someone to keep me bright. I don't have a family, you would be doing me a favour. I would pay you, of course, you would have a home and,' She stroked Colin's head, 'I never had any children of my own, I've always regarded Mrs Blake as my daughter. Would you be my granddaughter?'

Cath looked from one to the other, astounded at the generosity of the two women.

'Why would you do that for me?' Cath looked from one to the other, nobody had ever done anything for her, she had run away from the beatings at home, the chores she had to do every day that gave her little time for her schoolwork or herself. Then Steve had found her and at first, been kind, well sort of. He'd used her but at least she wasn't beaten and she had had a little money. But even Steve had turned on her when she told him she was pregnant. 'I mean, girls like me usually end up in a home or on the street.'

'Not if they're given a break.' Jean took her hand, 'and we'd like to give you that chance. It would give Colin a home, too.'

'You said you'd train me, Mrs Blake.' Cath looked at her. 'I do know how to do some things in the house, I had to at home.'

'Good,' Jean smiled, 'then that will make it easier, won't it? So, what do you think?'

'You promise you won't beat me if I get it wrong.'

Jean and Mrs Huston looked at each other then at her, in absolute horror.

'Why on earth would I do that? Agatha asked.

'That's what me mam and dad did.' Cath's eyes began to fill with tears.

'My dear girl,' The old lady looked sad at this, to be blessed with a child then to beat her, well, it was wrong, and she said as much. 'No beatings allowed.'

'Well, in that case, thank you,' Cath's face lit up with her smile, 'Colin and I would like it very much.'

They arranged that Jean would make sure Cath had some clothes to start her off and then left the girl to muse on her good fortune and feed her baby.

Outside they caught up with Sister.

'Young Cathleen,' Jean smiled, 'what do you think of her?'

'Just needs a break.' Sister offered the two seats in her office, 'why?'

'We've just offered her a home and a job.' Mrs Huston smiled. 'As my live in housekeeper.'

'With the baby?' Sister looked mildly amused.

'Of course.' Agatha admitted, 'Mrs Blake comes in daily, but will have to take it easy soon, with everything she does at her own home and mine she will wear herself out.'

Sister had observed Jean's figure and noted her pregnancy, 'Indeed, and congratulations, Mrs Blake.'

Jean smiled, 'Thank you, Actually this whole thing, about Cath was almost sorted out before I was consulted. I do think it is a good idea, though. I thought I might have to find a stand in for a few months until a routine had been settled, this looks to be a perfect solution.'

'Well, Cathleen is doing very well.' Sister sat back in her chair, 'she listens and learns, takes on board what is said. She's not unintelligent. Once she knows you aren't going to hurt her she relaxes. I think she has spent her life running from one disaster to the next, but she loves her baby and will do anything to see he is happy.'

'Good.' Jean stood up, 'well, Mrs Huston, I think we need to get a room ready at your house and perhaps something for Colin to sleep in.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agatha had spent the previous evening, after Jean had dropped her off at home, thinking about the things they would need. Colin would need a cot and Cath would need a pram so she could wheel him into town when she shopped and also leave him in the garden sometimes. Geoffrey had, fortunately, left her well provided for, she was considered a wealthy widow. Herself, she considered reasonably well off, but not wealthy. While she was in the junk shop she had noticed a cot and a pram, in good condition, they just needed a good clean and the cot needed a mattress. She told Jean as much and Jean agreed that it was probably a good idea to buy second hand rather than new, for Cath. They headed to the shop to see Bert and arrange to have a better look at the things.

'Mrs Blake, Mrs Huston!' Bert greeted them cheerfully, 'what can I do for you today?'

'The cot and pram you have, Bert.' Mrs Huston pointed to them, 'could I have a look at them, properly, please.'

'Er, yes of course,' Bert was surprised, Mrs Blake, surely would buy new for her baby, and Mrs Huston was much too old to be having children. Nonetheless he brought the items out for them. The cot was not that old, Jean pointed out, nearly new.

'Never used,' Bert informed them, 'the mother...well, she never ...her baby.' He didn't want to say, not in front of a woman expecting a child herself. 'The pram was theirs, too. I have the cot mattress in the back, still wrapped.'

'Oh, how sad.' Jean murmured, 'poor woman.'

'Well, this time they will be used,' Mrs Huston decided to cut through the morose air that had descended on the three, 'I am taking on a housekeeper with a young baby, these are for her.'

'Right,' Bert breathed. He had, for some odd reason, been holding his breath. 'Well, I can deliver them for you, whenever you want.'

'Thank you, Bert.' Jean smiled and they paid, a substantially reduced price; Bert's business had improved of late; and set a date for the things to be delivered.

That done the two ladies went to buy some clothes for Cath, nothing special, it would embarrass her, Jean said. Just a couple of plain skirts and blouses and some underwear, which Jean guessed the sizes of. Cath could use some of her wages to buy anything else she wanted or needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, now Matthew needs to get his teddy back and how will Patrick react to getting his handwriting prize back? By the way, I still have my teddy, one eye and a bit careworn...


	15. Chapter 15

Things seemed to settle down after all the hustle over Dr Grey, the stolen goods returned to their rightful owners, all that was happening was, Jean was teaching Cath how to be a good housekeeper and companion and they were waiting for the date when they would have to appear at court in Melbourne to give evidence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of warm soapy water and a soft cloth sponging down the old teddy bear. Being filled with sawdust it was not possible to put in the washer so she patiently wiped and rubbed the odd stain until he was back to his original sandy colour. She smiled and stroked her rapidly growing bump,

'No, it's not for you,' she murmured, 'it's for Uncle Matthew, besides, you'd fight over it, wouldn't you?'

She sat the bear on the table and went to pour away the water. 'You need a new eye.' She told it, then laughed at the childish habit of talking to a toy. Still there was no one to hear her, Lucien had gone with Mattie and Charlie to Melbourne. They were to give evidence at Steve Grey's trial. Jean was going to wander up to see Mrs Huston later, as Cath had to go too.

She found her button tin, full of more than buttons, and tipped it over the table. If she didn't have an eye for the bear she'd put buttons in place, and had plans to finish it off with a new ribbon round his neck. There were all sorts of delights in the tin, some small silver coloured buttons with a raised design on them, a spare uniform button for Charlie, who lost more buttons than Lucien did! She stopped and played with the small buttons in her hand and a slow smile crept over her face; not a new ribbon, this time teddy would have a uniform. She knew she had some pale blue fabric for a shirt, dark blue suiting for a uniform and his tie, together with the buttons, he would make an unusual addition to the team down at the station. She wondered if she could make a cap, too. That decided on she found two plain black buttons that would do for eyes, and put everything in the sewing room, once the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean knocked on the door and waited for Agatha, much more sprightly these days, and there she was, smiling, cradling Colin. Jean raised her eyebrows.

'Don't look so surprised, Jean.' Agatha preceded her into the living room. 'I insisted. She couldn't have taken a baby into a court.'

'I suppose not, I just didn't think she would have left him with you.' Jean smiled, 'but then who else?'

'Well, you.' Agatha put the sleeping baby in is pram and took the bottle she had just given him out to the kitchen.

'You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?' Jean laughed.

'Rather.' Agatha started to make tea. 'Cathleen keeps me young, she is a lovely girl, Jean. How someone could treat her the way they did, I just don't understand.'

Jean helped take the tea things into the living room and they sat down for, what Mrs Huston called, a good natter!

'Jean,' Agatha studied her friend, 'I need to talk to you, about something very serious.'

'Oh,' Jean was the one who usually gave the serious talks, and they were to her husband, 'is something wrong?'

'No, that's just it.' Agatha leaned forward, 'it's about my will.'

'Oh, Mrs Huston,' Jean was aghast, 'that's nothing to do with me.'

'It's everything to do with you.' Jean started to interrupt but Mrs Huston put up her hand to stop her, 'hear me out. I have no family, as you know, so when I was in hospital over the hip I made a will. You and the doctor will inherit everything.'

'Mrs Huston!' Jean exclaimed, 'we can't!'

'Oh yes you can.' Agatha protested. 'I know I should add a codicil, but, would you let Cathleen stay, in the house, unless she wants to leave or finds a husband or position elsewhere. I will make sure she has a little to keep her going, I don't think she will sit back and do nothing.'

Jean didn't know what to say, she didn't want to think of her friend dying, even if she was getting on in years. She stood up and went to sit next to Mrs Huston,

'Don't go just yet,' she said softly, 'I want you to meet these two.' She smoothed her hand over her belly.

'Oh I'm sticking around.' Agatha laughed, 'Two you say, well who'd have thought.'

'Yes,' Jean drew her brows in, 'I remember dreaming, one day, about holding our baby and then, as you do, wondering if I would have a daughter, at last, but then remembered Lucien has a daughter and maybe he would like a son, then I thought of one of each.' She gulped.

'Be careful what you wish for, my dear.' Agatha smiled.

Jean washed the tea things and made sure everything was ready for Mrs Huston's evening meal. There were enough bottles for Colin, Cathleen must have made them up before she left that morning. Jean was impressed at the young girls attention to detail, everything was as she would have wished it to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien let himself, Mattie and Charlie into the house. He had dropped Cathleen off at Mrs Huston's after the court case and then drove home. They were all tired, it had been a long and sometimes unpleasant day.

All was quiet, Jean had obviously gone to bed, leaving some sandwiches and a pan of soup for them, should they need sustenance. They didn't, so Mattie put the soup in the fridge, together with the sandwiches, and they departed, each to their own rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean rolled over and curled up against him,

'Hungry?' She murmured.

'Mm...' He found her face and covered her mouth with his, tasting her with his tongue and pulling her as close as he could, feeling the movement of his children inside her. She pushed her hands against his shoulders and rolled him onto his back.

'Tense, stressed,' she murmured seductively, 'let me help.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I love you,' Lucien muttered as he drifted into a deep, satisfied sleep.

Jean smiled, satisfied herself, she cuddled against him and joined him in slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie couldn't sleep. Every time she started to drift off Grey's snide comments echoed in her brain. Even in court he had belittled her, how nurses had a name for it, how women in general would lie down and take it easily.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself, the tears started and she sobbed and rocked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his room next door he heard her. Charlie had heard everything Grey had said and, if they hadn't been in court he would have ensured he was never able to harm a woman again. He had watched Mattie bite her lip, tremble as she was asked searching, personal questions. How many boyfriends had she had? Was she intimate with any of them? It had been humiliating for her. He couldn't stand to listen to her anymore so he got out of bed and went to her door. He knocked,

'Mattie?' He waited but all he heard was her continued sobbing, 'I'm coming in.' He slipped into the room and went straight to the bed. Sitting next to her he put his arms round her and held her tight even as she tried to shrug him off.

'Charlie,' She sobbed, 'Oh Charlie.'

'It's ok, Mattie, shh.' He soothed.

'He made me feel so dirty,' She sniffed. 'Filthy, low.'

'You're not.' He stroked her head, 'you're beautiful and kind and caring. He was the one who was low and dirty.' He pulled her close and kissed her temple, even thought the one thing he wasn't going to tell her at this particular moment was how much he loved her.

'Come on,' he helped her lie down and then slipped under the covers and lay next to her.

'Jean,' Mattie whispered into his chest.

'No room to talk.' He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. 'Go to sleep.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien rose with Jean the next morning, he needed the quiet of the early morning to tell her what had gone on in court the previous day without Mattie.

They sipped tea at the kitchen table.

'Mattie got the brunt of it,' he told her what had happened, Jean blanched at the thought of Mattie having to go through such torment.

'Poor girl,' was all she could say, 'and Cathleen?'

'Got off more lightly.' Lucien sipped his tea, 'given her age it was deemed she didn't understand what Grey was doing. The court agreed she was more the injured party, having been used to bring him enough funds for his training and to live on.'

'How does one cope, financially, when you are training, at university?' Jean asked.

'All sorts of ways,' Lucien smiled, 'bar work, waiting on, both popular...'

'You?'

'I played in jazz bands, drums and piano, mainly.' He smiled at the memory, 'Dad's insistence I practice came in handy, I even gave piano lessons. Nothing suspect, Jean, I assure you.'

She smiled and stood up, 'I'd better get breakfast on,' she bent and kissed his head, 'I expect Charlie will be hungry, Mattie too.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sat the bear on the table, now resplendent in his uniform and smiled. Now that was finished she would pass it to Lucien to pass back to Matthew, who had absolutely no idea that the bear had been found. The babies kicked inside her, they were always most active when she was resting, or sitting sewing. She knew a walk to Agatha's would calm them. It was about as far as she could go these days, on foot. Two more months and then they would be a family, well that was what she told those not in the know. In reality it was about six weeks if that. Her size was no surprise, twins, after all, took up more room.

She tidied away and went into the studio. She had persuaded Lucien that they should turn the room into a bed sitting room, just for them, with a bathroom built into one of the side rooms. That way their bedroom could become the nursery. The bassinets stood waiting for their new occupants, nappies were folded ready and a small chest contained matinee jackets, knitted by herself and Mrs Huston, gowns folded in the top drawer. All was ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Mrs Blake,' Cathleen opened the door, 'good afternoon.'

'Good afternoon, Cathleen,' Jean stepped in and let Cath relieve her of her coat. She went into the living room where Agatha was playing with Colin, now crawling around the floor.

'Jean, dear.' Agatha looked up and smiled, 'how are you today?'

'Very well, thank you, if a little tired.' Jean sat down.

'Not long now,' Agatha observed.

'No,' Jean shifted to get comfortable, 'I'll be quite glad. Although I like being pregnant, but the last few weeks...'

'I hope the doctor is looking after you.' Mrs Huston tried to look stern. 'And the others in the house.'

'Oh they all pitch in.' Jean accepted a cup of tea, 'Charlie's a good cook, Mattie takes her turn with the housework, and yes, Lucien is being very gentle.'

'Good.' Mrs Huston sat back.

'How is Nurse O'Brien?' Cathleen asked, it was rare she entered into the conversation, preferring to stay out of the way in the kitchen, but she had seen how the court day had affected her.

'She's not too bad, Cathleen, thank you.' Jean smiled at the girls concern, 'she's back at work, but she's still rather quiet, for Mattie. Her colleagues have been very kind and keep an eye on her.'

'Good, she's a good person.' Cathleen went back into the kitchen.

'She's been rather concerned,' Agatha noted, 'but not sure whether she should go and see her.'

'She would be welcome, anytime.' Jean told her.

They talked for a little longer then Jean said she needed to get back, she was cooking tonight, Charlie was working a late shift. She wanted Lucien to run her to the station, she had something for the Superintendant.

Agatha watched her walk down the drive, she didn't think she'd see Mrs Blake for a while, she had a feeling she was going to be rather busy. Something about the way she rubbed her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean walked slowly home, her back ached intermittently, perhaps she should have let Lucien drive her after all. But it was only a ten minute walk and it was a pleasant day, not too warm with a gentle breeze. A car went passed and tooted it's horn, Agnes. Jean smiled, off into town, she assumed as the car rolled passed the turn to her house. Her smile suddenly turned to an expression of utter disbelief. A spasm of backache became a tightening across her belly. Surely not. She stood and breathed deeply, home was in sight and it was the first contraction, as long as she got home before her waters went...

She started to walk again, slowly and carefully as if to stop any further happenings. She thought back to her two previous births, they had been quick, with Jack she barely had time to get into the hospital. Perhaps she'd better speed up a little.

She reached the front door of the house having stopped to let another contraction pass. She put her key in the door trying not to be too embarrassed at what she left on the threshold, she had so hoped to at least get to the bathroom before her waters broke, but she was carrying Lucien's children and it looked like they were as unpredictable as him.

'Lucien!' She yelled into the house, no time to be ladylike. This was going to be a home birth, thank god Mattie was home, today. 'Mattie! Lucien!'

She looked down the hall, Mattie and Lucien stood side by side,

'Bloody hell!' Lucien ran to her and lifted her into his arms, intending to get her into the car.

'No time.' Jean gasped. 'These two aren't hanging around.'

'Bedroom, Lucien.' Mattie ran ahead and in the bedroom pulled the covers off. She put towels on the bed and took just a sheet to cover Jean.

Lucien placed her gently on the bed and Mattie started to help her undress.

'Nightdress, Lucien,' she ordered the doctor, 'then my bag, ring the midwife and come back here.'

Jean grinned at Mattie in full nurse mode, Lucien did as he was asked. Although not a midwife she had done it as part of her training. As a district nurse she needed to be able to assist at a home birth. By the time Lucien had returned, sleeved rolled up, gloves on, Mattie had Jean in her nightdress ready to be examined on the bed.

Lucien grinned, and turned to Mattie,

'Wonder if the midwife will get here on time.' He whispered. Then he looked at his wife, face contorted in pain as another contraction took hold.

'Pain relief, Jean?' He offered.

'No,' she gasped, 'thank you.' She reached her hand over.

'It's alright,' he felt her squeeze his hand like she had never before, 'you can if you want.'

'Uh uh,' she shook her head. She'd had some with Christopher and it just made her sleepy.

'Well, you were right,' he changed to the subject of the imminent birth of his children, 'it shouldn't be too long. You're nearly ready to push.'

She tried to push herself up the bed onto the pillows. Mattie went to the other side of the bed and she and Lucien helped her. She felt much calmer than she had with the boys, surrounded by people who loved her and not anonymous white coats and rushing about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'How would you feel about walking about?' Mattie suggested, things seemed to have slowed a little, 'let gravity take over.'

'Just let me examine you first, Jean.' Lucien reached for a fresh pair of gloves, 'just in case.'

She lay there while he examined her, 'Almost,' he smiled, 'now what has happened to that midwife?'

'Shall I ring again?' Mattie asked, the same thought had crossed her mind.

'Please.'

Just as she picked up the phone there was a knock at the door. The midwife had arrived.

'Sorry, Nurse O'Brien,' she puffed, 'there's been an accident on the main road, traffic's backed up.'

'Well, Mrs Blake is almost ready to push,' Mattie helped her out of her coat, 'Dr Blake is walking her around the bedroom to see if that will move things along.'

'I thought she was going into hospital.'

'That was the idea,' Mattie opened the door to the bedroom, 'but it would appear the babies have a different idea. They are part Dr Blake after all.'

Jean was standing leaning against Lucien, his arms round her stroking her back as a very strong contraction took hold. The midwife noticed how calm everything seemed, all that could be heard was Lucien soothing his wife and Jean occasionally grunting and panting.

'I'm ready now,' Jean whispered. Lucien guided her over to the bed and helped her into a comfortable position. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms under her armpits holding her hands across her chest as she waited for the next contraction and her signal to push.

Everything seemed to happen so quickly after that, the first baby, a girl came onto the world at speed, raging and the disturbance.

'Well, there's nothing wrong with your lungs, young lady,' the midwife smiled and lifted the cord so Lucien could cut it, then handed the tiny child to Mattie to be cleaned and weighed.

'Just five pounds,' Mattie called, 'red curls, Jean!'

Jean tried to smile as she put her efforts into helping her second child into the world. This one was a little slower, but just as noisy and just as red headed. Weighing in at just over five pounds the little boy completed the Blake family.

'Congratulations, Mrs Blake, doctor,' the midwife smiled, 'one of each.'

'That'll teach me,' Jean puffed, 'I did wonder.'

The midwife checked everything was as it should be and cleaned Jean up before suggesting a bath for her while her dumbfounded husband gazed in wonder at his children and his stunningly beautiful wife, even if her hair was plastered to her forehead with perspiration and she was somewhat pink with the exertion of it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie thought it was odd, three cars on the drive, Lucien's, Mattie's and a strange one, and a soldier standing in the porch.

'Can I help you?' He asked, as he unlocked the door.

'Christopher Beazley,' The officer introduced himself, 'I was hoping to see my mother, Jean Beazley.'

Charlie thought he was a bit out of touch. He knew Jean wrote regularly so he should be referring to her as Jean Blake.

'Jean's probably out, but I don't know why the door hasn't been answered.' Charlie showed him into the hall. 'By the way, you do know she married the doc, don't you?'

'Mail's been hit and miss.' Christopher informed him, 'I knew she had accepted his proposal, but never heard anything more. Did she get my letters?'

'Now that you'll have to ask her.' Charlie went into the kitchen. The kettle had been recently boiled, so someone was about somewhere.

'So she's Jean Blake now.' Christopher mulled the information over in his mind.

'Yep, expecting twins, too.' Charlie thought he might as well warn the young man.

'What!' Christopher cried, 'pregnant! With twins!'

'Er..perhaps you'd better sit down,' Charlie offered him a chair. 'I'll go and see if there's someone around.' Charlie was a little confused, it didn't look like Jean had made dinner, so he headed for the studio, where he thought he could hear subdued voices. He knocked and waited. Lucien opened the door, with a silly grin on his face.

'Charlie,' He opened the door wider, 'so you've finished work. Is it really that late, Jean did say she hadn't done dinner, but she's been a little busy. Come in, come in.' He noticed the hesitation on the young man's face.

Charlie entered slowly and turned to the bed. Jean's hair had been brushed, her nightdress changed for clean pyjamas and she was dreamily gazing at two bundles in her arms.

'Bloody hell,' He whispered, 'they're here.'

'Yes, bit of a rush.' Lucien smiled, in fact he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

'Come on over, Charlie.' Jean looked up at him, 'come and meet them.'

He stood by the bed, he didn't think he'd seen such tiny babies before, both with red hair, unmistakably Blakes.

'This one,' she moved her arm, 'is Genevieve, and this,' she moved the other arm, 'is Thomas.'

'Wow!' he whispered, 'congratulations. They're so tiny.'

'Combined weight of just over ten pounds.' Lucien looked proudly at Jean, such a large load for such a petite woman to carry.

'Gosh!' He stood admiring her, then remembered why he had originally gone into the room, 'Christopher's here.'

'What?' Jean gasped, 'how?'

'I expect the usual way,' Charlie joked, 'he was on the doorstep, waiting for someone to answer.'

'Oh,' Jean looked confused, 'he does know, doesn't he?'

'He does now.' Charlie grinned, 'shall I ask him to come in.'

'You'd better.' Lucien agreed.

Christopher had wandered into the living room and was admiring the wedding photograph, thinking how happy his mother looked, when Charlie called to him.

'Before you go in,' he touched his arm, 'she's not pregnant, anymore. That's why nobody answered the door, she was a bit busy.' He opened the door and propelled the Lieutenant in. He looked towards the bed. His mother looked at him and smiled, she was, to him, radiant.

'Hello, Christopher, ' She spoke softly, 'what a lovely surprise. Come and meet your half siblings.'

Christopher moved to the bed, and looked at the babies, then bent to kiss her cheek.

'Hello, mum.' He whispered, 'you look well, all thing considering.'

Jean smiled, 'I take it my letters didn't get through?'

'No, they didn't. Congratulations on both.'

'Thank you, dear.' Jean was struggling to keep her eyes open. Lucien noticed and went to take the babies and put them in the bassinets.

'Get some rest, now.' He kissed her temple.

'Hm..' then she looked alarmed, 'dinner! You haven't eaten.'

'Oh for heaven's sake, Jean.' Mattie cried, 'we are all adults, we can feed ourselves...at least for today. Now, do you need anything?'

'No, I don't think so.' Jean slid down the bed a little and Mattie made her comfortable. 'Thank you, all.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie made some tea and sandwiches and Lucien showed Christopher the guest room. Christopher didn't know what to say to the doctor, he had always thought he took advantage of his mother but he had to admit she looked serene, something he hadn't seen for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The babies needed feeding often during the night, Lucien got up and collected them, brought them to their mother, changed them, replaced them in their bassinets. He knew this would be the norm for some time and as he needed little sleep he was prepared for it. Above all else, he was struck by the way Jean handled everything, as if it was completely usual to have two new babies to deal with in a house full, but he was going to insist she stayed in bed for a few days.. He didn't hold out much hope, Jean being Jean, but he'd try.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie knocked on the door,

'Tea,' She poked her nose round, Jean was feeding her babies and Lucien was watching adoringly.

'Lovely,' Jean smiled, 'thank you for yesterday, Mattie. Would you like to be Genevieve's godmother?'

Mattie was glad she had put the tray down, that was the last thing she thought she would be greeted with.

'Um, yes.' She mumbled, 'I'd be delighted, but you don't have to.'

'Rubbish, of course I do.' Jean adjusted her top, 'I'd already decided before she was born.' Lucien took the baby from her and went to settle her, then went back for his son, who was somewhat greedier than his sister. He and Jean had spent the time when she had the babies to her breast discussing potential godparents and had decided on Mattie and Alice for their daughter and Matthew and Charlie for their son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew was frustrated, the accident on the main road meant autopsies and only Alice was available. She wouldn't say why Lucien was absent only that it was a medical matter. This usually meant the doctor was drunk, but since he married Jean he rarely drank to excess, so what the heck did she mean?

So, after a long night, he decided to call in on the Blakes and find out what was going on. He stood outside the front door and waited to be admitted.

'Oh, Superintendant,' Mattie smiled, 'come in.'

'Nurse O'Brien.' Matthew entered the house. 'Is Blake in?'

'Yes,' Mattie's grin was broader than it had been for some time, which he thought, was nice to see, 'he's with Jean in the studio, go on through.'

Even Matthew thought this was odd, that was their bedroom and it was not a place he expected to be invited to enter at will.

'The studio?'

'Yes,' Mattie continued to smile, 'go on, it's alright, you're expected.'

Matthew knock gently at the door, not knowing what to expect. Lucien opened the door and grinned,

'Ah, Matthew, welcome.' He stood to one side.

'Jean, another visitor.' He called over in the direction of the bed.

'Lovely.' Her voice floated through, 'who, this time?'

'Matthew.'

'Even better,' she called back, 'come in Matthew.'

Lucien opened the door wider and left his old friend to enter unobstructed. Matthew peered round the door, astonished to see Jean in bed, cradling two infants.

'Oh,' he muttered, 'so that's why you weren't available.' He went over to the bed, 'see Lucien's lumbered you with a handful.'

Jean laughed, 'So it would seem.' She indicated each child in turn, introducing them to 'Uncle' Matthew and then asking him to be Thomas' godfather.

'Er, yes,' he stammered, 'yes I'll do that. Bloody hell.'

'Hmm..' Jean looked disapproving, 'children, Matthew,' she teased. 'Lucien, dear. would you bring that basket over.'

Lucien placed the basket on the bed and took the babies off his wife. Jean dipped her hand into the basket and looked at Matthew,

'Now, Matthew,' She indicated he should sit on the bed, 'a long time ago, your mother spent some time in hospital and your father engaged a housekeeper. During that period of time you lost some things, a train, a hairbrush and a teddy bear.'

'Jean, that was years ago.' He smiled.

'I know,' She smiled back, 'just after that housekeeper was sacked by Mrs Blake; Genevieve; for theft of a painting and some jewellery. Well, you know we've looked into the case, which is how Grey got caught up in everything and exposed for what he was and we found something of yours.' She pulled her hand out of the basket and handed him the teddy bear.

Matthew slowly took the bear, his eyes filled with tears,

'I cried for days, when he went missing.' He looked embarrassed as he ran his hands over his eyes, 'I never thought I'd see him again. My grandmother gave him to me.' He turned the toy over in his hands.

'He's had a bit of a makeover,' Jean murmured, 'he was a bit grubby and needed new eyes, hope that's alright.'

'It's amazing.' He whispered, 'thank you. Did you make the clothes?'

'Yes, sorry,' she smiled, 'couldn't resist it.'

'I think, in light of everything, I can overlook it.' Matthew smiled and stood up, 'I suppose you want some leave, now, Blake?'

'Well, unless you think I shouldn't.' Lucien held Jean's hand.

'Until Jean wants you out of the way.' Matthew grinned, 'about twenty four hours should do it.'

They all laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, two babies, that should please some, and Matthew has his teddy back. Not necessarily the end...


	16. Chapter 16

Christopher heard the Superintendant enter the house to find out what had kept his Police Surgeon the previous evening. He had lain in the bed overnight considering all he had found, his mother married and now parent to twins. She hadn't been married a year, by his reckoning, so much in so little time. He'd been married nearly two years, to Ruby, but so far no sign of any children. Ruby didn't seem too bothered but he was beginning to wonder why she hadn't conceived. He could, of course, ask Blake, but maybe it would be better to speak to his own doctor in Adelaide. If his mother, at her age, could produce a child, two in fact, then it was about time he and his wife did. He got up, dressed and went to see if there was some breakfast going.

He found Charlie in the kitchen frying bacon and eggs.

'Morning, Christopher.' he turned round, 'help yourself to a cuppa, breakfast is almost ready.'

'Er, morning, Charlie?' Christopher hadn't been properly introduced, though he did know of him, from his mother's letters.

'That's me, Charlie Davies,' he slid bacon onto a plate, 'Sergeant of Police. One egg or two?'

'Two, thanks.' Christopher sat down and poured himself some tea.

'So Charlie,' Christopher stared at his cup, 'you still lodging here?'

'Yes,' Charlie put two plates on the table and sat with him, 'unless the doc and Mrs Blake want me to leave, or I decide to get my own place.'

'He's a good cook,' Mattie appeared behind Christopher, who stood automatically, 'so we're not letting him go. Specially now...' She leant over and pinched a piece of Charlie's bacon.

'Get your own,' Charlie tapped her hand with his fork, 'it's on the stove.'

Mattie took her plate and sat down, 'Thanks Charlie.' She poured her tea and sipped it. 'So Christopher, bit of a shock for you, yesterday.'

'Rather.' He admitted, he liked Mattie from the last time he'd met her, 'I didn't get the letter telling me she actually married Blake and as for the pregnancy, I had no idea.'

'Well, I know she wrote to you,' Mattie swallowed some breakfast, 'because I remember her worrying about your reaction.'

'Oh.' Christopher wasn't quite sure how to take that, it was true, however, that he would have been shocked and perhaps surprised that his mother...anyway, it was too late to worry about it now, she was wed and the babies had arrived. She seemed so happy when he saw her the previous night he really couldn't begrudge her that.

Mattie got up and took her plate to the sink, 'Has Jean eaten?' She washed her plate and when Charlie brought his over did his as well. 'Yes, Lucien took her some in earlier.' He picked up a towel and started to dry. 'You on duty today?'

Christopher watched the interchange between the two, the ease with which they talked and they seemed to know what the other needed. Lovers, perhaps?

'Later.' She informed him, 'then from tomorrow I'm taking a week's leave. I'll help Jean in the morning and do her surgery duty in the afternoon.'

'Sounds like you two had that planned.' He hung the towel over the chair, 'anyway, I have a traffic accident to sort out, I'll be back around dinner time.' He bent and kissed her cheek and left the kitchen.

'See you later.' She called after him, touching the place his lips had just touched, and smiling.

'Is there anything I can do?' Christopher washed and dried his plate.

'Well, I suggest you do what you came here for, and spend some time with your mother.' Mattie replied, crisply, 'She is up and I expect, that, as the Superintendant has left, she would love to have some time with you.' She flounced out of the room, still uncomfortable on the company of male strangers unless Charlie or Lucien were there.

Christopher wondered what he had done, but, as the Superintendant had left he thought he would do as the nurse had suggested and go and sit with his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien left mother and son to have a catch up. Christopher sat opposite her and studied her. To look at her no one would think she had given birth to twins in the last twenty four hours. She was wearing pyjamas and her robe, which for Jean, was unusual, but her hair was brushed and she had a trace of make up on.

'So,' he began, 'how are you, today?'

'Very well, thank you.' She smiled, 'and you?'

'Fine.'

'How's Ruby?' Jean thought his choice of wife was doubtful and she struggled to like the girl, but she was his wife and that was all there was to it. She did admit, to herself, that Lucien probably wasn't Christopher's idea of a suitable husband for her so perhaps they would both have to learn to live with the situations.

'She's well.' Christopher smiled, 'in Adelaide. Said she would need to get the house cleaned and sorted, as it isn't the one we left.'

'Shouldn't you be helping her.' Jean suggested, 'not that I'm not glad to see you, I am, but...'

'I had some business in Melbourne, so I thought I'd drop in on the way home.' He explained.

'Oh, I see.' Jean couldn't understand why they couldn't seem to be able to talk to each other. 'How was Vietnam?'

'Fine,' he said, 'it was just a short intelligence gathering posting. Didn't really do much.'

'Have you heard from Jack?'

'No,' given that he hadn't received her letters that was even less likely. 'I expect I will soon. Maybe some letters at the base, when I get back.'

'Give him my love, when you do, and my news.' She brightened, 'I know he will be less impressed than you but I'd like him to know.'

'You are happy, aren't you, mum?' He asked, though it was plain to see.

'Perfectly.'

Christopher made his excuses, said he had a train to catch. He wished her good luck with the babies, kissed her cheek and left.

He said his goodbyes to Blake and left the house, not overjoyed, but at least he knew his mother was well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean felt a tear trickle down her cheek, she could see her hold on her son slipping away. She loved him, it's just he wouldn't talk to her, and she knew there was more than her and Lucien bothering him. She wiped the tear away and told herself it would all sort itself out in time.

Lucien took her some tea. He noticed she was rather quiet, there was a wistful look on her face.

'Jean?' He sat down opposite her, 'are you alright?'

'Hm..?' She smiled, 'yes. Sorry Lucien. I think Christopher has something on his mind, something he won't talk to me about.'

'Apart from us, you mean?' He poured her some tea, 'Ruby, perhaps?'

'Maybe.' Jean agreed, 'it was the way he looked at the babies.'

'Perhaps he thought it was his turn.' Lucien smiled 'that at your age you shouldn't be up to such behaviour.' He teased her.

Jean laughed, the notion that her son struggled to believe his mother was still 'active' in the bedroom amused her.

'By the way,' Lucien was relieved she was happier now, 'I've just phoned Mrs Huston, she's delighted and wanted to know if she could visit, sometime. I said she could anytime, I'll fetch her later, if that's all right with you.'

'I'd like that, dear.' Jean agreed, 'I blame her, anyway.'

'Really?'

'Yes, she could see what we couldn't, told me so when she was lying on the kitchen floor.' Jean smiled at the memory, 'she's a wicked woman, Lucien. Actively encouraged me to ignore the gossips and follow my heart.'

'And did you?'

'I did,' Jean put her cup down and opened her arms to him. As he went to her and wrapped her in his arm, 'The best thing I ever did.' She murmured and let him kiss her, passionately.

'Thank you, for everything, Lucien.' She whispered in his ear.

'My pleasure, darling, my absolute pleasure.'

Lucien reached into his pocket, 'Sam has worked his magic, again.' He help out his hand, 'this is for you.' Uncurling his fingers she saw a ring box, and knew what it contained, 'Dad gave it to mother when I was born, so...' The diamonds and sapphires shone as brightly as his eyes,

'Oh Lucien.' She slipped it on her finger, 'thank you.'

'Thank you, Jean, for my family.' He put his arms round her and lifted her up so he could sit down and pull her onto his knee. They sat for a while, just wrapped in each other, until Thomas decided he was hungry, and when he started so did his sister. Their parents laughed and set about dealing with their offspring, working in harmony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean's first week as the mother of Lucien's twins flew by. She quickly got into a routine, and the time between each feed lengthened and settled enough for her to get some rest, particularly at night. She had plenty of visitors to keep her occupied, Mattie took over as receptionist for the practice and did some of the housework while Charlie did most of the cooking. At the end of the week, though she had had enough of being pampered and at dinner told the assembled company she would be getting up and dressed in the morning and taking her house back.

'Jean,' Lucien grinned, he'd been expecting as much, 'you can do some of the work, but not all of it.'

'Lucien.' She warned.

'I insist.' He looked her straight in the eye, 'cooking yes, but not breakfast, some but not all, of the housework.'

Jean looked at him, actually it was more than she expected. She had expected he might allow her to cook, but not much else.

'Alright, if you insist.' She grinned at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month passed, the babies grew and Jean's thoughts turned to baptisms. She had chosen her willing godparents, now all she had to do was persuade the priest to let them enter the church. He was all too willing to perform the baptism service and it was arranged for when the twins were just over three months old, together with a celebration back at the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean,' Lucien watched her put the final touches to her makeup, 'everything will be fine.' She had been nervous about the baptisms, for some reason. The priest had no objection, although her did mention the fact that they had had a civil wedding, and therefore in the eyes of the church were living in sin.

'Sorry,' She turned and smiled, 'it's just that the priest did mention our marriage.'

'We are legally married,' Lucien went over to her and kissed her head, 'and if I recall rightly the service absolves them of sin. Doesn't the priest say something about them being born of sin?'

She nodded.

'Well' he grinned, 'correct me if I'm wrong, but how else do they get here?'

Jean giggled, then laughed, 'I take your point.' She relaxed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The service passed off as it should. Both babies screamed the church down as the water was poured over their heads, though no one could say which screamed the loudest. Lucien grinned as he helped his wife try to soothe them, but they were having none of it, and Matthew noted they were far too much like their father!

Back at the house Lucien played host to their guests while Jean went to feed the babies and prepare for them to be cooed over and passed around. Mattie took some tea into her and smiled. Since the babies had been born Jean had changed, and yet she hadn't. She was even more organised but in that she was serene. She still bustled about the house, dealing with patients, the books and Lucien, fitting the babies in, and loving everyone around her.

'Are you alright, Mattie?' Jean noticed the wistful look in her friends eyes.

'Hm? Oh, yes, thank you, Jean.' Mattie smiled.

'Your turn will come.' Jean touched her arm. 'There's time yet.'

'I doubt it Jean.' Mattie's eyes filled with tears, 'I have a rotten track record with the men I choose, I don't think anybody would want someone like me.'

'What on earth do you mean? Someone like you?' Jean knew she was having trouble putting Steve behind her, 'You're pretty, kind, generous. There is someone out there that loves you very much.'

'Jean, they cross the road when they see me coming.'

Jean was exasperated. Mattie was one of the people who had seen that Lucien and she were in love long before they knew themselves, why couldn't she see there was a certain Sergeant of Police that would walk over hot coals for her.

'Out there,' Jean pointed to the door, 'honestly Mattie, how dense can you be?'

'Charlie?' Mattie shook her head. 'He's just being kind.'

'Kind. Kind!' Jean hit her forehead with her palm, 'Kind doesn't watch you in crowds, stay by your side when he sees you're uncomfortable with men, hold you at night when you cry.' She watched for Mattie's reaction, 'yes I do know, and it would be hypocritical of me if I objected. Kind doesn't beat up the one who two times you, he loves you, Mattie, and he would never do anything to hurt you. Let him love you, Mattie.'

Mattie smiled a little more, 'Well that aside, hadn't we better let these two meet their public?'

'Come on.' Jean passed Genevieve to Mattie and picked up her son, 'let's join the party.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ah,' Lucien grinned when he saw them emerge from the bedroom. 'Thought you'd decided to have a nap with the babes.'

Jean raised an eyebrow, 'Since when, husband, did I nap during the day?'

He bent down and kissed her swiftly on the lips. 'Duly noted,' he whispered.

Charlie had his camera and took a formal portrait of the family. Two, in fact. One with Jean holding the babies, Lucien behind her gazing adoringly at his family, and one with Lucien looking smug, with his children in his arms and Jean laughing.

Jean was standing talking to Mrs Huston when she heard the a knock on the door.

'Excuse me, Mrs Huston.' She glanced briefly at Mattie talking to Charlie, a slight shy smile on her face, and went through the assembled throng to answer the door.

'Oh,' she stepped back, 'Jack.'

'Hello, mum.' He smiled, 'sorry, is this a bad time?' He could hear the voices and the baby his mother was holding was wearing a christening robe.

'No, not at all.' She let him cross the threshold.

'I only got Christopher's letter a couple of weeks ago.' He didn't want to think he'd held back, 'congratulations. How old are they now?'

'Three months, just over,' She smiled, 'it's good to see you, Jack, really.'

'Blimey,' Jack whistled, 'my big brother was a little tardy in passing on the news.'

'He was, was he?' Jean was a little disappointed in Christopher, she had hoped he would let Jack know as soon as he could, not wait so long.

'Yeah,' Jack scratched his head,'he doesn't write often, but you'd have thought...'

'He's not happy about it, is he?' She pulled him into the kitchen for a slightly more private conversation.

'Er...'

'I know he doesn't think much of Lucien, nor do you for that matter.' Jean didn't like that the last memory of Jack's visit had caused Lucien to suspect him of being involved in a murder and Jack to storm off and cut contact.

'Actually, mum.' He smiled, 'I wanted to talk to the doc.'

She raised her eyebrows, 'Really?' She sounded guarded.

'Yeah. Oh let's forget the last misunderstanding, please.' He grinned, 'I was an idiot, put myself in the frame. I have a puzzle that only someone like him might be able to solve.'

She stood, waiting.

'Not now.' He nodded his head in the direction of the celebration, 'later. If that's ok.'

'Well, in that case, you'd better come and meet your step-brother. This..' she raised the child she was holding, 'is Genevieve.'

'Genevieve, eh?' He put his finger into the chubby fist, 'welcome to this mad old world.' The fist tightened round his finger and Jean smiled.

'It was Lucien's mother's name, we call her Daisy.' Jean grinned at his puzzled expression. 'Genevieve had a daisy necklace that I rather liked.'

'That one?' Jack pointed at her neckline.

'Yes.' Jean ran her finger over her favourite piece of jewellery, 'come and say hello to Lucien and meet Thomas.'

Jack put his arm over his mother's shoulders, he wasn't going to let her know exactly what his brother had written. The news; but he had also shown his displeasure, which Jack saw as jealousy. As long as Jean was happy, so was he, and from what he saw today, she positively glowed with happiness.

'Lucien,' she touched her husband's elbow, 'we have another guest.'

The doctor turned and his jaw dropped, 'Jack.'

Jack extended his hand, 'Congratulations, doctor, on everything.'

'Er..thank you.' Lucien gathered himself together and shook his hand.

'That Thomas?' Jack nodded at the baby in Lucien's arms.

'Yes.' Lucien grinned, 'yes this is your step-brother.'

'Hello, Thomas,' Jack gave the baby the same greeting he had give Genevieve and Thomas also gripped his finger. 'Strong grip.' Jack observed.

'He has, hasn't he?' Lucien agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie noticed Jack talking to Lucien and stood a little closer to Charlie, who laced his fingers with hers. Jean noticed and smiled to herself then went to talk to Cathleen who had Colin on her hip.

'He's growing fast, Cathleen.' Jean noted.

'He certainly is, Mrs Blake.' Cathleen beamed, 'he's pulling himself up on the furniture, now, soon be walking.'

'Eating well?'

'Anything and everything,' She jiggled the boy, 'aren't you?'

'Good, nothing worse than a fussy eater.'

'True.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had seen his mother talking to a very young mother and wondered if it was a stray she had taken in.

'Some familiar faces,' he came up behind her, 'see the nurse is still here and isn't that the copper I nudged?'

'Yes it is, and you can leave Mattie alone, please,' She looked at him, seriously, 'she's spoken for.'

'Got you. Who's the young mother over there, one of your strays?'

'Jack, behave.' She batted his arm, 'Cathleen was used by someone who caused a lot of trouble for Mattie and us. The baby is hers, and she is housekeeper to Mrs Huston there.'

'I know I like my girls young, but she's just a kid.' He murmured, just for her ears.

'Sixteen.'

'Bloody hell,' Jack gasped, 'that's awful.'

'Glad you think so.' Jean could see her younger son was probably more mature that his brother. 'Do you have anyone, at the moment?'

'Not at the moment,' He smiled, 'and I'm behaving myself.'

'Good.'

'I've spoken to the doc, he's asked me to stay over.' Jack told her, 'is that ok with you?'

'Of course, put your things in the guest room.' She smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. He went to the hall and retrieved his bag, and put it out of the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what is Jack's problem, this time?


	17. Chapter 17

Jean saw the last of the guests out and closed the door, leaning against it and heaving a huge sigh. Lucien watched her from down the hall and grinned. Mattie was tidying up the kitchen with Charlie and Jack, washing the dishes and putting any leftovers in the fridge.

They met halfway down the hall and Lucien put his arms round her and kissed her, gently. She put her arms round his neck and invited him to kiss her properly, he needed little encouragement and neither noticed the audience peering through the kitchen hatch, grinning broadly.

Jack coughed, discreetly, 'I suppose that's how the twins happened.'

Jean pulled away and blushed then put her forehead against Lucien's chest and giggled.

Mattie took a tray of tea into the living room, she knew they would have time to talk now, the babies were fed and settled and would hopefully sleep through.

'I'm going up now,' she headed towards the stairs, 'goodnight.'

'Night Mattie,' Jean smiled, 'thank you, for all your help.'

'No problem.'

Jean sat down and poured the drink she desperately needed. Each cup that had been poured for her had gone cold before she had finished it and the glass of Champagne Lucien had given her had remained untouched.

Charlie waited a few minutes before he said good night and followed Mattie upstairs. Jack noticed, in fact he had noticed the closeness between the two and assumed that that was what his mother had meant when she had said Mattie was spoken for. Jean smiled.

'So, Jack,' Lucien poured them a whisky, 'you mentioned you wanted my help.'

'I do,' Jack sipped his drink, watched by his mother, which made him smile, 'but I'll tell you tomorrow. It's to do with what I'm doing now.'

'Christopher said you were working,' Jean put her cup down.

'I am,' Jack set his glass down, obviously his big brother was reticent about everything whichever way he was passing the information, to or from. ... bar work, and some waiting on in a restaurant, to pay my way through uni.'

'University!' Jean squeaked, 'Jack! Really?'

'Yep!' He grinned, 'I'm training to be a teacher specialising in the deaf.'

'What? Why?' She could hardly contain her delight, Jack had always been the more academically able of her boys and it had made her cross when he lazed his days away and then came out top of the class.

'Well,' Jack relaxed in his chair , 'when I left here I admit I drifted. Then I found work on a farm and there was a deaf lad there. He was a hard worker but all the rest did was shout to get their meaning across. Of course that didn't work and I noticed he used his hands a lot. So I managed to mime that I wanted to help. He taught me to use his sign language. Mum, doc, it's fascinating, how to talk without speaking, though if you speak when you sign it's like an extra bit of help.' Jack enthused about his new found role in life. 'I haven't told Chris I'm at uni though.'

'Why not?' Jean was perplexed, surely Christopher would be pleased for his brother.

'Well...' Jack wondered how to tell her, 'you know he applied and didn't get in?'

'I knew he thought about it, but then chose the army.'

'Yeah, well...'Jack sighed, 'he didn't just think about it.'

'Oh.' Jean stared into the distance, but had no answer to that.

'Sorry, mum.' Jack leaned over and touched her hand, 'I guess we all have things to hide, and I thought he might be jealous.'

'So, Jack,' Lucien intervened, ' you have a puzzle for me?'

'I have, but can we talk about it in the morning,' Jack smiled, 'mum looks tired and, to be honest, it's been a long day.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean looked into the bassinets, both her children were sleeping, soundly. She smiled, and wondered what they would grow up to be. Jack had surprised and delighted her, Christopher, well, he had chosen his path, but it was a path she was surprised at, given that was how they lost his father.

'Beautiful,' Lucien breathed into her ear, 'just like their mother.'

She turned and put her arms round his neck. She leaned back and looked at him.

'Handsome,' she smiled back, 'just like their father.'

He put his hand behind her head and pulled her to him and into a passionate kiss that made her melt into his arms. He swung her up into his arms and carried her to the bed where he lay her as gently as if she were one of the children. She kept her arms round his neck and pulled him onto the bed where his pulled her close again, his growing desire becoming evident. She pulled her head away and giggled, thinking about what Jack had quipped when they were caught in the hallway. He put his finger to her lips then traced it down her throat and inside her nightdress. She shuddered slightly as his finger circled a raised nipple.

He moved his hand back over the thin cotton of her nightgown and lifted it up and over her head. He never ceased to be amazed at her body, as he explored with his fingers, gently stroking the perfect skin. How she had got away with it he had no idea. She was back to her trim self not a stretch mark in sight, and after four children too. Not that he would have cared, nor did he mention it.

Jean moved her hands lightly over his bare chest and down to the waist of his pyjamas, she gave a cheeky smile as her hands wafted briefly over his hardness and then removed the offending garment and as his hands moved finding her desire as evident as his she shifted slightly and he entered her setting up a rhythm and bringing her to a final release that had her bite her lower lip to stop the scream of pleasure. She held him there until no longer able to and they curled together, pink and warm, satisfied.

'I love you, Lucien,' she murmured as she drifted into deep sleep.

He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over them, drifting into dreamless slumber, himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs, Mattie and Charlie had changed into their nightwear and were sitting on her bed chatting about the day. They both admitted to having enjoyed themselves and how happy Jean and Lucien looked. Mattie leant against Charlie, as she quite often did during their nightly chats, and yawned. She didn't cry herself to sleep as often these days, but Charlie always sat with her for a while, just gently holding her. Any other man, he thought, would find it increasingly frustrating, to sit with a pretty girl on her bed, in your nightwear and not even kiss. She always smelt so lovely too, clean and slightly crisp from whatever soap she used. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and held them there a little longer than usual. She moved and looked up at him. She smiled, shyly.

He moved a little so he could look at her properly, her blue eyes were wide and shining, her lips very slightly parted. His head tipped down to hers and he touched his lips to hers and when she didn't pull away, ran his tongue over those lips. They parted and stared into each other's eyes, then Charlie bent to her again and this time she let him kiss her properly, opening her mouth, letting him tentatively taste her until they were both lost in the moment. When they parted she found she was breathing hard and her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

'I'd better go,' he whispered, releasing his hold on her and standing up. 'Goodnight, Mattie, sweet dreams.' He smiled as she slid down into the bed.

'Night, Charlie.' She replied, quietly, 'thank you.'

He watched her eyes close and slipped out of the room, smiling, broadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien took a tray of tea into the room while Jean gave the babies their morning feed. Now being weaned they needed less from her but she still fed them herself in the morning and a little during the day. Lucien had initially worried that feeding twins would be too much for her but, Jean being Jean, was having none of it and in fact they, and she, thrived, growing quickly and happily.

He poured her drink and smiled,

'Wonder what's bugging Jack?' He took Genevieve from her, and put her teacup on the cabinet.

'Mmm...' she lay back on the pillow as Thomas continued to suckle. 'must be a real conundrum for him to come and ask you.'

'Well, after breakfast I'll have a chat with him.' Lucien put his daughter in her bassinet and kissed her head.

'Are you free for bathing duties?' Thomas had finished, at last, and she could now drink her tea before it went cold.

'I'll get the bath ready.' He went and started to run her bath. While she bathed he would give her the babies one at a time, it was the easiest way, they had found, to get everyone ready before lunchtime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack found Charlie in the kitchen plating up some scrambled eggs.

'Morning,' he greeted the police officer, cheerfully, 'any tea in that pot?'

'Help yourself.' Charlie sat down. 'I'm afraid breakfast is help yourself today. Your mum is busy with the babies and Mattie is still asleep. She has the day off today.'

'No problem,' Jack smiled, 'mum taught us both to cook, but I was the one who enjoyed it most.'

'Bacon in the fridge, ' Charlie pointed with his knife.

'Has mum eaten?' Jack opened the fridge door, planning a bacon sandwich.

'Don't know.' Charlie swallowed, 'doc's taken tea in, I expect she'll eat later. Timings are a bit different now. Probably get back to normal soon, but it's not as if we can't cope.'

'Yeah,' Jack put some bacon in the pan, 'not even Jean Bea...I mean Blake can feed twins and make breakfast at the same time.'

Charlie laughed, 'She gave it a good try!'

Jack rolled his eyes, 'I bet she did.'

Mattie stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, 'Mornin',' she mumbled. 'Any tea?'

'Nurse O'Brien is not a morning person.' Charlie grinned and poured a drink for her. 'Breakfast?'

'In a minute,' She rubbed her eyes, 'Jean up?'

'Lucien took tea in and I heard one of the twins demanding food.' Charlie told her. 'Sleep alright?'

She looked up and managed a smile, 'Yes thank you, very well. You?'

'Like a baby.' Charlie took his plate to the sink and washed it. Leaving it to drain he went over to her. 'I'm off, don't want to be late.' He bent and kissed her cheek, looking at Jack as if to say, 'she's mine.'

'See you later.' She muttered, and continued to drink her tea.

'I'm doing a bacon sarnie,' Jack waved the spatula, 'you want one?

'Er, yes, please.' Mattie was still hesitant but she had watched Jack at the party and noticed he didn't home in on her or Cath, so maybe he had changed. Jean had seemed delighted to see him and he had been talking to Lucien. She'd bide her time and see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had finished their breakfast and Jack was washing up while Mattie went to dress when Lucien brought the tray through.

'Morning, Jack.' He grinned, 'you've eaten I see.'

'Yes,' Jack grinned back, 'Charlie said it was help yourself as mum is busy. Do you want me to do something for you and her?'

'Oh,' Lucien was taken by surprise, he was used to making breakfast now, 'well, if you're offering.'

'Bacon and eggs?' Jack went to the fridge and retrieved the last of the bacon and the eggs. 'Me'n Mattie had bacon sarnies.'

'Right, yes, please.' Lucien started to wash the pots he and Jean had used while Jack cooked. Lucien watched him; he seemed totally at ease, whistling along to the radio, cracking the eggs into the pan and then sliding the breakfasts onto two plates, just as Jean wandered through.

She smiled at the sight, two of her men relaxed together, no animosity or sniping at each other; now if she could just get Christopher to do the same her world would be complete.

'Good morning, Jack.' She smiled, 'nice to see you cooking again.'

He put the plates in front of them,

'Sir, madam.' he laughed, 'will there be anything else.'

Jean and Lucien laughed with him, he was obviously quite at home in this situation.

'Thank you, Jack.' She took his hand and squeezed it, 'thank you for coming, even if you do have a ulterior motive.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean pushed the pram out of the house saying she would be back for lunch, but she needed to stock up the cupboards, someone had eaten her out of house and home!

'Study, Jack?' Lucien suggested it as a good place to discuss Jack's conundrum, as Jean called it.

'Okay, doc.' He followed him through, going through his story in his mind.

Lucien indicated a chair and took the other one. 'So, Jack, how can I help you?'

'Well, doc,' Jack sat back in the chair and stared ahead, as if visualising the story, 'as I said, yesterday, I am training to be a teacher, specifically of the deaf. When I started the course we had a professor, a brilliant man, an expert in his field. He seemed to know everything about hearing problems, being partially deaf himself he said he lived in both worlds, and wanted to bring the two together.' He paused, watching Lucien take in his story. 'Then, after a few months, he disappeared. All of us in his class were gutted, we were lumbered with a uni stand in who was nowhere near as good.'

'So, you did what?'

'We tried to contact our old prof, but we can't find him, anywhere.' Jack spread his hands out, 'nobody in the faculty knows where he went.' He stood up and started to pace, 'they engaged another professor, not as good but damn near it, and we all got on well and continued to enjoy the course.'

Lucien watched him, his hands fluttered in sign language, at least that's what he assumed, a habit he had grown into, 'That's not all, is it?'

'No.' Jack put his hands in his pockets, 'it happened again, and we got the same stand in, and the same result when we tried to find prof two.'

'So, two experts in their field have disappeared, without trace.'

'No,' Jack threw his hands in the air, like Jean did when she was exasperated, 'three! Doc, there aren't that many experts in the field of deaf teaching, we're running out of them!'

'Have you tried the police?' Lucien could see and imagine the frustration, he had had some excellent professors when he was training in Edinburgh.

'Yes, and the deaf community, the clubs and societies,' Jack's voice rose, 'honestly, doc, we've tried all we can think of.'

'Every time you lose a professor you get the same stand in?'

'Too right!' Jack grumbled, 'and he's next to useless.'

'How bad at sign is he?'

'Er, we tested him by signing less that complimentary things about him, in front of him and he just smiled and told us how good we were.'

'How 'less than complimentary,' were these comments?'

'Doc, if my mother found out what we said she'd chop my hands off _and_ wash my mouth out with soap!' He grinned, sheepishly.

'Riiiight.' Lucien mused. 'so. any signer worth their salt...'

'...would have tossed us out of the course and probably out of Melbourne.' Jack agreed.

They sat in silence, Lucien thinking over what Jack had told him and Jack just waiting.

Jack broke the silence, 'I know it's impossible for you to come over to the university, but can you suggest how we go about it?'

'Let me talk to your mother,' Lucien suggested, 'if she has help for a few days here then maybe I can come over to the university... if Mattie has some leave due or I can get someone else in.'

'How is she coping?' Jack asked.

'Brilliantly,' Lucien beamed, 'she probably doesn't need help, but I don't like her to do everything on her own. She has mellowed, Jack, accepts help more readily than she used to.'

'Doc..'

'She feels she's got you back, Jack,' Lucien looked at him, 'and that is what she wants. She missed you, more than you will ever know, more than she will ever admit. We all make silly mistakes in the heat of the moment, especially when we are young, I know I did and many more will do so. It doesn't make us bad people, Jack, just helps us to learn about what is right and what is wrong.'

'I guess so.' Jack brightened, 'so you will come?'

'If I can, of course I will,' Lucien grinned, 'but if I can't maybe Charlie can, or maybe he knows of someone who will help you, in Melbourne.'

'Thanks doc.' Jack shook his hand, 'it will mean a lot to us, and his wife.'

'His wife!?' Lucien gasped.

'Didn't want you to feel obliged, but yes.' Jack looked somewhat embarrassed at his subterfuge, 'he is, was, married. She's totally deaf and relies on us to help her.'

'Bloody hell.' Lucien whistled. 'What about the other two?'

'Afraid so, and they had families, young families.' Jack looked saddened. 'It's such a bloody shame, and I am absolutely sure that the stand in is at the heart of the matter.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean's trip into town took longer than she planned. She was stopped by many, some to admire the children and comment on how they had grown, others to say how much they enjoyed the christening the previous day and others just to pass the time of day. Thomas started to wake and cry while she was talking to Evelyn Toohey so she made her excuses and left at a smart pace, the rocking of the pram soothing her son for the time being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Some help here, please!' she called through the hall as she opened the door. Jack and Lucien both appeared to help her lift the pram in and unload the shopping. It was all accomplished quickly and Jean went to see to the babies while Lucien made her some tea and Jack sorted out some lunch. He decided that some of the leftovers from the previous day's celebration would make a reasonable lunch, and his mother would probably have already decided what they were having for dinner that night, but if he could help he would, especially of he was about to borrow his step-father for an indeterminate length of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean settled Genevieve and Thomas in the pram in the garden so she could see to surgery. Jack watched her, impressed at how she seemed to tackle her day to day life with ease. Nothing was missed, she even found time to give her plants a quick watering.

Mattie appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and went straight into Lucien. He looked up in surprise.

'Mattie? What can I do for you?'

'I don't know.' She stood up , 'it's ok, Lucien, bye,'... and she shot out of the room. Lucien stood and reached out for her,

'Mattie!' but she was gone. He sat down and scratched his head, what had just happened? He had no time to think as Jean chose that minute to send in his first patient.

Mrs Huston was willing and able to walk down to the surgery with Cathleen. She always arrived with the sole intent of telling Lucien she was absolutely fine and moving on to see the babies and talk to Jean. He smiled and did his checks, but, for someone advancing so in years,

'You really are magnificent, Mrs Huston.' he grinned, 'and you are doing very well.'

'It's having youngsters about, doctor,' she smiled, 'they keep me young. Colin's a delightful little fellow and I'm so glad you found me Cathleen, she is such a lovely lass.'

'Fate,' Lucien suggested, ;fate, gets you every time.'

'It does.' Agatha smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie wandered down to meet Charlie off his shift. She felt she had made a fool of herself with Lucien. She and Charlie had kissed, passionately, yes, but it was just a kiss, nothing else was said. The kisses to the cheek, well they were just friendly, even Lucien had done that to Jean well before they were courting. She had taken the pram with her, she said it was just to keep the twins out of the way, but it gave her an excuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack helped his mother prepare the dinner but he only glossed over the reason he had come to find the doctor. He was going to discuss what he had Lucien had thought over dinner as it would have an impact on the whole household.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Are you sure, Jean?' Lucien watched her from the bed as she wandered out of the bathroom.

'Of course.' She smiled, 'why would I not be?'

She had just had a bath, a luxury bath all to herself and wore only a towel.

'I just thought...' what, he had no idea, 'maybe...'

She smiled and walked over to stand by the bed, 'What, that I would not be able to cope without you?'

'Well, er...'

'Well what, Lucien?' She ran her fingers through her curls and giggled as she looked over his shape in the bed.

He grinned and reached over and pulled the towel, revealing her naked and trim figure, still a little pink from the bath,

'I'd better make sure you have something to remember me by.' He winked, suggestively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll let your imaginations work out what she would have to remember him by!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: watch out for a reference to another short story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean left the twins with Mattie while she drove her husband and son to the station. Lucien had said that whatever happened he would be back at the weekend, even if he had to go back the following week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stood on the platform, waiting for the train. It was the first time Lucien had left her since the twins arrived.

'You will be alright, won't you?' He kept asking her, worried.

'Lucien,' she became a little exasperated. 'you're not leaving me on my own. I have Mattie and Charlie, Alice is doing surgery for you, we will be fine.'

'I know, it's just...'

She smiled, 'I love you too,' reaching up to kiss him, 'now get on that train.'

He kissed her back, 'Love you.'

Jack stood aside while they said their goodbyes and then stepped in to kiss his mother's cheek,

'I'll make sure he calls you, doesn't drink too much whisky and doesn't get into fights.' He laughed and she smiled back.

'You will come and see us again, won't you?' She asked.

'Of course.'

She waved them both off with a smile then went back to the car. She sat in the driver's seat and sighed, then smiled and drove home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack filled Lucien in on more details, such as the fact that there were no resignation letters from any of the professors, and the curious idea that the stand in would never see any of his students in his office. The others always did; small group sessions, discussing assignments and making sure that they were all comfortable with the course. There were also regular meetings with local deaf people to help them become both fluent and confident in their signing abilities.

'It's just the same as using another language, like French or Italian or Chinese, but it needs to be used, or you forget.' Jack told him, and Lucien noticed that Jack seemed to be a natural, his hands were never still when he talked.

'So, what do you actually think,' Lucien asked, 'you and your friends?'

'At the very worst, dead and buried.' Jack was honest with the doctor, 'I mean how can a deaf professor of education studies disappear so completely?'

'You've asked questions?'

'Yes, and showed their pictures,' Jack nodded, 'the police have been worse than useless. Probably because of the difficulties with communicating, as they wouldn't let any of us interpret for them. The Superintendant is a bit of a dickhead, to be perfectly frank, too much into politics for my liking. What we need is Mr Lawson.'

Lucien grinned at the thought of his friend stirring up trouble in Melbourne. Try as he might to keep Blake on a short leash in the days before Lucien married Jean, he always ended up siding with him, which caused the good superintendant to get into trouble with Melbourne himself.

'How are we going to play this, doc?' Jack hadn't thought of a cover story for Lucien's presence.

'I'm in town seeing my step-son, aren't I?' Lucien suggested, 'I have a friend who is at the university, in the forensic science faculty, might drop in on him and I'm sure I need to buy a gift for my wife, don't I?'

'Could do.' Jack agreed then his face lit up, 'It's mum's birthday soon, maybe something bright and shiny?'

'She hasn't got a watch for wearing at special occasions.' Lucien thought, 'and there isn't one she might use in my mother's jewellery box.'

'Oh I'm sure she'd be delighted.' Jack smiled.

'Says I spoil her.' Lucien smiled, almost wistfully, 'I can't spoil her enough.'

'She is a very special lady,' Jack smiled, 'and she deserves to be spoiled.'

'She does, Jack,' Lucien agreed, 'indeed she does.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean pulled up on the drive still smiling at Lucien's concerns she wouldn't cope without him. She liked that he was always helping her with the children, and she had been surprised to find that she didn't find it at all stifling. Now she had to deal with the day to day running of the home with a district nurse and a police sergeant to help her. Bath time wouldn't be as much fun, she thought, with a cheeky smile to herself.

Alice's car was on the drive as she was standing in for Dr Blake until his return from Melbourne. She had thought it would be rather nice to deal with the living for a change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, that's about all,' Jean heard Mattie say, 'the list is short today, ease you into it.'

'Thank you, Nurse O'Brien,' she heard Alice reply and she smiled at the formal interchange between the two women.

'I'm back!' Jean called as she hung her coat up and headed for the kitchen.

'They get off alright?' Mattie looked up the hall and grinned, 'can we party now?'

'Mattie!' Jean laughed, 'later, when the twins are asleep.' She smirked, 'Hello Alice, ready for surgery?'

'Yes, Jean,' Alice smiled, 'Mattie has taken me through the system, so I think I should be alright.'

'I'm sure you will be,' Jean smiled, 'you've got Mrs Huston today, she's no trouble and Agnes Clasby just needs straightforward, no nonsense treatment. The rest just need reassurance, basic checkups and prescriptions, possibly.'

'Right, well, you'll be around if need you, won't you?' Alice smiled.

'Me or Mattie,' Jean agreed, 'I'm just going to check on the babies, then we should be ready.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had booked himself into a hotel and he and Jack went there first before heading over to the university, where Jack was going to introduce him to his friends.

Jack had arranged with his colleagues that they would then go on to a social club frequented by the professors and their families and many of the deaf community in Melbourne. On entering the building, Lucien was at first surprised by the noise, it was loud. There was music playing, quite loud and he noticed two people dancing, barefoot. Jack touched his elbow,

'They can feel the rhythm through the floor.' He explained.

Lucien smiled, 'Of course.'

'Whatever you say, I'll interpret for you,' Jack said, 'shall we go and talk to Mrs Neville?'

'Yes, of course,' Lucien thought they had to start somewhere and the first widow was the best.

The three women Lucien and Jack spoke to were delighted to meet the doctor, feeling that at last someone was taking them seriously. All said their husbands had just disappeared, not taken any luggage or papers, so they couldn't understand it. Lucien smiled, told them it was indeed strange and he hoped he would be able to help in some way.

'You're back in class tomorrow, aren't you?' Lucien sat with the students in a small Italian restaurant, that, until they arrived, was almost empty. At first the students had said they would go to a cafe they went to often but Lucien insisted on treating them, said that as a doctor he should ensure they were well nourished.

'Yes, sir.' One bright girl agreed, her mouth full of pasta. 'got that twit of a prof, too.'

'I have an old friend who lectures in forensic science at the university.' Lucien smiled, 'I think I'll pop round and see him tomorrow.'

'Oh, right.' The girl swallowed a mouthful of wine, 'I guess.'

'Well, I might get lost around the place, get into the wrong room...' He winked, Jack laughed,

'You're looking for the second floor, Professor Whitman's office.'

'Right, I'll be sure to not go in, then.' Lucien grinned, 'Oh, by the way, it might be provident not to mention I'm around, and if you see me, which you are likely to do, it's a surprise.'

'Ok, doc.' Jack and his friends agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean picked up the phone,

'Dr Blake's residence.' She trilled, then smiled broadly. 'Hello darling.'

Lucien sighed when he heard his beloved's voice. He told her about the club, meeting the widows and the barefoot dancers.

'An interesting afternoon, then?'

'Very.' Lucien agreed, 'I met Jack's friends too. All really committed young folk. I'm going over to see my friend tomorrow, an excuse to get on campus. I'll probably get lost round the building...'

'Be careful, Lucien, please.' Jean urged.

'I will.' He assured her, 'how was your day?'

'Fine, Alice had Mrs Huston and Agnes as patients this afternoon, she seemed to cope.' Jean smiled, 'the babies behaved beautifully and are tucked up asleep and I'm going to have a sherry with Mattie and Charlie.'

'So, business as usual, then?' He smiled, visualising the three sitting in the living room.

'Of course.'

They signed off with sweet nothings and Jean went to sit with Mattie and Charlie. They discussed the case in Melbourne and Charlie wondered again whether it was the stand in professor, who was so desperate to keep the post he would do anything to ensure his place there.

'But if he's no good,' Mattie pointed out Jack's assessment of him, 'surely the board would notice?'

'Perhaps he has someone in his pocket.' Jean suggested, 'someone he holds a threat over.'

'Could be.' They sat and mused about that thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had taken the precaution of ringing his friend before going to the university, so the following morning he was given directions to that faculty and allowed to wander at will. He found the office and knocked.

'Come!' came from the other side of the door, Lucien felt as if he had been summoned to the headmaster's office for some misdemeanour. He pushed the door open and stood for a second looking at the professor.

'Lucien Blake!' The man got up and went to him, hand extended and a huge smile on his face, 'you look bloody marvellous!'

'William,' Lucien shook his friends hand, 'good to see you after so long!'

'What are you doing these days?' William offered him a seat, 'Last I heard you were heading to home and a GP surgery.'

'Took over dad's surgery and post as police surgeon.' Lucien grinned.

'And the family?' William knew that he had married a Chinese woman and had a daughter but that was all.

'Mei Lin passed, Singapore.' Lucien's faced dropped, for an instant, 'Li is living in Shanghai, and I have remarried and have twins, nearly four months old.'

'Bloody hell!' William laughed, 'Sorry about Mei Lin, shame, though I never met her. So your new wife..?'

'Was dad's housekeeper, from his letters I imagined a motherly, mature lady, boy did I get a surprise.' Lucien grinned, that was something he was never going to admit to Jean. He took out a small photograph from his wallet and showed his friend his new family.

'Lovely, well done old chap.' William smiled.

'I think Jean did the hard work.' Lucien laughed.

'So what brings you to the university?' William knew his old friend well enough to know there was a reason, he wasn't given to spontaneous visits.

'My step-son is studying to be a teacher of the deaf, and the specialist professors keep disappearing.' Lucien told him what Jack had said, 'he's asked me on the QT to come and see if I can find anything out. Nobody else seems to care.'

'Step-son?' William wondered just how big a family Lucien now had.

'Jean has two sons from her first marriage.' Lucien said, 'her first husband was killed in Malaya.'

'Right.' William sat back, 'I don't know the professor you're talking about, but I can soon find out. Do you want to speak to him?'

'Not at the moment. I'd like to see him in action, snoop a bit.' Lucien grinned, 'I do more than just the autopsies. Our superintendant is an old school friend and I well...'

'Interfere, annoy the hell out of him..?'

'Something like that.' Lucien admitted. 'You know me too well!'

'Well, I can get your face known around the place, fancy coming and doing a Q and A session for my students? That way you have a legitimate reason for being around.' William was as curious as Lucien about the disappearances.

'I'd love to.' Lucien shook his hand, 'and you can fill me in on any new ideas in the field.'

'Glad to.' William stood, 'I have to go and lecture on causes of death, care to sit in?'

'Delighted.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien enjoyed the question and answer session with William's students and afterwards they all stood while Blake told them stories of some of the cases he had been involved with.

'Never a dull moment, then, sir?' One student suggested.

'Never.' Lucien agreed.

The students drifted off to the labs to do some practical work and William invited his old friend to a tour round the university. The passed Professor Whitman's office and Lucien knocked. There was no answer, he looked at William and surreptitiously tried the handle. It was not locked.

'This is what you do at home?' William questioned.

'Once or twice, perhaps,' Lucien put on his innocent face, the one that he tried to fool Jean with, it didn't work with her.

'I'll keep watch.' William grinned. 'But be quick, it's nearly lunchtime and some of us eat in our offices, catching up with marking.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The office was untidy, papers over the desk indicated he was in the process of assessing student assignments, Jack's was there, his handwriting was tidy and Lucien could read his very detailed work. From what he read, on a subject he was not familiar with, he'd have given him an 'A'. Others were equally as well written, Olivia, the girl who had eaten rather a lot of pasta the previous night, was untidy but her work seemed detailed, too. There was a book open that Whitman was obviously using to help him sign, pictures of hands and the words each shape represented. The drawers revealed a liking for scotch whisky, and an empty pill bottle. There was no label so Lucien didn't know what it had held, however maybe William could help with that! He slipped it into his jacket pocket. He moved over to a bookshelf with a locked cupboard underneath. He paused, there was a distinct, but faint odour. He stood for a moment thinking, 'Formaldehyde.'

'Why would a Professor of Deaf Studies need formaldehyde?' A quiet tap on the door alerted him and he held his breath. The door opened slightly, just enough for William to whisper through,

'Best get out, Lucien,' he said, 'getting busy out here.'

Lucien stood by the door and slipped out when William indicated it was clear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in the labs William chose a student to analyse the residue in the pill bottle, he also suggested Lucien do one too, after all,

'We need to be absolutely sure what it is,' William insisted, 'and two analyses are better if you decide to prosecute.'

Lucien thought back to the time Bennies were being sold in Ballarat and to save time on analysis he took them...he smiled to himself.

Both analyses came back positive for amphetamines, namely Benzadrine.

'So he drinks; but how much we don't know, and takes bennies,' Lucien stood with his hands in his pockets, 'but why could I smell formaldehyde by his bookshelves?'

William scratched his head, 'Got me there.' He smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Jack poked his head round,

'Ah, thought I might find you here.' He went and shook Lucien's hand, 'found your friend then?'

'Yes, Jack,' Lucien smiled, 'This is Professor William Vaughn, William, this is my step-son, Jack Beazley.'

The two men shook hands, 'Nice to meet you, prof.' Jack grinned, 'Glad I've found you doc, I wondered if you would like to attend this afternoon's lecture on causes of deafness in children.'

'I'd love to, Jack.' Lucien smiled, thinking of the Evans boy, Alan.

'Mind if I join you, Blake?' William asked, 'I'd like to see Whitman in action.'

'Sounds like a good idea to me,' Jack nodded, 'two heads...'

'Right,' William smiled, 'I'm going to take the doctor to lunch, take it it's a two o'clock?'

'Yep.' Jack agreed, 'see you later.' And he was out of the door to report back to his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and William sneaked into the back of the lecture hall, just after two. Whitman was just getting into his stride, talking about the causes of deafness and, to Blake's ears he seemed to blame the mothers. They listened to a diatribe of nonsense about poor diet, smoking, drinking and exposure to high levels of noise by the pregnant mothers. Lucien listened and his blood pressure rose, until he could stand no more. He stood up and waved.

'Professor!' He called, 'may I speak?'

'Who are you?' Whitman didn't even try to sign, in fact he hadn't all through the lecture, which given the topic and the way Jack could barely keep his hands still, Lucien found interesting.

'Dr Lucien Blake.' He moved down to the front.

'And your business here?'

'Seeing an old friend and meeting up with my step-son.' Lucien beamed. 'Just thought I'd see what you actually teach in these sessions.'

'You know something of the deaf?' Whitman became guarded.

'I have a patient, a young lad, who is deaf.' Lucien held out his hand, 'interested in his education.'

'Oh.' Whitman was unsure, Blake seemed all smiles and interest but he felt as if he was about to be cornered.

'May I address the students?' Lucien opened his eyes and smiled.

'Er, well...'

'I'd like to hear what he has to say.' A female voice came from the back of the hall.

'Me too,' and several others joined in.

Whitman looked round, he couldn't say 'no.' He stepped back and let Lucien approach his lectern.

'Well, people.' Lucien put his hands in his pockets and looked at the bank of expectant faces, he strode round to the front of the dais, 'Deaf children, eh?' He wandered around then stopped and faced them, 'categorically not the mother's fault!'

There was a gasp and then silence,

'Take my little friend Alan.' He stopped and sat down on the edge of the dais.

'Lovely little fella.' He smiled, 'rather partial to my wife's shortbread, but then, who isn't. Youngest of three boys, the others have normal hearing. Mother did and does her best. Feeds the boys and herself well, plenty of fruit and veggies, doesn't smoke or drink, then up pops Li'l Al, deaf.'

He looked round, 'So, what happened?'

There was a silence, some muttering, Whitman offered 'She works in a noisy factory.'

'None round our area,' Lucien told him, 'she's currently a chambermaid at a hotel, before that, housekeeping, stay at home mother, until her husband died.'

'Could it be an accident of birth?' One of the students asked.

'A congenital defect?' Lucien clarified, 'more than likely.'

'Some children are born deaf through no fault of their or their mother's own. Some contract an illness that leaves them without hearing, such as meningitis.' Lucien stood up and paced again, 'never blame the child,' He turned,' or the mother. I will admit sometimes it is the parent's fault, too much alcohol or poor diet may have an effect on the unborn, but until we have conclusive evidence we have to nurture these children.'

The students sat in silence, then talked amongst themselves for a few minutes..

'Is there any way we can guarantee children will be born without defects, disabilities?' One girl asked.

'I don't think we will ever come to a situation like that, unless we can see what is going on during a pregnancy.' Lucien admitted. He turned and stood facing them,

'I am very lucky.' He said, 'I have recently become the father of twins, a boy and a girl. It was a shock, when my wife told me she was expecting. She has grown up sons from her first marriage, Jack, there,' he pointed at the young man,' is, was, her youngest. It wasn't something we planned on, and both of us knew it was risky, but we have been extraordinarily lucky. So far Genevieve and Thomas seem to be doing well.'

'So,' another student stood, 'you are saying it is the luck of the draw?'

'Probably.' Lucien had no other explanation than that for the difference in children.

Whitman stormed out of the room, he knew Blake had more experience than him and his information was that that he had been given when he was a student. He hadn't kept up with studies or new thinking with regard to any kind of birth defect, he still fervently believed that deafness was the mother's fault. All he wanted to do was keep his post at the university in the faculty he knew. The other professors were far better than he was and he felt threatened.

Lucien found himself surrounded by eager students wanting to know all he knew, but really, he had to admit that he was a country GP not a specialist. He did his best for his patients and would always see that they were referred to the best specialists in their field in order to support and care for those in his community.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William joined Lucien and the students for dinner, again at the same Italian restaurant. This time the students chipped in towards the bill, reckoning that not even Lucien Blake could feed a whole faculty every night!

'So what do we do now, doc?' A student asked.

'I need to see more inside his office.' Lucien took a mouthful of wine, 'I smelt formaldehyde by the bookshelves.'

'Isn't that used for preserving?' Olivia asked.

'Yes.'

'Urgh!' Olivia had too vivid an imagination.

'Tomorrow's Friday.' Jack stated the obvious, 'we don't have lectures on a Friday, it's private study.'

'Mmm...' Lucien mused, looking at the light through his red wine. 'I promised to get back for the weekend, I have patients and twins, my wife will need a break.'

'Could we meet in the morning, on campus?' Jack asked.

'I don't see why not.' Lucien scratched his head, wondering what on earth Jack had in mind.

'I've an idea.' But he wouldn't say what it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had paid his bill and put his suitcase in a station locker, and managed to get to a jewellers for a dress watch for Jean's up and coming birthday, before heading over to meet the students and William.

'I never thought of it before, doc.' Jack met him near the front of the university. 'but there's been some extensive garden work been done, over by the new part of the building.' He walked him over to where his friends were standing. William was there too, and something he had said had made them laugh. Lucien had a feeling it was about him.

'I don't think I like what you're suggesting, Jack.' Lucien mumbled.

'I don't like what I'm thinking either.' Jack admitted.

Lucien was greeted by all and Jack showed him what they had been looking at.

'We had a chat last night,' he told the doctor, 'over a beer or two. Then we came over, with torches.'

'Jack, you know you could get into a lot of trouble for this,' Blake warned, 'trespass for one.'

'Yeah, but not as much as the next expert.' Jack put his hands in his pocket and scuffed the ground with his foot. 'This is what we found.' He jerked his head back towards some of his mates.

'Over here, doctor.' A student called him over to a portion of earth that was fresher than the rest. It wasn't yet planted up.

William handed Lucien a spade, 'Care to do the honours, Lucien?'

He scraped a thin layer of soil to the edge of the border. He continued, thin layer by thin layer, careful not to disturb anything underneath the soil, if there was anything. He scraped away another layer, beginning to think there was nothing to find when Olivia shouted and pointed out something.

'There! Dr Blake,' she put her hand over her mouth, 'oh my god!'

Lucien dropped the spade and went over to the patch. Crouching down he saw the reason for the girl's revulsion. Arms, ending in the wrists, the hands having been cut off.

'Right.' Lucien stood up, 'Jack, you get the police, ambo and the police surgeon.' He went back to examining the body but not touching it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There seemed to be a lot of people around very quickly. The superintendant was just as Jack had described him and grumbled continuously at the interference of an out of town police surgeon. William stepped in.

'Superintendant,' He pulled him to one side, 'Dr Blake is well respected in his field, his step-son had concerns that nothing seemed to be being done about the missing person reports. These men, these professors had families and they deserve an answer. As I said to the commissioner the other night...'

At the mention of William's friend in high places the superintendant became a little more animated and went to chivvy along his men.

Lucien stood and watched as the first body was taken from the ground and placed on a stretcher.

'Bloody hell.' Whistled a constable, 'there's another one in there.' The superintendant peered down and pushed his hat back on his head.

'Bugger.' He muttered.

Lucien stood next to the superintendant, 'No hands.' He observed. He stood back and sighed. 'Superintendant, I think you need to look in Professor Whitman's office.' The police officer looked at him. 'There was a smell of formaldehyde coming from the cupboard under the bookshelves.'

'You don't suppose...'

'Unfortunately, I do.' Lucien nodded sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So that's what happened,' Lucien swirled his whisky round in his glass and looked over at Jean. He'd made it back in time for dinner and told the story after they had eaten. 'He couldn't stand to be sidelined by the real experts and was sure his position was at risk '

'But to remove the hands...' Jean shuddered.

'Symbolic.' Lucien drained his whisky and put his arm round Jean. She nestled into his shoulder.

'Right, well,' Mattie stood up and opened her eyes at Charlie, 'I think I'll head up, now. Early shift tomorrow.'

'Me too,' Charlie smiled, he took Mattie's glass and his own into the kitchen and rinsed them out, before following the nurse, wishing Jean and Lucien, 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Charlie.' Jean called, smiling at the thought of having her husband back. She turned her face up to him.

'I missed you.' She whispered.

'I bet I missed you more,' he teased.

'Care to prove it?' She reached up to kiss him. He pulled her into a loving kiss then stood and swept her into his arms, taking her to the bedroom, to 'prove it.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little longer than planned, but I hope you enjoy this latest chapter in the ongoing saga.


	19. Chapter 19

Just a little domestic ramble, as it's exactly twelve months since I joined fanfiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Honestly, Jean!' Mattie exclaimed, 'I'm a nurse, I'm sure I can manage. Anyway, it's only for the evening.'

Jean had never left the babies except when she had driven Jack and Lucien to the station. Lucien insisted they go out for dinner for their anniversary, after all,

'They said it wouldn't last.' He'd grinned, cheekily, 'and look at us, a whole year you've put up with me.'

It would be nice, she thought, to dine without having to get up and settle one of the twins, now cutting teeth, sitting up and rolling around the floor.

Jean smiled, 'Sorry,' she held her hands up in surrender, 'I'm just being silly.'

'It's not like you.' Mattie touched her arm, 'are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' Jean nodded, 'must be getting old.'

'Rot!' Mattie exclaimed and propelled her into the bedroom to change. She'd helped her choose her dress for the evening and her jewellery, for once not the daisy chain, but the emerald pendant Lucien had had fashioned from the ring that was too big for Jean. There were some matching earrings, all of which went perfectly with the green dress she was planning to wear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien smiled when she finally came out of the bedroom. She looked lovely, in fact to him she got lovelier every day. He looked at her wrist, adorned with her usual watch, gold with a brown leather strap. It was something she had to wear all the time, she had once said she felt underdressed without a watch on. He frowned slightly and nodded to the object of his displeasure. She looked down, so used to wearing the timepiece she had forgotten to change it for the dress watch he had bought her for her birthday. She smiled and nipped back into the bedroom and swapped one for the other.

'I thought...' Lucien whispered as he bent to kiss her.

'That I didn't like it? She smiled, 'I love it, I just forgot, you know I won't wear it except for special occasions. It's too nice to wear day to day.'

He gave her so much she felt she was spoiled for choice sometimes. She noticed he had the new cufflinks in she had bought him for their anniversary. His gift to her was a diamond and emerald bracelet that matched the pendant and earrings.

Mattie waved them off from the front door and closed it with a smile. Charlie would be in later and if the twins behaved they could have some time together, alone. A luxury rarely afforded the young couple. Jean knew they were involved, nobody use the word 'courting' these day, and was sure they had gone beyond kissing and cuddling, but as long as she didn't have absolute proof, it was nothing to do with her, well maybe it was, they were in her house after all. Jean had talked to Lucien about it and he had said that the young couple had supported them before they married, perhaps it was now time they protected them from the sniping and gossip.

'They're doing nothing wrong.' He'd said, 'it's not a crime to be in love, or to be intimate. It's just regarded as ... what was the word?'

'Immoral?' Jean had suggested, 'you're right.' She sighed, who were they to talk?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had booked a table at the Royal, not, as was usual, the Colonist's Club. The first time they had been there, as husband and wife, it had been Susan Tyneman that had organised a fundraising function for ex-servicemen. Sometimes, it seemed to Jean, she was trying to show off and appear more grand than she was. Other times Jean was absolutely sure she was trying to make Jean feel uncomfortable, but it never worked. People knew Jean, many of them were patients of her husband's and they respected them both.

Jean was surprised to see Susan and Patrick in the bar when they went in. She nodded politely as Lucien went to buy her a sherry and him a whisky.

'Patrick, good evening.' Lucien greeted his adversary, 'and to you too, Susan.'

'Blake,' Patrick grunted. Susan just smiled.

Lucien took their drinks and went to join his wife.

'To us,' He raised his glass, 'think we'll make another twelve months?' He grinned.

'I'm sure we will,' she accepted his toast, 'and beyond.'

'I would really like to take you to Europe, one day.' Lucien smiled, 'it was always a plan, and I don't want the children to stand in the way of that.'

'We can't really take them with us, though.' She smiled, it was one of her dreams too.

'Not just yet.' The waiter came to show them to their table, thankfully well away from the Tynemans.

'Do you seriously think we could,' Jean continued the conversation, 'it's such a long trip.'

'I'd like to,' Lucien mused, 'but you're right it's too long a trip for them just yet.'

Jean decided they'd better stop day dreaming about taking their children on a long trip.

'Have you noticed Alice and Matthew seem to be getting close?' Jean perused the menu, choosing a light meal.

'Gossiping, Jean.' He teased.

'That would be if I was discussing it with the other housekeepers and wives, dear.' She smiled, 'no I just thought I noticed Matthew smile properly more often these days.'

'You know,' Lucien waited for the waiter to put their starters on the table, 'I've never understood why he hasn't married.'

'Did it worry you?' Jean asked.

'No, I just thought he deserved someone to share his life.' Lucien had known Matthew most of their lives, they had dated girls together, but it had been Lucien who was the more adventurous and had gone further more often than his friend. 'He had girlfriends, when we were young and foolish, nearly got engaged once.'

'What happened?' Jean didn't see Matthew who would get cold feet, more one who made a decision and stuck to it.

Lucien leant forward and whispered, 'Found out she wasn't pregnant, just trying to trap him.'

Jean spluttered over her melon, 'Really?'

'You didn't think...' Lucien grinned.

'What? That he was pure and innocent?' Jean took a sip of wine, 'of course not, just that he was daft enough to take the risk.'

'We did.' Lucien reminded her.

'We were old enough to know what we were doing,' Jean whispered, 'and really, Lucien, dear, I didn't care.'

'Jean Blake!' Lucien gasped, 'you never fail to amaze me.'

'Well, I'm not that old.' Jean pursed her lips in mock annoyance.

'You'll never be old to me.' He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, lightly.

From where she sat she could see Susan watching them, and she looked faintly jealous. Patrick was not given to sentimentality and she was certain he would never kiss Susan in public, not even on the cheek Lucien was a romantic at heart and having wooed and won his former housekeeper he was quite happy to let anyone and everyone know how much he loved her. At first she had been a tad embarrassed but over the months she had come to enjoy his attentions.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the children, all of them, wondering what the twins would grow up to be, both just wanting them to be happy. They talked about Christopher and Ruby, who still hadn't started their family. Jean knew that Christopher wanted children, he'd told her when he was getting married, how much he was looking forward to being a father. When he had called to see them, on his way home from Melbourne, she had seen a longing in his eyes when he saw the children. She felt sorry for him, but this was one hurt his mother couldn't heal for him, like a cut to the knee or a bump on the head.

They finished their meal and wandered out, hand in hand, smiling and nodding to Susan and Patrick on the way past their table. Susan's eyes fell on the bracelet Jean was wearing, she couldn't understand how a country doctor could afford such expensive jewellery for his wife, Patrick certainly was not that generous with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Charlie ate their dinner and washed up the dishes, then went to sit in the living room for their evening drinks.

'Honestly,' Mattie curled her feet under her on the couch, 'we're turning into Jean and Lucien.' She sipped her sherry.

'Well,' Charlie sat next to her and put his arm round her, 'I could have the sherry and you could have the whisky, if you like.'

'You don't like sherry.' Mattie grinned.

'I do in certain circumstances.' Charlie pulled her close.

'Really,' she put her glass down, 'when.'

'When?' He put his glass down, 'like this.' He pulled her into a kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue, she could taste the whisky on him and gave in to his embrace. They pulled apart, breathless,

'I should check the children,' She whispered. 'Then I'll check you.' She winked.

'Don't be too long,' Charlie lifted his glass and drained it, then took off his tie and relaxed against the back of the couch. The babies slept through, usually, though he thought they'd put paid to his ideas for the evening, just because. Mattie came back through from the nursery, what used to be Lucien's bedroom, and sat next to Charlie on the couch.

'Fast asleep,' she picked up her drink.

'For now.' Charlie mused.

'So where were we?' She put her empty glass down and looked at him. He slipped his arm round her waist and pulled her into another deep and passionate kiss and her hands started to undo his shirt buttons. He pulled away,

'What if they come back?' He whispered.

'Suppose you're right.' She agreed, if they were caught it would be embarrassing for all of them, and not fair on anyone. 'But...' she leaned in to kiss him again, 'I think this will be acceptable.'

As courtships went, this was a very slow one. They kissed, often, passionately and touched but never any further. Mattie cursed herself for her inhibitions, that before Grey had never surfaced. She always pulled away from Charlie just at the point when he slipped his hands to the top of her legs and between them. She and Charlie had had a fairly frank discussion one night, when she had ended up in tears apologising for being so frigid. He'd held her close and told her he was prepared to wait until she was ready, this was when he finally admitted to her that he was head over heels in love with her.

That had only served to make her cry more, saying she didn't deserve someone so sweet and understanding.

They were still curled up together, but awake, when the Blakes returned from their dinner. As they heard the door open Charlie swiftly did up his buttons, and Mattie smoothed down her dress.

'Thought you two would have retired for the night.' Lucien observed.

'Just thinking about it,' Charlie stood up, 'nice evening?'

'Lovely, thank you,' Jean smiled, 'did the children behave themselves?'

'Haven't heard a peep out of them.' Mattie told her, 'looked in about ten minutes ago and they were fast asleep.'

'Thank you,' Jean kissed her cheek and went to see for herself, while Lucien bade the lodgers goodnight and checked that the doors were locked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was putting her jewellery away when Lucien met up with her in the bedroom. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms round her, nuzzling into her curls. She leant back into him and smiled. His hands smoothed down her trim body feeling her shiver with growing excitement. He smiled into her hair and pressed against her.

'Mmm...' she groaned and bit her lip feeling his arousal and knowing he was going to love her tonight.

As his hands stroked her breasts he used his teeth to pull the zip of her dress down and he pushed it off her shoulders with his chin. His hands were occupied over her breasts and as the dress slipped down he pushed it further until it fell to the floor. She wriggled in his arms and turned around, her turn now. She unbuttoned his shirt and nuzzled into his chest savouring his unique masculine scent.

He swung her into his arms and carried her bed, and they continued to kiss and remove each other's clothing until they joined in a rhythm and release, then lying warm and satisfied in each other's arms.

Jean sighed, 'I love you, thank you for a lovely evening.'

He kissed her and held her close. Life was good, oh so very good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie came out of the bathroom and went into her bedroom after a brief glance at Charlie's door. Why she had been prepared to go all the way that evening, the most inappropriate time she could have chosen, she had no idea. She sighed and pushed her door open and smiled as she saw Charlie sitting on her bed.

'Thought you'd got lost.' He whispered and grinned as she sat next to him.

'Thought you'd gone to bed.' She smiled back.

'What, without my goodnight kiss?' He raised his eyebrows and she giggled, standing up and closing the door. She turned and leant against the door, smiling coyly. He stood up and went to her, wrapping his arms round her and pulling her into an embrace that left her gasping for breath, then she put her arms around his neck and let him kiss her again. Charlie pulled her towards the bed and down to sit again, then lie down next to each other. They kissed and touched and she pushed his robe off his shoulders. He shrugged it off and then helped her out of hers. Mattie snuggled close and let him hold her tight. His hand drifted down her side and then up over her breast, still over her pyjama top. She knew he wanted her and now she was ready to let him love her, fully. He rolled over away from her, fiddled, then turned back and continued from where he had left off, slowly touching and undressing her until she allowed him to take her and love her and banish the demons that plagued her. Their love making was almost silent and when they were satisfied he held her until she slept, a deep and untroubled sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke early and slowly, Lucien was on his back, snoring gently. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, feeling a little odd. Tea would probably help. The babies didn't seem to have woken, but she went to check, sure enough they were still sleeping. She smiled and headed to the kitchen to make a drink. As she waited for the kettle to boil, she thought about what Lucien had said, about taking the children to Europe. They would have to wait, until they were old enough, say about five or six, before they could consider it and then it would have to be within a school holiday, so the Christmas break would be the best time. There again, she had a strange feeling it would be more than five years before they embarked on the trip. The kettle boiled and she filled the pot and took a tray of tea into the bedroom. She smiled at the vision of her husband, still asleep.

The tea did help, she assumed it was just down to tiredness, possibly a little extra wine. By the time Lucien stirred she felt just like her old self and was thinking about getting the children up and running her bath.

'Morning, sleepy head,' she leant over and kissed him.

'Morning,' he shuffled up the bed and sat up. 'I thought morning tea was my job?'

'You were snoring away, I was thirsty.' She passed him a cup.

One of the babies started to cry so she went to collect them. It was Genevieve who had woken and her cries had woken her brother who had the louder voice. Jean picked them up and kissed them, bidding them good morning and taking them into their father. She left them with him while she went to prepare their morning milk. She hadn't been happy when she had to put them onto formula but she couldn't keep up, now. Lucien told her she had done brilliantly to manage for so long and Mattie said she was surprised she had lasted so long without giving them formula at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie woke and moved Mattie off his chest. He smiled, his memory of the previous night left him sure of their feelings for each other and decided that soon he would take a leap and ask her to marry him. She knew how he felt, he had told her often enough, and she had intimated her feelings were as strong but her inhibitions had led her to hold back. Until last night. She had held nothing back. Mattie mumbled something unintelligible and turned over. She really wasn't a morning person. He kissed her temple and got out of the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie was late down to breakfast, which, for her, was a blessing. She could grab a piece of toast and rush out without having to face Jean or Lucien, somewhat embarrassed about what she and Charlie had done, but on the way to work she smiled as she drove along. Nobody need know and Charlie had taken appropriate steps to ensure there would be no 'issue' from their joining.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean looked at the note Alice had passed her. She had felt so tired lately. Since she and Lucien had celebrated their anniversary, and even before, she seemed to be very tired. Not too tired that Lucien noticed much although he did occasionally comment that she looked tired, but it had been busy, both in the surgery and in the morgue, so she had been moving appointments and to top it all Christopher had come to stay for a couple of days, on his way back from Melbourne, again. He needed some motherly love, but at the moment she was just irritated by his constant whining that he and Ruby had not started a family and his mother had produced twins so soon after her marriage and at her age! So, thinking she may be anaemic and not wanting to worry Lucien she had persuaded Alice to take a blood sample and test it. Alice had duly obliged and done more than Jean had asked, and Jean held the result in front of her.

It wasn't the change of life! Hopefully it would only be one this time, she wondered what Lucien would think, probably smug. She had to consider her feelings, before she told him. She had always wanted a big family, Mrs Huston had said,

'Be careful what you wish for.'

She smiled. Slowly and surely she smiled. Who would have thought it, but, and it was a big BUT, she ran the risk of miscarriage, mongolism or stillbirth. This time she would have to be extra careful. She started to giggle, and she was laughing when Lucien wandered through the door.

'What's tickled you?' He bent and kissed her. She kissed him back and handed him the note while she went to put the kettle on. She heard him sit down, heavily on a dining chair and gasp.

'Bloody hell!' He ran his hands through his hair. 'Really?'

'You said I looked tired, on more than one occasion.' Jean put out the cups and got the milk from the fridge, 'I didn't want you to worry so I asked Alice to see if I was anaemic. She did an extra test, that one.'

'Why?'

'Just covering every possibility.' Jean put the teapot on the mat, 'her mother had her late in life, and we do know one or two of your patients that have had little surprises.'

He pulled her onto his knee, 'Are you alright?' He held her tight, 'about it.'

'There's nothing I can do about it.' She put her arms round his neck, 'I always wanted a large family, but it didn't happen. That said, can we stop after this one, having children, that is?' She added hurriedly.

'I think we'd better.' He kissed her, 'we'll have to get rid of the lodgers if we don't, and I like having them around, they're part of the family.'

They sat for a while, then Jean remembered she'd made tea and it would stew if she didn't pour it now. As they drank their tea she gave voice to her worries, about the new baby.

'How far on do you think you are?'

'Hmm...' she thought, 'honestly dear, I don't know. I can't remember the last time I was on.'

'You're usually so regular.' He noted, but he too couldn't remember the last time she had said 'not tonight.'

'I know, I probably dismissed it as the change.' She looked at him. 'Oh well, too late now, we'll just have to guess.' She grinned.

'I'll keep a check on you, starting from today.' Lucien patted her bottom, 'come on, into my consulting room.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry nothing much happened and I ummed and ahhed about another pregnancy so I decided she had Christopher at 18 and he is about 24, possible, just.


	20. Chapter 20

Jean lay in the bath stroking her stomach. She was beginning to show her latest and last pregnancy, but, apart from Lucien, nobody knew, and nobody was going to know until it was obvious. Thinking back to her last pregnancies she looked, she thought, about four months. The tiredness had gone so, again on past experience, she was over three months. This pregnancy worried her, it felt so very different. She had confided in Lucien during one of her checkups, he had reassured her and tried to hear the heartbeat.

'Too soon, darling' He took his stethoscope off and put his arm round her. 'I'll try each week, it will give us an idea of how far on you are. Tell me as soon as you feel any definite movement.'

She squeezed his hand. 'I know you're going to tell me I worry too much, but it feels so different, from the other ones.'

'You are perfectly healthy.' He kissed her temple, 'all your checks come up normal, you're eating well. Perhaps it's a girl. You've had two boys and twins, maybe it's just one little girl.'

'Do you think so?' She brightened a little.

'Well some of my other mothers have said that they noticed a difference between their pregnancies, and it usually turned out that they were expecting the opposite to what they already had.' Lucien assured her.

'I'll keep that in mind then.' She smiled, 'I'd better go and see to the babies' lunches.'

He watched her leave, more worried about her worrying about the new baby. There wouldn't be anymore, he'd make sure of that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Something wrong, Lucien?' Alice asked. He seemed to have gone into his own little world and she needed him in this one while they tried to work out what had actually killed the man on the table.

'Hmm...what?' He blinked and looked at her, 'Oh, sorry, Alice. It's nothing, nothing to worry about.' He returned to examining the internal organs of the body before him.

'Is Jean alright?' She persisted, after all she had done the test, and was the only one who knew about the new baby.

'She's worried.' Lucien leant on the table, perhaps he should confide in Alice, he had no one else he could talk to, at the moment. 'She says it feels different this time.'

'Not having experienced pregnancy I can only go on what I've heard. Isn't every one different?' She suggested.

'I believe so, but I can only go on what my patients say.' He agreed and told her what he had told Jean.

'I'm sure she'll be happier when she feels it moving.' Alice offered.

'Yes.' He returned to the task in hand and they said no more about it. Alice thought she'd try and find some time to go and see Jean, perhaps a chat with another female, albeit childless, would help, or at least take her mind off it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'There's your report, Matthew.' Lucien dropped the autopsy file on the desk. Death due to a blow to the chest which pushed a rib into the heart.'

'Nasty.' Matthew observed, wishing it had been Alice who delivered the report.

'Quite.' Lucien dropped into his customary chair. 'Where was he found?'

Near the Daylesford road, in a ditch.' Matthew opened the file and flicked the pages. 'Couple of kids planning on some fishing in Gong Gong.'

'Oh, are they supposed to fish there?' Lucien mused.

'Let's not worry about that.' Matthew smiled to himself, thinking back to his childhood. 'I'm more interested in who this bloke is and why he's lying dead in our morgue.'

'Well, he had no identification on him, Ned has taken his fingerprints...' Lucien thought, 'you could always ask to have his picture put in the paper.'

Matthew read down the report, 'Clothes, clean but old. Shoes, recently polished, but scuffed. Socks, darned, underwear, repaired. So...not a vagrant?'

'Unlikely.' Lucien agreed, 'vagrants aren't usually that well dressed.'

'Bugger.' Matthew cursed under his breath.

They sat, each thinking while the officers pottered about around them.

'Well,' Matthew stood up, 'Davies, Hobart, come on, let's go out to Gong Gong.' He looked at Lucien, 'you coming?'

It was tempting, but Lucien didn't like leaving Jean at the moment. He was just about to decline the superintendant's kind invitation when Alice breezed into the office.

'I thought I'd go and have a cuppa with Jean.' She smiled, 'I haven't seen my goddaughter for a while, I expect she's grown.'

Lucien thought this was odd, Alice had seen Genevieve only last week, but he did admit that she was growing fast.

'Right,' He stood up, 'tell her I've gone to Gong Gong with this lot, please. I'll be back later.'

Alice smiled and said she would be happy to. She really mustn't get caught, listening outside the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean opened the door and she gave a broad smile to her friend.

'Alice,' She stepped aside to let her in, 'what brings you here.'

'Well,' Alice smiled back, 'Lucien has gone out to Gong Gong with Matthew and I thought I'd pop up for a cuppa.'

'Come on through, I'll put the kettle on.' Jean headed into the kitchen. She looked into the living room where she could see her children playing in the playpen, happily. They'd be alright while they had a drink.

Alice sat at the table and watched Jean make the tea, the radio on and all seemed peaceful and relaxed, but there had been something in Jean's eyes, a...not a sadness as such, just something.

'So,' Alice accepted the tea, 'how are you?' Alice was not one to beat about the bush.

'Oh I'm alright,' She sighed.

'Lucien said you were worried.'

'Oh.'

'What's the matter?' Alice asked, reaching over to touch Jean's arm.

'I don't know.' Jean put her cup down and put her face in her hands, 'I don't know, Alice.' She had begun to cry. 'I just don't know.'

Alice moved round and put her arm round Jean's shaking shoulders. 'Come on, Jean. This isn't like you.'

'I know, and I know I'm just being silly, but...' Jean blew her nose.

'Is it the pregnancy, or is it something else?' Alice wondered, 'I know it was unexpected but you said you always wanted a large family. So, I think it's something else entirely. Come on, spill...'

Jean half smiled through her drying tears. 'We'd begun to talk about the future, when the children are able to travel, maybe...'

'How far?' Alice felt she was getting to the heart of the matter.

'Well,' Jean brushed her hand across her cheek, 'we had thought of going to Europe, a delayed honeymoon, even considered waiting until the twins could come with us. But now...'

'And at what age do you think those two,' she nodded in the direction of the living room, 'will be nice to take on such a long trip?'

'Well,' Jean sniffed, 'to be honest they'd have to be out of nappies, feeding themselves and of an age to wonder.'

'Just before starting school, then?' Alice wasn't sure what age Jean considered this to be.

'Uh huh.' She nodded.

'Well then, you'll just have to delay it another year, or take the plunge and take a three year old with you, won't you?'

Jean looked at her friend, it sounded so easy when she said it like that.

'Jean,' Alice took her friend by the shoulders, 'you are the most capable person I know. You and Lucien are loving parents, and he helps, doesn't he?'

She nodded again.

'Well, start saving.' Alice said, sternly, and looked at Jean, 'of course, you could engage a nanny, just for the trip, to help out. I'm sure some young girl would welcome the opportunity to travel, I would have.'

Jean's face brightened, she hadn't thought of that. 'You offering?'

'Heavens no!' Alice grinned, 'I'll take the practice on, got to be easier than three small children and Lucien.'

Jean held out her hand, 'Done!'

'Ok!' They shook on the deal.

'Alice, I know it sounds like it, but I don't resent this baby,' Jean sighed, 'it was just such a shock. I thought I was going through the change, but, it still feels different.'

'Must be a girl.' Alice grinned.

'That's what Lucien says.' Jean smiled, 'Thank you Alice, I'm so glad you came for a cuppa, please come again, often. I love Lucien very much, but sometimes you're a bit more objective.'

'Blunt, is what most people say.' Alice muttered.

'Ok, blunt, then.' Jean smiled, 'and now it's my turn.'

Alice looked at her, 'What do you mean?'

'You and Matthew.' Jean sat back and saw Alice go the brightest red she'd ever seen.

'I don't know what you mean.' She spluttered.

'I may have baby brain at the moment but I'm not daft.' Jean laughed, 'your secret's safe with me.'

'Even we don't know what we are to each other.' Alice sighed. 'We're friends, dine together fairly regularly...'

'Ok, I won't pry.' It was Jean's turn to touch Alice's arm, in sympathy.

'You could take Nurse O'Brien.' Alice pointed out, going back to the original subject.

'Pardon?'

'As your nanny.'

'Oh, she'll be otherwise engaged by then.' Jean noted, matter of factly.

'What?'

'She and Charlie, and don't say a word.' Jean warned her.

'Good,' Alice stood up, 'just the one for her. Kind, gentle and absolutely smitten. In fact I think he's been taking lessons off Lucien.'

Jean laughed as she saw her friend out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien threw his jacket in the back of the car and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Scrambling down into the ditch he found that the combination of recent rain and people clambering around when lifting the body out had destroyed any evidence there might have been. He dug in the mud with his fingers to see if there was a wallet or anything that might lead them to the man's name and address. The men scoured the immediate area, searching the undergrowth for anything.

'Here, Boss!' Ned called Matthew over.

Matthew peered into the scrub to see a bundle of papers, tied together with string.

'Sir!' Another shout from further over, nearer the reservoir. A constable held up an open suitcase, battered from being flung far from the ditch. They searched more deeply into the foliage, finding a shirt, some underwear and toiletries. All damp from the overnight rain.

Lucien stood and observed the terrain. From his vantage point he imagined the body being dumped and the suitcase being flung towards the water. whoever threw it must have been hoping it would land in the water but not bothered to go over and try again.

'Right!' Matthew called to his men, 'gather up everything you find, we'll take it back with us.' He rejoined Lucien at the top of the ditch. Looking him up and down,

'Don't fancy your reception when Jean sees you.' He smirked.

'Hmm...' Lucien smiled, and thought to himself that it might take her mind off whatever was bothering her. 'Nappy duty for the rest of the week, probably.'

'That your punishment?' Matthew mused.

'And getting up in the night.' Lucien laughed. 'Not a punishment, but don't tell Jean that.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucien!' Jean opened her mouth at the sight of him. 'You have patients in half an hour!. Go and get changed!'

He tried to look contrite, but somehow she saw through it. 'Honestly, thank goodness the babies are too young to understand.' She pushed him through the house, 'I have enough to do without you getting filthy.' She watched him head to their bathroom and when he had closed the door, grinned to herself, 'Men!' she breathed.

She put out a sandwich for him, she had eaten her lunch, fed the twins and put them down for a nap so he had to eat on his own. He peered round the door to see if it was safe to enter, and not seeing his wife went to sit and eat his lunch. She came through the sun room door and stood with her arms folded. He looked up and smiled, hopefully.

'Sorry, Jean.' He muttered, 'we were looking for evidence.'

'In a mud hole?!'

'A ditch, but, yes.' He admitted. 'We have an unknown in the morgue, so we went out to the site and had a good look round.'

'How muddy are the rest of the men?'

'Er...they didn't get muddy. They were looking in the scrub and plants.' He looked guilty.

'So,' Jean continued, trying to look cross, 'those who are paid to dig deep into various substances to find evidence, get, what? A bit dusty. While you, the Police Surgeon, grope around in the mud.'

'Er...when you put it like that...' He looked down, trying to hid his smile.

'Did you find anything?' She could forgive him if he had.

'Um, er, no.' He muttered, 'but Ned did, and another.' He tried to brighten her up.

'That suit will need dry cleaning, I've no idea if I'll get that shirt clean.' Jean scolded.

'Sorry.'

She got up and went to the sink shaking her head, but smiling to herself. He took his plate to her and put his arm round her.

'Nappy duty?' He whispered.

'Of course.' She put the plate in the sink, and turned to him.

'Lucien.' She stopped him moving away, 'I'm sorry. I've been horribly moody lately. It is ok, about the baby, it was just a big shock.'

He wrapped his arms around her and took in her scent, 'My poor darling,' He whispered, 'I'm sorry if I wasn't much help, a chap can get rather pleased with himself sometimes.'

'Alice helped me see a bit more clearly.' Jean tipped her face and kissed his chin, 'I'll tell you about it later.'

He walked away to get ready for surgery.

'Lucien!' she called him and he turned, 'I do love you.'

He blew her a kiss and smiled, perhaps his childless, blunt talking spinster of a colleague knew better than he, and he silently thanked her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cath came down with Mrs Huston for her appointment. Leaving her in the waiting room she went to speak to Mrs Blake, out of earshot.

'Hello, Cathleen.' Jean smiled and indicated she should sit on the couch. 'How are you?'

'I'm very well, Mrs Blake, thank you, but it's Mrs Huston.' Cathleen fiddled with the edge of her cardigan. 'She's getting very frail. I know she won't tell the doctor that she's losing her appetite and not sleeping well. She eats less than Colin.'

'She's getting on in years, Cathleen, ninety two is quite an achievement.' Jean told her. 'I'm sure Dr Blake will notice.'

'I know, but...' There were tears in Cathleen's eyes, 'she's such a generous person, I...'

Jean put her arms round the girl, 'You've made this last year so much more fun for her, she loves you like her own. And you don't have to worry about your future, she has made provision for you.'

'I'd rather just have her.' Cathleen sniffed.

'Wouldn't we all.' Jean squeezed her a little. 'Tea?'

'Please.' Cath wiped her eyes, 'thank you, Mrs Blake.'

Jean offered to drive Agatha home after her appointment, Cath was right, she was frailer than she had been.

'Now Jean,' Mrs Huston smiled as she got into the car, 'how are you my dear? You've been looking a bit peaky lately.'

'I'm fine, Mrs Huston, just fine,' Jean smiled.

'Really?' There was no fooling Agatha Huston, Jean knew, and there was no harm in telling the old lady.

'Really, it's just that I'm expecting again,' Jean started the car and stared ahead.

'Jean, well, what wonderful news.' Mrs Huston perked up at that, 'isn't it?'

'A bit of a shock this time,' Jean admitted, 'I thought I was going through the change. I was rather tired at first but it's passed.'

'When is it due, Mrs Blake?' Cathleen asked.

'Honestly I'm not too sure.' Jean blushed, 'I think in about five months. We're just waiting until I can feel it move then it will give us an idea. I get the odd flutter but nothing too certain yet.'

She pulled up on the drive to Mrs Huston's neat bungalow. Cath was doing a wonderful job of keeping everything tidy and Jean hoped she would stay on after the inevitable happened.

'Now, no talk ladies,' Jean said, 'only you two, the doctor and I and Dr Harvey know.'

'Dr Harvey?' Mrs Huston accepted Jean's help to get out of the car.

'I thought I was anaemic and didn't want to worry Lucien so I asked her to do a blood test.' Jean linked arms with her friends, 'she's very thorough, is Dr Harvey.'

'A good friend.'

'Indeed, Mrs Huston, she is.' Jean made sure Agatha was settled in her favourite chair, where she could look out onto the garden, and kissed her cheek as she left.

As she drove home tears trickled down her cheeks, Jean was sure Agatha wouldn't be around to see this baby, and it saddened her. She would talk to Lucien tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kissed her and held her tight, 'There comes a time, sweetheart,' he murmured in her ear, 'when we all have to leave. She's done remarkably well and is happy. She won't make a fuss. Our lives are all the richer for having known her.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Matthew sat looking at the papers and letters Ned had found in the undergrowth. There were discharge papers from the Army which gave them the man's identity. Ex-sergeant Paul Chambers. No blemish on his record. No record of a marriage, the only family was a sister in Perth. There was an address and a phone number and it was up to Matthew to make the call. He range the local station and asked them to make a personal visit, to hear of the death of a relative over the phone was not, in his mind, acceptable.

The rest of the papers comprised of various reference type documents as to the man's conduct during any employment he had since leaving the army. He'd served in North Africa, mentioned in dispatches a couple of times. He'd done some farming work, hard worker, reliable; some building work, careful worker, attention to detail; some factory work, again a hard worker. So what was he doing on the outskirts of Ballarat?

Matthew didn't recognise him, 'He wasn't in my unit.' He thought. There was a chap in Ballarat who served in North Africa but he was in Matthew's unit at Tobruk so was unlikely to know him either, still no harm in asking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie found the Myers' house, in a back street of Ballarat. He looked around at the shabby windows and the peeling paint on the door, hmm..lack of money was no excuse for leaving the place untidy. In spite of his mother's hardship the house was always clean and tidy. He knocked on the door which was opened by Nollie Myers, who looked down her nose at the lowly police sergeant on her step.

'Good afternoon, Mrs Myers,' Charlie smiled, 'is your husband in?'

'Who wants to know?' Nollie Myers believed her husband was worthy of at least an Inspector, he was a war hero, after all.

'Sergeant Davies, madam.' Charlie had met her type before, 'Superintendant Lawson would like a word.' He smiled again.

'Couldn't he come himself?'

'The superintendant is a very busy man, Mrs Myers,' he will see your husband when we arrive.'

'Humph,' she closed the door and he heard her call through the house, 'Trent dear, there's a policeman to see you!'

The door opened and a man appeared. Charlie did his best not to show his surprised, he was small, portly, a small moustache and dressed in a singlet and an old pair of trousers.

'Whad'ya want?' He grunted.

'My superintendant would like to see you.' Charlie gave up on smiling, 'he has some questions to ask you.'

'Oh yeah?' Myers spat onto the ground. 'Who's he?'

'Superintendant Matthew Lawson.' Charlie drew himself up to his full height, which was quite a bit more than the man in front of him. 'And if you're wondering about his war record, he was at Tobruk.'

Charlie couldn't be sure but he thought he saw the man gulp.

'Need to put something on.' Myers closed the door and Charlie heard footsteps heading towards the back of the building. He sauntered round and caught Myers attempting to vault the fence.

'Going somewhere?' He asked, mildly.

'Er...saw something in the er...'

'Right, mate,' Charlie flipped out his handcuffs, 'time to see Superintendant Lawson.'

Charlie frog marched the squirming man into his car and drove off to the station, watched by Mrs Myers, scowling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Myers sat in the interview room, still handcuffed and scowling.

Matthew looked at a file, 'Private Trent Myers,' He mused, 'Hmm...interesting.' He smiled, a sinister smile. He was momentarily distracted as Blake entered the room.

'Major Blake, please, join us.' Matthew indicated the chair next to him, 'Private Myers was just about to answer some questions.'

Myers went pale at the doctor's rank.

'Lovely.' Lucien smiled his most genial smile and sat down.

'Myers,' Lawson stood up, and paced, his hands behind his back, 'you tried to evade my sergeant. Now, why would you do that?' He leant on the table. 'All I wanted to know was did you know Sergeant Paul Chambers.'

'No.' Myers slumped in his chair.

'Well then, that wasn't difficult was it?' Lucien noted.

'So why did you run?' Matthew snapped. 'You were in North Africa, I see.' He pointed to the file.

'So what?'

'Well your wife is rather proud of you.' Major Blake stood up now. 'Personally I prefer to keep my service to myself, don't want to boast.'

'You the one who doesn't march?' Myers sneered.

'And many others like me.' Lucien gritted his teeth. 'Now, about Paul Chambers.'

'He...er...he and I served together, for a while.'

Matthew read further down the file he had received from the current commander of his unit. 'Mmm...so I see.' He pointed at something in the file. 'Chambers reported you for desertion of duty.'

'Not true!' Myers snapped.

'Really?' Lucien read further down, 'apparently you holed up in a brothel, while the rest of your platoon were fighting for their lives.'

'Chambers noticed you were not at your post.' Matthew continued to pace, 'he reported you missing and the military police went to find you. When you heard them you suddenly developed a gunshot wound to your arm.'

'Self inflicted, master sergeant?' Lucien suggested.

'Undoubtedly.' Lawson agreed.

Blake looked at this scruffy little man. He stood upright and took a deep breath.

'Private Myers!' He shouted, 'attention!'

Myers shot up, terrified,

'I put it to you, you odious little man.' Lucien went right up to him close and bent down, 'that you killed Chambers because he knew you are not the hero your wife thinks you are. You are a coward, a deserter and a murderer.'

Myers shook in his shoes. Lucien was tall and strong and most of all, to Myers, a proper hero. A warm puddle formed on the floor and both Lucien and Matthew looked at him with disgust.

'Get him out of here.' Matthew sneered, 'how the hell we won the war, I don't know.' He turned to Blake ,'we were all scared, pinned down, fired on from all over, but nobody deserted his post. All together, we said, or not at all.'

Lucien put his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'As it should be, old friend.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean noticed his sadness when he came through the door. She went up to him and took his hand and placed it on her small, neat bump. He smiled, 'Kicks?'

'Yes.' Jean reached up and kissed him, 'just a couple, this afternoon when I was sitting down with the children.'

He sighed, then smiled again as he felt just enough movement under his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wanted to use Myers before, take the challenge story further but didn't think it appropriate for children. He was always a wrong 'un, after I wrote his wife in 'Marching.'


	21. Chapter 21

The Myers case seemed to rumble on. His wife went storming into the station when she heard what they had accused her husband of and very nearly got arrested herself for pushing Ned Simmons over. She refused to accept that his bullet wound, that she had nursed him through, was self inflicted and suggested that it was Chambers who had pulled the trigger, jealous of Trent's achievement on the battle field. Her husband would neither confirm nor deny the accusations.

Chambers' sister arrived some days later and was accommodated at the Soldier's Hill Hotel, even though Jean offered to put her up. Lucien wouldn't let her add a grieving woman to her list of things to look after and paid the hotel bill himself. Sarah Chambers confirmed the body was that of her brother and said at least he was at peace.

'He struggled,' she sat nursing a cup of tea, 'when he came home. Drifted but I know he never got into any trouble. I heard from him regularly so I wasn't worried about him, but he couldn't settle.' She sighed, 'He was a good man.'

Lucien touched her shoulder, 'I'm sure he was.' He said, simply, and she smiled gently at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat on the couch, a quiet evening to themselves.

Lucien would not have to go and give evidence in the case, his autopsy report was enough. Matthew and Alice would go and were fairly convinced that Myers would be convicted and given a long sentence, if not hanged for murder.

She snuggled into his shoulder and pulled his hand over her belly. Baby Blake was active in the evening and she was a lot happier now.

'I went to see Mrs Huston today.' She murmured, 'she's very frail now.'

'I'll do a house call tomorrow, shall I?' Lucien kissed her head.

'Might be a good idea.' Jean tipped her head and kissed him for his thoughtfulness.

'How's Miss Cathleen coping?' His thoughts turned to the younger woman. 'and Colin?'

'Quite well.' Jean smiled at the image of Colin sitting patiently on Agatha's knee, playing with a string of beads round her neck. 'I think she's prepared. She knows she won't be turned out of the house so at least that's one thing she doesn't have to worry about.'

'Mmm...Mrs Huston has been very generous.' Lucien mused. 'Do you think Cathleen will look for more work?'

'Agatha has written her a glowing reference, and asked me to keep it, I'm going to write one too, we can both sign it.' Jean took his hands in hers, 'she will need some help for a while, but I think we should encourage her to find another job.'

'She could help you, for a while.' Lucien wanted her to have at least a cleaner this time, three small children and a surgery to run as well as the house would be too much. He wasn't taking 'no' for an answer this time.

'I suppose so.' Jean agreed. 'I will need some help for a while. Colin can run around with our two.'

'Well,' Lucien smiled, 'I'm glad you agree.' He shifted to look at her, 'Now...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean giggled as the sunlight streamed through the curtains. Lucien had made love to her and commented, as they lay satisfied, that really they should start to behave a little more responsibly.

'Oh, really?' Jean teased, 'well you can if you want, but...' And she had leant over to kiss him, long and slow. He had responded and pulled her over him,

'I'm getting to old for this,' he whispered and then proved he wasn't!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was just putting Lucien's breakfast out when there was a knock at the door. She put the pan down on the stove and went to answer it. It was very early for a visitor. She opened the door to a tearful Cathleen holding Colin, still in his pyjamas.

'Oh, Mrs Blake.' She sobbed as Jean put her arms round her, knowing why she was there, 'I think she's gone. I can't wake her.'

'Come in dear.' Jean turned to find her husband behind her, with his bag and his car keys.

'Give me the keys, Cathleen,' he said gently, 'I'll go up.'

'I should have rung, ' Cathleen sniffed, 'but...' She handed the house keys to the doctor.

'It's alright.' Jean took her into the living room and settled her on the couch. She took Colin off her, crying because his mother was, and took him to the kitchen where her two were sitting in their high chairs after their breakfast. Food was a great pacifier for a child so she gave him a piece of toast and poured his mother a cup of tea. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek, hers would have to wait, she could take some comfort in the idea that the old lady had simply slipped away in her sleep.

'Cathleen,' She sat again, 'drink this. Colin is having some toast.'

'What do I do now?' Cathleen had never had to deal with a death in the family, and Agatha was family to her. She felt she had to do something but had no idea what.

'Now,' Jean rubbed her shoulders, 'now you drink your tea and we wait for the doctor to return. He'll see to that side of things. We'll arrange her funeral, though I think she has put that in place, then have her will read. That's all for now. You stay in the house.'

Cathleen looked at her, she imagined she would have to pack her things and go.

'Can I?' She gasped.

'Yes, for as long as you need to.' Jean saw no harm in helping her with this, and to know she had a home would help her come to terms with her loss. 'I am aware of the contents of Mrs Huston's will and you are safe.'

'Oh.' She sipped her tea and thought about that.

Lucien returned an hour later. He went into the living room where the children were playing and Jean and Cathleen were talking. Cathleen looked more composed than when she had arrived. He coughed.

'Oh, hello, dear.' Jean went up to him, the question was on her face.

'Peacefully in her sleep.' He murmured. 'I have her papers, she had left them in the bureau.'

'Right.' Jean squeezed his hand.

'The funeral home have collected her, she had made provision with them and they will call me when they have a time and date for the committal.' He went to sit down with Cathleen. 'You made her final months very happy,' He smiled.

'Thank you, doctor.' Cathleen heaved a sigh. 'I suppose I'd better take Colin home and dress him.'

'It is your home,' Lucien insisted, 'but if you want to stay here for a few days you're very welcome.'

'Oh, doctor, that is so kind of you.' Cathleen smiled, 'but, no.' She sounded definite, 'I need to get used to her not being there, and her room will need cleaning.'

Jean put a cup of tea in front of Lucien, 'Darling,' she spoke, 'could you manage the children, if I help Cathleen for an hour?'

'Er...yes, I suppose so.' Lucien looked at her, 'but...'

'It's alright, doctor,' Cathleen almost laughed, 'I won't let her do too much.'

'Thank you Cathleen, and, while we're on the subject,' He looked at Jean who nodded, knowing what he was going to suggest, 'how would you feel about helping Mrs Blake until she has the baby and for a while after?'

'Are you offering me a job, Dr Blake?' Cathleen gasped.

'Well, yes, I suppose I am.' He grinned. 'It would help us and you, and Jean says Colin can play with our children.'

'That will be good for him, instead of being on his own with me.' Cathleen held out her hand, Mrs Huston had taught her a few social niceties. 'Thank you, doctor, Mrs Blake, I accept.'

'Lovely.' He smiled and shook her hand, 'now,' he turned to Jean, 'here's the car keys, I'll see you later. Bring Colin's clothes back with you, he'll be fine as he is.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I know that was a bit quick,' Jean apologised, 'but the doctor likes to strike while the iron is hot.'

'That's ok.' Cathleen smiled, 'I understand.'

'We were going to ask you,' Jean continued, 'we knew Mrs Huston wouldn't live to see this one born, so we did think it would help us all.'

'I didn't think she'd go on much longer,' Cathleen looked down at her hands, 'she said she was tired, and she had done everything she needed to do.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stripped the bed and Jean told her to throw out the linen. The mattress would have to go too. Cathleen did the heavy lifting and vacuuming, while Jean washed and dusted, and in no time the room was clean and sweet smelling. Cath lifted the jewellery box off the dresser,

'You'd better take this,' she passed it to Jean. 'Just until...'

Jean smiled and took it, understanding precisely what she meant.

'What do we do with her clothes?' Cathleen looked at the wardrobe.

'Well, not now, but soon, we need to go through them, check the pockets, and anything good can go to the op shop.' Jean opened the wardrobe door. There was quite a lot, very old fashioned dresses and coats, but good quality. 'Anything that is worn, remove the buttons, they come in handy, and throw it out.'

'Mrs Blake,' Cathleen held the sleeve of a blouse in her hand, 'will you teach me to sew, you know maybe re-model some things?'

'I can,' Jean looked at her, 'but...'

'This is a lovely blouse, but, one it's too big for me and two it's a bit out of date, it would be a shame to throw it out.' Cath studied Jean's face, she was thinking, 'I can sew a bit, you know, mend and replace buttons, but Mrs Huston said you were a fine seamstress...'

'Well that's going a bit far,' Jean smiled, 'I used to sew a lot, not as much now, no time. Still I'm sure she would be happy to know you can see something in her old clothes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow, even with three small children round his ankles, Lucien had managed to call Agatha's solicitor and inform him of her passing. He made an appointment for the following day to have the will read. He knew the basics, that he and Jean were sole beneficiaries but, apart from the house, which Cath was to live in for as long as she wanted, he didn't know what that meant.

Jean smiled when she entered the house, he was playing the piano and occasionally she could hear an extra note, must have Colin on his knee, she thought.

'Is that the doctor, playing?' Cathleen asked.

Jean nodded, '...and Colin by the sound of it.'

'Ladies,' he greeted them cheerfully, 'here we go, Colin, mummy's brought your togs.' He handed Colin over to Cathleen who took him up to the bathroom to be washed and dressed.

'I've made an appointment with the solicitor to have the will read. Tomorrow at two,' He kissed her cheek, 'that alright for you?'

'Yes, I think so,' Jean tipped her head in thought, 'don't think I've anything planned.'

'Good, Cathleen needs to come too, he says.'

'Of course.' Jean had an image of three small children crawling over the solicitor's office and wondered if Mattie was free for an hour.

Dinner that evening was a sombre affair, Agatha Huston had been loved by the whole household. Mattie shed some tears that night. Charlie held her tight and let her fall asleep in his arms, as she did every night. They still slept in their own rooms most nights, single beds were not conducive for two people to get a decent night's sleep, every night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie was not free to mind the children so they had to go with their parents to see the solcitor.

There wasn't enough room for the pram so Jean and Lucien took a twin each and Colin held his mother's hand tightly. The office was crowded but the solicitor was a family man and rather liked the little group in front of him.

'Well, well, well,' he beamed, putting Cathleen at her ease, she had rather worried that someone like a solicitor would be rather posh! 'Such lovely people, Agatha said as much. Said she had at last found her family'. Cathleen bit her lip to stop the tears.

'Now, then.' He put his glasses on and opened the document. 'I believe Mrs Huston made you aware, Mrs Blake, of the basic terms of her will, that you and Dr Blake inherit everything.'

'She did.' Jean agreed, 'I was very shocked, and rather embarrassed.'

'So I believe.' He beamed, 'Mrs Huston did make another trip to see me, after she had spoken to you about not adding a codicil regarding Cathleen Watson. However, she did. Not that she didn't trust you, any of you, but she just thought it would be better if she did everything properly.'

I'm so glad,' Jean smiled, 'if anyone were to challenge her wishes it's nice to have the whole thing tied up legally.'

'Indeed.' He looked again at the document, 'Now, the house is for your use for as long as you want it, Miss Watson. You are to pay rent to Dr and Mrs Blake, at a rate they deem appropriate. When Miss Watson leaves, of her own free will, for another position or to marry or whatever, then the house is to be used however you wish it, Mrs Blake, doctor.' He nodded.

He continued, the jewellery was for Jean to do with as she saw fit, and there was a financial bequest to them of fifteen thousand pound for the Blakes and five thousand for Cathleen. Her final bequests were one hundred pounds each for the children, including Mrs Blake's unborn child.

'All her bills are paid, the funeral has been paid for...' He looked up, Cathleen was open mouthed with shock, Jean was holding Genevieve just a little too tight and the baby began to whimper. She grabbed Lucien's hand and looked at him. 'That, doctor, ladies, is the Last Will and Testament of Agatha Louise Huston.' He sat back.

Cathleen was the first to speak, or rather stutter,' I can't take all that money.'

'You can, dear,' Jean whispered, 'and you must. Mrs Huston wanted you to be settled, she believed in you, and so do I.'

'Mrs Huston was always a generous woman,' Lucien acknowledged, 'but this is beyond anything I thought she would have. For the children too.'

'Agatha, as you know, had no children, and no other living family after her husband passed. She regarded you as her family, and loved you accordingly.' The solicitor smiled, 'I did ask her if there were any other bequests she thought she should make but she said that, largely, the people of Ballarat considered her a batty old bird; her words; and rarely afforded her the time of day. So it was only right that her 'adopted' family should benefit. You were always unfailingly kind to her she only wanted to repay you.'

As they left the office, still in shock, Lucien thanked the man for his time. He would contact him to see to any paperwork and the transfer of the finances.

Lucien drove them all home, where Jean made tea although even she felt like a whisky, quite a large one!

They sat round the table, helping the children with their milk and biscuits, staring at each other.

'Dr Blake,' Cathleen broke the silence. 'What do I do now, about the money I mean?'

'You have a bank account so at first it can be deposited in there and I'll help you open a savings account for Colin when I do the ones for the twins. ' Lucien smiled at her. 'I'll have to do the last one when it arrives.' He nodded towards Jean's bump. 'I would advise you don't broadcast your good fortune, though.'

'Oh, right.' Cathleen thought for a moment, 'do you think people will try to take money from me?'

'Some people give you a hard luck story, and will ask to borrow from you, you'll never get it back, and it's your money, Mrs Huston gave it to you so you are settled.' Lucien explained, he was worried she would be seen as a soft touch. 'You could open a savings account for yourself and put most of it in there. It will earn interest, make money for you, for a special occasion, or for Colin's education.'

'How?' Cathleen had only just got used to being able to buy Colin new clothes and a little for herself, she had no idea about money and interest.

'Well,' Lucien smiled, 'say you put one thousand pounds in a savings account and it earned five percent a year, then the first year it would have grown to one thousand and fifty pounds. Then each year it would grow a little more.'

'So by doing nothing I earn money.' Cath gazed in wonder at the doctor.

'Well, yes,' Jean butted in, 'you'd be awfully bored though.'

'Oh, I didn't mean...' Cath blushed.

'I know.' Jean touched her hand and smiled. She suddenly thought about the jewellery box, that was currently sitting on the dresser in her bedroom. She fetched it and opened it up.

'I want you to have some of her jewellery.' Jean looked at her. 'I want you to choose, what you would like.'

'I don't go anywhere to wear jewellery.' Cathleen smiled.

'So what,' Jean pulled out a locket, 'you might, one day.' She put the locket round her neck.

'It's so pretty.' Cathleen lifted it up, it was oval, engraved with a flower. Opening it up it was designed to hold a photograph.

'You could put a picture of Colin in there.' Jean smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie took the time off for Agatha's funeral, Charlie babysat.

It was a simple funeral, held at the graveside, where she was laid to rest with her husband. It was all she wanted, no fuss. Each of the adults there threw a rose onto the coffin, all cut from her garden, then they went back to the Blake's to toast her memory. Lucien insisted they each have a glass of Champagne and they raised a glass to Agatha Louise Huston, the most generous person they had ever met. Jean suddenly started to giggle.

'Honestly, woman,' Lucien teased, 'can't hold your drink.'

'I think it's given the baby hiccups.' She ran her hand over her bump and the giggle became a laugh, everybody joined in, it was just as Mrs Huston would have wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean lay curled up against Lucien,

'Lucien,' she purred, 'if this one is a girl can I call it Alice Louise?'

'I suppose so, but why?'

'Alice, for Alice, because she told me the news and put me straight.' Jean smiled, 'and Louise for Mrs Huston, don't really fancy Agatha.'

He laughed, 'How did Alice put you straight?' She had never told him what Alice had said to her that day she had come for a cuppa and Lucien had got all muddy at Gong Gong.

'She made me see that it was perfectly possible to go to Europe with three small children if we hired a nanny, some young girl who would like to travel.' Jean lifted her head and looked at him. 'I asked her if she was offering, but she said she'd take the surgery on, it would be easier that three small children and, ahem, you.'

Lucien laughed, 'Alice, you are a genius.'

'What?'

'Well, she's right.' Lucien pointed out the obvious. 'Why not? The money Agatha bequeathed us will go a long way to the trip, in fact, if I put it in an investment account it will probably pay for it and go towards the cost of the nanny.'

'How about Cathleen?' Jean suggested, admittedly in the heat of the moment, 'I know it means taking Colin too, but...'

'Lor' it'll be like taking a whole battalion at this rate.' He kissed her.

'Well, we have time to think about it, and Cathleen may have moved on by then.'

'She may,' Lucien agreed and lay on his back, 'she may not.' He put his arm under and round Jean and pulled her as close as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I killed Agatha off. She is based on a wonderful lady I knew, who passed in January, my friend and my support while my partner was terminally ill.

Dedicated to Jeanette, Gran to all the children who knew her.


	22. Chapter 22

Jean found she enjoyed have Cath around. Her pregnancy was progressing well and she had persuaded the young girl to choose some pieces from Mrs Huston's jewellery box. Cath insisted they were kept at the Blake's but she bought a box just for her things, which Jean kept in the living room so Cathleen could go to it whenever she wanted.

They had come to an agreement about the rent on the bungalow, it hadn't been difficult, Cath was so stunned at Mrs Huston's generosity and Lucien and Jean decided on a peppercorn rent, until she was earning, but they doubted they would raise it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Cath were wandering round the market. Colin had been squeezed into the pram with the twins and the two women were chatting amiably as they bought the produce they needed. Cathleen was probing Jean for recipes, what could she do with this and that, and Jean was pleased that the young girl was being sensible with her new found wealth. In fact, if anything, Cath was almost penny pinching when she shopped.

Somebody touched Jean on the shoulder. She turned, expecting it to be someone from the town, but, to her surprise it was Christopher and Jack. Jean knew she could do without shocks such as these and when she turned both her oldest boys gaped in disbelief.

'Bloody hell, mum.' Jack gasped, 'another one?'

Jean gave him a look that made him feel, at the most, five years old, again.

'And, hello to you too, Jack.' The expression said it all, Jean was not pleased!

Christopher decided to keep his thoughts to himself and simple bent to kiss his mother's cheek.

'So, what are you two doing in Ballarat?' Jean asked.

'Aren't we allowed to visit?' Jack asked, teasing her, and nodding to Cath, who he recognised from the christening party.

'Of course.' She smiled, 'but I prefer some notice.'

'Sorry.' Jack kissed her, 'I'm on a break from uni, then I'll be going to do some teaching practice. Thought I'd see if I could get in here.'

'Oh,' Jean thought, they were family she couldn't expect them to stay in a hotel, but the house was rather full. 'Well, I expect we can squeeze you in.'

'We don't want to add to your workload, mum.' Christopher held her hand, 'we can stay at the Soldier's Hill.'

'I've got room for one.' Cath intervened. Agatha's room was still free, although she was steeling herself to move in there herself and Colin would have the small room they shared, to himself.

'That's very kind of you, dear.' Jean wondered which of her boys should stay with the young, single woman. Perhaps Christopher, as he was married. 'Would you mind, Christopher, staying at Cath's? She lives in Mrs Huston's house.'

'Er, no,' Christopher mused, 'I'm only here for one night.' He turned to Cath, 'Thank you.'

'No problem.' Cathleen turned to Jean, 'I think we'd better get these three home, Mrs Blake.' She nodded towards the now grizzling twins, 'they're getting hungry.'

'They're always hungry,' Jean laughed, 'but you're right, and I think we've got everything we need.'

'I can't think of anything else.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean decided to put Jack in the guest room, out of the way of Charlie and Mattie's night-time 'routine'. Jean was never quite sure how she felt about the nurse and the police officer being intimate, so, for the most part, she ignored it. Charlie had proposed but they hadn't wanted to have a big celebration about it, and they both wanted a quiet wedding. Mattie had told her parents she was engaged, and she knew full well that her mother would want to arrange a big, romantic occasion, lots of important people, a church service, a huge reception. They'd almost rowed about it but Mattie had said as they hadn't set a date yet so she was not to start arranging anything. Charlie suggested they elope. He didn't know Mattie seriously considered it.

In light of all this Jean felt that Jack would be much better down in the guest room, and if he did get a teaching placement in Ballarat he could stay there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher helped Cathleen take her shopping into her house and left his suitcase in the bedroom. He looked round, he thought he could see touches of his mother there, perhaps she had helped Cathleen. He was to dine with the Blake's that evening, Cathleen would eat at home with Colin as she usually did. Jean had invited her but she had politely declined, and given Christopher a key so he could let himself in if she had gone to bed when he returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Put your things in the guest room, Jack.' Jean pointed at the room, as they pushed the pram in through the front door. He opened the door and dropped his case just inside then went to help his mother with the shopping and the twins.

'They haven't half grown, mum.' He picked Thomas out of the pram and unbuttoned his little blue coat. Jean watched him, so at ease with a baby. She could be suspicious, but Jack had changed, a lot. He kept in touch, told her all about university, his jobs and his friends. Christopher wrote less often, not very long letters, some moaning about still not having got Ruby pregnant. She picked Genevieve up while she thought about this, it was as if they had switched personalities. Jean could sense her eldest son's jealousy and the ease at which she conceived.

'Ok, mum?' Jack noticed she seemed to be deep in thought.

'Hm?' She blinked out of her reverie, 'yes, dear. I was just thinking about Christopher and Ruby.'

'About the fact that they haven't had any children yet?' He obviously had the same moaning from his big brother. 'Yep, he's disappointed.'

'I suppose it doesn't help, me having twins and now another one.' She mused, setting her daughter in her high chair and motioning Jack to do the same with Thomas.

'Mum?' Jack was about to ask a rather intimate question, 'could Ruby take steps to prevent it without Chris knowing?'

'She could.' Jean didn't want to go into detail. she'd used such a method after Jack was born as her first husband said that two boys was enough. She had wanted more children but it would be a drain on their resources, at least that was what Christopher said, and she was young and had not become the strong woman she grew into after he died.

'Right,' Something about his mother avoiding his gaze told him to stop there. 'Anything you want me to do?' He changed the subject, wondering if he dare ask the doc later, he might be able to suggest something to his brother to stop him whining.

'Slice up that banana and put half each on their trays, please.' She set about making them some tea and warming up a bottle each for the babies. As Jack seemed so at ease with the children he could help her give them their snack before surgery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher wandered down to his mother halfway through surgery. He'd offered to help Cath with Colin but the child didn't seem keen and had cried when Christopher tried to play with him. Cath excused him by saying he was probably ready for his afternoon nap, but inwardly she wondered. Colin would happily play with Dr Blake anytime, no matter how tired he was. But Dr Blake was all smiles and a cheery voice, Lieutenant Beazley was rather moody.

Jack was sitting in the living room reading the paper when his brother entered,

'Hello brother, mine.' He greeted him cheerfully, 'settled in?'

'Suppose so.' Christopher muttered, 'think I should have gone to the hotel, though.'

'It's for one night,' Jack pointed out, firmly, 'and she's a pleasant enough girl.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Christopher snapped.

'Nothing, I was just saying...god you're a miserable bugger these days.' Jack returned to the paper.

Jean stood just out of sight listening to her two sons snipe at each other. They'd always done it, sibling rivalry, but now her eldest son was, as Jack said, 'a miserable bugger', and her youngest seemed to be the more mature. She knew exactly what Jack meant about Cath, that she was a pleasant enough girl, he could have been staying with someone as grumpy as him. Perhaps she'd done it the wrong way round. She sighed and headed to the kitchen to make Lucien some tea. He had another three patients before he would finish today. Neither of the boys noticed her busy herself in the kitchen and take the drink to her husband, Jack was almost hiding from Christopher behind the paper and Christopher had his back to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner over, Charlie and Mattie had gone out to the cinema, Jean had been banished to the living room with Christopher, while Jack and Lucien washed up. It had been Jack who had suggested it, as his mother had cooked and he thought he might be able to arrange to have a chat with the doctor about Christopher and the question he had asked his mother earlier.

'Doc,' Jack looked over his shoulder to see if his mother was in earshot. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Ask away, Jack.' Lucien smiled.

'It's about Christopher...and Ruby.' Jack murmured.

'My study in a few minutes?'

'Yeah, good idea.' Jack grinned, conspiratorially.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat with their whisky in the study, Jean was in with the twins and was unaware of their meeting, and Christopher had gone into the garden to have a sneaky cigarette.

'Christopher is constantly moaning that he and Rube haven't had any kids, yet.' Jack leapt straight in, 'I wondered if Ruby could do something to prevent it without him knowing.'

'She can,' Lucien confirmed what his mother had said. 'a diaphragm isn't usually felt, by either partner.'

'Right.' While he wasn't quite sure what the doctor was referring to, that was all he needed to know.

'If she is, it will be in a small box, probably hidden in something he isn't likely to go into, like her underwear drawer.' Lucien passed over a leaflet. 'That's what he's looking for.'

'Ok.' Jack looked at it, 'I don't quite know how to put it him, but if he doesn't stop whining, I'm going to belt him.' He grinned.

'It's a conversation they should be having, it isn't really for you to intervene, but I understand why you would do so. It annoys Jean too.' Lucien sat back in his chair.

'He's jealous.' Jack stated the fact, they all knew, 'jealous that mum can still have children and is doing so rather easily.'

'Ahem, we are both surprised about this one, we were amazed with the twins, and felt ourselves to be supremely lucky but this one really took us by surprise.' Lucien smiled. 'It is still wanted and will be loved.'

'I didn't expect anything less, doc.' Jack nodded, 'and mum seems so very happy.'

'She was unsure at first.' Lucien admitted, 'we'd been talking about whether or not we could possibly go on a trip to Europe, she's never been, with the twins, and she felt this had put paid to that.'

Hasn't it?' Jack was astounded that they were thinking of travelling with young children.

'We are thinking of hiring a nanny for the trip,' Lucien still thought this would work, 'someone young who would welcome the chance to see something of the world.'

'What a brilliant idea.' Jack grinned. 'I wish you well with it.'

'It won't be for a few years yet. Jean wants all of them out of nappies first.'

'Practical as ever.' Jack laughed and stood up, 'maybe we'd better go and join them, before they get suspicious.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You know, Christopher,' Jean sat opposite her son, 'you could go and see a doctor, see if everything's ok.'

'Mother!' He looked at her, astonished that she should slight his manhood.

She rolled her eyes, 'Men.' She muttered, under her breath, 'it was just a thought, dear.' She protested.

'There is nothing wrong with me.' He grunted back and picked up the paper.

She stood up and took the publication out of his hands, and looked down on him.

'In that case, stop moaning about it.' She snapped, 'maybe it's Ruby, then. But whoever it is I don't want this whining to carry on.'

He looked up at her, she had the power to make a grown man feel like a naughty child.

'I know you're jealous,' She continued, 'because I have been lucky enough to get pregnant easily. Well, that's the way it goes, and if we hadn't had any children we wouldn't have moaned about it.'

Christopher sulked. She threw the paper back at him just as Jack and Lucien came back into the room. They burst into a round of applause and Lucien went to her and wrapped his arms round her, kissing the side of her neck.

'Bravo, my dear, bravo!' He laughed. 'She's right, Christopher, and maybe you should go and see a doctor. There are tests.'

Christopher got up and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door as he left. Jean sat down and picked up her knitting.

'What have you two been up to?' She snapped at her husband.

'Jack thinks Ruby is using a diaphragm and not telling him.' Lucien sat next to her.

'There's always the possibility, the doc tell me.' Jack sat in the chair vacated by his brother, 'so I'll talk to him tomorrow.'

'That's why you asked me earlier.' Jean looked at him, grateful that he was looking out for his big brother.

'Yes,' Jack smiled, 'but I could see you didn't want to discuss it, so I asked the doc.'

'Do you think she would?' Jean hadn't thought of that.

'Dunno.' Jack agreed, 'anyway, I'm going to bed. I've booked to go to our old school tomorrow, to state my case.'

'About what, Jack? Lucien didn't know why Jack was in town.

'I'm looking for a teacher practice place.' Jack smiled, 'thought I'd try somewhere here.'

'Did you go to St Patrick's?' Lucien asked.

'Er, yes, why?' Jack looked confused.

'Good, I'll write you a reference.' Lucien got up to go back to his study.

'Why?' Jack called after him.

'There's a little lad there who's deaf.' Jean told him, 'Alan Evans. He gets some help, but not specialist.'

'Really? Wow!' He whistled. 'Thanks, for the heads up and the ref, doc!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher wandered around for about an hour, thinking on what he'd been told, before he went back to Cath's. He let himself in, it was still. He used the bathroom and as he passed Cath's room he noticed the door wasn't completely closed. He pushed it slightly and looked in. She looked like a child, black curls spread over the pillow, the complete opposite of his blond wife. The blankets were pushed down to her waist, exposing the small torso covered by her thin cotton pyjama top. He imagined what was under the fabric and felt the unmistakable desire he should only feel with his wife. The baby was flat on his back in the cot. He pulled the door closed and went to his bed, taking deep breaths to calm himself. In his dreams it was Cath he made love to, not Ruby.

In the morning he stripped the bed for her, ashamed of his dreams and his feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was on his way back from a very successful meeting with the head of the school. He'd been accepted to work there, for a term. He would work with Li'l Al and had been asked if he would like to teach the staff some easy sign language. Of course he would be delighted, and on his way back to the doc's he hoped to meet up with his brother. He found him at the station waiting for his train to Adelaide.

'Chris.' Jack held his arm. 'See if Ruby has one of these, try her knicker drawer.'

Christopher looked at the leaflet and shoved it in his pocket. His train drew into the station so he had neither the time nor the inclination to listen to what his brother had to say on his failure to produce an heir. He shook off Jack and went to the nearest coach.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, there was only so much he could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I am not getting married in the cathedral!' Mattie screamed. Her mother had popped over to see how she was getting on, setting a date, although. as Mattie pointed out, a two hour trip was hardly 'popping over!'.

'Matilda, dear.' Maureen O'Brien tried to soothe her, 'you are the daughter of a government minister. It's expected.'

'It's my wedding!' Mattie stormed off into the garden, grateful that Jean was shopping and Lucien was out at a crime scene. If her mother didn't give up the idea of a big society wedding, there would be another murder, here in Ballarat! She wished she'd never told her parents, just gone to the Registry Office and done what Jean and Lucien did. She wasn't exactly a committed Catholic, neither she nor Charlie attended mass on a regular basis, and she hated being the centre of attention.

Maureen followed her out. It was Martin that had broached the subject of the cathedral and, as usual, she bowed to his wishes.

'Matilda.' She wished she understood her daughter, she'd always been wilful, neither she nor her husband could do anything with her as a child. The little Matilda had spent most of her free time with the staff in the kitchen and because she was busy helping Martin forge his political career it was convenient to let cook and the housemaid bring her up. Maureen thought she loved her daughter, but she was...difficult.

'Go away.' Mattie growled through gritted teeth.

'But dear,' Maureen held out her arms, 'it's supposed to be the happiest day of your life.'

'Exactly, mum,' She turned, her face streaked with angry tears, ' _my_ life!' She pushed past and went back into the house and up to her room, slamming the door and flinging herself onto the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean pushed the pram into the garden, the twins were asleep and she could leave them for a while to put the groceries away and have a quick cuppa before they woke. She stopped, there was a strange woman in her garden, strange but also familiar. Of course, she had seen that face in a photograph.

'Mrs O'Brien?' She smiled, 'I didn't know you were in town.'

'I wanted to talk to Matilda about her wedding arrangements.' Maureen held out her hand. Jean was not what she expected. Small, attractive and younger looking than she thought she would be.

'I thought she was off duty today.' Jean looked round as she retrieved her basket from under the pram. 'Tea?'

'Oh, yes, thank you.' Maureen followed her into the house.

Jean put the kettle on and while it boiled she put away the groceries, hoping that Mrs O'Brien wasn't expecting to stay at the house. There was only her old room and it was next to Mattie and Charlie.

'Sit down, Mrs O'Brien, please,' Jean hated anyone hovering in the kitchen, I won't be a minute, a bit slower than I was.' Jean stroked her bump. At least when she was active baby Blake wasn't. She knew as soon as she sat down the baby would kick like mad.

'How long have you got to go?'

'About six weeks.' Jean smiled, 'my babies always come early so...'

'Matilda was early.' Maureen watched her.

'I'm not surprised.'

'She's upstairs,' Maureen sighed, 'we argued.'

'About the wedding?' Jean knew what Mattie's feelings were.

'Yes.' Maureen sipped the tea, 'Martin wants her to have a full Catholic wedding in the cathedral.'

Jean spluttered. 'What?!'

'Oh, you don't think it's a good idea?' Maureen was surprised at Jean's reaction.

'Er, sorry, I just thought she wanted a quiet wedding.' Jean reddened, realising she had possibly overstepped the mark.

'Apparently.' Maureen muttered. 'But Martin is a government minister.'

'I'm sorry,' Jean was going to side with Mattie, 'it's Mattie's wedding.'

'I know that,' Maureen had hoped a good, sensible woman that she had heard Jean was would be on the parents' side. 'but...'

'Mattie hates a fuss.' Jean ran her finger round the rim of her cup, 'she and Charlie are a lovely couple, he has supported her and given her the love she needed after the trouble with Dr Grey.'

'Dr Grey?' Maureen was confused, 'who was he?'

Jean realised Mattie had not told her parents about all that had happened almost two years ago.

'Dr Grey was a man she dated, for a while, not long.' Jean sighed, she would have to tell the story, then, maybe, Maureen would understand. 'She found him kissing another woman and...well she was hurt. Charlie stepped in, gave him what for, for hurting his friend.' She sipped her tea, 'Mattie had a patient, a young girl with a baby. It turned out that girl was Grey's girl, the baby his, he used her to make money to keep him... well it was all rather sordid. Mattie had called round to see the girl and Grey tried to...force himself on her.'

Maureen sat open mouthed, her daughter, assaulted, in that way.

'Charlie and my husband got there in time, but it took a long time for her to put it behind her, and it was all because of Charlie's patience, because he has always loved her.' Jean placed her cup gently in the saucer, 'I'm sorry, Mrs O'Brien, but Mattie deserves her peace, and if that's a quiet, registry office wedding then...It was what I had, this time. I feel married, I am not talked about, so...'

'Martin isn't going to be happy about this.' Maureen whispered.

'It's not about him, though, is it?' Jean asked, gently, 'It's about Mattie and what she wants.'

Maureen listened then offered up her own take on things.

'Frankly, Mrs Blake, I don't think it is anything to do with you. Matilda,' and she stressed her daughter's given name, 'is my daughter, and we will do as we think fit.' She stood up. 'I'll bid you good day.' She left the kitchen and let herself out of the house.

Jean sat there and thought for a moment, then she went straight upstairs to Mattie. Knocking on the door and not waiting for an answer she went in and sat on the bed.

'Right, miss.' She snapped, not unkindly, 'what are we going to do about this?'

'I'm sorry Jean, that she was so rude.' Mattie turned and sat up, 'I don't know what to do.'

'What do you and Charlie want?' Jean's voice softened.

'Something quiet.' Mattie sniffed, 'with our friends.'

'So, church or civil?'

'We both admit church would be nice, but neither of us want the fuss.' Mattie sat up and blew her nose.

'You can still have a quiet church wedding.' Jean sat on the bed and put her arms round her, 'Just you and Charlie, a few close friends. You don't have to have a big reception, in fact, I'll do something for you here, if you want.'

'Jean, it's lovely of you to offer, but you've not got long to go.' Mattie smiled.

'Even a quiet wedding will take more than six weeks to organise, if you want it to be a calm affair.' Jean admitted that had been a rather rash offer.

'I did want to wait until you had had this one, anyway.' Mattie and Charlie had discussed this, and thought that Jean may not want to be heavily pregnant at their wedding, and they weren't going to get married without her and Lucien, and the babies.

'Well you set your date, and then you can go and see the priest.' Jean smiled at her, 'but you will have to have the Banns read three weeks before.'

'Thanks, Jean.' Mattie looked happier, 'we'll talk about it later.'

'You do that, and there's no hurry, is there?' Jean looked at her with that serious face she used when she was trying to get more detail from Lucien.

'No...' Mattie smiled, but declined to confirm what Jean already knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it turned out Jean didn't have six weeks. Mattie had spoken to her father over the phone, when she had calmed down and told him she wanted a very quiet wedding in Ballarat, and she would let him know when they had decided on a date and the arrangements.

He hadn't been happy, and told her so.

'Well, dad,' She informed him, firmly but politely, 'it's my wedding. It's up to you. If you don't want to give me away, Lucien will.' And that was the end of that conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Charlie had decided on a date and had booked to see the priest two weeks after Maureen's unexpected visit. Charlie was to meet her at the station but as Mattie descended the stairs ready to go and meet him she heard Jean cry out in the garden. She ran out to find her friend just getting up off the ground.

'Jean!' She went to her, 'what happened?'

'I slipped.' Jean gasped and rubbed her belly, 'Mattie, I think I've started.' She winced.

'Ok, now, gently.' She helped Jean up, 'you're not hurt anywhere else?'

'No, I sat down, rather hard.' Jean gasped.

Mattie helped her into the house and into the surgery.

'I'll do a quick exam,' She helped Jean onto the examination couch, 'then we'll go from there.'

'Alright,' Jean knew she couldn't argue, and Mattie was being the sensible one.

Mattie removed her gloves, hiding the spot of blood from Jean.

'I'm going to call and ambo, and get Cath to come over and look after the twins.' Mattie helped Jean dress. 'I want you to come and lie on the couch.'

'Can't I..?'

'Not this time.' Mattie said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie insisted on attending the birth with the midwife. Lucien had to fight to be there. The senior midwife did not approve of fathers being anywhere near her.

'I'm her doctor!' Lucien was getting agitated. He was worried, Mattie had given him her take on what was happening and from what she told him he agreed with her. If labour didn't progress quickly Jean would have to have a caesarean.

Jean refused pain relief, although this one hurt more than the twins. She squeezed Lucien's hand, hard and he winced, but his presence had a calming effect on her and she found it easier. They didn't speak out loud, everything they said to each other was said with their eyes, they never took them off each other.

'One more push, Mrs Blake,' the midwife urged her.

'Come on, Jean.' Mattie insisted, 'you can do this, she's nearly here.'

Jean looked deep into Lucien's blue eyes and pushed.

As she fell back onto the bed there was a cry, loud and strong, and a flurry of activity.

'A girl, Mrs Blake.' The midwife informed her. 'Good set of lungs.'

'She's lovely, Jean.' Mattie smiled over her shoulder, 'just five pounds, and perfect.'

It was the last bit of information Jean really needed, after the worry in the beginning.

'I think we'll stop there, dear.' Jean smiled wanly at her husband.

'Probably a good idea, we're running out of room.' He bent and kissed her, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Jean returned the kiss, 'when can I go home?'

'Oh not for at least a week, Mrs Blake.' The midwife pursed her lips, 'you've just had a baby.'

'I'm not staying here for a week.' Jean was firm on this, she didn't like hospitals. 'I have a doctor at home and a nurse.'

'You get some rest,' Lucien did not want an argument with the midwife, who didn't seem to have much of a sense of humour.

'How will you manage with the twins?' Jean began to think of all she had to do at home.

'I'll deal with them,' Mattie handed her Alice Louise, 'we're not useless, you know.' She smiled and shook her head.

'I know, but...'

'And what do you think you would be doing, if you'd had your way and had Alice at home?' Lucien asked her.

'Come on Lucien,' Mattie laughed, 'she'd be directing operations from her bed. 'We'll get some peace if she stays in, at least tonight.'

'Cheek!' But Jean smiled and kissed her new daughter.

There was a knock on the door and the midwife answered it. It was Charlie, Mattie had managed to give him a call, when they arrived at the hospital.

'Come in, Charlie!' Jean called as the midwife tried to keep him out.

'Hello, Jean, doc.' He grinned, 'someone in a hurry?'

'Meet Alice Louise.' Jean grinned as he went to her and kissed her cheek.

'Congratulations,' he whispered, 'another red-head, I see.'

'She'll probably go fairer, like the others.' Jean smiled.

Charlie turned to Mattie, 'I've managed to get another appointment with the priest, tomorrow.' He smiled. 'But do you want to change the date now?'

'Yes, we can bring it forward.' Mattie agreed, 'we added time on thinking Jean had longer to go. So,' she looked at Jean, 'will you be free in a month's time to come to our wedding?'

'I don't think I've anything booked.' Jean grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the latest addition to the Blake household. But crime doesn't stop for babies and weddings.


	23. Chapter 23

Mattie settled the babies for the night, knowing Lucien would attend to their need should they awake during the night.

Lucien sat on the couch, missing Jean, but her knew she would have to stay in hospital for a few days. He had a plan, a plan that meant there would be no danger of further pregnancies, and he needed her to be 'contained' for the twenty four hours he needed.

'Doc?' Jack came into the house. 'you ok?'

'Jack,' Lucien smiled, he had come to like the young man, 'I'm fine. It's just quiet, without Jean, no knitting.'

'Yeah.' Jack nodded towards the decanter, 'mind if I do?'

'No.' The doctor laughed, 'let's wet the baby's head.'

They toasted Alice Louise and Jack's good fortune and talked about the future.

'You can stay here,' Lucien offered, 'I know it's the guest room, but your mum would like it, and so would I.'

'That's very decent of you, doc.' Jack smiled, 'I must admit, it would be nice, and, well, mum...'

'It's ok, Jack.' Lucien smiled. 'I understand.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean,' Lucien sat on the edge of the bed, 'one more night, please.'

'Why?' Jean was confused, Lucien knew she hated being in hospital, 'I want to come home.'

Lucien could see she was miserable. 'Jean, I have to go to Melbourne, I'll be back tomorrow and then you can come home.'

Her eyes filled with tears.

'Darling girl,' He held her hands, 'you know how much I love you.' He wrapped his arms round her and the baby she was nursing, 'it's only one more night, and then, if I can get you past the midwife, home. Your own bed, Mattie and me to take care of you, the twins to crawl all over you...please, sweetheart.'

Try as she might, Jean could not hold back the tears, she so longed to be home, where she was free to do as she wished. Where she could decide when her daughter needed feeding, where she could have a cup of tea when she wanted it, and, more to the point, where she was loved.

'I'm sorry, Lucien,' she hiccupped, 'I'm not usually like this, I just need to be home.'

He looked at her. He had hoped one more night would be alright, but it would seem not.

'Just a minute.' He got up and went out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A wheelchair appeared some time later, pushed into the room by Mattie, followed by Lucien.

'So, Mrs Blake,' Mattie smiled, 'tired of us are we?'

'I'm being a bother, aren't I?' Jean sniffed, embarrassed by her behaviour.

'Nah.' Mattie held out her robe, 'you're just being you.'

'Mmm...' Lucien picked her up and deposited her in the chair, 'stubborn, wilful beautiful you.' He kissed her head and wrapped blankets round her.

'And what do you think you are doing, Dr Blake?' The sharp tone of the senior midwife's voice cut through the room.

'Taking my wife home.' He smiled.

'Until that baby feeds properly she is going nowhere.' The woman stood in the doorway, arms folded and scowling.

'I am, if you've forgotten, Mrs Blake's doctor and I deem her fit enough to be discharged.' He waved a sheet of paper at her.

'My baby will feed when she wants to, I'll get her into a routine.' Jean snapped back, 'I have done this before you know, four times!'

'Er...' The midwife stuttered.

'Perhaps you should read the patient notes before you decide on what they are or are not capable of.' Lucien started to moved Jean towards the door. 'Now, if you don't mind...'

Mattie fell into step with Lucien, carrying Jean's belongings and trying not to smile. She had repeatedly told the midwife that Jean was an old hand at childrearing only to be told it was none of her business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean, settled in bed and asleep after successfully feeding Alice at last, Lucien took Mattie into the study. He needed her help.

'Mattie, I hate to ask, I know you're working tomorrow...' He looked at her, he hoped she could do this for him.

'I've booked to have the snip tomorrow.' He could at least state the facts to a fellow medical worker, 'an old friend will do it for me, quickly, so I can come home almost straight away.'

'What about the anaesthetic, Lucien?' Mattie worried he would be too drowsy to travel.

'I'm going to risk a local.' Lucien himself admitted it would be uncomfortable to be awake as he knew exactly what was being done to him.

'Right, train then?' She smiled, she knew he hadn't told Jean, just assured her she would have no more children, although Jean had probably guessed. 'And it's not a problem, I'll stay with Jean overnight and help her with Alice. I know that's why you wanted her to stay in another night.'

'It is, but she didn't get upset after the twins were born and that's probably because she felt in control. You and I both know her well, probably too well,' he grinned, 'I don't want her to slip into the baby blues with her last one.'

'So, you should be heading off, I suppose.' Mattie smiled, 'do you have your things ready?'

'Yes, nurse.' He smiled, 'I'll just go and say good bye to Jean, then, can you drive me to the station, Cath's here so Jean won't be alone.'

'Go on.' Mattie nodded to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kissed her forehead to wake her.

'Sorry love,' he whispered, 'just wanted to say bye. I'm off to Melbourne.'

She smiled, 'I know, and thank you.'

'Pardon?'

'I know why you're going, to save me having to go through any procedure.' She squeezed his hand.

'Oh, yes, well...' he blushed, 'I decided about it when you were struggling at the beginning. Mattie's going to stay in with you tonight, I'll be back tomorrow evening.'

'I love you.' she tipped her head and he bent and kissed her, properly, something they didn't dare do in the hospital, the midwife had disapproving eyes everywhere!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie poked his nose into the studio-bedroom and smiled. The two women were fast asleep. Jean had told Mattie to get into the bed with her, neither were very good at sleeping alone anymore. He tiptoed over and kissed Mattie goodnight. She stirred and murmured and settled back again. He left them, he'd get her back tomorrow. As he left the room he bumped into Jack,

'They asleep?' Jack whispered.

'Yeah.' Charlie grinned, 'see.' He pushed the door open.

'Awh, sweet.' Jack grinned. 'Heading off, myself. Goodnight.'

'Night, Jack.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baby Alice woke three times during the night, but she fed well and Mattie saw to the nappies for Jean. Charlie woke them with tea at a reasonable hour. He had to admit he found it amusing seeing his fiancée and his landlady in bed together.

'Thank you, Charlie,' Jean sipped the tea, a much better brew than the one she got in hospital.. Just one night in her own bed had cheered her enormously and tonight she would share it with her husband, '...and thank you Mattie, for your help.'

'That's alright,' Mattie smiled, 'it's what friends are for. Now,' she got up, 'I need to get washed and dressed. I'm on duty today. Cath will be in soon and you have Jack.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cath arrived as Jack was washing the breakfast things, Mattie and Charlie had left for work.

'Good morning, Mr Beazley.' She smiled, she liked Jack, and so did Colin.

'Morning, Cathleen.' He grinned back, 'hello Colin.' Colin smiled, shyly. 'Cathleen, Mrs Blake is home, she came home yesterday. The doctor is in Melbourne until this evening, he hopes to be back for dinner.'

'Oh!' Cath gasped. 'I thought she was staying in longer.'

'Yeah, well the doc would have liked her to, but my mother doesn't like hospitals and was getting upset.' Jack folded the tea cloth, 'She will need help with the twins today. They are in with her at the moment, meeting their sister.'

'Ok,' Cath digested the information, 'has Mrs Blake had breakfast?'

'Yes. She wondered if you and I could look after the twins and Alice while she has a bath.' Jack continued.

'I'm sure we can.' Cath nodded, 'how are you at bathing toddlers?'

'We'll find out.' Jack grinned, 'are you alright to do Alice?'

'Yes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Cath took the babies off Jean and left her to soak in the bath, a luxury. She felt grubby, the midwife had some odd ideas, she thought. Keeping new mothers in bed and getting the junior nurses to give a bed bath. Jack had run the bath for her and she slipped into the warm water with a satisfied sigh.

Upstairs in the bathroom, Cath laughed at Jack as he splashed the toddlers and piled bubbles on their heads, while she bathed Alice, gently, as if she were her own. There was lots of giggling from all, Genevieve hit the water with the palms of her hands and the bubbles landed on Jack's face.

'Hey! Missy.' He laughed, 'not fair!'

'You started it, Mr Beazley.' Cath laughed again, wrapping Alice up in a soft towel. 'You seem to know how to bath little ones.'

'Yeah?' Jack lifted Thomas out of the bath, and onto a towel, 'I've got friends with kids, and I remember how mum used to bath us.'

'She used to take those two into the bath with her, the doctor used to help her.' Cath told him, 'but now she tends to bath them herself, or I have been doing recently.'

Jack wrapped the toddlers up in the towels and took them down into their room to be dressed, while Cath took Alice into the master bedroom. Jean was just coming out of the bathroom, fresh pyjamas and her robe and looking altogether much happier than she had done.

'Hello, Cathleen.' Jean smiled and went to sit in a chair. 'Thank you for bathing her.'

'Mrs Blake.' Cathleen nodded,' welcome home. She's lovely.'

'Thank you,' Jean held out her arms for her baby. 'Where are the twins?'

'Mr Beazley is dressing them.' Cath raised her eyebrows, 'he bathed them too. He's very good with children.'

'He is, isn't he.' Jean nuzzled her daughter, that lovely, freshly bathed baby smell, the nicest scent in the world, she thought.

'Would you like some tea?'

'Yes please.' Jean relaxed into the chair and smiled as Jack came into the room with Genevieve in his arms and the stubborn and independent Thomas toddling behind him.

'Mornin', mum.' He greeted her cheerfully, 'you look happier.'

'Thank you, Jack, I feel it.' She turned to Thomas, trying to climb on her lap, 'now then, young man, where are you going?'

The big blue eyes, just like his father's gazed up at her and he raised his arms,

'Up!' he demanded.

She reached down and grabbed the straps of his romper suit and expertly swung him up onto her lap.

'Baba.' He poked Alice in the chest. She jumped and nestled back against her mother.

'Yes, darling,' Jean smiled, 'Baby Alice.'

Cath knocked on the door and poked her head round,

'Excuse me, Mrs Blake, Dr Harvey is here to see you.'

'Show her in, please Cathleen, and bring an extra cup through.' Jean smiled.

Alice entered the room armed with a bouquet of flowers for Jean,

'From Matthew and me.' She bent and kissed Jean's cheek, 'congratulations.'

'Thank you, they're lovely.'

'So, Lucien wouldn't tell me what her name is, said it was up to you to explain.' Alice sat opposite her and Jack put Genevieve on her lap. 'Thank you, morning, miss.' Alice kissed her god daughter.

'She's Alice Louise,' Jean smiled, 'Alice after you and Louise was Mrs Huston's middle name.'

'Oh, Jean,' Alice gasped and blushed.

'You will be her godmother, won't you?' Jean looked hopeful.

'Oh, goodness, two god daughters, how lovely.' Alice was touched, not many people thought Alice would be any good with children, but, like Jack, she was a natural, probably because she didn't treat them as anything other than small humans and didn't do the silly baby talk. 'But are you sure there isn't anyone else?'

'Not that I can think of.' Jean tipped her head to one side, 'nope, nobody I would trust with my children if anything were to happen. Sorry, you're stuck with them.'

Cath entered with the tea tray, 'Will there be anything else, Mrs Blake?'

'Not right now, dear, thank you.'

'Right, well I have some laundry to get on with and then, would you like me to clean the doctor's study, while he's out?'

'Please.' Jean watched her leave, smiling. 'She really is such a good housekeeper for one so young.'

Trained by the best.' Jack poured the tea for the two ladies then made his excuses, he was going to entertain Colin in the garden.

'Where is Lucien?' Alice asked, 'He just said he had some business to attend to and would be away for a day.'

'Melbourne.' She smiled, 'we don't want any more children, so...'

'Well good for him.' Alice remarked, 'so many men expect the woman to take care of that side of things.'

Jean heard the phone ring and hoped Cath would answer it as she had been shown. A knock on the door followed,

'Excuse me, Dr Harvey,' Cath opened the door, 'Superintendant Lawson on the phone for you.'

'Thank you, Cathleen.' She got up and, balancing Genevieve on her hip, went to speak to Matthew. Jean just smiled and wondered whether she would realise what she had just done. She came back minutes later, a troubled look on her face.

'Sorry, Jean.' She apologised, 'I have to go.'

'Oh, right.' Jean supposed Matthew must want her, 'but, before you go,'

'Yes?'

'Can I have my daughter back? I don't think she'll be much use at a crime scene.'

Alice laughed, 'Alright, if you insist.' She placed the child on the rug by Jean's feet. 'I'll see you later.'

'Bye.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice pulled up just down from the scene. The fire brigade wouldn't let her go any further. She walked the rest of the way, no more than fifty yards. She could smell the burning, an acrid smell filled the air. Hair, wood, and flesh. She shuddered.

'What have we, superintendant?' She approached Matthew. He was standing with his hands in his pockets surveying the burnt out shell of what had been a bungalow.

'Apparently it went up like dry brush.'

'Right.' She stood with him, 'I take it there are casualties?'

'Yes.' Matthew sighed, 'the woman across the road raised the alarm when she heard a bang.'

'An explosion?' Alice mused.

'Possibly. Mrs Moretti said it came from the back of the building.' Matthew coughed as the smell hit the back of his throat, 'they have two children, so she says.'

'Oh, doesn't sound good,' she whispered.

'No.' His voice was soft, overlaid with a profound sadness

'Ok.' The Fire Chief came out, 'you can go in now.'

Alice took a deep breath and went in with Matthew. The living room was totally gutted, one could hardly even make out the shapes of the furniture. The ash crunched under their feet. To the other side of the hallway there was a bedroom. The bed was burnt, the walls were blackened with soot. There was a shape on the bed, under, what had been blankets and a sheet. Alice put on a pair of surgical gloves and lifted enough to see the figure of a woman, still whole, the blankets seemed to have protected her body from the ravages of the flames but she was dead. Alice was fairly sure from the smoke. She would know more from the autopsy. They headed to the back of the house and the kitchen and another bedroom. In the kitchen the body of a male was sitting on the floor against the wall. He looked like he had been thrown there, possibly by the blast Mrs Moretti heard. He looked like a rag doll. Again, the autopsy would tell Alice more. In the other bedroom was a cot, or what was left of it. There was no sign of a child in it, but in the bed on the other side of the room a child lay under the covers. He or she must have been hiding. Alice swallowed the threatening tears. The last room to investigate was the bathroom. Opposite the kitchen, the door was blown in, the tiles cracked from the heat. Alice took another deep breath and went further in. There was water in the bath, perhaps that was where she would find the second child, possibly placed there by the father while he made breakfast. Nobody would ever really know. she looked round the door and gasped. Two huge brown eyes stared at her, the face covered in sticky soot; a little girl sat there, shivering from fear, tears down her face.

'Matthew!' Alice shouted as she took off her coat and wrapped it round the child, and picked her up, murmuring soothing words, kissing the dirty little thing. 'Its' ok, sweetie,' she whispered, 'I've got you, you're safe with me.'

Matthew rounded the doorway and stopped in his tracks.

'Bloody hell!' He gasped, then as Alice scowled at him, 'sorry, how..?'

'I don't know, but, she was in the bath, maybe it was...I don't know, maybe she ducked under.' Alice shrugged her shoulders as the child snuggled close to this kind lady.

'We need to know names,' Matthew escorted her out, 'but for now...'

'I'll take her to the hospital,' Alice felt the child grip her blouse, 'get her cleaned up, checked over.'

'Ok,' Matthew thought maybe it was her being a godmother had changed her. He had never thought of her as the motherly type, kind but not motherly.

As Alice headed to the car Mrs Moretti ran over to her,

'Scusi! Signorina!'

Alice stopped and turned, 'Yes?'

'I'm sorry,' Mrs Moretti smiled, her accent heavy, 'the little girl, she is Italian.'

'Does she speak any English?' Alice asked, her Italian was limited. 'Do you know how old she is, what her name is?'

'She is about two years, I think,' Mrs Moretti smiled at the child who hid her face in Alice's shoulder, 'I don't know her name, they just used to call her bambina.'

'Ok, thank you.' Alice put the child on the seat of her car and shut the door.

'What will happen to her?' Mrs Moretti asked.

'She'll be cleaned and checked over,' Alice smiled, 'then found a home.'

'Will she go to the orfanotrofio?'

'The orphanage?'

'Si.'

'Not if I have my way.' Alice determined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nurses in the hospital took the child, screaming, from Alice's arms, telling her not to worry, they'd look after her. But 'bambina' reached out for her and Alice saw Genevieve and Alice Louise, she couldn't let her go and followed them.

Bambina was not going to co-operate. She wriggled from the nurses, screamed and even bit one! Alice took over, picking her up and stroking her head, she murmured the few Italian words she knew,

'Amore, cara' sh.'

Bambina's screams turned to sobs then hiccups.

Alice turned to one of the nurses,

'Can you get me a bowl of warm water and a flannel and towel, please?'

The nurses stood looking at her,

'Now, would be a good time.' She insisted, tersely. The nurses scattered to do her bidding.

Bambina was cleaned and examined by Alice, then dressed in a hospital gown, which made her look even more waif like. One of the nurses brought her a cup of milk, which Alice found touching and thanked her for.

'Well, doctor,' the nurse pointed out, 'it seemed a good idea.'

Alice sat down and pulled Bambina onto her knee and encouraged her to drink.

'She likes you.'

Alice smiled, more to herself than anything, but didn't reply. She had to deal with the autopsies and it was clear Bambina was not going to stay in the hospital. So what was she going to do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm sorry, Cathleen.' Alice apologised as she stepped into the hall. 'She won't settle in the hospital so I'm not even going to try the orphanage.'

'Dr Harvey,' Cathleen smiled 'I don't think one more will make much difference.' She stroked Bambina's face. 'She's so sweet.'

'We're calling her Bambina at the moment,' Alice explained to Jean, 'but she is so frightened, and I hope that she will be able to at least settle until I get back from the morgue.'

'Mattie will be back soon, and I have Cath and Jack.' Jean smiled, 'other children about might help her calm down.'

'Thank you Jean,' Alice sighed, 'I really didn't want to do this to you.'

'Rot! As Mattie would say,' Jean grinned, 'what's another child in this house?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what will Alice find in the autopsies and will she have to i-mprove her Italian?


	24. Chapter 24

Alice looked first at the body of the child. A boy, aged approximately four or maybe five. He had obviously tried to hide from the fire but, as she had feared, the smoke had blocked his lungs and he had passed away. She closed him up, and wrapped him in a sheet before putting him in the mortuary fridge. She banished all sentimentality, just, biting the inside of her cheek to stop any tears for the youngster. She turned to the body of the woman. Mid thirties, perhaps, well nourished, of average height. She cleaned off the soot from the burnt covers and started to examine the body. As she moved her eyes down the head to the torso she noticed a bruise around the area of the heart. She turned the body over, and noticed a small wound next to the spine around the tenth thoracic vertebrae. Turning the body back over she opened up the chest cavity and found the cause of the wound and the distortions, a bullet. For it to have remained in the body she must have been shot from some distance. She stood and thought, visualising the act, the shooting then the suspect going to the woman and covering her with the blankets and sheets. Thinking back to the boy, maybe he had heard the shots and hid from that, not from the fire. She closed up and went to her last body, the man who she had seen sitting like a rag doll in the kitchen. Washing him and examining him she saw the clear entry wound of a bullet in his severely burnt chest. It was a close range shot, which may have been why he had ended up in the position he was. There was no sign of strangulation, the hyoid bone was intact, simply, someone had gone up to him and shot him. The bullet had gone right through so it would be somewhere in the house, maybe in the wall, that would need investigating. As would the cause of the blast, a cover up. She sighed, she had been working with Lucien too long.

Matthew disturbed her thoughts,

'Alice?' He spoke quietly, 'anything I should know?'

'The boy died of smoke inhalation, hiding from whoever shot his parents.' She sighed.

'Shot?' Matthew went and stood next to her, looking down at the bullet wound.

'Shot.' She repeated, 'I think the fire was a cover up.'

'So, ' Matthew thought, 'this is not an accident.'

'No.' Alice's shoulders sagged. Two parents dead, one child accidentally killed, and one...

'Bambina!' She suddenly thought,

'Who?'

'The little girl.' She explained, 'at the moment, Bambina, little girl, is she in danger?'

'She's a bit young to point the finger.' Matthew pointed out, 'where is she?'

'With Jean.'

'Jean!?' He turned, 'Bloody hell, Alice, why Jean?'

'She wouldn't let anyone else but me wash her and touch her at the hospital so I couldn't leave her there, and the orphanage was out of the question.' Alice looked worried, 'I took her to Jean because there's Jack and Cathleen to help, and I couldn't bring her here.'

'I'll send Charlie home, to keep an eye out.' He headed out of the morgue, 'you'd better head up there too, if Bambina's as picky as you say.'

'She's not picky!' Alice shouted after him, 'she's just terrified!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cathleen and Jack had put the twins down for their afternoon nap, and both had insisted Jean went to bed for an hour. Alice Louise had been fed and was settled, Bambina and Colin had made, almost, friends and were playing in the playpen in the living room. Cathleen had made them some tea and they were sitting in the living room having a well earned break when Charlie came dashing in.

'You two ok?' He gasped.

'Yeah, why?' Jack stood up, immediately on his guard.

'Jean, the babies?'

'They're resting. Mum in the studio, the twins in the nursery.' Jack grabbed him while Cathleen went to check on the babies and Jean, 'what's going on?'

'The kid, Bambina?' Charlie nodded towards the playpen, 'her parents were shot.

'Jeez.' Jack ran his hands through his hair. He jumped as there was a knock on the door. Charlie motioned him to stay out of sight and quiet.

'Who is it?' He stood by the door.

'Alice,' the answer came, 'Charlie it's me, Dr Harvey.'

He opened the door and let her in.

'Is every one ok?' She asked, urgently.

'Yeah.'

Alice relaxed, 'I had no idea, until I did the autopsies, I just thought it was a burning.' She slumped into a kitchen chair, 'Oh god, Charlie, if anything happens.'

Charlie had never seen Dr Harvey vulnerable before and he was unsure as to what he should do. With Jean or Mattie or even Cathleen he might have rubbed their shoulders, or touched them sympathetically but this was the formidable Alice Harvey! A noise from the living room made her sit up. She smiled, cautiously,

'Hello, Bambina,' She leaned down and picked up the little girl who snuggled into her shoulder and pushed her fingers into her mouth. Her eyes closed and very soon she was asleep. Alice sat on the couch and nuzzled into her dark curls.

'What is her name?' Charlie asked.

'Not sure,' Alice smiled, 'at the moment it's Bambina, it's Italian for little girl. Apparently, according to the neighbour, that's what they called her.'

The phone rang.

'Sergeant Davies.' Charlie answered, thinking it might be better not to give the usual greeting. 'Yes boss.' It was obviously Matthew and Alice smiled. 'Oh, I see. I'll tell her.'

'The superintendant?' Alice had come to him in the kitchen, Bambina still in her arms.

'Yeah.' He sat down and motioned her to join him. 'Apparently they've found another body, but it looks like a suicide, outside in the garden. Much older, possibly a grandparent. Anyway, Mrs Conti, next door says the baby is eighteen months old and is called Gaia.'

'What a muddle.' Alice mused. 'Did the neighbour hear any arguments, shouting?'

'Some screaming, something about not taking the children somewhere, but she wasn't sure.' Charlie started to make tea. 'You going to join us for dinner? There's plenty.'

'I don't know.' Alice smiled, 'I need to sort out what's going to happen with Gaia and get her something to wear. She can't stay in a hospital gown.'

'If you don't mind, Dr Harvey,' Cathleen came into the kitchen, 'she can borrow a pair of Colin's pyjamas, for now. And between us, me and Mrs Blake have plenty of nappies.'

'Oh, Cathleen,' Alice smiled, 'Thank you, that would help.'

'Dr Harvey,' Charlie looked at her, she looked quite at home with a sleeping child in her arms but, he knew, you couldn't just take an orphaned child, there were procedures to follow, checks to do, and she was single and worked full time. 'Gaia, what will happen to her?'

'Charlie, I have no idea.' She smiled as he poured her some tea, 'I only brought her here because I couldn't take her to the morgue. The way she was in the hospital I couldn't chance the orphanage. If she did what she did in the hospital I dread to think what those nuns would do to her.'

'What did she do?' Cathleen was shocked, she seemed the sweetest child, had eaten a little at lunchtime with the other children and hadn't done anything to Colin or the twins.

'She screamed the place down when they took her from me then bit one of the nurses.' Alice sipped the tea, realising it was the first one she'd had since she visited Jean that morning.

'Blimy!' Charlie breathed, 'feisty then?'

'So it would seem.'

'Just like her foster mother,' Matthew had let himself in and come up behind her.

'Matthew!' She scolded him, 'don't make me jump like that. And what do you mean, foster mother?'

He put a file down on the table. 'Well, the way you were at the house and in the morgue, I guessed it was probably the best place for her. I got the nurse at the hospital to write down her thoughts.' He accepted the cup of tea Cathleen put down in front of him, 'Thank you, Cathleen. Now, how are you going to sort out somewhere for her to sleep?'

Alice sighed, so many things hadn't entered her head, her mother always said she was impetuous.

'Well, my spare room,' She looked up at the ceiling, 'I suppose if I push the bed to the wall...'

'If she's eighteen months...'Jack thought for a moment, 'well, we were in beds by then...'

'That may be, but there was a cot for her at the house...'

'Have Colin's' Cathleen may have been busy preparing vegetables but she too was wondering how to help, apart from pyjamas.

'What about him?' Jack said.

'He's in the bed, now.' Cath paused, 'I've moved into the main room so he can have a proper bed. He's sleeping fine, hasn't fallen out, yet.'

'Right.' Matthew stood up, 'come on Jack. You and me have some furniture to move.'

'Sir!'

Alice passed her house keys over and Cath gave Jack hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie picked Lucien up as arranged. She knew nothing of the activity at the house, having been on duty all day. She smiled as he walked a little gingerly across the station, but he managed a smile.

'Everything ok?' She asked taking his case.

'Fine,' he cleared his throat, 'fine thank you, Mattie.'

'Pain relief at home.' She linked her arm through his.

'Er, yes,' He smiled, 'I think that would be a good idea. How's everything at home?'

'Good.' She squeezed his arm, ' Jean had a good night, Alice Louise fed well, the twins are fine, Jack and Cath have seen to everything and, as far as I know, no disasters.'

'That's a relief.' He sat gently in the car.

Mattie drove a little more slowly than usual, without holding up the rest of the traffic. 'I believe Alice was called out to a house fire earlier, but I've heard nothing else.'

'Oh, right.' He was grateful for her trying to take his mind off his discomfort, 'well, I hope she can manage for another twenty four hours, I think I might need a day off.'

'I'm sure she can, and anyway you can offer advice, even if you can't do anything else.' Mattie pulled up in front of the house, gently.

'Thank you, Mattie.' He pushed open the door.

'Need any help?' She stood and waited for him to move. He looked at her from under his brows, then smiled.

'Ha Ha.' He help out his hand. 'Thank goodness Jean is off limits for a while.' He mused.

'I don't really want to know, doctor.' She scolded softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cathleen was cooking, Alice was at the table, her back to him and the twins were in the living room. Cath turned and smiled, noting he looked a little strained,

'Welcome home, doctor.' She smiled, 'would you like some tea?'

'I'd love some, Miss Cathleen.' He smiled, 'but I think I'll go and say hello to my wife first. Hello Alice.' He greeted his colleague.

'Hello, Lucien.' She smiled and turned her head, 'how are you?'

'Tender.' He admitted. From where he stood he couldn't see Gaia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was sitting in her chair as usual, feeding Alice Louise, she grinned as he entered but could see he was not as bright as normal.

'Hello, darling.' She held out her free arm.

'Jean, god, I missed you.' He bent and kissed her, and the top of the baby's head.

'And I you.' She returned the kiss. 'Sore?'

'A little.' He sat down opposite, and winced. 'Mattie told me to get some pain relief.'

The door opened, 'And here it is.' Mattie came in with the Bex and a glass of water.

'Thank you Mattie.' He took both and swallowed the pills, sighing, knowing it would take effect soon.

'Who's the baby on Alice's knee?' Mattie sat on the couch and addressed her question to Jean.

'Oh, that'll be Bambina.' Jean replied casually, swapping sides with her baby. 'The only survivor of the house fire. Apparently she bit a nurse at the hospital and will only go to Alice. Cath and Jack have managed to take care of her while Alice was at the morgue.'

'Bloody hell.' Lucien gasped, 'Alice and a baby. Well, who have thought...'

'That's not fair, Lucien,' Jean scolded, 'Daisy loves her.'

'Yes, but Daisy knows her.' He pointed out, 'Bambina has only just met her.'

'That's by the by.' Jean lifted Alice Louise over her shoulder to wind her, 'now I have a feeling Alice is starting a family, in an slightly unconventional way.'

'If Alice is going to have a family she's not going to do it conventionally, is she?'

'Not likely.' Jean smiled and passed Alice Louise over to her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack didn't comment on the familiarity Matthew seemed to have with Dr Harvey's home. He helped move the furniture around and set up the cot, then made it up with the linen.

'That should do it, for now,' he observed.

'Mmm...' Matthew hummed, 'for now.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Mrs Blake, doctor,' Cathleen knocked and entered the studio, 'I'm about to serve dinner, would you like yours in here?'

'I'd like to come through, Lucien? Is that alright?' Jean smiled, she hated being confined to the studio.

'Of course,' he stood and extended his hand, 'you're home now.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just as well the twins and Colin had eaten earlier, six adults round the table filled the space. Alice had Gaia on her lap. The little girl refused to move and had not eaten with the other children. She apologised for her lack of discipline with a child,

'Don't worry, Alice.' Jean sat down in her customary seat, 'she'll settle when she knows where she's going to be.'

'Her name is Gaia, apparently,' Alice nodded when Matthew offered to put some casserole on her plate. 'Lucien, it doesn't sound right to me. Of all things the Italians value it is their children. To shoot parents and burn a house, leaving children to perish, it doesn't ring true.'

'What else?' Lucien helped himself to vegetables and passed the dish to Matthew.

'An apparent suicide, an older man, possibly a grandparent, but until we have some proof...' Alice shifted the child on her lap. '...and the talk of moving somewhere?'

'Blimey,' Lucien gasped, 'hope the Mafia hasn't come to town.'

'Could just be a family feud.' Matthew noted.

Alice offered some vegetables to Gaia who took them off the fork and neatly put them into her mouth. She nestled further into Alice's breast, her eyes wide as she looked round the table at all these adults. Alice bent and kissed the top of her head. Cathleen passed her a spoon and nodded towards the child. Alice got the message and alternately gave Gaia a spoonful and herself a mouthful of dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice settled Gaia in the cot.

Cathleen had folded the nappy ready and shown her how to put it on, using Genevieve as a model.

Jack had apologised to Cath for rifling through Colin's chest to find a pair of pyjamas for the orphan,

'That's alright, Mr Beazley,' She smiled at him, 'I did offer.'

'Cathleen, I do wish you'd call me 'Jack',' He teased.

'Oh I couldn't do that, sir.'

'And 'sir' is even worse.' He threw up his hands, 'how about Mr Jack, if you must be formal.'

'Very well, Mr Jack.' She grinned, he really was such a sweet person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew watched her from the doorway, smiling to see her apparently so much at ease with the child. As far as the rest of the force were concerned they had a good working relationship, Jean and Lucien saw more but he and Alice knew the truth. She turned and he help his arms out to her. She cuddled into his chest and sighed.

'Ok?' He murmured into her hair.

'Yes,' she sighed, 'if she sleeps through, I'll be surprised, though.'

They left the room but Alice wouldn't let him close the door, or turn off the hall light.

'Just a little light, for her.' She smiled, 'I don't think leaving her to wake in the pitch black is going to do anyone any favours.'

'Fancy a nightcap?' He pulled her towards the living room.

'Oh, yes please,' she breathed.

They sat together on the couch, Alice nestled against Matthew's shoulder.

'I can't help feeling this is not a simple case, Matthew.' Alice sighed, 'that there is more to it than meets the eye.'

'You're not thinking along the lines of the Mafia too, are you?' He turned his head towards her.

'No...but something to do with family, that's for sure.' She put her empty glass down.

'Tomorrow, we'll look at it again.' He kissed her temple, 'now I'd rather look at you.' He spread his fingers round the side of her head and pulled her face towards him. She relaxed against him and let him kiss her, explore her mouth and she wrapped her arms round him. She didn't want him to leave her tonight. They had only made love once, the previous week, when they had got carried away after a night at the club. It had been frantic, urgent, a spontaneous coupling that neither regretted but both were a little embarrassed about. They had avoided each other for all of a day, then Jean had been taken to hospital, Lucien had been off duty as police surgeon and the most they had had time for was a nightcap and a brief kiss and cuddle before Matthew would head home. After all they hadn't been dating that long.

This time Matthew touched her softly, running his hands over her clothing with no attempt to undo her buttons, or slip his hand under her skirt. As her breathing became rapid and her hands ran down his side to pull his shirt out he began to consider sliding the zip of her dress down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cry of a baby woke Alice. She turned and looked over Matthew's naked shoulder at the clock, five a.m. She slipped out of bed and pulled her robe over her nakedness, tying the sash tight. A backward glance and a smile, then she went to see to Gaia.

The child was standing holding onto the bars of the cot, tears on her cheeks. Alice lifted her out and nuzzled her dark curls.

'Hello, Bambina,' she kissed her cheek, as Gaia snuggled into her breast and closed her little fist round the reveres of Alice's robe.

'Let's get you some milk, and some tea for Matthew, eh?' Alice went into the kitchen and smiled as she remembered Matthew had left the electric kettle full and ready to go, while she was putting the baby to bed. Alice managed to make a tray of tea but how to take it through to the bedroom. She put Gaia on the floor and picked up the tray. Looking down at the child she smiled.

'Come on, let's go and wake him up.' She took a couple of steps and felt a tiny hand grab her robe and as she continued, she heard the tiny steps trip with hers to the bedroom.

Alice put the tray on the bottom of the bed then picked Gaia up and put her on the pillow next to Matthew's head. He stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked at the sight of a small backside clad in checked cotton pyjamas.

'Uh?'

'Good morning, Matthew.' Alice leaned over and smiled. 'Tea?'

Matthew sat up and grinned. 'Morning.'

Gaia shuffled close to Alice, who held the cup of milk to her and helped her to drink it.

The three sat drinking tea and milk and Alice wondered what she was going to do with the baby this day. She had no clothes for her, she had to go to work, she sighed.

'Something wrong, love?' Matthew reached round her shoulders, hoping not to upset the child.

'Hm? Well, Gaia needs some clothes, somewhere to be cared for today, and we need to work out what happened at her home.' Just the first few things she wanted to make him aware of.

'Jean?' He suggested.

'I thought I put her and the children in danger yesterday, and really, Matthew, I can't ask her to add another child to the mix.' Alice ran her hands through her messed up curls.

'You know what happens if you organise Jean,' He took one of her hands in his, 'she rebels.'

'I need to bathe Gaia and myself. Change her nappy.' Alice got off the bed and picked up the child, 'best do you in with me. I've a feeling it will bring back memories if I put you in on your own.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Thank you, Jean.' Alice set Gaia down on the floor with the other children, 'but isn't it rather a lot for you?'

'I'm not doing anything except playing with them,' Jean smiled, 'Cathleen and Jack are doing all the work. Go on Alice, don't worry about her, she was alright yesterday.'

Lucien appeared from the bathroom, he was dressed as usual and seemed brighter than the previous day. 'Bring me the evidence Alice,' he smiled, 'any photographs you have and I'll see if I can come up with any ideas.'

'Right, Matthew suggested I get you involved,' Alice smiled, 'keep you out of Jean's hair.'

'Oh, he did, did he?' Lucien laughed. 'Well, what have you got?'

'Everything's down at the station and I have one more autopsy to do, on the possible suicide in the garden. I'll do that, then bring everything over later.' She bent down to kiss Gaia, and left, musing on the silence of the child. Unless she was crying, or screaming at someone who was taking her away from Alice, she never made a sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The autopsy was fairly unexciting. The man had been shot through the head, right temple. The shot had blown a portion of the left side of his head away. Alice found bruising on his shoulders, finger bruising as if someone had held his shoulders and pushed him down to his knees. There were grass and dust stains on his trousers and blood on his shirt from the shooting. Ned came down to the morgue and took his fingerprints. He was going to match them to those on the gun found by the body. Well, that was the plan. Alice filed her report with Matthew and then said she would take everything up to Lucien and they would work through it there.

'Right, ok.' He sat back in his chair and looked at her. 'There's something bothering you, about this case.'

'Well, our man in the garden had finger bruises on his shoulder, as if he had been held down.' Alice slipped into Lucien's usual seat, 'and Italian's don't do such things with children about. I really don't think this is a family argument gone dreadfully wrong, like Mrs Conti suggested. I think it's much more like a, a...I don't know.' She threw her hands up in despair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On her way to Lucien's Alice stopped at a children's outfitters. She wasn't sure what to buy but the assistant helped her with dresses, nightwear and underwear plus nappies, she couldn't keep using Jean's. Just enough to keep her clothed and not leave Alice with urgent laundry to do. She kept one dress and cardigan separate, mindful of the fact Gaia was still in pyjamas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cath made her a sandwich and took it into the study where she and Lucien had spread the photographs out.

'Thank you Cath,' Alice smiled. 'Would you mind putting this dress and cardigan on Gaia, she can't go around in Colin's pyjamas all the time.'

'He doesn't seem to have noticed.' Cath laughed, 'but I'll see to her.'

'Thank you.'

'Well, it looks to be rather a mess,' Lucien picked up a photograph of the living room. Then one of the bedroom, the kitchen and the children's room. 'I thought the neighbour said the bang came from the back of the house.'

'She did.' Alice swallowed a bite of her sandwich, 'But I know what you're thinking...the front room is the worst.' She stopped and tipped her head, through the walls she could hear screaming,

'No! No! No!' Gaia was apparently not keen on Cath dressing her either.

'I'm sorry Lucien,' she got up, 'I'm sure she'll be better one day.'

'She's been in a dreadful place, Alice.' Lucien smiled, 'give her time, right now it looks as if she trusts you. You were the one who rescued her, after all.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the studio Gaia was screaming and hiding behind the couch. She heard the door open and looked towards it,

'Mama!' She hurled herself at Alice who picked her up and soothed her. The screams lessened to sobs and hiccups and more 'mama's'.

'I'm sorry Jean, Cath.' Alice sat on the couch and kissed the child.

'She was fine until Cath tried to undo the pyjama top. Then she just went.' Jean was cradling Alice Louise, who didn't like the noise.

'Right.' Alice was confused. There were no marks on the child to indicate she had been abused, she had given her a thorough examination at the hospital, and found nothing to show anything untoward. She took the fresh clothes off Cath and, sure enough, Gaia was happy to have Alice change her nappy, put her new dress and cardigan on her, and a pair of socks and soft slippers. 'She let you change her nappy yesterday, didn't she?' She looked at Cath, who was collecting the dirty clothes.

'Yes, she was no problem, and today.' Cath watched Gaia snuggle into Alice, 'it was just when I went to take the top off her.'

'Very strange.' Alice murmured. 'Well, miss,' she turned to the now calm child, 'are you going to be a good girl and play?'

Gaia looked up at Alice and pointed at the floor.

'Good girl.' Alice kissed her and set her down to play. 'I'm sorry Jean.' She apologised again, 'as soon as this case is over I'll take some time off to try and sort out what I do next.'

'Don't worry, Alice.' Jean smiled, 'She needs time. We can't expect her to act as if it's perfectly natural to change families. She's too young to understand what's happening, and perhaps that's for the best.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what it the case, why are there so many dead bodies and what will Alice do with Gaia? And where and how did the fire start.


	25. Chapter 25

Alice and Lucien looked at the photographs with a magnifying glass but that didn't help them work out where the fire had started.

'I need to see the house.' Lucien stood up. 'There is no way the fire started in the kitchen. If it had the back of the house would be the most badly damaged, but it looks as if it was less fierce there and in the bathroom, or little Gaia would not be with us.'

'Well I did wonder.' Alice agreed, tidying the pictures up, 'And the bedrooms, although they are burnt, not as badly as the living room. The bodies are recognisable, burnt but not incinerated, as one might expect.'

'And what about the one in the garden?' Lucien scratched his head then ran his hand over his head to smooth his hair down again.

The phone rang.

'Blake.' He listened and his brow furrowed, 'thank you Ned, I think Dr Harvey and I will take a little wander down there. Would you mind asking the superintendant if he would join us.'

'Oh, we will, will we?' She grinned, he was obviously feeling much better.

'Ned says the fingerprints on the gun don't match the body's. I'll just let Jean know,' He opened the door for her, 'do you want to tell Gaia?'

'Better had,' Alice walked in front of him, 'she seems to understand if I tell her, bye.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean wasn't the slightest bit surprised that Lucien had to go and 'interfere'. Gaia clung to Alice.

'Now, sweetie,' Alice murmured gently, 'I'm going out for a while, but I'll be back later. You be a good girl.' She kissed her head and put her back with Colin on the floor. 'Bye.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew was waiting. He stood, hands in pockets gazing at the burnt house, himself wondering how the little girl had survived, but rather glad she had.

'Blake,' He greeted the doctor gruffly, 'well enough to come out, I see.'

'Still a little tender, Matthew,' Lucien grinned, 'but the photographs don't do it justice. What a mess.'

They went into the living room, the acrid smell lingered and the sticky ash was over everything. They put gloves on and looked at the walls and the floor. The fireplace was of interest. There was a darker mark round it, like the shape of an explosion. Lucien crouched down, carefully and started to pick through the debris. There was the usual remains of coal and wood ash but hidden in the mess was a small tin. He pulled it out and turned it over in his hand and sniffed it.

'Nitroglycerin.' He muttered and looked up at his colleagues.

'What?' Matthew offered him an envelope to drop the evidence in. 'Bloody hell,' he whistled.

'This can't have been an accident.' Lucien pulled himself up on Matthew's offered hand. 'This was a deliberate act. So, were the parents shot before the explosion?'

'They must have been.' Alice looked at him. 'If you'd just set off an explosion you wouldn't hang around, would you?'

'Not personally, no.' Lucien and Matthew both admitted, 'but,' Lucien continued, 'did whoever do this know about the children?'

Alice lifted the remains of a toy train off the floor, 'How many adults play with toy trains?'

The three adults felt sick at the thought of such a deliberate act, to shoot the parents then leave two children to perish in a fire. Alice made a momentous decision at that moment, but kept it to herself, knowing she would have a battle on her hands.

'So the fire started here,' Alice moved to the door to the hall, 'then through to the front bedroom.'

'You can see the movement.' Lucien pointed out the burn marks and ran his finger into the soot. He smelt it, then stood back and looked at the patterns on the walls. He bent and smelt a particularly dark spot on the door frame,

'Petrol.' He declared. 'Splashed around. Whoever did this came prepared.'

Alice's heart sank, 'Why? What on earth could they have done to warrant such hatred?'

'We'll interview the neighbours again.' Matthew decided, 'They're hiding something, have to be.'

'Have you found out anything about the family?' Lucien asked, as he went over to the bed where the mother had been found.

'Nothing of any note.' Matthew picked up a charred photograph frame. 'He worked at Tyneman's shoe factory, she stayed at home with the kids. The little boy, Arturo, had just started school, Gaia, we know about. Came to Australia two years ago, spoke enough English to get by, the boy better because he played with the other children.'

'Just an average immigrant family.' Lucien stated. 'Wonder why they came to Australia. Italy's a beautiful country.'

'A better life?'

'Italy is booming.' Lucien pointed out.

'So, were they running away from something?' Alice suggested. 'Someone must know something, surely. If they've been here two years something must have slipped out. Some secret, a slip of the tongue.' She was getting frustrated, she didn't like unanswered questions any more that Lucien.

Matthew heaved a sigh. He would have to go to Immigration, the records would help, but if they were on the run it still wouldn't provide the answers they needed.

'Another round of the neighbours,' he sighed, 'anybody care to join me?'

'What about the school?' Alice suggested. 'Arturo had just started, maybe we could find out something there, about the family at least.'

'Well, anything's worth a try.' Lucien agreed, 'and the factory, was there any trouble there, did Mr...what is the family name?'

'De Marco.' Matthew supplied.

'Did Mr De Marco disrupt the factory at all, though I haven't heard anything, and Patrick would have grumbled about it in the club if there was something.' Lucien continued.

'Well,' Matthew grinned at the image of Patrick having yet another beef about his workers, who usually had some good reason to complain about their working conditions, 'he hasn't come to us to sort anything out, so if there was a problem then it wasn't something he couldn't handle.'

'Shall I go up to the school?' Alice suggested, 'If one of the neighbours knows which one.'

'Right, I'll tackle the neighbours,' Lucien smiled, 'Matthew?'

'Patrick? Ok.' A good distribution, he thought, Lucien wasn't a good mix with Tyneman.

Lucien and Alice went to see Mrs Conti, she seemed to know more than most about the De Marco family, perhaps she would know which school Arturo attended.

Mrs Conti was only too willing to gossip about her neighbours. She invited them in and sat them in her neatly furnished living room, and went to make coffee.

'Mrs Conti,' Alice started, 'I was wondering if you knew which school Arturo attended?'

'Such a sweet boy, so good to his sister.' She thought, 'Gaia, is she..?'

'Gaia is fine, physically.' Alice smiled, 'she's staying with a family. Now, Arturo?'

'Oh si, St Columba's School, Mrs De Marco was so pleased to get him in there.' Mrs Conti smiled.

'Thank you,' Alice stood up, 'Shall I pick you up later doctor, when I've been up to the school?'

'Thank you Dr Harvey.' He smiled at her and turned to Mrs Conti. 'Now Mrs Conti, what can you tell me about the family?'

'Well, dottore,' She sat ready to give him everything she knew, Blake had a way with women. 'Signor De Marco was very quiet. He worked in the shoe factory, but he seemed to have more money than a factory worker should have.'

'Really,' Blake sat back in the chair, 'do tell...'

Over good Italian coffee, she went on to detail how they kept very much to themselves, but a factory worker should not be able to afford a such good car. His wife, when she went out was beautifully dressed and the children always so well turned out.

'Did they have any visitors?' Lucien found she was a good witness, didn't mean too much prompting to gossip, 'you know, at strange times?'

'Oh si,' She looked eager to talk about the older man who came at night. This man, he wore a suit, smart, drove a big car. They would talk in the garden, but too far away for her to hear what they said. Sometimes there would be a package to be handed over, to the stranger, and he would hand something in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice pulled up outside St Columba's School, a neat building, clean and reassuring. She asked if she could have a word with the head teacher, she was with the police.

'Dr Harvey,' Mr Jones, smiled and invited her into his office. 'What can we do for the police?' He sat behind his desk and indicated she should sit opposite him.

'It's about Arturo De Marco.' She sat stiffly, too often in trouble for being a clever clogs and showing the boys up. 'I assume you have heard?'

'No, I just know he did not attend school yesterday or today. We were going to call this evening as they are not answering the phone.' He sat back and watched her. She wasn't nervous, as such, but there was a stiffness to her demeanour.

'There was a fire, at the house.' Alice began, was this how it was for the police when they had to do the 'death knock?' 'Sadly, Arturo and his parents died.'

'Oh, no.' He sat up and leant his forearms on the desk, 'a tragedy. What can I do to help?, there was a daughter.'

'Gaia is being cared for. Now, we need to know about the family.' She looked at him, he didn't seem too upset. 'What do you know about them?'

'Italian immigrants, good Catholics, he was a factory worker, she stayed at home to care for the little girl.' Jones reeled off the standard notes.

'Do you know if there was any other family around?'

'Well you know these Eyeties, stick together. You were never sure who was real family and who was just part of the ghetto.'

Alice raised an eyebrow, 'I wouldn't class it as a ghetto, admittedly a number of Italian families live in the area but not a ghetto. I take it from that remark, you know nothing else about the family?'

It was Jones' turn to feel like the recalcitrant pupil, 'Wait here.' It was a command not a request, and Alice had decided that if she was to look after Gaia, she wouldn't be schooled here.

Jones returned with the folder for Arturo De Marco. 'This is all we have. Name, age, date of birth, parents, contact number and alternative contact; a Mrs Conti.'

'That's the neighbour.' Alice held out her hand for the file. 'May I? The superintendant may want to see this, evidence, you see.' She smiled sweetly.

'But we may need it, the little girl has her name down.' He was surprised.

'Gaia will not be coming here.' Alice took the file, 'I'm thinking of St Patrick's for her.' She turned and waited for him to open the door, 'Good day to you, Mr Jones.' She swept out. She would pass her impressions on to Matthew, later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Armed with their information, there was nothing from the factory, Arturo Snr was a model worker, no trouble, kept himself to himself, they sat again in the study. Cathleen offered to get them some lunch; sandwiches and tea, there would be a roast later, she also put a plate of biscuits down. Mrs Blake had shown her how to make shortbread and it was the first time she had made it without supervision. Jean had agreed she had done a rather good job.

Matthew went first, as he had little to say, 'Good worker, no trouble, didn't molest the females.' He referred to a previous case, 'apparently his attention to detail was highly prized, there were no badly finished shoes. Had a tendency to sing operatic arias while he was working. Some of the women said they would miss that.'

Alice went next. She put the file on the table and passed on the information from Mr Jones, and her opinion of him.

'I told him to forget Gaia going there, I was thinking of St Patrick's for her.'

'I'm not sure that it's for you to decide, Alice.' Matthew said, gently. The look she gave him made him gulp. Obviously she had plans. Whatever they were he would support her, but as a single woman she may find adopting the child difficult.

She opened the file, the men whistled. There were photographs of Gaia's parents and, it had to be said, Mrs Sofia De Marco was a beauty. Alice pursed her lips and looked at them,

'Doctor, you're a married man.' She muttered.

He cleared his throat. 'Of course.'

Mr De Marco could be described as typically Italian, dark haired, good looking, dark eyes. The file held the information just as the head teacher had stated, Mrs Conti noted as an alternative if the parents weren't available to collect young Arturo at the end of the day.

Now it was Lucien's turn. Mrs Conti was a mine of information, she must have kept watch much as his neighbours had before he and Jean married.

He told them that she thought they had more money than a factory worker should earn, how the children and Sofia were always beautifully dressed, and that he drove a nearly new car.

Then he got onto the story of the strange visitor and the packages. He had showed her the photograph of the man who had been shot in the garden and she had positively identified him as the visitor. She again told him about the shouting about going somewhere or taking someone away. She thought it was about the children because Arturo's name was mentioned, but really although the voices were loud it was garbled almost hysterical.

'So,' Matthew stood up and paced the study, 'who pulled the trigger, and why?'

'Perhaps there's something in the garden,' Alice suggested, it was the one place they hadn't gone into that morning.

'Send Charlie,' Lucien suggested, holding up the receiver, 'and maybe Ned, he's quite keen eyed.'

'Hm,' Matthew took the phone rather absent-mindedly, as Lucien dialled the number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What're we looking for?' Ned asked as he and Charlie walked round the house and into the back garden.

'Anything odd. Small packages...' Charlie started to lift bin lids, stones, bits of wood. The grass was long and unkempt, he picked up a stick and swung it side to side, parting it.

Ned went to the other side of the garden, to a shed. Tumbledown and suffering from woodworm but the door was padlocked shut. Ned looked around for something to break the lock. He found a large stone and brought it down hard on the brass hook and the wood broke away. The lock stayed in place on the pieces of wood, now scattered on the ground. He stepped gingerly inside the gloomy shed, brushing aside cobwebs and bugs. He blew away a web that hung at eye level and let his eyes adjust to the murkiness within. A shelf on the left hand side was littered with broken toys and old plant pots. Most thick with dust, obviously left for some time. He moved further in, and pulled out his torch swinging it around until the beam hit a clean box, hidden in the corner. He reached out and picked up a wooden box, locked with a small, brass padlock. He went outside and looked for Charlie. He saw him leaning over a pile of stones.

'Sergeant Davies!' He called, 'I've found something.'

Charlie stood up, 'So've I.' He waved Ned over.

The two looked down at the stones, carefully placed and if Charlie moved just one it showed a hidey hole, just big enough for a bundle of cash.

Ned whistled, 'Wow! How much d'ye think is there?'

'Dunno, coupla grand, maybe.' Charlie held the bundle in his hand and turned it over as if he was feeling the weight of a pebble, but bigger. 'What'ya got?'

'A box.' Ned held up his find, 'but cleaner than anything in the shed.'

'Right, up to the doc's I guess.' Charlie dropped the bundle into an envelope and they headed out to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cathleen was just about to serve dinner, the children had been fed and were in the living room, all but Gaia, who again had not eaten, somehow knowing she would get to sit on Alice's knee and eat as she had the previous night. Jack was reading to Colin and the twins were at his feet. Jean came out of the studio, dressed simply in one of the dresses she had worn when she was not advertising her pregnancies. Alice Louise was asleep in her bassinet

'Mrs Blake,' Cathleen smiled, 'I was just going to call the doctor and his friends.'

'I'll do that,' Jean smiled and headed towards the study.

Cathleen heard the door go and looked up the hall.

'Sergeant Davies,' she smiled, 'you're just in time. Dinner is about to be put on the table.'

'Room for another one, Cath?' He asked nodding in the direction of Ned.

'I'll get another chair, Cath.' Jack called from the living room.

'Thank you, Mr Jack.' She turned back to Charlie, 'Always room for one more here, Sergeant.' She had come to know how it worked at the Blake's, prepare for any extra mouths to feed, especially during a case.

'Oh, really, it's ok.' Ned started to back off, but Charlie grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform jacket. 'Get in there, you're going to be here a while, need your sustenance.'

'Quite right, Charlie,' Jean had heard on her way back to the kitchen, 'Hello Ned, nice to see you.'

'Er, hello Mrs Blake.' Ned stammered, 'congratulations, on the new baby.'

'Thank you, dear.' Jean smiled, 'now, come on, I'm hungry and I expect everyone else is.'

Alice appeared having come through the living room, holding Gaia in her arms.

'Hello Charlie, Ned.' She found a seat at the table and settled the child on her lap, 'find anything interesting?'

'Maybe, but can we eat first,' Charlie took his seat, and pulled Ned next to him, 'I'm starved and that smells good.'

'Where's Mattie?' Jack said, helping Cath to put the meal out on the table.

'Here I am!' Mattie called from the hall, 'sorry I'm late, emergency birth.' She sat down next to Charlie, 'Mmm...Cath you've done it again.'

'I do my best Nurse O'Brien.' Cath smiled, she enjoyed cooking and Mrs Blake was kind enough to help her with quantities, having been used to cooking just for herself, Colin and the late Agatha Huston. 'Doctor, are you carving?'

'I am Miss Cathleen,' Lucien smiled and set to, carving neatly and evenly the roast pork Cath had prepared, breaking through the crisp crackling.

There was much discussion about the case, but, as Gaia was at the table, nobody mentioned names. They were all intrigued about the casket Ned had brought with him and how much money was in the roll.

Alice fed Gaia on her lap and the little girl took small pieces of vegetables off the fork. Alice crushed a potato and put it on a spoon for her.

Jean watched her, she would have to have a quiet word with Lucien and Matthew. She felt deep down that Alice had found her family in this little orphan and if she were to lose her it would break her heart. She didn't know if it would be possible for a single working woman to adopt a child, but if she could help she darn well would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the arrival of Charlie and Ned the study was becoming a bit cramped so the investigating team moved everything into to dining room, so rarely used these days. Charlie put his find on the table and Ned put the casket next to it. They told how they had found them, the hidey hole for the cash the most ingenious, but Ned said you could easily overlook the casket, hidden at the back of a shelf in an underused shed.

The roll of bank notes was counted and it was noted that there was two thousand, two hundred and fifty pounds. They signed the envelope as proof it had been counted and was a true account. Then they turned their attention to the casket. Lucien got his lock pick and fiddled with the brass padlock, unlocking it rather too quickly for Matthew's liking. Lucien grinned cheekily at his old friend. They gasped at the sight. Each expecting something like precious stones, or even drugs but it was a collection of Australian passports, all waiting to be allocated to, they assumed, illegals. Matthew picked one out and flicked it open. He whistled. What on earth was De Marco into?

'Now what?' Charlie whispered.

Lucien and Matthew sat back in their chairs. 'There was a couple of Italians, just before the war,' Matthew closed his eyes as he thought, 'found out when they tried to get work in the factory, Patrick's been extra careful about that ever since. They'd somehow got over on a boat, stowed away it would seem, then made their way from Sydney to Ballarat on forged passports but there was something about their documents that had alerted the secretary at the factory.' He looked again at the passport in his hand, 'but these are good.'

'Does that mean we have to check all the Italians living in Ballarat?' Ned thought of the paperwork.

'No, not yet.' Matthew turned to the young colleague, 'don't worry Ned, you're not going to have to sit and look at hundreds of passports. We'll get on to immigration and give them a list. They should be able to tell us if these people came in through the right channels.'

'Matthew,' Alice was quiet, 'Gaia, if she's...'

'They've been here two years, Alice,' He smiled, knowing just what she was afraid of, 'if she's eighteen months old then she was born here. Why don't you, in the morning, go over to the Reg. Office? They should have a copy of her birth certificate. Aussie by birth.'

'Of course,' she brightened a little. She was going to have enough trouble, and finding out that the child was actually an illegal immigrant was not something she wanted to add to her woes.

Matthew scribbled something on a blank form from one of his files, 'Hand this in, it's a police request for the document, and, actually, any others they have on the family. You never know what you may turn up.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what will they find out from Immigration? Will Alice be able to persuade Welfare she is a suitable parent for Gaia? This is turning into a long case, but apparently I'm not allowed to apologise. x


	26. Chapter 26

Alice dressed both herself and Gaia carefully. She was going to take her to buy some shoes, the poor little thing just had the slippers she had bought her, then on to the Registry Office to get a copy of her birth certificate and any other documents she could, relating to the De Marco family. Family Welfare had been in touch regarding her foster daughter and were going to call that afternoon. She had asked both Mattie and Matthew to be present. Mattie to vouch for her ability to care for a child and Matthew to vouch for her good conduct.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I can do more than that, Alice.' He paused while doing up the buttons of his shirt, 'why don't we get married?'

'Pardon?' She turned round, lipstick in hand.

'Get married.' Matthew smiled, 'I can get down on one knee, if you like?'

She looked at him, open mouthed.

'Well,' he tucked his shirt in and tied his tie, 'we practically live together...'

'Alright, then.' She returned to applying her makeup, 'but if we're going to tell Family Welfare we're engaged, perhaps it might be wise to leave out the bit about us living together.'

Gaia, who had been sitting on the bed, having got used to Matthew being around, crawled over to him and tugged his trouser leg. He turned and she lifted up her arms to be held.

'Guess that settles it, then.' He smiled and went to kiss the top of Alice's head. She looked at his reflection and smiled back.

'Well, if we've got Gaia's approval...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shoe shop was relatively quiet when Alice entered with Gaia on her hip.

'Madam,' the assistant approached her, 'can I help you?'

'Please, Gaia, here, needs some shoes.'

'Her size?' The assistant asked.

'She needs measuring,' Alice was not going to admit she had no idea but remembered being taken to be measured for shoes as a child and being bought plain and sensible lace ups.

Gaia behaved beautifully as she had her feet measured then the assistant went to get a choice of shoes. Alice chose, at first a pair of blue shoes with a strap across to fasten with a buckle. Gaia was put down on the floor and Alice asked her to walk to a nearby shelf. She did as asked but, on the way back, dropped down to crawl then sat at Alice's feet and tried to take one of them off.

'I think she finds them uncomfortable.' Alice took the shoes off her and chose a pair of red shoes with a T bar fastening, a style similar to some she had begged her mother to buy her when she was just starting school. As she put them on they felt softer to the touch and Gaia held her feet out in front of her and smiled. Again she walked to the shelf then back again. This time she didn't drop down or try to take one off.

'Well, I think she's chosen the ones she likes.' Alice picked her up onto her knee. 'I rather like them too.'

'Very well, madam.' The assistant picked up the box and went to take the shoes off the child.

'No!' Gaia pulled her feet up.

'Gaia, manners.' Alice chastised her, gently, 'she'll wear them, thank you, her others aren't fit to be worn.'

'Yes, madam.'

Shoes purchased and Gaia walking holding Alice's hand they headed to the Registry Office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clerk was an officious little man until Alice handed him the request from Superintendant Lawson . He huffed a little at having to copy out Gaia's birth certificate. Alice smiled when she read it, Gaia was not eighteen months old, she was four months younger and her birthday fell just three days after hers.

The only other document pertaining to the family was a death certificate for Mrs Giulia Russo, Mrs De Marco's mother, who passed away, of natural causes, three weeks ago. He grumpily made a copy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew and Lucien were stumped. The birth certificate was ok, but how could a neighbour be quite so out with the age of the child, especially one who picked up the elder child from school so could be considered a close family friend.

Matthew had found a way to find out if the Italian residents in Ballarat were all supposed to be there and he was waiting for a list of all residents who were issued rates bills. Until then, he and Alice were not on duty. He had suggested to Alice she have an engagement ring, to prove they were going to marry, so they were going to the jewellers before going back to her house to meet Family Welfare. Alice liked that he was not overly romantic like Lucien, but he was gentle, kind and supportive. She thought the three of them would make a nice little family.

They chose a simple sapphire ring and Matthew said they would be back to buy wedding rings, fairly soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had some trouble persuading Gaia to take her shoes off in the house and wear her slippers, but in the end, when she saw her foster mother kick her shoes off and walk around in her stocking feet, she allowed Alice to take the shoes of her little feet. She refused to put her slippers on, though.

They had a light lunch during which Matthew smiled as he heard Gaia address Alice as 'mama'. Alice either didn't notice or just accepted it. How hard it would be to have to correct her each time and ask her to call her Alice, or even worse, Dr Harvey. He helped her tidy up and then held her close.

'Happy?' He whispered.

'Happy,' she confirmed, and really she was, as long as they could persuade Family Welfare to let them adopt Gaia. She often mused at how she had never really wanted children, never thought of herself as a maternal type, but, from the moment Gaia's dark, frightened eyes had looked at her from the bath, her heart had been completely and utterly hijacked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie knocked at the door and stood back to look around. Everything was how she expected it to be, neat, tidy and clean. She had never been to Dr Harvey's house, no need, but now she would be expected to give a reasoned view of Alice Harvey as a parent.

'Mattie, come in.' Alice smiled and stepped aside. 'You're early.' She commented.

'Yes, well.' Mattie stepped into a light hallway, uncluttered and welcoming. 'I thought it might be an idea to be able to give an informed view of how Gaia would be cared for.' Alice took her coat, 'Not that I think she wouldn't be.' She added quickly.

'It's ok, Mattie, I quite understand,' Alice smiled, 'and I agree, you've never been here before. Would you like to see where Gaia sleeps?'

'Yes, I think that would be a good place to start.' Mattie smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You know, Alice,' Mattie sipped her tea, 'Gaia is a lucky little girl.'

'Really?' Alice looked surprised. 'You think so?'

'I certainly do.' Mattie smiled. 'You have given her a room, not a cot in a corner, but a room. You feed and clothe her, and not just something from an op shop, new and carefully chosen. But, more importantly, Gaia is not afraid of you, she happily goes and sits on your knee, and I have noticed, she calls you 'mama', which shows she regards you as such.'

'Oh.' Alice smiled a little. 'I never thought I'd want to be bothered with children, but, honestly Mattie, when she looked at me, from the bath, I, well...'

Alice's eyes filled with tears, 'Damn!'

'It's ok Alice,' Mattie leaned over and touched her arm, 'that's what being a mother is all about, ask Jean.'

There was a knock at the door, Alice stood up to answer it. A pattering of feet indicated that Gaia had headed up to the door.

'Now, miss,' Alice scooped her up, 'I don't think you can quite reach the handle, yet. Shall we see who else has come to visit?'

She opened to door to a 'majestic' woman, 'Hello,' Alice smiled, inwardly feeling just a little over-powered, not being particularly tall or well built.

'Dr Harvey?' The woman looked her up and down.

'I am, please, come in.'

'Mrs Snelson, Family Welfare.' She stepped over the threshold and looked around.

'Please, come through to the living room.' Alice indicated she should go further in.

They went to the living room where Matthew was sitting talking to Nurse O'Brien. He stood up and extended his hand,

'Matthew, this is Mrs Snelson,' Alice introduced the woman, 'my fiancé, Superintendant Lawson.'

Matthew extended his hand, 'Mrs Snelson.'

Mattie watched the interchange. She hadn't commented on Alice's ring, waiting to be told, and decided that now was not the time to congratulate her. She didn't want Mrs Snelson to think it was a marriage of convenience.

The visitor looked around the room, everything what Jean would call 'very Alice'. Neat, tidy, clean. A place for everything and everything in its place. There was even a little basket with a few toys for Gaia to amuse herself with when she wasn't clinging to Alice.

Alice introduced Mattie by her formal title and then suggested they sit down. Gaia started to suck her fingers, a sure sign she was both tired and uncertain about the company. The other hand started to wind itself in Alice's hair and she nestled close. Alice's arm went round her, comfortingly firm.

Mrs Snelson opened the file she carried, and pursed her lips as she read how Gaia had been found, how she had only allowed Alice to have any contact with her, and had bitten a nurse in the hospital.

'Hm.' She looked up, 'so how is she with others now?'

'She will allow the superintendant to lift her, and over at Dr Blake's she will let Mrs Blake and their housekeeper change her nappy.' Alice thought back to the time the child spent with the other family, 'but she will still only allow me to completely undress her.'

'Dr Blake,' Mrs Snelson mused, and took out a sheet of folded paper. 'Ah, yes, I see he is your GP. He speaks highly of you.'

'I didn't know...' Alice went pink, 'I certainly didn't ask him to do anything.'

'Well it would appear he thought he should give you a reference.'

'Oh, I must thank him, I think.' Alice smiled. Trust Lucien, she thought.

'What provision have you made for Gaia living here?' Mrs Snelson made no comment, changing to subject to Alice's competence as a parent.

'She has her own room, sleeps in a cot, which was kindly given to me by Dr Blake's housekeeper...' Alice looked at her, wondering what else she needed to know. 'Would you like to see it?'

'Please.'

Alice showed her Gaia's room. She knew Gaia was fighting sleep, she would normally be having a nap at this time of day and decided she would see if she would go down.

'Time for a nap, sweetheart.' She murmured into the dark curls, and lay her down in the cot. Gaia sighed and turned her head, letting her eyes finally close as Alice kissed her forehead. 'Sweet dreams.' Alice pulled the cot-side up and they left the room. Mrs Snelson closed the door behind her. Alice opened it again,

'I don't close it completely.' She said, 'given how she was found.'

'Does she sleep well?' Mattie asked.

'So far, so good.' Alice crossed her fingers. 'Only one broken night, and that was in the first week.'

'Does she eat a wide range of foods?' Mrs Snelson asked.

'Whatever I eat, she eats.' Alice informed her, 'so plenty of vegetables, some meat; so yes, a good diet.'

Back in the living room Matthew had made a tray of tea, thinking there must be a way to thaw this woman who had his love under a microscope. It wasn't what she said, it was what she didn't say, that worried him.

'I see you are a working woman, Dr Harvey.' Mrs Snelson looked at her file again, 'a pathologist.'

Ah, thought Matthew, here it comes.

'Yes.' Alice sipped her tea while considering her reply, 'I work with Dr Blake and some work for the police when he is unavailable.'

'...and when you are at work, what happens to Gaia?'

'She stays with Mrs Blake and her children.' Alice was well aware that some mothers did work, not many, but there were some that had no choice, their children would quite often be cared for by a neighbour with children, like an extended family. 'She plays well, and it has to be better than being on her own. She can learn to share and relate to children of her own age.'

'She's perfectly happy at the Blakes.' Mattie observed. 'They are like family.'

'So why not place her there?' Mrs Snelson inquired.

'I think Gaia chose Alice, rather than the other way round.' Matthew spoke for the first time, 'but Alice was happy to be chosen, weren't you, love?' He smiled across the room.

'Yes.'

'What happens if you have your own children?' Mrs Snelson asked, 'when you are married.'

'What do you mean?' Alice was taken aback at the woman's assumption, 'nothing would change, Gaia would still be my daughter.'

'Well, some families, when their own children come along...'

'Do you really think I would throw her over because of that?' Alice was horrified, 'I couldn't even consider it.' She took a deep breath. 'Mrs Snelson, I never thought I would have children, in fact as the years passed I put the idea out of my head. Then Gaia came into my life...'

'Perhaps you'd better re-read Dr Blake's letter, and understand it.' Mattie held it up, having seen enough to know what Lucien had said about Alice, and noting that Alice was close to tears. Matthew went and sat next to his fiancée and put his arm round her.

'We want to adopt Gaia.' he stated, simply but firmly, 'I see no reason for us not to. She will be loved, fed and clothed, educated, but most of all, loved.'

There was a silence as the adults looked at each other.

'Mama!' Gaia's cry could be heard and Alice got up to go and pick the child out of the cot. She could be heard greeting the child and suggesting she have her nappy changed. Given that she didn't come back immediately Mattie assumed that was what she was doing, Mrs Snelson went to watch. Matthew started to follow, but the nurse help him back.

'Let her watch.' She whispered, 'perhaps she'll realise how good Alice is.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was unaware she had an audience as she changed Gaia and blew raspberries on her tummy, making the child giggle and gently grab handfuls of Alice's hair.

'Mama!' Gaia shrieked and laughed as Alice lifted her up and nuzzled into the curls. She'd so often watched Jean do this with her children and now she knew just what it meant.

Mrs Snelson noticed the bond between Alice and the child, and tough as she was even she could see that to separate them would only do Gaia harm. However, there was the matter of Alice's marital status. It was almost unheard of for a single woman to be allowed to adopt a child. Could she make an exception in this case? After all Dr Harvey was engaged to marry a superintendant in the police force, certainly good role models for a child. Alice turned to see her. She carried Gaia out of the room,

'Come on, Gaia,' she kissed the child's cheek, 'how about a drink of milk?'

'Milk!' Gaia never whispered, every sound was almost a squeak of joy, unless she was not going to cooperate.

In the kitchen Alice poured the milk straight out of the fridge into Gaia's cup.

'Don't you warm her milk?' Mrs Snelson asked.

'She prefers it cold.' Alice sat on a chair and steadied Gaia's hands as she drank the milk, thirstily.

'Hm.'

Alice hoped this didn't count against her.

The shrill ring of the phone stopped Mrs Snelson expressing her feelings on this.

'I'll get it!' Matthew called. They could hear him speak.

'Right, interesting.' Then there was a pause. 'I'll come over. See you shortly.'

He poked his nose into the kitchen,

'Sorry, Alice. That was Blake.' He smiled, 'something interesting in the case. If I go over now can you join us when you're through?'

'Of course.' Alice smiled, 'I'll get Mattie to run us over.'

Matthew went up to her and kissed her, not on the cheek, but to her intense embarrassment, on her lips. Then he kissed the top of Gaia's head and waved as she watched him head out of the house.

Mattie watched from the doorway and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, Blake,' Matthew asked before he had even sat down in the study, 'what's going on?'

'I really don't know, but Immigration called me, because you were unavailable, Charlie gave them my number.' Lucien indicated the chair. 'Apparently Mrs Conti is not quite the innocent party, she appears to be.'

'I see, well no, I don't but, go on,' Matthew sat back.

'Immigration have no record of her.' Lucien leant forward, 'no one of that name has come through them and settled in Ballarat.'

'Under her maiden name?' Matthew suggested.

'Nope,' Lucien shook his head, 'Charlie asked to see her passport and papers, and those of some of the other neighbours to allay suspicion, and even under her maiden name, which isn't even Italian. She's Spanish by birth. You know,' Lucien mused, 'I thought there was something about her accent, a little too 'Italian', but not musical enough. I just couldn't place it, something off.'

'Her passport..?'

'...is a forgery.' Lucien passed it to him, 'a bloody good one.'

'But why keep the Spanish papers?' Matthew asked, 'surely you would destroy those when inventing a new identity?'

'I think that was a mistake.' Lucien noted, 'She has forged papers for everything, birth certificate, marriage certificate, death of her husband, from Spain, her whole life appears to be a lie.'

'So who the hell is she?'

'God knows.' Lucien sat back, 'more to the point what is she hiding from?'

'Mmm... that is worrying.' Matthew muttered, 'if she was fleeing from, say Franco for some misdeed, then surely she would request asylum, but to try and hide like this seems foolish in the extreme. When did she come to Australia?'

'According to her papers, ten years ago.' Lucien scanned down one document.

'Wasn't there an assassination attempt on Franco, around then?'

'Uh huh, 'forty-nine.' Lucien agreed.

'I wonder if the De Marco's friend provided her with her papers?' Lucien thought, 'and by the way, do we know who he was yet?'

'Yeah, 'Charlie walked in just as Matthew asked that very question, 'well, put it this way, he went by the name Luigi Russo, Giulia Russo's husband.'

'Phew!' Lucien and Matthew both whistled.

Have we searched the Russo home?' Lucien asked.

'Bill and Ned are there now.' Charlie answered, 'until now they haven't been at the forefront of this investigation.'

'You know all Mrs Conti's talk about the screaming, about not going somewhere, or not taking someone somewhere?' Lucien mused, 'd'ye suppose that's all bunkum?'

'To put us off the scent, y'mean?' Charlie sat down and folded his arms.

'Could be.'

'Come on, Davies.' Matthew stood up, 'I think we need to search Mrs Conti's house.'

'Boss.' Charlie stood up and straightened his uniform.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Alice pulled onto the drive as Matthew and Charlie were getting into the car.

'Matthew, Charlie?' Alice queried.

'Got to go and search the Conti house.' Matthew smiled, 'she's not who she says she is.'

'Well she did get Gaia's age four months out.' Alice told him.

'How did it go with Mrs Snelson?' Matthew asked before he got into the car.

'Fostering until we formalise our relationship, then we can adopt her.' Alice smiled broadly.

Matthew leant in and kissed her, 'Marvellous,' he whispered. He went to get in the car,

'Dada?'

'Oh, sorry Gaia, I forgot you,' He kissed her cheek, 'never again.'

'Well,' Mattie grinned, 'that settles that.' They went into the house.

'So, when did you get engaged?' Mattie hung her coat up, 'only I didn't want to say anything in front of the dragon, in case...'

'In case it was a ruse?' Alice handed Gaia to her while she took her coat off and Gaia's, 'he suggested we marry, this morning. We got the ring as proof.'

'So you are engaged?'

'Certainly looks that way.' Alice smiled and turned a little pink.

'Oh Alice, I'm so happy for you, for you both.' Mattie kissed her cheek, 'Jean will be thrilled.'

'Thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was indeed thrilled, and called Lucien through to hear the news.

''Bout bloody time.' Lucien grinned.

'Lucien, dear,' Jean scolded, 'there are children present.'

'Sorry,' Lucien wrapped his arms around her. 'But, seriously, how come it took so long?'

'We didn't have Gaia before.' Alice answered honestly, 'she means so much, to both of us, I suppose it seemed the right thing and the right time.'

'We need to close this case,' Lucien stated firmly, 'when are you thinking of getting married?'

'Heavens, Lucien.' Alice laughed, 'we've only just got engaged, but fairly soon, we can't adopt Gaia until we do.'

The ring of the phone interrupted all talk of wedding dates.

'Dr Blake,' Cathleen came through, 'It's Sergeant Hobart.'

'Thank you, Miss Cathleen,' he smiled, 'I'll take it in the study.'

Alice and Jean heard him,

'What!' No!' Then he whistled, 'I'll come down.'

A pause as he listened to Hobart.

'No, he's gone to the Conti house.' Lucien waited, 'I'll pick him up on the way past.' He put the phone down and ran his hand over his head, confusion all over his face. He was shaking his head as he came out of the study,

'Curiouser and curiouser,' he mused.

'What is, dear?' Jean looked at him.

'What? Oh...there's a printing press at the Russo home. Plates for all sorts, Bill says.' He smiled, 'well, best be off and see what's what.'

He left the three smiling women and sauntered out of the house, his jaunty pace making them laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The children fed, bathed and in bed, Gaia asleep on the couch. Alice felt she should take her home and put her to bed but she wanted to hear what had happened at the Russo and Conti houses. Jean said it would do her no harm to sleep on the couch for a while. Cathleen had taken Colin home and it was just the three women and Jack.

'Do you think Ballarat is home to a major fraud racket?' He asked, pouring sherry for the ladies.

'It's beginning to look very much like it.' Alice admitted.

'So, how have they got away with it for so long?' He asked, 'I mean, the force here are pretty darn good, and with the doc worrying at everything not many get away with it.'

'Well, it's a rather quiet crime, isn't it.' Jean suggested, 'nobody, usually gets hurt, it's just a way of hiding.'

'Until now.' Alice reasoned, 'but what went wrong?'

'Who shot who?'

'Who started the fire?'

'So many ruddy questions,' Jack sat back in his chair, 'no bloody answers.'

'Jack,' his mother warned, 'there is still a child present, even if she is asleep.'

'Sorry, mum.' He grinned cheekily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew and Lucien breezed in,

'I still can't believe it, a den of intrigue in Ballarat.' Lucien put his hat on the peg, 'as big an operation as any I've ever seen.'

'What was, Lucien?' Jean called from the kitchen. As soon as they heard the car draw up on the drive she had gone to put out the casserole Cathleen had left in the oven.

'Forged papers, illegal immigrants...' Matthew and Lucien kissed their respective loves, Mattie felt left out.

'Charlie's on his way, Mattie.' Lucien grinned noticing the young woman in the background.

'Right,' she reddened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Come on, you two,' Jack paused in his eating, 'what was it all about? Who is Mrs Conti?'

'Well, ' Lucien swallowed, 'she is Sylvia Lopez, one of a group who tried to assassinate Franco in 'forty-nine. She escaped and found passage under an assumed name on a ship. Because she was willing to work in the laundry on the liner her papers weren't scrutinised too closely and when she got here she must have mixed with the crowds to get into the country.' He took a mouthful of his meal.

'She made her way to Ballarat via small towns, doing the kind of work not many are willing to do, including prostitution. Matthew continued, 'However she wasn't content to live like that for the rest of her life, so started to listen, take in what she was hearing when she got to Ballarat.'

'Reinventing herself as an Italian, Gina Conti, widow, she settled in the house, next to the De Marco's and watched the comings and goings.' Lucien went on, 'She noticed the late night visitor and engineered a call round when he was there, something about wondering if Mr De Marco could help her unblock a sink.'

'She saw Russo hand over a sheaf of papers and mutter something about 'new plates'.' Charlie appeared, 'sorry I'm late.' He kissed Mattie's cheek and took his plate off the stove. 'She kept her eyes and ears open and decided to make her move. She cornered Russo and invented a 'friend' who needed papers and a passport.'

'That was a ruse, to see if they were doing what they seemed to be doing.' Lucien sat back, 'She was so close, by now, to the family, Russo agreed, for a fee, to provide her with the papers she needed. She offered to put work their way, as she was still in touch with some of her friends opposed to Franco.'

'I suppose she wanted paying for that?' Jean scowled.

'Of course, and for a few months they all did very well.' Matthew agreed, 'although I must point out that all of the others on that street are perfectly legal. The ones who made use of the services only stayed until they had their new papers.'

'However, one man got drunk in the pub one night and bragged about having evaded the police with false papers.' Lucien leant forward. 'Someone in the army, nobody knows who, Intelligence I would reckon, heard and started an investigation. Undercover soldiers started using the services, though why they didn't inform Matthew, I don't know.'

'Undercover,' said Mattie, 'surely not even the police should know.'

'You'd think so, but if one of those gets arrested for some minor offence then there is all sorts of hoo ha.' Lucien spoke with authority, 'anyway they saw fit not to fill him in on the operation.'

'Somehow, Conti found out,' Matthew pushed his plate out of the way, 'we think she may have been plying her former trade, and told Russo.'

'They decided they needed to wrap up the operation, for a while anyway.' Charlie continued, as he'd just finished interviewing the woman. 'The De Marco's didn't want to, they were doing well off the business. Russo was not thinking straight, having lost his wife fairly recently. The shouting and screaming she 'heard', was actually her yelling at him. They fought in the garden and she shot him. She had skills as a guerrilla fighter she put to good use and effectively executed him. Mr De Marco heard the shot but she was in the kitchen before he could do anything and she shot him. She shot Mrs De Marco and put her back in the bed, covering her in the bed clothes. The only thing she couldn't bear to do was kill the children herself. She was the one who put the nitro in the fireplace. She didn't know De Marco had put Gaia in the bath, thought she was in her cot and would perish in the fire. It was Mrs Moretti, legal,' he added, 'who called the fire brigade. If she hadn't been so quick off the mark then Gaia would have died too, and the rest of the family would have been unrecognisable.'

Alice got up and went to the living room. Gaia was still asleep. She picked her up gently and held her, burying her face in the tousled dark curls, hiding her tears.

'Bloo...er, blimy.' Gasped Jack.

Matthew went over to Alice and put his arms round her.

'Time to go home, love.' He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Think we need a bit of joy and happiness now, how about a couple of weddings and Lucien and Jean? Sorry so much of this is rather domestic.


	27. Chapter 27

Alice stretched and yawned. Today she would become Mrs Lawson, well Dr Lawson, she had bowed to convention and decided to take Matthew's name. Not that she was bothered about it, she's been a Harvey for too long, and it would be good to start a whole new life with a new name. She didn't have much time for her feckless father anyway, came and went as he felt like, usually leaving her mother in the family way. She supposed that was why she had taken so long to let a man into her life, fully. She had had boyfriends in the past but never serious enough to consider marriage. Anyway, that was by the by, Matthew had slept at his house for the last time last night, from tonight this would be their home. In an act of tremendous generosity he had decided that he would lease his house to Charlie and Mattie. He'd lived in it all his life, now, rather than uproot Gaia again, he was moving in with Alice, her house was plenty big enough for the three of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew stood in front of the mirror and brushed an imaginary piece of thread off his shoulder.

'Well, Matthew,' he said to himself, 'no going back now. Stand up straight, only the best for Alice and Gaia.' He smiled as he thought of his readymade family, and if any more came along, well so be it. Alice hadn't pooh-poohed the idea, just said she was happy to see what happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien pulled up outside Alice's house and waited. He was to give her away, Charlie was standing as Matthew's best man, and Matthew was going to return the favour later, at the church, as he and Mattie married.

He smiled as she came out of the house, Gaia by her side. They both looked lovely, he thought. Alice in a pale blue fitted suit and white gloves and Gaia in a red coat, to match her shoes. Lucien opened the door,

'Your carriage awaits, madam, miss.' He touched his forelock and grinned. She sat with Gaia on her knee in the back of the car. Mattie had taken Jean and the children down to the Registry Office, the only person they were waiting for was Alice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The children were on their best behaviour through the short ceremony, even Gaia was content to sit on Mattie's lap while Alice and Matthew recited their vows and signed the register. The final piece of paper they had to sign was the adoption certificate to make Gaia their daughter. Mrs Snelson was there to witness that part of the ceremony.

'I wish you all well,' she shook hands with them and left, her duty done.

Alice managed to control her emotions, overwhelmed as she was with the enormity of what she had just done. Life was going to be so different from now on, juggling motherhood with her job, which she was not, under any circumstances, going to give up! Matthew had laughed when she had been so firm in her resolve, but he agreed, it was part of who she was, and Jean had said Gaia could stay with them during the day. Alice had been touched by Jean's offer and, as Gaia was settled there, she agreed, but she said that if it became too much Jean was to let her know and she would look for a day nanny.

After Alice and Matthew's marriage there was a light lunch at the club. As she and Mattie had conspired to marry on the same say there would be a bigger celebration at the Blake's later.

'At least if one of them forgets our anniversary the other might remind him,' Mattie had joked when she put the idea to Alice.

'We can only hope.' Alice had agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie's wedding arrangements had gone nowhere near as smoothly as Alice's. She had told her parents she was to be married at the Church of the Sacred Heart in a quiet family ceremony. She would like her father to give her away, but if he insisted in turning it into a political statement and calling in the press then, no, Lucien would give her away.

She had gone to Melbourne for the weekend to speak to them and ask them to understand her reasons for the way she wanted the wedding to go, but after a blazing row with both her parents, she had caught the late train back and arrived home in the early hours of the morning, distressed, in tears and very, very angry. It took ages to calm her down, until Lucien told her to go to bed, having put a little something in her drink and he would speak to her father in the morning. Charlie had taken her up and held her until the sleeping drug Lucien had given her took hold, then tucked her up and left her to sleep.

Martin O'Brien had relented and agreed that Lucien could give her away,

'Matilda,' he growled, 'is wilful. I don't agree with her plans and I won't be there.'

'Minister,' Lucien sighed, 'I would move heaven and earth to be at my daughter's wedding, however and whoever she wanted to marry. The case that your daughter was involved in, that nearly had her viciously and sexually assaulted would, no doubt, be dredged up and spread all across the front pages. A father, and a minister of the government, who can't protect his own daughter...'

O'Brien slammed the phone down. It saddened Lucien, but there was nothing he could do. He would give Mattie away, as he said he would do if she couldn't come to an agreement with her father, but he determined that the evidence, a lovely photograph of the happy couple would find its way to her parents and they could do with it what they would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was as proud as any father could be when he walked Mattie down the aisle. She wore a mid-calf length dress of ivory satin and lace. Jean had helped her choose it, knowing that she didn't want the frothy white affair traditional for brides these days. Both Lucien and Jean agreed that she looked beautiful, when they chatted later at the reception. There were tears in Lucien's eyes all through the service as he thought of the days he might walk both Genevieve and Alice Louise down the aisle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything had been left ready at the house. Both brides had decided against convention and there would be no embarrassing speeches, although Lucien was going to propose a toast to the happy couples when everybody was settled.

The children had to be seen to first. Gaia and the twins were put in the studio-bedroom for a nap. Alice Louise had to be fed and even Colin, who considered himself too old for a nap, curled up on the couch for a doze. Cathleen had been surprised and honoured to be included in the wedding party.

Matthew and Charlie's colleagues from the station were invited to call in when their shifts allowed and some of Mattie's nursing friends also dropped by, but essentially this was a family occasion, which was just how they wanted it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean,' Mattie sidled up to her friend, 'will you help me change. Charlie has just told me we'll miss our train if I don't get a move on.'

'Of course.' Jean steered her up the stairs.

As Jean helped her take off the wedding dress they talked about how different things would be now.

'Matthew will have moved everything out by the time you get back from Melbourne.' Jean hung the dress up.

'It's very generous of him.' Mattie smiled, 'we thought we might be able to get a police house, but this is much more.'

'Well, as he said, he and Alice are practically settled in her house and it's where Gaia is comfortable.' Jean held out her blouse.

'You know, I always thought of him as a confirmed bachelor.'

'I think we all did.' Jean smiled, 'and as for Alice...'

Mattie laughed, 'indeed.' She turned round, 'well, Jean, aren't you going to offer me any motherly advice, tips or anything?'

'Bit late for that isn't it?' Jean smiled, making the girl blush, 'my only advice to you is, be happy, love Charlie because he loves you, and never go to bed on an argument.' Jean leaned over and kissed her cheek, lightly.

'Will you get more lodgers?' Mattie asked, as they went down the stairs.

'I don't know, we said we'd just see what happens.' Jean had said to Lucien it would seem odd to have someone else in the upstairs rooms, and at some point the children would need rooms, they couldn't all share the nursery forever.

'Mr and Mrs Davies, taxi's here!' Lucien called, grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They loaded the suitcases into the car and Mattie turned her back to toss her bouquet. There weren't many single ladies there and she chose her mark carefully. The bouquet sailed over to be caught, instinctively by Cathleen, who blushed a deep scarlet.

Jack laughed at her, 'your turn next, Cath.'

'Don't be silly, Mr Jack.' She smiled, but she did think it would be nice, to have someone to love her the way Sergeant Davies loved the nurse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Time we went home, Matthew,' Alice whispered in her husband's ear, 'Gaia's getting fretful.'

They weren't going on honeymoon, but had decided that they would take a trip to Perth to see Alice's mother next month. She was too frail to take the journey, and much as she and Alice hadn't seen eye to eye over the years, she had sent her congratulations and hope that she could see the newest members of the family. She did say, which surprised Alice, how proud she was of Alice, taking on Gaia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked Cathleen home when she had finished tidying up for Jean. He put a tired Colin on his shoulders and they walked along talking about the day's events and how happy both couples seemed.

'I'm so glad for Nurse O'Brien,' Cath smiled, 'well I suppose she's Nurse Davies now, but she deserves some happiness.'

'So do you.' Jack lifted Colin down as she opened the door.

'Oh, I'm not doing too bad.' Cath grinned, 'in fact I'm really quite happy. I have a home, a job, Colin and I think, friends.'

'You have got friends, Cathleen, and I hope you consider me one.' Jack put Colin down and helped her out of her coat.

'I do Mr Jack, I do.' She went a little pink, 'thank you, for walking me home, and carrying Colin for me.'

'My pleasure,' he grinned and bent to kiss her cheek, softly. 'Good night, to you both.'

'Goodnight,' her voice was barely audible with embarrassment.

He sauntered off, whistling, hands in his pockets. He was rather glad the social boundaries were blurring. Kissing the housekeeper would have been a no-no when his mother was his age, but look at what had happened to her. He liked Cath, she was sweet and quite pretty. She had grown since she had been taken under his mother's wing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sighed and watched Lucien change into his pyjamas. Wicked thoughts went through her mind. It was six weeks since she'd given birth, he'd told her she was fully recovered from the experience. She had put a nightdress on for the first time since then, and she had decided his pyjamas weren't going to be on for long!

He slipped into bed beside her, 'Alright?'

'Yes, thank you, you?'

'Yes. Not tired?'

'Not very.' She looked at him from under her lashes. 'Lucien?' She purred, walking her fingers up his chest.

'Jean?' He put his hand behind her head and drew her into a deeply passionate kiss. She tasted of toothpaste with a hint of Champagne. He tasted of his nightly whisky.

As they kissed, her fingers undid the buttons of his pyjama to and her hands pushed it off. His eyebrows rose and he followed suit, running his hands down her back and under her nightdress, finding raised nipples and soft skin. He pulled the nightdress over her head and pushed the covers off to look at her slim body. Her belly was still soft from pregnancy but he had no doubt that it wouldn't be too long before she looked as if she had never had any children at all. Not that he cared, she was always beautiful to him. As he bent to kiss her all over he felt her push his pyjama trousers off and touch him. Neither could wait to be joined again, and as he entered her and set up a gentle rhythm he felt more complete than ever. Their release left them both breathless and giggling.

'I do love you , Lucien.' She murmured, cuddling close. His response was to hold her tight and kiss her head. 'Thank you, for everything.'

'My pleasure, darling.'

They both drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life seemed to get back to normal. Jack was enjoying his teaching practice and the staff seemed to appreciate his efforts with L'il Al. The little boy seemed to be making better progress at his lessons and his mother was full of praise for Mr Beazley. Once a week he gave the staff a lesson in sign language and then they all went to the pub for a quick beer before heading home.

Jean was extremely proud of her younger son, how he had turned his life around and the fact that nobody held his previous behaviour against him. She noticed he had taken to walking Cathleen home some evenings, carrying Colin on his shoulders. She wondered, then worried, and wondered again if she would mind. It was not as if she was to blame for what had happened to her, she was not a willing participant, despite what Grey had said. So, on balance, she left them to make their own decisions.

Christopher kept in touch, but conversations with him were stilted, even when he called in on his way back from Melbourne. He had eventually read the leaflet Jack had passed to him that day on the station platform. Ruby was always in the house when he was, so he found it impossible to investigate her 'knicker' drawer, as his brother had put it. More and more he wondered if he was right, and she was using a diaphragm, after all she never seemed bothered she hadn't conceived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ruby?' He asked one evening as they were getting ready for bed. 'You do want children, don't you?'

'Bloody hell, Christopher.' She snapped, 'is that all you see me as, a baby making machine?'

'No, no of course not.' He backed off, 'I just wondered.'

'If it happens it happens,' She climbed into bed and picked up a magazine.

He slid in next to her and slipped his hand over her stomach.

'Leave off,' She shrugged him away.

'Sorry, that time?'

'No, just don't want to.'

That was another thing, she wasn't exactly eager in bed and when they were intimate she seemed to want him to get it over and done with. He turned over and tried to get some sleep. At this rate he was going to do something he might regret. When he was away from home and off duty, there were happy people around. They went out for meals and for the odd drink and although at first he had held back, after a while he had started to join his colleagues, both male and female, and found he enjoyed himself. Sydney was the best place for after hours entertainment, but Melbourne was good too. There were clubs and bars they could go to, some of his colleagues were single and there was always a free female to dance with or more, should that be of interest. More and more, for Christopher, that was of interest. He kept telling himself he was a married man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean gave Mattie and Charlie time to settle back home before she organised Alice Louise's christening. She wanted Christopher to attend with Ruby, it was about time they were together at a family celebration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Not sure we can make it, mum.' Christopher told her over the phone.

'You missed my wedding, and the twins christening,' Jean was cross, 'you float in and out, on your way to and from Melbourne and Sydney. I want you both to attend the christening.'

'Right, I'll try.' He was stuck.

'You will do more than try.' She told him, firmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Mum insists we go over for the christening,' Christopher told Ruby after the phone call.

'Must we.' She sighed, 'I hate family do's, so boring.'

'Hey!' He shouted, 'my family actually means something to me and we haven't been over together. So, regardless of how 'boring' you think it is going to be, we are going!'

Ruby knew that for once, she wasn't going to get her own way so secretly hoped it would be a short visit. What was so interesting about seeing a baby screaming as cold water was poured over its head?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jack,' Jean caught her son as he came in from work, 'would you mind moving into my old room?'

'Yeah, ok.' He looked perplexed.

'I've persuaded Christopher and Ruby to come over for the christening.' She looked into his eyes, he seemed to know her so well. 'They will need the guest room.'

'Blimey, mum,' He whistled, 'what did you do, hold a gun to his head?'

Jean laughed, 'No, I just put my foot down.'

'Good for you.' He bent and kissed her cheek. 'I'll move my stuff up now, then there's just the bed to change, if that's ok with you.'

'Lovely, thank you, Jack.' She squeezed his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher and Ruby stood in front of the house.

'Smile,' he whispered to his wife, 'this is supposed to be a happy occasion.' He knocked and waited for his mother's cheerful call. And there it was, the,

'I'll get it,' almost girlish in tone and he had to smile.

Jean opened the door and smiled broadly, 'Christopher, Ruby, so glad you could come.' She stepped aside, 'I've put you in the guest room.'

'Oh, thanks, mum.' Christopher reached down and kissed her cheek, 'but I thought that was Jack's now.'

'He's upstairs in my old room.' She closed the door and smiled as Lucien came round into the hall, followed by toddlers, so inquisitive. She noticed Gaia at the back of the group, still so very shy. The twins and Colin were so much more gregarious.

'Christopher, Ruby, ' Lucien grinned, 'welcome.' He could see the barely disguised horror on Ruby's face at the sight of children approaching. That told him a lot, and he understood why Jack was worried.

The twins, now used to Christopher appearing, went straight up to him and held out their arms. He picked up Thomas,

'Hello young man,' he smiled.

Genevieve went to Ruby, who backed off. Jean immediately swung her daughter onto her hip and accepted Gaia from Lucien, who had noticed the little girl sucking her fingers.

'Tea?' Jean headed into the kitchen to gather her thoughts, if Christopher wanted children he'd married the wrong girl, that much was plain.

As she and Cathleen prepared a tray, stepping round small children, a sight that always made Lucien smile, Jean heard the door open again,

'Only me!' Jack's voice floated through the house, 'Hi Col.' Colin had gone to greet Jack who as usual swung him up. 'Been a good boy?'

It made Jean smile, it was almost as if he was the boy's father, and quite frankly, as she had once remarked to Lucien, he was making a good job of it.

Thomas wriggled off Christopher's knee in the living room and toddled out to see his half-brother,

'Oh there you are,' Jack could be heard addressing the little boy, 'think you're missing something, eh?' He peered into the living room,

'Hello brother, Ruby,' he looked at them, the two most miserable specimens in the house. 'Managed to make it then?'

'Jack,' Christopher acknowledged him, 'you well?'

'Marvellous,' Jack grinned.

Over tea Jean introduced the children to Ruby who tried to smile politely. She really couldn't see what was so wonderful about having one child and her mother in law seemed to have them coming out of the woodwork. Not just her own three but her housekeeper's brat and another that belonged to one of the doctor's friends. They didn't seem to speak intelligibly or do anything useful.

'Well, if you'll excuse me,' Jean stood up with Alice Louise in her arms, 'this one needs feeding before dinner.' She headed into the studio followed by Gaia who had decided that the strange woman who had arrived with Uncle Christopher was not very interesting and was unlikely to give her a cuddle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sat in the chair by the window and put Alice Louise to her breast, Gaia sat at her feet looking at a picture book. Jean smiled, she couldn't blame her, a gloom had settled over the room when she had explained which children were hers, and which belonged to someone else, to Ruby, who just looked horrified at them. It hadn't taken the babies long to realise she was not going to play and went to Jack or Christopher. It saddened her that she couldn't see how blessed she and Lucien were, she was clearly ill at ease and Jean didn't know what to do about it. She had warned everybody not to mention the lack of children in that household knowing it was something that bothered Christopher anyway, but now she was sure that Ruby was taking steps to insure it did not happen.

A knock on the door brought her round from her musings.

'Only me.' Alice put her head round the door, 'alright to come in?'

'Gaia, here's mama,' Jean looked up and smiled, now there was a woman who was never seen as parent material and was really doing rather well at it.

'Mama!' Gaia shrieked and ran over to Alice, arms open for a hug. Alice swung her up over her head and laughed at her.

'Hello, sweetie.' She pulled her in and kissed her forehead, 'had a good day?'

'She's been fine, as usual,' Jean said. 'Are you and Matthew staying for dinner?'

'You've got visitors,' Alice went over to her, 'and, believe it or not I am prepared to feed my family!' She laughed.

'Well, you'll be with us tomorrow.' Jean smiled back, so glad she hadn't asked Ruby to be godmother. It had only been a fleeting thought.

'I will.' Alice sat down, feeling Jean wanted to talk. 'Is that Ruby there, with Christopher?'

'Mmm...' Jean hummed tight-lipped.

'Right, so...' Alice watched her, 'see the children are all over Jack and Christopher.'

'Yes, she has made no effort to speak to, or pick up any of the children.' Jean finished feeding Alice Louise, 'even Gaia knows when she's not wanted.'

'Is that why she's in here?' Alice had her daughter on her lap with the book.

'She stood looking at Ruby, the way she does.' Jean began to laugh at the image of Gaia standing in front of Ruby, fingers in her mouth and head on one side, as if considering this stranger. 'Ruby found it really unnerving, she pushed herself back into her seat and tried to avoid her gaze.'

Not many people ignored Gaia, she was the darling of the station, she even got a smile out of Bill Hobart! However, it would seem Ruby was immune to her charms.

Alice laughed, 'Tough nut to crack, then.' She observed. 'Well I'd best be off, need to do dada's dinner, don't we Gaia?' She stood up, 'We'll see you tomorrow, ten thirty?'

'See you tomorrow.' Jean nodded her agreement and got up to settle Alice Louise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twins and Colin had been allowed to join the adults for dinner. It was a tight squeeze round the table in the kitchen but it would have been tighter in the dining room, which Jean was in the process of turning into a playroom for the children. They could be safely left in there during surgery, with the door open and a gate over the opening.

'I wondered what you did with them, then.' Christopher mused, 'five small children around must be like herding cats.'

'At the moment they stay in the living room if they are awake,' Jean handed a piece of carrot to Genevieve. 'but usually these two are having a nap so Colin and Gaia have the playpen.'

There was much talk about the surgery and how busy Lucien now was. His position as a police surgeon was assured and he was trusted by many. New patients came because he was a family man and therefore people reasoned he would be good with their children when they were ill, or due for vaccinations. He was also much less judgemental than other GPs in Ballarat so he also had two single mothers on his books and did regular checkups on 'working girls', though there were few in the town.

Ruby barely joined in with the conversation, though she did observe that women who did that sort of thing for money deserved all they got.

'But those who use their services deserve to be safe from certain diseases.' Lucien pointed out. She just looked fairly disgusted and glanced over at Cathleen.

Christopher looked faintly embarrassed, he knew of plenty of soldiers who availed themselves of such services and he knew of Cathleen's past.

Cathleen sat and kept her head down, she dearly wanted to say something, about not all such girls being willing participants. Jack noticed her and reached over to touch her hand. He'd finally got her story out of his mother and was sorry that she had been used like that. She looked at him and smiled, she was just a little bit in love with him. He didn't pity her, which was nice, he treated her like a human being and the kiss on the cheek the other night had surprised her.

'Well, I need to get these two to bed.' Jean broke the uncomfortable silence and lifted Genevieve out of her high chair. Lucien lifted Thomas for her and she took the two to the nursery.

'I'll give you a hand with the dishes, Cathleen,' Jack smiled, 'then I'll walk you home.'

'Thank you, Mr Jack,' she smiled back and started to clear the plates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Come on young man,' Jack lifted Colin up, 'home we go.' As they walked down the drive he lifted the boy onto his shoulders as usual. Christopher watched him go, through the guest room window. He noticed him offer his arm to the young woman and she slipped her hand through the crook in his arm. She looked up at him and smiled. Christopher dropped the curtain and went back into the living room. Lucien had poured his whisky and offered sherry to Ruby. It wasn't a drink she liked and she had declined.

'Whisky, Christopher?' Lucien raised the decanter.

'Thank you, yes.'

Lucien poured him a drink and a sherry for Jean, and, having failed to engage Ruby in conversation before he resorted to pouring drinks, he went to see if he could help his wife.

'Can I come in?' he whispered as he pushed the door to the nursery open.

Jean turned round and put her finger to her lips, smiling. She held out her hand and drew him over to the cot. They stood hand in hand gazing at the two sleeping babies. Lucien leaned over and kissed her temple and she moved closer to lean her head against his shoulder.

She sighed, and they left the babies to sleep,

'Your sherry's poured,' he murmured.

'Right, I'll just check Alice Louise and I'll be through.' She squeezed his hand and went into the studio.

As she went through the door she saw Christopher standing by the bassinet.

'Christopher?'

'I heard her,' he looked apologetic, 'she's beautiful.'

Jean smiled and held out her arms, 'I think so, but mine is a biased opinion.'

She sat down and started to undo her blouse.

'I'll leave you to it,' he turned to go.

'No, it's alright.' She pulled a shawl off the bassinet and draped it over her, enough to hide her breast and the suckling child, 'sit, talk. That's what you want, isn't it?'

'Well,' He sat opposite her and relaxed into the chair, 'I shouldn't off load onto you, you have enough to do.'

'I can still listen.' She smiled.

'I don't think Ruby wants children.' He sighed, 'in fact now I've seen her round kids, I'm certain of it.'

'There's time yet, you're both young.' Jean tried to comfort him.

'You had us to by the time you were her age.' He pointed out.

'True, but we were naive.' Jean tried to explain that she was fairly clueless about such things and his father just wanted his marital rights. But to do so meant telling him far more about that relationship than she thought he should know. 'Things are different these days, you don't have to rush into parenthood.'

'Rush!' He stood up, 'there's no chance of that, she barely lets me near her.'

'Oh.' Jean couldn't offer any advice, the last time she had suggested he see someone he had stormed out of the house.

'I mean, mum,' he was agitated, 'even Dr Harvey has a child and she is one woman I never thought would have a kid.'

'Well, that's a bit much, dear.' Jean was surprised, he barely knew Alice, 'and anyway, Gaia is adopted. Alice found her in the ruins of her burnt out house, her parents and brother shot. I think it's fair to say she fell in love with the child.'

'Even more, she chose.'

'...and it's Dr Lawson.' Jean reminded him.

'Oh, yeah, she married the Super, didn't she?' Christopher stopped. 'Sorry mum, it's just..' He ran his hands through his hair and dropped his hand to his side.

'You married Ruby, dear,' Jean looked at him, 'your choice. You should have talked about children before you went through with it.'

'I thought we did. I thought she wanted children,' he huffed, 'she said she'd be happy if any came along.'

'That's not the same as wanting them.' Jean informed him, 'that's just accepting inevitability. Now I need to settle this one and Lucien said he'd poured me a sherry.'

'Right,' he turned and left his mother, who just sighed and looked down at her contented baby, now replete and sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sauntered back to the house. He'd walked Cathleen and Colin home, helped put him to bed and kissed Cath's cheek before bidding her goodnight.

She stood on the door step and smiled and waved as he went down the path. Wondering if he meant anything by the kisses and the way he took care of Colin. Well, after all that had gone before she was content with a slow courtship, if that's what it was.

'Only me!' He called through as he entered the house.

'In the living room!' Jean called through. 'Everything ok?' She asked, as he joined them.

'Yeah,' He sat down and accepted the whisky from Lucien, 'Colin's asleep, tucked up in his bed.'

'She appreciates your kindness, Jack,' Jean smiled, 'and I appreciate you walking her home.'

'Hey, no worries.' He grinned, 'she's a sweet girl, and I like Col, he's a great kid.'

'You interested in her, Jack?' Christopher asked.

'What if I am?' Jack didn't want to be drawn.

'Well, the hired help...'

'I was the hired help.' Jean snapped and stood up.

'Sorry, mum.' Christopher put his hands up, 'it's just that...'

'What, that she has a past?' Jean was angry at his intimation.

'Jean, it's ok.' Lucien held her arm.

'No it isn't Lucien.' She whirled on him, 'everybody here knows Cathleen's history, or part of it, but it had to come up at dinner, or at least an opinion of 'working girls'.' She stared at Ruby. 'Cathleen is a sweet and kind girl, who was cruelly used, and I, for one, am glad she has come into our lives.' She stood up and swept into the studio.

Lucien looked at the others, 'I'm sorry.' He muttered.

'Don't be doc.' Jack stood next to him, 'she's right. To many people look at Cath as if everything was her fault, and we know it wasn't. Sweeping generalisations are unfair and uncalled for. I'm off to bed, anyway. See you in the morning.'

'Well, I think we'll turn in, won't we Ruby?' Christopher watched his brother head up the stairs. 'It's been a long day.' He held out his hand to his wife, and bade the doctor 'goodnight'.

'Goodnight, Christopher, Ruby.' Lucien watched them go and went to wash up the glasses. As he did so he thought about Jean's outburst. Of course she was right about Cathleen. Her situation was not her fault, she was just a young girl who fell into the wrong company when she was too young to know better. She wasn't the first and she wouldn't be the last. It was Christopher's ill advised comment about 'the hired help', that made him angry. A thoughtless remark in front of his mother, tactless. He dried the glasses and headed into the studio, knowing Jean was probably in tears.

He pushed open the door and peered in. She was in bed, wiping the tears off her face. He went and sat on the edge of the bed.

'I'm sorry, Lucien.' She sniffed, 'that was rude of me.'

'Actually you were right, in one way.' He reached out and touched her cheek. 'Ruby's comment was aimed at Cath, and it was mean.'

'No less than I expected.' She leaned against his hand. 'I think Jack is in love with her.'

'Maybe.' Lucien stood up and headed to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean curled up next to her husband and let him trace his fingers down her neck, followed by his lips. She hummed her appreciation as he circled her nipples with his fingers and then his tongue and let him lift her nightdress right off. She smiled as her hand slipped down over his hip and she felt his hardness press against her. She let him explore her until she was ready for him to take her and then she guided him and he set up a rhythm that increased until she bit her lip to stop herself crying out in ecstasy as the release came and left her gasping for breath and pink. She giggled and snuggled close to him as he pulled the covers over them and they drifted off to sleep, deep and filled with sweet dreams of children and friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A christening next I think, and more Ruby not liking children. Personally I find them fascinating.


	28. Chapter 28

A knock on the bedroom door woke Jean. She looked over at the clock, nearly quarter to six. Lucien turned over in his sleep, how could he sleep through a knock on the door but if the phone rang he was awake before her. She pulled the sheet over her naked breasts as the door handle turned.

'Mum,' Jack hissed, 'it's only me. Thought you might like some tea.'

'Please.' She smiled as he appeared, hair all stuck up from sleep, it reminded her of him when he was a little boy and used to come and cuddle up with her and Christopher. 'You're up early.'

'Yeah, couldn't get back to sleep again, and I know how early you get up, usually.' He put the tray on the bedside cabinet. 'I'll leave you to it.'

'Thank you.' She watched him leave then got up to put her robe on. Alice Louise was still asleep so she could have her tea first. She sat on the bed and poured, then nudged her husband.

'Tea.'

'Hm? Wha..?' He rubbed his eyes. 'Er, mornin',' he muttered sleepily.

'Am I wearing you out, dearest?' She smiled, 'getting old?'

'Cheek, if it wasn't Alice's christening I'd show you.' He sat up and grinned, kissing her cheek and accepting the cup of tea.

'You'd get hot tea all over you.' She giggled, though it was true, too much to do to indulge in a bit of fooling around, shame!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby's breakfast was left to keep warm on the stove. Cath had come in early to help with the breakfast and was washing up when the late riser finally appeared.

'I'll make you some fresh tea, Mrs Beazley.' Cath put the kettle on not waiting for an answer or even a greeting. She could feel Ruby's eyes on her and it made her slightly nervous. Jack came through to collect Colin and put him with the twins in the playroom, and then he would help her put the things ready for the buffet lunch after the service. Ruby left her plate on the table and took her tea through to the guest room. Jack scowled at her back, she got worse, he thought. Cath saw him,

'Don't worry, Mr Jack,' she whispered, 'she's only one, I can take it.'

'But you shouldn't have to, anywhere, but especially not here, in mum and Lucien's home.' He squeezed her arm.

'Thank you.' She smiled. 'Now, what are we doing with this food?'

'Well, mum wants a cloth on the table, most of the food will have to stay in the fridge, but we can put the crocks and cutlery out.'

'The doctor has put the glasses in the living room,' Cathleen took the plates out of the cupboard, and he has put some wine in the fridge.'

They worked together and soon had the job done.

'Mrs Blake said I could change in one of the upstairs rooms,' Cath looked shyly at Jack, 'and Colin too.'

'Right, well I suppose Mattie's old room, then.' Jack smiled, 'where are Col's togs? I'll do him for you.'

'Oh, er, alright, then.' She blushed, and pulled a pair of blue shorts and white shirt out of her basket. 'The shorts button onto the shirt.' She showed him the fastenings.

'Good oh.' He grinned, 'I think I can manage that.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack finished tying his tie as Colin sat on the bed watching him.

'Tie!' The little lad declared then looked down at his own front. 'Tie?'

'Oh, mummy didn't bring one for you.' Jack smiled, and seeing the crestfallen expression, 'hang on though...'

He rifled through his drawer and found a thin tie he never wore. It was far too long for the child. Scooping Colin into his arms he headed down stairs to find Jean's sewing box and her scissors. He couldn't sew, but if he cut the tie to a better length the frayed end could be tucked through the buttons of Colin's shirt, Cath could tidy it up at some point in the future. Colin was so proud of his tie, he couldn't wait to show the twins and anyone else who would take notice.

Lucien grinned and told him how grown up he looked. Cath was touched that Jack would butcher one of his ties for her son,

'You'll have to tidy up the frayed end at some time, but if he can leave in tucked in, we should get away with it.' He looked at her, 'you look nice, that colour suits you.'

Cath went bright red, it was a simple summer dress, blue grey, fitted to the waist with a pleated skirt, ending just on her knees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Matthew had arrived with Gaia, and Charlie and Mattie followed very shortly afterwards. After Ruby's comment about 'working girls', Jean asked Matthew if he would mind driving Cath and Colin to the church and the others could go with Charlie and Mattie. She would explain her reasons for keeping Ruby away from Cathleen when she could get him alone. Matthew couldn't understand what Ruby could have against Cath, such an inoffensive young lady, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The service went well, Alice Louise duly screamed the church down, much like her brother and sister had done when they were baptised. Lucien smiled as Jean tried to pacify her daughter with her finger. Gaia cuddled into Alice, not sure why the baby was so upset,

'It's ok, sweetheart,' Alice murmured, 'the water's a bit cold, that's all.'

Charlie took some photographs before Jean said they should get home so she could settle Alice Louise and the other children were getting fidgety.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew had to leave Alice and Gaia at the Blake's and go to the station. She was his on call police surgeon for the day but he sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to call her out.

Jack helped Cath put out the food and make tea for those who would not drink wine or Champagne. The children were allowed to roam freely under the adult's feet. It rather unnerved Ruby who sat out of the way and observed this chaos. Jean took Alice Louise into the studio and fed her. Her family was now complete, she smiled at the babe at her breast. How her life had changed over the past two and a half years, in ways she could never have imagined. A second bite at the cherry, she thought, husband, three beautiful children, two grown up sons making their own way in the world, friends, lots of friends and a feeling of worth as Lucien consulted her on cases and gave her more responsibility in the business. She barely noticed that Alice Louise, and that was another thing, they should shorten her name to just 'Louise', the full name was a bit of a mouthful; after all Genevieve answered to Daisy more than her given name; had fallen asleep, content. She sighed and tidied herself up and went to talk to their guests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had managed to engage Ruby in conversation, having found Gaia attempting to crawl onto her knee, looking for somewhere to cuddle up and have a nap.

'Sorry,' Alice picked her daughter up, 'she's tired.'

'Don't you find it difficult,' Ruby asked, 'having a career _and_ a child?'

'Not really,' Alice smiled, 'and it was my choice to take her on.'

'Take her on?' Christopher had not told her how Gaia had captivated the pathologist.

'Yes,' Alice shifted Gaia so she could nestle into her, 'I found her at a crime scene, lucky to have survived a house fire. I adopted her.'

'You mean, you _chose_ to have a child?' Ruby was aghast.

'Well, yes.' Alice had seen Ruby try to avoid the children and after her conversation with Jean the previous evening, 'why not?' She moved away, smiling to herself.

Jean spotted her heading to the studio and caught up with her. She had seen the smile on Alice's face, the kind of smile she had when she had teased Bill Hobart.

'Alice?' She touched her arm.

'You don't mind if I put Gaia in the studio, do you?'

'No, but what have you been doing?' Jean smiled, 'I know that look.'

'I think your daughter in law thinks I'm mad.' Alice grinned, 'adopting a child when I have a career.'

Jean laughed softly, 'Well we know the truth, don't we?'

'And that is?'

'You're not mad at all, just a great big softy.' Jean waltzed away grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby watched Christopher play with this child and that, and it annoyed her. If he expected her to come to a function like this he should be by her side not acting like an over grown school boy in the playroom, pretending to be a horse so Thomas could ride on his back. His brother was just as bad with, what was his name? the housekeeper's little bastard, ridiculous! She got up and poured herself another glass of wine and crept off to the guest room. There was absolutely no way she was going to give Christopher a child! She didn't like the intimate act anyway, it was so tiresome, having him thrust away until he was satisfied. If she'd known what that side of marriage entailed before she sailed up the aisle in white, she'd not have agreed to marry, him or any one at all.

Jean watched her go, sad for Christopher. Seeing him and Jack with the boys made her smile and it made her happy to see her eldest son so happy, but she could see it would never happen with Ruby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Blake's residence.' Cath answered the phone, 'I'll just get her, superintendant.' She put the receiver down and went to find Dr Lawson who was sharing a joke with Dr Blake.

'Excuse me, doctor,' she touched Alice's elbow, 'the superintendant on the phone for you.'

'Oh, thank you, Cath,' She stood up, 'I'll take it in the study?' She looked at Lucien.

'Go ahead,' he nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice closed the study door behind her, and picked up the receiver, 'Matthew?'

'Sorry to spoil your fun, love.' Matthew sighed down the phone, 'can you come out to Mount Clear, the old Tinworth Mine?'

'Of course, what've we got?' She briefly wondered how she would get there as Matthew had driven that day.

'Possible body, but I'm afraid Blake...'

'Of course,' Alice knew of Lucien's claustrophobia.

'I've sent Bill for you,' Matthew put her transport worries behind her.

'Right, I'll have to swing by the house for my bag and a quick change.' She signed off with a grin.

Poking her nose in the studio and seeing Gaia still asleep, she went to tell Jean she had to go, just as Senior Sergeant Bill Hobart was admitted by Cath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill raised his eyebrows as Alice came out of the house. He hadn't had to wait long for her to change into a pair of slacks and a shirt. Bill was an old fashioned type and didn't really approved of women in trousers, but he had to admit she carried them off well.

They drove in silence to the mine, Bill knew no more than she did, so there was nothing much to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew was standing with his hands in his pockets as usual, staring into a hold in the ground. Alice stood next to him and stared down.

'Feller came into the pub, burbling on about his mate having fallen into a hole.' Matthew pointed down the shaft. 'Looks like an air shaft.'

'Torch,' she held out her hand. She knelt down at the edge of the hole and shone the light down. Matthew grabbed her belt,

'Hey!' He hissed, 'you'll end up down there too, if you're not careful.'

'Can't see anything,' She allowed him to pull her up, 'anybody been down there?'

'Ned.' Matthew grinned, 'small enough to fit down there. He said there was blood on the side of the shaft but so far nobody there.'

'So I suppose you want me to go down there and come up with an answer.' She stood with her hands on her hips.

'Er...' He didn't really but he couldn't see any other way to solve the problem, 'well, if there is somebody hurt down there he'll need a doctor.'

'Is there any other way in?' She didn't relish climbing down a rope.

'Not to this part.' He scuffed the ground with his shoe, 'sorry. I've sent for a ladder from the fire brigade.'

'Good, because I'm no good with a rope,' she grinned, well not to climb with, anyway.'

Matthew gulped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice held her hand out, 'Gloves.'

Matthew handed her his gloves and watched her disappear into the dark, even if Blake didn't have issues with small, dark spaces he would not have fitted his broad shoulders through the hole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She swung the torch around. The tunnel seemed to end in a cave in. Ned was waiting patiently at the base of the shaft shining his torch down from the rock fall.

'Anything?' She asked.

'Just some blood scrapes here and here.' He pointed to the floor and the side of the tunnel. There was a thud as her bag landed next to her. She took out an evidence bag and scraped some of the blood into it, sealing it and dropping it back into her bag.

'Well, if there's someone here he can only have gone one way,' Alice pointed her torch beam ahead of them. 'Shall we?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked slowly down the tunnel they swung their torches around the walls. The sides didn't appear to have been reinforced at any time, with timber, so it was possibly not worked.

'There, doc!' Ned shone his torch to one side, 'what's that?'

It appeared to be a fresh rock fall, small, but enough to trap the man by his legs.

Alice checked for a pulse, faint but there. He lay face down with most of the weight on his lower legs. He had received a blow to the back of the head but there were no stones that far over him. Alice looked closely at the head wound, it was relatively clean, made by something other than rock.

'Hm...' She ran her hands down his sides, feeling for other signs of injury. Ned looked at the rock fall. At the top there seemed to be marks, possibly made by a pickaxe or some other tool, definitely loosening of the wall.

'Doc, what do you make of that?' He shone his torch on a particularly sharp mark.

'Not natural.' She stood back, 'look at that bit there, from the original fall, smoother.'

'Put up job, d'ye think, to hide the body?'

'Could be, and then guilt, so go to the pub, babble something...' she mused, 'what happened to him, the chap that reported it?'

'Dunno,' Ned pushed his hat back and scratched his head.

'Did they use the rope to get down?' Alice asked.

'Yeah, well, that's all we found, anyway.'

'Right, well, we need to get this fellow out without getting buried ourselves.' She put Matthew's gloves on again and started to pull rock away, from above the casualty but not right at the bottom. Ned joined in, seeing what she was doing. 'As soon as we can, we should pull him gently out of the way, then call up to the boss for an ambo.'

They soon cleared enough to see his crushed legs and feet. Alice thought he would likely have to have both amputated.

'Right, constable,' she held the man's ankles, 'I want you to take him under his arms and pull, gently.'

'Ok, doc.'

He wasn't a big man, but unconsciousness made him heavy. Ned tried to be as gentle as possible as Alice tried to hold the legs still, to minimise any further damage.

The rocks fell, just missing Alice. She blew out a huge sigh of relief.

'You go for the ambo, doc.' Ned smiled in the gloom, 'I'll stay with him.'

'Thanks, Ned,' Alice stood up, 'if he comes to don't let him try to move.'

'Right oh.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew was pacing round the hole while he waited for Alice to make herself visible again. He could hear nothing from down there and it worried him. Then, there it was, her voice floating up to him.

'Matthew, we need and ambulance.' She called up, 'we've found a man, hurt. Looks like he was knocked out then a rock fall deliberately set to trap him.'

'Do you need a medic as well?'

'Please.'

Bill had already put the ambos on standby and radioed for one as soon as the word came from Dr Lawson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice went back to Ned and the injured man.

'Any change?'

'Nope.' Ned was sitting cross legged on the floor, close to the man's head, looking at a wallet, 'found this in his pocket. Name's Horace Letts, from Bungaree.'

'That all?'

''Fraid so.' Ned stood up.

'Dr Lawson!' Voices called through the dark.

Alice waved her torch, 'Over here!' She called.

The ambos lay the stretcher down next to Mr Letts. 'We need to keep his legs a still as possible,' Alice urged them. 'I'm not sure if we can save them but if there is a chance...'

'Got it doc.' One of the ambos saluted her with a cheeky grin.

Carefully they got him onto the stretcher then strapped him firmly in place. They were going to have to pull the stretcher up through the shaft vertically.

'You go up first, doc.' Ned tied her bag to the rope and tugged it.

'Thanks Ned.' She smiled at him and followed the bag up the shaft, relieved to be in the sunshine again. Matthew held out his hand to pull her up the final few rungs.

'Thank you, superintendant.' She grinned and squeezed his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaia wrapped her arms round Alice's legs as she walked in the door. Her mother lifted her up over her head.

'Hello, poppet,' she pulled her down and kissed her forehead, 'have you been good for Aunty Jean?'

'She's been fine, not worried at all,' Jean smiled, 'when I told her you had to go to work.'

'She's learning, isn't she?' Alice shifted the child onto her hip and followed Jean through to the kitchen.

'Well, it's just something she's got use to, I suppose.' Jean filled the kettle. 'So, where have you been?'

Jean noticed the trousers Alice was wearing.

'Down a mine.' Alice sat down and settled Gaia on her lap. 'Chap left down Tinworth mine by his so-called mate. But at least he called it in.'

'Oh.' Jean turned, 'how is he?'

'Crushed legs.' Alice sighed, 'he's in theatre now, but there's little chance they can be saved. I think he was bashed over the head and the rock face deliberately brought down on him to stop him going anywhere.'

'Huh!' Jean snorted, 'some mate.'

'Quite.' Alice agreed, 'unfortunately his 'mate' has skipped town, so now we don't know what happened. Hopefully, Mr Letts can tell us something when he comes round.'

'So what part of the mine?' Jean was curious, 'I thought it wasn't being used anymore.'

'Down a ventilation shaft, both ends blocked by rock falls.' Alice sipped her tea, realising how dry she was. 'No idea how they got the idea, although I do believe it was a profitable mine, once.'

'Mm...' Jean agreed, 'so now what?'

'Well, as I said, we have to wait until Mr Letts regains consciousness. Bill is going round to the pub to see if anyone knew the other chap, and they'll go on from there.'

Jean put a plate in front of her, 'I'm not cooking tonight, but you must be hungry.' There was a selection of the food from the party, 'eat!' She commanded.

Alice smiled and admitted she was a little peckish, and started to pick at the food. Gaia reached out and took a piece of cucumber.

'Has she had much?' Alice asked, 'although she is a sucker for her veggies.'

'I thought she ate well, but I know she doesn't have a big appetite.' Jean put some more out for the little girl.

'She eats enough, I think,' Alice said, picking a piece of chicken, 'she will eat some meat, and eggs.'

'Does she eat with you and Matthew?'

'Unless he's very late,' Alice encouraged Gaia to help herself, 'then I eat with her and Matthew eats when he gets in. She does have the same meal provided, though.'

'I don't think you have anything to worry about,' Jean laughed as a piece of tomato disappeared. Gaia knew they were talking about her and she giggled.

'Marter!' She squealed.

'Tomato,' Alice corrected her with a smile.

'She'll get there,' Jean got up to answer the phone. 'Hello Matthew.'

'She's here,' she listened, 'right, I'll tell her.'

She put the phone down. 'Letts has come to. Apparently it was his brother who was with him.'

'Oh, charming.' Alice snipped, 'I suppose they now know how to find him?'

'Gone to pick him up now.' Jean sat down, 'he'll meet you at home.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill banged on the front door of the run down house. 'Police! Open up!' He bellowed. There was the sound of movement in the building, running. The other copper with Bill ran round to the back of the building, catching a man trying to vault the fence.

'Going somewhere? ' He asked matter of factly.

'Er...' He was spun round and the handcuffs were slapped on him. Bill stood there with his arms folded,

'Now, about your brother?' He grabbed him by the arm and marched him to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew looked at the man in front of him. He was scruffy, unshaven, a mutinous expression on his face, as he started at the floor.

'Now,' Matthew looked at the notes in the file, 'Mr Letts, want to know how your brother is?'

'Huh,' he grunted.

'Horace,' Matthew continued, 'remember him, the one you left in the mine, trapped under a rock fall.' He paused and looked at Letts, 'don't worry, he's going to be ok, lost a leg, but the doc managed to save the other.' He smiled, insincerely.

Letts swallowed, but said nothing. There was an ominous silence.

'Well?' Matthew folded his arms.

Letts was obviously not going to say anything; he kept staring at the floor. Bill knocked on the door of the interview room.

'Boss,' he addressed Matthew, 'Ned says there's nothing at the house. No sign of any mining equipment or tools and no sign of any gold in any shape or form.'

'Didn't think there would be.' Matthew sat down, 'I've looked at the last report and that was a trial tunnel. It was not productive so they put a ventilation shaft in and left it at that. The two rock falls happened more or less at the same time.'

'So..?' Bill scratched his head.

'Well?' Matthew leaned over at Letts.

Nothing.

'Y'know, Bill.' Matthew turned round and addressed the officer, 'I left a perfectly good christening party to come on duty today, at least if something was going to happen you'd think it would be worth my while.'

'True boss.'

'Instead, two clowns try to mine a closed off tunnel, with no gear,' Matthew put his hands in his pockets, 'one hits the other, then tried to make it look like a rock fall and my wife has to leave our daughter at the party and climb down into the mine to attend to the injured party.'

'So, Mr Letts, are you going to tell me what happened or shall I send my daughter in, to give you the death stare?'

Bill turned his back on Letts, barely able to hide his smile. 'Honestly, boss,' He gulped, 'don't you think that's a bit harsh, I mean, Miss Gaia, well...'

'Well, Bill, needs must...' Matthew shook his head. Still nothing.

'Bill...' Matthew signed he wanted him to make the call.

Letts said nothing, he had no idea what 'the death stare' was, or how old Gaia was, but as Hobart left the room and Matthew stood glaring at him, he thought he's better come clean.

'It was all Horace's idea.' He whined. 'He found the shaft, we both knew there was a mine there so it seemed fate. Y'know, we could hit it big.'

'...and?'

Weren't nothing there.' He scowled. 'Horace said we had to dig, it was a good mine, once. We fought. He said if we didn't try we could lose out.'

'So you hit him.'

'Told you, we fought.' Letts grunted.

'He's been hit in the back of the head!' Matthew raised his voice, 'with a pick or a shovel!'

The door opened, 'You wanted us, superintendant?' Alice smiled.

'Ah, yes.' He smiled, 'actually it was Gaia I wanted. Put her on the floor, please.'

He bent down and whispered in Gaia's ear. She turned and went up to Letts. To be fair to the child she had never been in the interview room or seen anyone quite so rough before. She pushed her fingers into her mouth and stood, with her head tipped to one side in front of the man. Letts looked at her. Gaia's dark eyes were wide with interest, her dark curls framed her pretty little face, and her gaze never left him. She heaved a sigh and turned round, toddling back to her mother and lifting her arms.

'Up.' She said, then from the safety of Alice's arms turned back to him, 'Silly.' she giggled.

'Ok!' Letts gasped, 'I hit him, he said I was an idiot! He was the idiot! I hit him because he couldn't see there was nothing, the tunnel was blocked off. When he fell I thought if I made it look like an accident then nobody would know.'

'Trouble is,' Alice turned, 'rock falls don't leave scrape marks on the wall, or dents in the back of someone's head with the shape of a pick axe. And why did you go and alert people. You could have left him there, he would had died, not soon, but he would have. Nobody would have known.'

'He was my brother, idiot or not.' Letts sat back and folded his arms. 'What's going to happen to me.'

'That's for the court to decide.' Matthew picked up his file, 'take him to the cells Hobart, we'll process his paperwork in the morning.'

'Boss.' Bill heaved the man up by his arm and propelled him out of the room. Gaia waved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a little 'non' case to round of a rather domestic chapter. I'll have to sort Ruby and Christopher out somehow.


	29. Chapter 29

'Thank god that's over,' Ruby sighed as she sank into the seat on the train.

'What do you mean by that?' Christopher snapped.

'All those bloody kids,' She hissed, 'it's a mad house!'

'It's a happy house.' Christopher blurted back, 'I thought you wanted kids?'

'I said if they came along,' she reminded him, 'but they haven't so that's an end to it.'

'Because...' he held up a small box. 'You've made sure they haven't.'

'What?!' She made a grab for it, 'you've been in my things.'

'You're my wife!' He yelled, 'no secrets, we said, and you keep the biggest one!'

'Give it back!' She lunged at him, red in the face with anger and frustration. The box fell to the floor and she dived for it. Snatching it up she put it in her handbag and sat down, turning away from him.

'Ruby!' He pleaded, 'please.'

She didn't speak to him for the rest of the journey or when they got home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a whole week, Ruby ignored her husband, completely. He did his own laundry, cooked his own meals, they were two separate people sharing a house. She turned her back on him in bed until he went to sleep in the spare room, the one he had hoped would someday be his child's nursery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight to Sydney was long, but it gave him time to think. He was stuck in a loveless marriage, that much was all too plain. When he'd married Ruby she'd been a bright outgoing girl, ready to party, but, and it was a big but, when it came to the physical side of marriage she was at first shocked, then resigned, then uninterested. He'd been with girls before her, and he'd had a good time, the girls had been willing, some rather too eager, but all in all he was no novice. So why did Ruby not want to make love? He knew of men who preferred other men, were there women who were like that, and was Ruby one?

He immersed himself in his work for the first couple of days, even staying in his hotel room in the evenings. Then he decided that he was just going to get even more miserable doing that and so he joined his comrades at dinner before going onto a club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The club was noisy, a jazz club with good music, dancing and drink. He didn't drink too much, not enough that he didn't know what he was doing. There was one girl there, one of the girls from the office. She was single, pretty, lively. She'd often made for him in the past, engaged him in conversation, obviously flirting. She asked after his family, how had the christening gone?

He told her about the children, how well his mother was and how proud he was of her, adapting to her new life.

As the evening wore on he found himself offering to walk her back to the hotel. He offered her his arm, politely, and they chatted along the road. He escorted her up to her room where it should have ended. But it didn't.

Shirley, for that was the girl's name, reached up and kissed his cheek, which could just have been taken as a sisterly act, to say 'thank you', but they both knew she didn't mean it like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her room the kissing began in earnest, she tasted of the cocktail she had drunk, and as she undid his tie and his buttons she left him in no doubt what she wanted.

He made short work of her clothes and very soon they were both naked on the bed, kissing and sucking at each other's bodies. His hardness pressed against her but before they could complete the act he felt her hands 'dress' him, then she pushed him onto his back and mounted him. He'd almost forgotten what it was to have a willing lover, and Shirley was very willing, very willing indeed!

They lay, finally, exhausted, bodies slick with sweat, and Christopher felt no guilt whatsoever. He knew he should do, but Ruby didn't care for that kind of behaviour.

'Bloody hell, girl.' He gasped.

'Bloody hell, yourself,' she laughed. 'Your wife doesn't know what she's missing.' He'd confided in her on a previous occasion that his wife didn't mind him spending so much time away from home.

'Thanks for that.' He turned to her, 'got any more..?' he raised his eyebrows and grinned and she felt what he meant. She handed him the box and he went to the bathroom to ready himself.

They made love until the sun crept round the curtains, eventually managing a little sleep. He woke and saw from his watch, the only thing left on him, that he ought to be getting up and in the bath. Shirley lay asleep next to him, she had a rest day so he could leave her to sleep.

'Thanks,' he whispered as he slipped off the bed.

'Anytime,' she whispered back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the day, Christopher made sure he was very busy to keep from thinking about the previous night. Brass had been suggesting for some time that he have a secretary, but he hadn't found anyone in the offices who he thought had the necessary skills. Shirley could be the answer. That way she would always be with him. Her oriental languages were good, not spectacular but with practice..., and he could give her extra tuition. There again, she might not want that, she might just be after a good time. She was no novice in bed, that much had become apparent, so maybe she... No, he wasn't going to think that about her, she'd always made a bee line for him, he'd never seen her talk for long to any other man.

He picked up the phone, 'Miss Black, please.'

'Ah, Miss Black, Lieutenant Beazley.' He smiled as he heard her formal greeting. 'I'd like a word, my office, now, please.'

Shirley stood outside Christopher's office and smoothed down her uniform, then knocked.

'Come.' Christopher called.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, Shirley,' he had used her title during the 'interview', 'what do you think?'

'I think the arrangement could benefit both of us, Lieutenant,' she purred, 'but...no strings on the extra-curricular content.' She winked. 'We take care, I don't spill the beans, neither do you.'

'Sounds good to me.' He sat back, rather pleased with himself. Shirley had agreed to the post as secretary, she knew what he wanted and she wanted the same. A good time, no emotional ties, no expectations he would leave his wife for her. He wasn't going to set her up in a flat somewhere, she had one in Adelaide, bequeathed to her by her grandmother, and they could use the hotels easily if she was his secretary and arranged his accommodation when he was off base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was standing in the kitchen when he arrived back from his trip. She had a letter in her hand, and was visibly annoyed.

She thrust the paper at him, no welcome home kiss, no, 'Hello darling, good trip?'

'Oh, well there you go then.' He muttered.

'But I want to stay in the house, I don't want to be in a one bedroom flat.' She whined.

'It's a family house,' he reasoned, 'to keep the house we have to be a family.'

'Bloody hell,' She grunted. 'That means...'

'Yes, dear,' he smiled. 'You will have to get pregnant.'

She swore again. Then sighed.

'If I do there'll be no more of 'that',' she snapped.

'As you wish,' he tried to look disappointed but it was no different to the last few weeks anyway.

'And, I want separate beds.' She folded her arms, testing him.

'After you conceive,' he folded his arms, two could play at that game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby lay in bed. She couldn't look less sexy if she'd put his mother's old hairnet on. Still, if he took his time maybe he could perform, but it wasn't going to be as easy as with Shirley.

He climbed into bed and started to kiss her. She part responded, in that she opened her mouth to accept his tongue. His hands slipped in between the buttons of her pyjama top and explored her small breasts. She didn't help so he undid the buttons himself and started to kiss and suck at the nipples. Even if her head wasn't going to react her body did. He rubbed up against her and she could feel him harden. She lay there as he kissed her and touched her, pulling her pyjama bottoms off and finding the spot he wanted. Her body was ready for him and he entered and set up his own rhythm until his release. It didn't take long, she hadn't teased him or encouraged him. He felt little desire for her body anymore, so separate beds would be no hardship and he had Shirley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby allowed him to take her until she checked her diary to see if it was possible she was pregnant. She had a blood test to confirm it, but the morning sickness was more than enough of an indicator. As soon as the medic on the base confirmed it she demanded the single beds, and they put in to remain in the house, saying that they had been trying for a family and it had just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher waited until Ruby was three months pregnant before he told his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Oh Christopher, that's wonderful!' Jean was so pleased for him, fearing he was heading for the divorce courts. 'How's Ruby?'

'Miserable.' He admitted, and boy, was she making him pay for it. 'She was very sick in the mornings, at first but that's getting better. But she's not having the best of times.'

Jean had a feeling her daughter in law was putting it on, after all if she had a headache it was major torture for her. Jean had once snapped that until she had had a proper migraine she didn't know what she was talking about.

'Oh, I am sorry,' Jean commiserated with him, 'I hope she gets better soon.'

'Thanks, mum.' Christopher signed off, saying he was in Melbourne the following week, he'd call in, if that was alright.

'It will be lovely to see you dear,' Jean agreed, 'but won't Ruby want you back as soon as possible.'

'I'm sure I can spare and hour to see you and the family.' He knew fine well that Ruby didn't care a jot whether he was home or not. She moaned when he was there, that he was in the way, and moaned when he wasn't, that he didn't care. As he said after one athletic session with Shirley, he couldn't do right for doing wrong. She'd laughed at him and kissed him, then said he always did right for her, and slipped her hand down to see if she could get a reaction, again.

'Honestly, Shirl,' he gasped, 'why do you put up with me? I talk about my wife, moan about her, so why?'

'Because you don't make demands on me. It's just sex, and that's just the way I want it.' She kissed him, 'now shut up and do what you're here for!'

He'd been surprised how easy he found it to keep a mistress and a home. But then as his wife wasn't interested in the physical side of marriage she didn't notice. He'd arranged for the single beds, and on that front she was happy, they were going to be able to keep the house and he treated her the way he always had, a bunch of flowers every now and again, help around the house, and he took her to the base dances. She wasn't cross when he danced with another woman, after all she was pregnant and it tired her; he made sure it wasn't always Shirley, to allay any suspicions. Ruby had what she wanted, well mostly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Christopher!' Jean grinned, 'how lovely to see you!'

'Hello mum,' He kissed her cheek, 'told you I could fit you in.'

The children toddled up the hall, Colin in the lead, as the eldest, and the sight made Christopher smile. 'See you've still got a house full.'

''Yes, but it works.' She took him into the kitchen. 'We have the playroom, all the toys are in there...'

'Well, whatever, mum,' he smiled, 'it suits you.'

'Tea?' She held up the kettle.

'Love some.' By this time he had Thomas round his neck and Genevieve hanging onto one leg. He looked round, 'No Gaia?'

'It's Alice's day off, then she and Matthew have finally found time to go and visit her mother in Perth.' Jean took cups out of the cupboard.

'Oh right.' He grinned, 'How's Louise?'

'Lovely, thanks.' Jean smiled, 'nap time, but she's not that keen. Lucien's best with her, a real Daddy's girl!'

'Well, there's got to be one who doesn't bow to you,' he laughed.

'Careful, Christopher, I'm still your mother.' She warned, with a smile.

He raised his cup and grinned back.

'So how is Ruby?' Jean sat down and pulled Colin onto her lap.

'Grumpy.' He replied, 'I can't do anything right.'

'Does she want the baby?' Jean remembered her avoidance of the children when they came for Louise's christening.

'Hm...' How to tell her it was only so she didn't have to share a one bed flat with him? 'Well, she decided we should have a baby when she got a letter telling us we would have to leave the house for a one bed flat, as we were occupying a family home. 'So...'

'...no.' Jean sighed. 'Christopher...'

'I know, I should have told her no, unless she actually wanted a baby.'

'Not a house.' Jean looked increasingly disappointed, 'Do you love Ruby?'

'She's my wife.'

'That's not what I asked, Christopher.' She griped, 'do you love her?'

It was a question he had asked himself for the past four or so months. So far he hadn't come up with an answer.

'Honestly, mum.' He put down his cup and sighed, 'I don't know, anymore. I loved her when we got married, then well...'

'So, you don't.'

'Mum,' he put his head in his hands, 'you remember what I told you, when we came for the christening, that she barely let me near her? It got worse, I slept in the spare room.'

'Christopher,' Jean went round to him and stroked his back, 'she was...'

'...a virgin. I know, I'm not stupid mum. We'd been married nearly a week before...' He didn't know why he was opening up to her, his mother, it should have been embarrassing, but somehow, 'I tried, I was gentle, took my time. I wasn't new to it mum, I'd been around, I'm a soldier; but...'

'Didn't her mother speak to her?' Jean remembered the 'talk' she'd had with her mother, useful, but so awfully embarrassing, for both of them.

'I have no idea.' Christopher looked at her, 'if she did...'

'I'm sorry, Christopher.' Jean sat next to him and took Thomas off his lap, 'I had a feeling she was only marrying you to get out of working, to be mistress in her own home.'

'Well,' he stood up, 'I'm stuck with her, we have a baby on the way, so perhaps...one day.'

She pushed a package into his hand. 'I know you'll be too late for dinner at home...' She smiled, 'keep you going.'

'Thanks mum,' he bent and kissed her, 'say hello to Lucien for me.'

'I will,' She sent him off with a smile and a hug, her heart full of sorrow for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, he's not happy,' Lucien held her close in bed, that night.

'He sounds strange,' she snuggled closer, 'unhappy, yes, but...'

'Well if Ruby is not interested in...' Lucien stroked her collar bone, 'maybe he is going elsewhere for his...'

'Lucien!' She hissed, then thought, 'really?'

'Would you blame him?' His finger strayed further down.

'I don't know.' She inhaled quickly and shivered, 'I mean, he took his vows. But he wouldn't be the first man to take his pleasure elsewhere.'

'Hmm...' His finger circled a hard nipple, 'so did she know what she was getting into when she got married?'

She opened her mouth to speak but it was covered by his and his tongue got in the way of any words.

His hand slipped down her body and pulled the hem of her nightdress up, and all thoughts of her son's bedtime problems disappeared as Lucien loved her, slowly and thoroughly.

Jean cuddled close to him, wondering how Ruby could not want this with her son. Well if he was going elsewhere for his gratification she didn't want to know!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Cath folded the laundry ready for ironing. More and more she liked the idea of Jack seeing her housekeeper. She seemed to have a calming effect on her hitherto wilder son, that and his new found career in teaching. He was back in Melbourne at the moment, finishing his course, then he would be back in Ballarat, having been asked if he would like to work with L'il Al, permanently.

It was all falling into place for him at last, he'd asked his mother if he could lodge with them until he got his own place, he'd pay his way, of course.

So it was all agreed, Jack was coming home, Jean was happy, so Lucien was happy, and the children would be happy.

'Is Mr Jack home for the weekend, Mrs Blake?' Cathleen asked, as the last sheet went into the basket.

'Yes,' Jean smiled, 'so this needs to be done and the shopping.'

'Which shall we do first, then?' Cath stood with the basket in her hands, 'If we do the shopping now, I can do the ironing while you and the doctor are attending to this afternoon's surgery.'

Shopping was entertaining these days. They usually took all the children with them, using the pram and a pushchair to accommodate as many children as they could. As Gaia was meeting her grandmother in Perth they had a tiny bit more space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien returned from the morgue to an empty and silent house. In the kitchen there was a note on the table from Jean, telling him they were getting the groceries and they would be back for lunch, hopefully. He smiled, and thought he would wander down and meet then. If nothing else he could help carry either some bags or a child.

He spied them coming up the road. Colin was walking beside his mother, Thomas was in the pushchair and Genevieve was in the pram with Louise. No sooner had Thomas seen his father than he was struggling to undo the straps to go to him.

'Wait a minute, Master Thomas,' Cath scolded him, 'let me undo you, then you can go to daddy.' Thomas was always in a hurry but he managed to get to his father before he fell and scraped his knees, again! Lucien swung him up and onto his shoulders,

'Well, hello there, son.' He laughed, 'I hope you've been helping mummy and Cathleen.'

He waited for the rest of the party to reach him then he kissed Jean and fell into step with them.

'Feeding the five thousand, dear?' He noted the pile of groceries.

'Jack's home this weekend, Christopher and Ruby are visiting,' she updated him, 'so I suppose so.'

'A house full.' He smiled, 'just how I like it.'

'Just as well,' she smiled back, 'Christopher is coming over from Sydney and Ruby is travelling from Adelaide, so I said I'd pick her up, as she's pregnant.'

'Jean you are so lovely.' He whispered, 'I'd have made her walk.'

'I've got to put up with her sour face all weekend I don't want to make it worse.' She whispered back. 'Cathleen is having the weekend off.'

'Oh, right.' He suddenly remembered Ruby's nasty comments about the young woman when they were there for Louise's christening. 'You've haven't had any holiday yet, have you Miss Cathleen?'

'No doctor, but I don't mind.' She smiled at him, 'I enjoy my work so it's almost a holiday anyway.'

'Good, lovely to hear that.' He smiled, 'but I think you do deserve a weekend off occasionally.'

'Thank you, doctor.' She lifted Genevieve into the pushchair, giving Louise more room. She did wonder if she would see Mr Jack, his last kiss had been a proper kiss, not just a peck on the cheek. 'I hope it isn't too much for you, though, Mrs Blake.'

'I'll be fine, Cathleen,' Jean smiled at her, 'and the doctor is right, you do deserve a weekend off.'

'Well, call if you need anything doing.' Cath grinned, though she hesitated to say 'help'.

'I will.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm going to drop Cath and Colin off and then go and collect Ruby!' Jean called through the house, 'you're in charge of your children!'

Squeals and laughter came from the direction of the playroom and she knew Lucien would be tickling Louise and crawling over the floor with the twins. She smiled as she ushered Cath out to the car.

'Thank you for today, dear.' Jean closed the car door, 'I'll see that Jack pops over, I'm sure he can find an excuse.' She smiled, but did not turn her head.

'Oh, right.' Cath reddened. 'But I'm sure he'll be busy.'

'Hmm...maybe.' Apart from everything else Jack was no lover of his sister in law and after the last visit, would probably welcome the excuse to be out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was sitting on a bench on the station platform, her small suitcase at her feet. Jean drew herself up and went to greet her.

'Ruby,' she bent to hug the girl, finding her stiff and un responsive, 'sorry, was your train early?'

'Hm...maybe.' Was the sniffy reply.

'Come on then,' Jean picked up the case, 'let's get to the house, and I'll put the kettle on.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean showed Ruby to the guest room, it had a double bed, because, no matter what happened in her house, Jean was not going to swap beds around for one weekend. She would have to share a bed with her husband.

Christopher arrived shortly after Ruby, and before she had had chance to finish her first cup of tea. He greeted her as he should,

'Hello, dear,' a kiss to the cheek, 'did you have a good journey.'

Jean could not help but notice the frosty air, and she wondered about the wisdom of him getting her pregnant, just so she could stay in a house. Well it was their mess to sort out.

'Mum,' he greeted her next with a smile, 'thanks for putting us up, hope we're not putting you out.'

'It's lovely to have you, Christopher,' his mother smiled, 'Jack's coming over too.'

'Oh, right.' Christopher looked surprised, 'I didn't know.'

'Oh, he's booked a room upstairs for when he starts work full time at St Patrick's.' Jean got up and started to check the dinner. '...as a lodger, of course.'

'Of course.'

Lucien came through from the playroom, Louise in his arms and the twins hanging off him.

'Well, well!' he grinned, 'look kids, visitors.'

'Yay!' Thomas dropped off his father's arm and ran to Christopher and tried to clamber onto his knee.

'Hello, young 'un.' He laughed, 'up you come.'

Lucien laughed and placed Louise in Ruby's arms.

'Get some practise in, Ruby,' he smiled, 'she's not heavy.'

To Ruby the child was heavy and she wriggled in the stiff hold. Christopher bit his lip to hide the smile then, sensing she was likely to drop the baby, he reached over and took her.

'Hello, Louise,' he looked into her clear blue eyes, 'my, how you've grown,' he whispered, tenderly.

'Good feeding,' Lucien started to lay the table for Jean. 'best start for a baby, mother's milk.'

Jean turned round just in time to see Ruby shudder at the thought. 'Thank you, dear.'

'So who are we waiting for?' He went round the table and kissed her.

'Just Jack.' Jean tested some vegetables that were simmering on the stove.

'Did he say what time?'

'In time for dinner.' She replaced the saucepan lid, 'and he's never late for dinner.'

'Where's Cath, mum?' Christopher had noticed a lack of both Colin and his mother.

'Gave her the weekend off.' Jean turned, 'she hasn't had any holiday since she started to work for us.'

'Really?' He scratched his head.

'She says working here is like a holiday.' Lucien finished the table and put the children's seats next to him and Jean.

'Right.' Jean smiled, 'I'm going to feed and settle Louise.' She took the baby out of her son's arms and picked up a bowl of something pureed. 'Won't be long.' She headed into the studio followed by Genevieve.

While Jean was gone and they waited for Jack they chatted about Christopher's work. He told Lucien how it was mainly translating and interpreting for court cases, or documents that came through immigration. It was interesting work, but it did mean he was away from home rather a lot.

'...and how are you, Ruby?' Lucien asked conversationally.

'Alright I suppose,' she grunted, 'at least I'm not throwing up anymore.'

'Good, good,' he smiled benevolently. 'I'm sure it will all be worth it in the end.'

'Hmm..' she pursed her lips. Jean had told him what Christopher had said, why they were having a child. From what he saw for Ruby it was only a means to an end and he was sure the baby's father would be the one to show the most love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had decided they had better eat, even though Jack seemed to be running late. She hoped he hadn't called in at Cath's and forgotten the time. She had just plated his dinner up an put it on the stove when there was a knock on the door. Lucien went to answer it and found a breathless and damp Jack on the doorstep. He looked past him and noticed it was raining fairly hard,

'Jack,' he let him in, 'you haven't walked in this?'

'No doc, 'Jack gasped, 'just ran up the drive. Charlie dropped me off.'

Jean appeared by the kitchen door.

'Mum,' he went and kissed her, 'sorry I'm late, there was a to do at the station. Doc you'll be wanted in the morning, Charlie said to tell you. A feller was hit by the train.'

'Oh no!' Jean put her hand to her mouth, 'how?'

'Dunno,' Jack went into the kitchen,' hello brother mine, Rube. All I know is that he seemed to fall onto the track as the Adelaide train was coming in. I've been down at the station, giving a witness statement. This looks good mum.' He tucked into his roast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what happened at the station? Remember this is Ballarat!


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning: A rather gruesome death.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby retired to bed early, saying she was tired from the long journey, in her condition. Jean managed not to roll her eyes.

'I hear you're moving in here soon, Jack.' Christopher turned to his brother, sounding as if he was not over impressed with the situation.

'Just until I get my own place.' Jack leaned back in the armchair, 'with me starting a job as soon as I finish uni, I won't have time to look around.'

'Hm..' Christopher was tight lipped.

'Hey, come on, brother,' Jack didn't like the implication, 'I'm paying my way, and I can help with the kids.'

'Boys,' Jean warned, 'you are too old to fight like that. Christopher, we are happy to have Jack board with us for a while, we would do if it was you, so less of that sniping.'

'Yes mum,' they both looked down, like naughty children.

Lucien bit the inside of his cheek to stop him laughing at the scene. She noticed and slapped his arm with the back of her hand.

'Anyway, I'm off to my bed,' Jack stood up and went to wash his glass in the kitchen. Jean joined him.

'If you want to go and perhaps help Cathleen entertain Colin while they're here, I completely understand.' She murmured.

'Thanks mum,' he smiled.

'I know you're not keen on Ruby...'

'She's milking it a bit.' Jack grumbled, 'you were running around like a two year old when you were carrying twins! According to the doctor.'

'We're two very different women, Jack.' She reminded him, 'I've learned to just get on with it. But you're right, she's pregnant, not sick.' She tiptoed up and kissed his cheek, 'sleep well, Jack.'

He returned the kiss and wished her pleasant dreams.

Back in the living room, Christopher seemed reluctant to retire so Jean decided she would head off to bed. Maybe he wanted to talk to Lucien, man to man. She kissed her husband,

'I'll be along soon, darling.' He kissed the back of her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher wished Lucien would go to bed too, he wasn't planning on sharing a bed with Ruby, he thought he could manage on the couch. Lucien, however, knew exactly what was going on and was going to have it out with the young lieutenant before they both went to bed. It was not a conversation he relished.

'So, Christopher.' He poured them both a whisky, 'it's just you and me, so let's talk.'

'About..?'

Lucien waved his hand in the general direction of the guest room. 'I take it you don't want to share a bed with your wife.'

'Er...actually, I do.' He lied, 'it's Ruby that doesn't want to share with me,' that bit was true.

'Let's talk in the garden.' Lucien stood up and moved out of the room, Christopher had no choice but to follow.

'Jean has told me the reason Ruby has finally decided to start a family.' He sat on the bench, 'we both knew that she was not exactly enamoured of children, after the christening.'

'Riiight.' Christopher stood staring over the borders, 'I married her, doctor, what else was I supposed to do? I've always wanted a family, I thought Ruby did too, but then...'

'So, Ruby isn't interested in...'

'Sex? No.' Christopher rounded on Lucien, 'she hates it, thinks it is dirty, and, before you ask, yes I do have a lover!' There, it was out, Christopher confessed he was unfaithful to his wife. 'What was I supposed to do? Become a monk?' He stood, defiant.

'Christopher, shh...' Lucien stood and grabbed the young man's arm. 'Your mother is a light sleeper. No, and I did suggest that might be what you would do, but she doesn't need confirmation. What I don't understand is why you didn't ask for a divorce. She doesn't want you or children, so I fail to see why she married you in the first place.'

'I'm sorry, doc.' He sat down and leant with his elbows on his knees. 'Ruby is not the wife I thought she would be. I did suggest a divorce but she threatened to make it difficult, put the blame on me, being away from home so much...part of me hoped that having a baby would bring her back to me.'

Lucien felt sorry for him. 'What was she like, when you were courting?'

'She loved to dance, to go out, she was the life and soul of the party.' Christopher gazed into the distance, remembering the fun they had, 'She was happy, we'd kiss, and pet, but that was as far as it went. She always said she wanted to wait, but I don' think she knew what she was waiting for. There's innocence and innocence, Ruby was the wrong kind of innocent.' He stood up again and walked down the garden, 'I really don't know what to do, doc, she's expecting my child, what now?'

Lucien's heart broke for him. Deep down he felt that a child should not be brought into this mix. He should have told Ruby, 'no', and insisted on a divorce, even an annulment, he would have been granted one. Now he was, as he said, stuck.

'Wait until the baby is born,' Lucien went up to him, 'she may change, you never know.'

'I doubt it.' Christopher went back into the house and Lucien watched him head up to the guest room, for what would probably be an uncomfortable night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was asleep. She looked like a child and Christopher's heart broke. This was the worst mistake he could make. Not, marrying her, well not really, well, yes, that was his first mistake, but the biggest mistake he could have made was to get her pregnant. He undressed and got into the bed, turned his back on her and tried to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien slipped in beside Jean and wrapped his arms around her. She murmured but didn't wake. He knew her heart was breaking for her son and her future grandchild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was up early the next morning, he hoped to catch his brother before Ruby got up, or his mother. He made some tea and sat in the kitchen thinking. Why was it that his life was on the up and Christopher's, was on the downward spiral?

Christopher sloped into the kitchen, bleary eyed and slumped into a chair.

'Chris.' Jack pushed a cup across the table.

'Uh,' his brother grunted.

'I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to...'

'Too right.' Christopher snapped and took his tea into the living room.

'Christopher!' Jack followed him. 'I'm sorry.' He stood in front of him, 'look, mate, I may not be the expert on relationships, that's more mum's area, but I am your brother and there are things you probably can't tell her, that you can tell me.'

'Garden.' Christopher got up and headed outside.

He turned to Jack and looked at him. He was most likely right, even if he had admitted to the doctor he had a lover, but at least Jack wouldn't judge him.

'Me and Ruby, we don't, well, you know.' He started and reddened, 'only so she could get pregnant. Now it's single beds, not even a kiss. I can't do anything right. If I'm there she ignores me, if I'm away, I don't care.'

'Bloody hell.' Jack whistled. 'Not the kind of marriage I'm hoping for.'

'Not the one I wanted either.' Christopher sat down on the bench, 'I've, er, I've taken a lover.' He muttered.

'Don't blame you,' Jack almost smiled, 'hope she's discreet.'

'Yeah, only in it for the sex.' Christopher smiled at the thought of meeting up with Shirley.

'You devil.' Jack grinned at him, he never thought of his uptight brother as a lothario.

'For god's sake don't tell mum.' Christopher whispered.

'I won't, but she's probably worked it out.' Jack took his cup back into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Morning Jack,' Lucien looked up from his breakfast. 'Help yourself, your mum's feeding Louise at the moment.'

'Mornin' doc.' Jack grinned and duly helped himself to bacon and eggs off the stove. 'I missed the kids last night, they ok?'

'Oh yes, fine and dandy.' Lucien grinned, 'They'll be pleased to see you. We've given Cathleen the weekend off, so...'

'Right,' Jack laughed.

'Now, I need to go the morgue, Dr Lawson is in Perth at the moment.' Lucien took his plate to the sink.

'I'll do that, with mine, doc.' Jack told him, 'there's bound to be more when the twins come through.'

'Thanks Jack.' Lucien went through to the studio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was just finishing with Louise when Lucien poked his nose in.

Just off to the morgue.' He was instantly mobbed by the twins, 'now you pair,' he picked up Thomas, 'be good for mummy, Jack's here so you can play with him.' He kissed Jean and took the children through to Jack for their breakfast.

'There you go, Jack,' Lucien laughed, 'part of the deal.'

Jack laughed, 'Come on you two.' He lifted them into their chairs. 'Eggs?'

'Yay!' Thomas banged the table and Genevieve giggled.

Lucien laughed as he left the house, Jack would make a fine father one day.

Christopher joined his brother and they took a twin each, though they were feeding themselves now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From what Jack had said he wasn't looking forward to the sight of a body that had been hit by a train. He was right.

The man must have landed across the tracks just as the train got there. The wheels had severed his body into three pieces. There must have been blood everywhere as the arteries were severed. He hoped he had lost consciousness as he landed on the track, to see a train heading towards you...he shuddered.

He concentrated on looking for hand prints, for signs he was pushed but it was difficult, he really could do with Alice to help him on this one. He examined the pieces of the body, the clothes were stiff with dried blood but appeared to be of reasonable quality.

He tidied up the body, put it back together and slid it into the fridge. His report stated the obvious, death due to severe trauma resulting in severing of major arteries and crushing of major organs.

'That's all I can tell you, Bill,' he dropped the report on the desk, where Hobart was standing in for Matthew. 'I can't see any signs of pushing, the blood loss meant there was nothing to settle in bruises.'

'Bloody hell.' Bill paled, he'd been one of the officers who had attended the scene and it had taken a large whisky or two for him to get any sleep.

'Mind if I go down to the station, have a look round?' Blake asked.

'Why not.' Bill shrugged his shoulders, 'suppose the Beazley boy told you about it.'

'Jack didn't say much, actually.' Lucien knew there was no love lost between Bill and his step son, 'his mother and sister in law were in the house.'

'Oh, right.' Bill relaxed, 'well, our man was standing waiting for the train, apparently, then, there he is falling onto the tracks. It was busy, nobody saw much of any use. Jack said there was a lot of jostling among the passengers from what he could see, so it could have been an accident.'

'But he would have to have been standing right on the edge of the platform for this to happen like that.' Lucien wondered how he could work this one out. He couldn't very well throw a copper onto the tracks for a demonstration.

'Did you find anything to tell us who he is?' Bill flicked the short report open.

'No, he didn't have a wallet on him.' Lucien had searched the man's pockets and found nothing. 'I'm going down there.'

'Charlie's down there, you should find him where it happened.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien sauntered over to where Charlie was looking down at the train tracks.

'Morning, Charlie. Thanks for dropping Jack off last night.' He greeted the young sergeant.

'Doc.' Charlie nodded, no smiles this morning, 'come to join the confusion?'

'This where it happened?' He looked down. There was blood soaked into the shingle round the tracks, on the tracks and splashed up the wall.

'Yep.' Charlie confirmed.

'When's the next train coming down this track?'

'Half an hour.' Charlie watched as Lucien jumped down onto the track and then followed him. He'd have to keep an eye on him; he was likely to get absorbed and not notice a train bearing down on him. The doctor started looking down at the ground, moving his arms in an arc to mimic the trajectory of the body. The various ways he could have fallen, or been pushed. On balance, Lucien decided he'd been pushed, he'd obviously landed full length. If he'd slipped he would not have landed like that, he would have been closer to the platform as he tried to save himself. He looked round further over towards the other track and wandered around, scuffing the stones up. Charlie watched him bend down and pick something up. Blake waved something in the air.

Charlie decided now was a good time to get back onto the platform, whatever he had found could be examined there.

'A wallet, Charlie.' Lucien opened it, there was some cash, a ticket to Melbourne and a driving licence in the name of George Cummings. 'Looks like he was on his way home.'

'It must have been thrown out of his pocket as he fell.' Charlie looked at it. 'I'll get on to Melbourne and they can go and notify the family, if he had one.'

'Wonder what he was doing in Ballarat.' Lucien mused, there was nothing to indicate what kind of business he was in.

'I'll see if any of the hotels have a record of his staying.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby finally appeared after all the breakfasts had been done. Jean kindly made her fresh tea and toast, that was all she wanted. The twins ignored her, their past experience of her had stuck in their minds and they preferred to play either with Christopher or Jack.

As there was no surgery Jean let the children play around the rest of the house, so they were under her feet in the kitchen while she baked. She gave them each a bit of biscuit dough and they stood on chairs at the table rolling it out and using her cutters to make their own biscuits. Jack and Christopher both remembered doing the same when they were young.

'You can do this with your baby when it's this age.' Jack suggested to Ruby.

'I don't bake.' Came the terse reply.

'I can show you a few easy recipes,' Jean smiled from her position supervising her children.

'No, thank you.' Ruby got up and took her cup of tea into the garden.

Jean watched her go and shook her head sadly.

'When these are done do you want to take the twins up to Cath?' Jean looked at Jack, 'Colin can have one they've made. He usually joins in when we bake.'

'Ok,' Jack was glad of the excuse, he'd had enough of his sister in law already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Morning, Cath!' Jack called as he walked along the path into the back garden, 'brought some company for Colin.'

'Mr Jack!' Cath smiled, pegging out the last of her laundry, 'how lovely to see you.' Colin ran up to him and wrapped his arms round his legs.

'Hello, young fella,' Jack laughed.

'Jack!' Colin yelled in delight, then let go as he saw the twins toddle towards him. 'Yay!'

Cath and Jack laughed as the children started to play with a ball. Jack leant over and kissed her cheek, 'Mum and the kids have been baking, biscuits.' He showed her the packet.

'Colin missed that this morning,' she smiled, 'tea?'

'That would be good,' he smiled back at her and they went into the kitchen. They could see the children out of the window and knew they were safe in the garden.

'How's Mrs Beazley?' Cath put the kettle on while Jack got the cups from the cupboard.

'Sour,' was Jack's only comment. 'The difference between her and mum is oceans wide.' He told her. 'I really don't know what my big brother ever saw in her.'

'You could say that of me and Steve.' She whispered, sadly.

'I think there's a wealth of difference between your circumstances.' Jack put his arm round her, 'he used you, your family used you. Ruby was spoiled by her mother, a simpering bit of fluff; which is what Rube grew into. Nobody has ever forced Ruby to do anything she didn't want to do. She's only having a baby so she can hang onto the house.'

'Really,' Cath's eyes opened wide. 'But, the house...'

'...is a family house,' Jack looked at her, 'the army allocate houses to married service men and their families. Childless couples usually get a one bedroom flat.'

'Well, it's better than nothing.' Cath pointed out.

'It meant sharing a bed with Christopher.'

'But...'Cath gasped, 'oh... I see.'

'Precisely.' Jack picked up the tray, 'garden?'

'Hmm..? Oh yes.' She smiled and decided she'd leave that conversation. It wasn't for her anyway, her employer's families private lives. As they went outside she started to laugh,

'What's tickled you?' Jack turned in surprise.

'Sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh, but,' she sat down on the bench Agatha used to sun herself on, 'Mrs Beazley, with a baby. Do you think she knows which end is which?'

Jack roared with laughter, 'Oh, Cath,' He kissed her cheek, 'got it in one.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack took the children back to their home after lunch. Cath had insisted they stay so he had rung his mother to let her know he wasn't starving them, and they had had a simple light lunch round Cath's small kitchen table. It was a happy meal, the children ate well and minded their manners, as much as two year olds do. Jack helped Cath tidy up and put things away.

'Right,' he smiled, 'I'd better get these two back for a nap.'

'Of course,' Cath smiled back, 'Miss Daisy is looking tired and I'm not sure Master Thomas can keep his eyes open much longer.'

'Mmm...' He bent to kiss her, gently on the lips.

'Take the pushchair.' She blushed a little, 'you can bring it back tomorrow.'

'Thanks.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean smiled as she saw Jack stroll down the drive with Genevieve asleep in the pushchair and Thomas asleep over his shoulder. She went to help him with his burden, taking Thomas gently off him.

'Thanks, mum.' Jack grinned, 'I think you feed him too much, he's heavy.'

'Ha ha, Jack,' she laughed, 'you get used to it. Have they behaved themselves?'

'But of course, they wouldn't dare do otherwise.' He took the pushchair into the hall and lifted Genevieve out, carrying her to the nursery and settling her in her bed.

'Thank you, Jack.' Jean settled Thomas in the next bed.

'Where are Christopher and Ruby?' Jack noticed their absence.

'Gone for a walk.' Jean closed the bedroom door behind them, 'thank goodness.'

'Trying?' Jack put his arm round her.

'Very.' She leaned her head on his arm, 'I really think Christopher should have told her they weren't to have a child.'

'Mum!' Jack was shocked.

'Oh come on, Jack.' She turned and looked at him, almost angry, 'she doesn't want it, she doesn't want Christopher. Much as I hate the idea of divorce, it would have been better than what they have.'

Jack hugged her tight, 'Mum,' he whispered, 'it's not your problem, it's theirs.'

'But he's my son, your brother.' Jean sniffed into his chest, 'it is my problem.'

'Mum,' He looked down at her, 'you have lovely children, not me and him, the twins, Louise, a husband who loves you, focus on them. He has to make his own decisions. I'll warrant that she won't be able to care for the child and they will end up separating. Not good, I know, but...'

'What about you, Jack?' She looked up, 'what are you going to do?'

'I'm going to teach, at St Pat's, make a success of that, then I think I'll marry Cath, if she'll have me.'

'Jack!' she gasped, 'have you asked her?'

'Not yet.' He smiled, 'I want to be sure that's what she wants, and Colin. I think at the moment she'll say no, because she's not ready and because you are her employer and my mother.'

Jean smiled, 'I'm glad one of you is being sensible, and,' she thought back to Richard, 'you have my blessing, if you want it?'

'Of course I do, Cath will too.' He kissed her, 'thanks mum.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie came out of yet another hotel on his search for the last known sighting of George Cummings. He had one more hotel to see then, if that yielded nothing, he didn't know where to go. As he stood on the street thinking which way would be quickest he was knocked over by a youth running from an apparently irate father.

'Come back here, you bloody dipstick!' The older man yelled as Charlie grabbed the shoe of the departing youth.

'Dad!' A girl's voice behind the father, 'don't!'

Charlie struggled to his feet, still holding the youth, by his belt, now.

'Ok!' He held his free hand out. 'What's going on here?'

'He's been hanging round my daughter! Dirty drongo!' The man spat.

'Dad, stop it.' The girl pleaded, pulling his sleeve, 'he's done nothing wrong. Honestly, officer,' she looked at Charlie, 'he was walking me home, from work, that's all.'

'I saw where his hand was!'

'He's mad!' The youth started to brush the dust off his clothes, 'I done nothing to her.'

'So, where was your hand?' Charlie looked at the youth, he could see now he was a perfectly pleasant looking lad, and, apart from the dust, he was fairly well dressed.

'Round her waist.'

'Officer,' the girl moved over to him, 'Len, here, is an old school friend. He walks me home sometimes, and, yes, he puts his hand round my waist, but that's all.' She turned to her father, 'Dad, I'm eighteen, you've got to let go sometime. I'm not going to do anything stupid.'

'What do you do, Len?' Charlie asked him.

'I work at the council offices, planning department.' Len said, 'I'm going to university next term, to study architecture.'

'Well, sounds like you've picked yourself a good one, lass.' Charlie grinned.

'Thanks.' She smiled and held out her hand to Len, looking defiantly at her father.

'Before you go,' Charlie stopped them, 'don't suppose you know this chap, do you?'

'No,' The girl and her father started to walk away, 'sorry.'

'Hang on,' Len stopped, 'I do. He was at the planning offices yesterday.'

'Go on,' Charlie was interested.

'Yeah,' Len looked closely at the photograph, 'caused a bit of a stink. Came in and accused Stan Parkes of taking a bung, to get an application through.'

'And...'

'Parkes was livid,' Len passed the picture back, 'told him he had no claim on the land, it had been sold fair and square to the council for building. Some houses out Brown Hills way, cheap housing, for low earners, least that's the plan.'

'Right.' Charlie scratched his head.

'Why?' The girl asked.

'He was killed yesterday,' Charlie looked at them, 'went under a train. But we're not sure if he fell or if he was pushed.'

'Which train?' Len asked.

'Er, the four ten to Melbourne, the one that comes from Adelaide.'

'That's the one Parkes was catching.' Len stood with his hands in his pockets, 'I had to go and get his ticket for him, he uses me like a secretary, bloody cheek! He rushed off to catch it, the meeting ran late, because of the row.'

'Len,' Charlie grinned at him, 'I may need to talk to you again, what's your address?'

Len told him and said he would be at the council offices during the week, if there was anything else he could help him with.

'Thanks.'

Charlie watched them head off, Len with his arm round his girl's waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, a planning meeting...

Dad was an architect, he suspected 'back pockets' on occasion!


	31. Chapter 31

Charlie could do nothing about the planning lead until Monday. He thought he would have to look at the land registry as well, land disputes were tricky, but it was a lead, at last. The Boss would be back on Monday, he would expect at least some movement on the case, even though, at the moment he knew nothing about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack wondered how much time he could realistically spend out of the house. He was only there for the weekend, as was his brother and Ruby, but they weren't a happy pair of housemates. He relished the peace and quiet with them out for a walk.

'Want some help with dinner, mum.' He sauntered into the kitchen.

'That'd be nice, Jack,' she smiled, 'would you stud the lamb with rosemary please.'

'Ok, ' he rinsed the herbs and set to. It was a nice cut of meat that Jean had got. 'Want me to oil it, too?'

'Yes please,' she passed him the roasting tin.

They seemed to be in tune in the kitchen and the job was done in half the time.

'How was Cath, today?' Jean asked conversationally.

'Fine, but Colin missed his baking session with you.' Jack smiled.

Jean just laughed.

'Mum,' Jack looked at her, 'Ruby and Christopher, what's going to happen to them?'

'I have absolutely no idea, Jack.' Jean sighed and sat down, 'I don't understand why he agreed to her having a child. I know it's the only way for them to hang on to the house, but still...'

'I thought I was the idiot son, but I think he's outdone me this time.' Jack touched her hand.

'Apparently she was going to make a divorce difficult, lay the blame on him for being away so much.' Jean told him what she knew of the situation, and also that she was well aware he was not faithful to his wife.

'Do you think Ruby knows? Jack asked.

'Stupid enough not to.' Jean muttered, harshly.

'Mum!' Jack was aghast.

'I'm not naive, Jack.' She hissed, 'I know of men who do have someone else if their wives are not... Anyway, what does she expect, him to be celibate? He's a man, for goodness sake, not a saint.'

'I suppose if she doesn't like it, then she doesn't understand someone who does.'

'No.' Jean felt she should stop this conversation before it got beyond her, and was almost grateful when her son and his bickering wife returned. She heard Ruby go to the guest room and Christopher head towards her and Jack in the kitchen.

'Hello, Christopher,' she smiled through gritted teeth, 'tea?'

'Uh, oh ta.'

'Christopher,' his mother's voice had a warning tone.

'Sorry, yes, thank you.' He slumped into a chair.

'Cheer up brother mine,' Jack grinned, 'you'll sour the milk at this rate.'

Christopher growled and got up, going into the living room.

Jean would have stood back and let Jack thump him if he had a mind to, she was really getting quite angry with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack helped wash up with Lucien then headed out to Cath's. He said he had promised to read Colin a bedtime story, a ruse, both Jean and Lucien knew, but Ruby had been so snide and snappy at dinner, that even Jean had found an excuse to spend longer with the twins and Louise. She could make it up to Lucien later, in a way that Ruby would not understand.

As Jack left the house Jean caught up with him,

'I'm going to mass in the morning, I don't know if you and Cath would like to join me and the twins.' She looked at him, pleading with her eyes.

'I'll ask her, but,' he smiled, 'I'll give you a hand.'

'Thanks, Jack,' she smiled back, it was an excuse to get out of the house and it would take longer with the twins. She might even take Louise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien helped Jean get the children ready for church, Jack had gone to collect Cath and Colin. Jean had let both Christopher and Ruby know they were going to church, they were welcome to join them but they were going to walk, and they were not going to wait. Lucien rarely attended but on this particular morning he decided he would. With four children, one of which a babe in arms, he thought his wife's need was greater than his need for a lie in.

Ruby did not attend, but Christopher did, walking down alone, a little behind his mother and her family. He could see them up ahead and hear their happy chatter. Jean had just started to take the twins, not every Sunday but at least once a month. Lucien usually stayed at home with Louise.

The priest was delighted to see them and declared the children were growing fast.

'Delighted to see you, doctor,' he held out his hand to Lucien who shook it and smiled. '...and the baby too. Lovely.'

Christopher sat at the back and marvelled at the way they kept the children under control, even when Jean and Jack went to take communion. He felt Ruby should have made the effort, at least to get some idea of how to keep children quiet.

On the way out they stopped and spoke to the priest again, he patted the children on their heads and told them they were very good children and from under his robes he produced a bag of jelly babies.

'One each, now,' he smiled at Jean, 'don't want to spoil your dinner.'

'Go on, children,' Jean nodded, 'and...what do you say to Father Emery?'

A chorus of 'thank yous' to the priest, and Jean and Lucien turned to take the children off on their walk home.

'So,' Lucien smiled, 'Father Emery bribes the children with sweets, does he?'

'That's a rare occurrence, ' Jean picked Genevieve up and put her in the end of the pram.

'Hey!' A familiar voice stopped them, 'that's my boy, leave him alone!'

They turned to see Mrs Evans holding tight to Li'l Al as a man was shaking his fist at the lad. Jack ran over,

'Mrs Evans, Mrs Evans!' He called, 'what's happening?'

'Oh, Mr Beazley,' Mrs Evans gasped, 'this man, he started to shout at Alan. I don't know why.'

Jack turned Li'l Al gently to him and started to calm him down and sign to him.

'What is it, Al?' He asked, 'do you know this man?'

Li'l Al gulped and clenched and unclenched his fists. Jean had never seen him so upset.

'Stupid little brat!' The man shouted.

Li'l Al pointed at the man then signed for Jack. Jack looked up at Lucien, then went up to him and pulled him aside.

'You know that case?' He whispered, 'well, Li'l Al saw it. He was watching trains with his brothers, they do sometimes. He saw him,' he nodded over towards the man still sniping at Mrs Evans, 'push a man onto the tracks.'

'Why didn't he go to the police?' Lucien asked, 'the lads know him.'

'I expect he was too frightened.' Jack replied, 'what do you want to do?'

'Just the Sunday Charlie doesn't come to church, eh?' Lucien looked round.

'No, but there's Ned Simmons,' Jack nodded discreetly into the church.

'Go and get him,' Lucien whispered then strolled over to Mrs Evans.

'Mrs Evans,' he smiled genially, 'are you alright?'

'Oh, Dr Blake,' she breathed, relieved to see someone who would explain to this oaf about her son, 'this man is calling Alan names. I've tried to tell him he's deaf, and that the only way he can communicate is by signing.'

'Of course, Mrs Evans.' Lucien smiled, 'and I believe he's doing very well in school. Now,' he turned to the irate man, 'can I help you, sir?'

'That little idiot...'

'Alan is not an idiot,' Lucien interrupted.

'Whatever,' the man sneered, 'he grabbed my jacket, tore the pocket.' He showed the small tear, where a stitch had gone.

'I'm sure that will repair.' Lucien commented mildly, 'now...Ah Constable Simmons, just the man.'

'Dr Blake,' Ned smiled, 'good morning, Jack said you wanted a word.'

'Ned, you remember Li'l Al?'

'Of course, morning Al,' he smiled and gave a little wave to the boy, who smiled shyly back.

'Li'l Al has told Mr Beazley that he knows this man, from the station the other day.' Lucien informed him, 'apparently he and his brothers were watching the trains.'

'Oh, really?' Ned looked horrified that a child should have seen that, 'how has he been lately, Mrs Evans?' Ned was concerned about the effect the sight would have on him.

'Not been sleeping too well, but generally ok. Why?'

'Well, this little chap may well have witnessed a particularly nasty murder.' Lucien touched her arm as she put her hand to her mouth in shock. 'He has told Jack that he saw this man push someone onto the track.'

'Hey!' the man yelled, 'you can't take the word of a mute!'

'Just because he doesn't hear or speak...' Jack started, 'he's got eyes in his head, he can still see, and he can talk through his hands.'

'Perhaps we can clear this up at the station,' Ned suggested, he knew the boss wouldn't be too happy with an interview being conducted on the street.

'Good idea, Constable,' the man snapped, self importantly.

'Right,' Ned was glad the man was not going to argue about that, 'could you come along too, Jack, to translate for Alan. Mrs Evans I think you should be present, doctor?'

'I'll just see the family home, Ned,' Lucien smiled, 'then I'll drive down. Want me to pick up Sergeant Davies on the way?'

'What've you got to do with it?' The man queried.

'I'm the police surgeon, I had to put the poor chap back together.' He turned to Mrs Evans, 'did the other two see anything?'

'They haven't said anything, but I'll ask them.' She held out her hand for her son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So,' Charlie said, 'we have a witness.'

'We had lots of witness's,' Lucien pointed out the station was crowded at the time, 'but nobody saw anything.'

'Amazing isn't it?' Charlie folded his arms, 'all those people, a fight in the middle and the only one who saw anything was a little deaf lad.'

'Yes, none so blind as those that will not see,' Lucien quoted, 'literally.'

Ned had got the man to admit he was Stan Parkes and that he was at the station when Cummings fell to his death, but he was adamant he saw nothing.

Patiently and slowly, Jack translated all Ned's questions for Alan, and Alan dutifully told them exactly what he saw.

'His brothers were looking down the track for the train from Melbourne, they've started collecting train numbers,' Jack dictated as Ned wrote down the statement, 'Alan was looking up the track for the train coming from Adelaide. He says he saw people stand back when the fight start. He had a good view of what happened because he was standing on a bench. The man you have in the other room shook his fist, he supposes he was shouting, because his mouth was moving. Then the man that fell took some steps backward,' all the while Alan was signing to Jack he was demonstrating the moves as well, 'and the other man went towards him and grabbed his jacket and then he pushed and let go. Alan says he tried to tell Stevie but he couldn't get his point across. He would have told me if he'd seen me at the station.'

'Blimey.' Ned finished writing and flexed his fingers, 'well, we can't say he's been influenced by the talk in town, because he can't hear it. Poor little lad, to carry that story about with him.'

'Too right.' Jack scratched his head, 'now Al,' he turned to the little boy and started to sign again. 'If you ever see anything again, that you think the police need to know you come and see Constable Simmons or anyone here. Your spelling is getting good, you can write the story down or draw it,' he turned to Ned, 'isn't that so, Ned?'

'Absolutely.' He grinned at the child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the interview room Charlie and Lucien had got Parkes to admit he knew George Cummings and that they had argued about some land in a planning meeting. The land had originally belonged to the Cummings family but had been sold by his father.

'The old man was getting feeble,' Parkes told them, 'wanted to give money to his son and his young family. The council wanted the land to build on...prime position for cheap housing.'

'So you persuaded an old man to sell the land.' Lucien sat forward and leant on the table, 'got it for a song, I'll warrant. Cummings found out, didn't he?'

'He got money, don't know what his problem was?' Parkes sat back and folded his arms.

'His problem, I'll bet,' Charlie joined in, 'was that you didn't give what the land was worth.'

'Grasping drongo.' Parkes snarled.

'We looked into Parkes finances, and he didn't actually need the money,' Charlie looked through the papers in the file, 'he was a wine merchant for a chain of hotels, doing rather nicely. No, it was all about your shady practice at getting cut price land.'

'I suspect he wanted to make sure you didn't do the same to someone else, someone who actually needed the money.' Lucien remarked. 'Now his wife and child are left without a husband and father, and your family...'

'You seriously can't take the ramblings of that child?' Parkes still didn't understand that Alan's witness statement was enough to get him convicted.

'Alan can't hear the talk round town, so he can't make up a story like that.' Charlie pointed out, 'Mr Beazley is his teacher and has no axe to grind with you or the planning department, so I think we will recommend that the statement is added to the evidence. Oh, Mr Beazley was on the Melbourne train, he saw the fall, so we've added his testimony to the evidence too.'

'He came at me on the platform.' Parkes grunted, 'yelling he was going to bring me down, tell everyone how crooked the planning department is. I defended myself. He fell.'

Ned knocked and handed Alan's statement in. Charlie scanned down the page,

'Hmm...' He mused, 'according to our little friend, you pushed and then let go.' He looked up, 'I think that says it all.'

Parkes went pale. He knew he had been rumbled. 'He'd have taken me with him.' He gulped, 'I didn't want to die.'

'I don't suppose Mr Cummings did, either.' Lucien noted, sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean smiled as he walked back into the kitchen,

'Sorted?' She asked softly.

'Yes, just a fight over shady dealings,' He kissed her head, 'I'll tell you later.'

'Oh, right.' She carried on preparing the dinner. Christopher was taking the train to Melbourne later and Ruby would go back to Adelaide the next morning. Jean was going to run both of them to the station, and she hoped to use the time to give them both a few wise words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean drove Christopher through the quiet of a Sunday afternoon in Ballarat, determined to tell her son what she thought of his situation. But how to start.

'I suppose I ought to apologise, mum,' he finally spoke, 'for me and Ruby.'

'I'm disappointed in you, Christopher.' She sighed, 'you told me she was the one for you, when I asked you if you were sure. I am convinced you didn't think it through, that there would be children, there would be arguments. You were old enough, when your father left, to have seen the arguments we had, and that we usually managed to make up afterwards. He didn't whine and moan when you came along, as much of a surprise as you were. We hadn't planned to become parents so soon, but we did and we loved you and each other. I know you have problems with the physical side of your marriage, but you and Ruby need to sort that out together, find out why she doesn't like it, what you can do to make her feel more comfortable. I'm sure neither of you talk, just grunt and moan at each other. Time to sort yourselves out, that baby will need loving and caring for. I can't do everything for you, Christopher, you are a grown man, time to act like one.'

They had arrived at the station by the time she had finished. He sat there with his head bowed like Thomas when he had pinched a bit of biscuit dough. Trouble was, she was right. She was always right.

'I'll ring you soon, mum.' He got out of the car and headed into the station without a backward glance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean loaded Ruby's small suitcase into the car. Now it was her turn for the talking to. She had 'rewarded' Lucien for his patience over the weekend, the previous night, in ways that Ruby would not understand, she felt more confident with this journey than she had with her son. Lucien said she had been right to tell him to grown up, and he agreed she should give some motherly advice to Ruby.

Again she didn't know how to start the conversation and didn't think Ruby was likely to give her an opening.

'So, Ruby,' she tried to smile, 'we haven't really had chance to talk, have we, this weekend?'

'About..?'

'Well, the baby, how you're doing...' Jean tried to be non committal. 'I believe they do baby classes now, how lucky for you.'

'Oh, I don't think I'll bother, too many simpering women.' Ruby sniped.

'Oh, I'd have loved those.' Jean tried to hide her surprise. 'Advice on things like night feeds, nappy rash, settling and soothing. My mother was not well enough to help me when the boys were babies. It wasn't easy.'

Out of the corner of her eyes she was sure she saw Ruby gulp.

'Christopher's father was rather typical of the day, I'm afraid.' Jean went on, 'didn't do nappies and I fed myself so... Anyway, as I say, it wasn't easy.'

'There won't be anymore, and I want a nanny.' Ruby snapped.

Jean pulled the car over, there was time.

'Right, miss.' She snapped, 'here's how it's going to be. You and Christopher are going to have a baby. You are going to avail yourself of all the services you can, baby classes, labour classes, the lot. You are going to talk to your husband before you lose him, permanently. You are going to work through the problems you have and start to work at this marriage.'

Ruby turned open mouthed and stared at her.

Jean carried on,

'I am sure you have not spoken to your mother about it, or about anything, so I am going to make sure she knows what kind of a daughter she has. Neither of you are happy, and I'm not blaming you entirely, Christopher is not one to articulate his feelings, but if you two don't start to communicate I can't see this lasting. So you can stop being so selfish and start being a wife, before you become a mother, and you are not wasting money on a nanny! Got it?!'

She pulled away and they continued the journey in silence. Ruby was more in shock than anything. Nobody had ever told her what to do, or how to do it. Everything had been handed to her on a plate and she had taken it, greedily but ungratefully. An only child, she had been spoilt. She dreaded her mother knowing what was happening, hers had been a happy marriage, she had always been in love with Ruby's father and had grieved for him deeply when he had passed away relatively young. When Ruby was getting married her mother had said she would like to talk to her about the physical side of things but Ruby was too embarrassed to listen to the details.

As Ruby got out of the car Jean called to her,

'Christopher got the same talking to, yesterday!' She watched her walk across the station to her platform. She had a good long journey to think about what Jean had said, meanwhile Jean was heading home for a hot cup of tea and, hopefully a hug from Lucien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really should start to plan my story lines, these are becoming rambles. Even I don't know whodunnit, until I get to that part!


	32. Chapter 32

A very domestic chapter, where not much happens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Come on, sweetie,' Alice lifted Gaia onto her hip, 'let's go home.'

'Home, mummy.' The little girl confirmed sleepily. She didn't like being confined to the plane, there was nothing to see out of the windows and no one to play with. Daddy had read to her, and mummy had sung nursery rhymes with her but she wanted to play.

'You've been such a good girl,' Alice kissed her, 'how about you go and play with Colin, Daisy and Thomas tomorrow, eh?'

'Yes please.' She'd missed her little friends, her new grandma was nice but she didn't run around with her.

Matthew smiled. The visit had gone well, Alice's mother had welcomed him and he had had chance to learn something of Alice's childhood. She had said how surprised she was that Alice would take on a child, not being seen to be the maternal type, but looking at Gaia she could understand why. She was a dear little soul, and her little tantrums, when she didn't get her own way were very like Alice at that age. Matthew laughed and said he could well believe it, but he was pleased to report that Alice seemed to have grown out of the tantrums.

Lucien had very kindly offered to collect them from the airport and on the way home updated them on happenings while they were away, including the murder at the station and the visit of Christopher and Ruby.

'Poor Li'l Al,' Alice mused, 'I don't know him very well, but he seems a sweet child.'

'He is.' Lucien agreed, 'and he's doing so well under Jack's tutelage.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had prepared a casserole that Alice needed to put in the oven to heat up for their dinner, Alice wasn't surprised, it was typical of Jean and she was grateful.

'I'll drop the dish off tomorrow, and Gaia, who is dying to get back to her friends.' Alice accepted Matthew's hand as she got out the car, 'my nephews and nieces are older than her, and not really into playing with a small one.'

'They did try though,' Matthew pointed out, 'Mabel was best with her.'

'Yes, I suppose so.' Alice smiled. Mabel was her youngest niece but still nearly three years older than Gaia and just about to start school.

'Thank you for the lift, Lucien,' Alice turned to pick Gaia up, 'say bye bye to Uncle Lucien, Gaia.'

Gaia held out her arms to Lucien for a hug, which he was more than happy to oblige her with. 'See you tomorrow, sweetheart.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice sighed as Matthew closed the door behind them. She put Gaia down and turned and smiled at him.

'Thank you.' She leant up and kissed him.

'No worries,' he smiled, 'I thought it went well, though I did get the third degree from your brothers, when they dragged me out to the pub.'

'Sorry,' she laughed, 'I've never known them to be so protective.'

'I wouldn't have thought they would have to be.' He teased her, 'now how about we heat up this meal and get Gaia to bed. She's shattered.'

'An excellent idea,' she went to find their daughter who had run off to the living room. She was sitting on the floor with a rag doll in her arms.

'Mummy,' she giggled, 'look.'

'Where did you get that?' Alice had a pretty good idea, Jean still had a spare key to the house.

'There.' She pointed her little fingers to the couch.

Alice knelt down next to her, there was a label on the doll's dress, 'Happy birthday, Gaia. Love from Aunty Jean, Uncle Lucien and the family.'

'It's from Aunty Jean and the rest of them.' She told her, 'for your birthday, last week.'

'Gaia's baby.' Gaia hugged the doll and grinned.

Alice laughed and picked her up in a tight hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ate the meal and Alice put Gaia to bed with her 'baby'. She must thank Jean tomorrow, it was a really sweet thing for her to do. It looked like she had made it, and done so beautifully.

'So you are at home tomorrow.' Matthew handed her a drink.

'For most of the day, yes.' She agreed, 'I want to make sure the laundry is up to date, and give a quick flick over with a duster at least. Gaia can go to Jean's, she's missed her friends.'

'Ok, I want to see what this affair at the station is all about.' Matthew sat back, 'I hope it's the only case of under hand dealing.'

'That I doubt, but hopefully the only one that led to a murder.' She sighed and snuggled close. She'd missed this, cuddled close on the couch in the evening after Gaia had gone to bed. Just them. At her mother's she felt a little shy about being so open in her affection for Matthew. It wasn't usual there, even her two brothers were restrained in front of their mother.

Matthew took his wife to bed. They had made love at her mother's but the bed creaked and Alice had dissolved into giggles at the same time as Matthew had taken her over the abyss into blessed release. When she told him why she was laughing he joined in and they resolved that perhaps just some very heavy petting would have to suffice until they got home.

So, now they were home...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Three months later:**

Alice picked up the post and flicked through the envelopes. The phone bill, rates, a letter from her mother ...and an anonymous typewritten offering. She put the bills to one side, to be dealt with later, and opened the letter from her mother. Gaia pulled at her skirt and she lifted her up.

'Hungry?' she asked, still reading the letter. 'Grandma say's hello,' she waved the letter, 'and hopes you're being a good girl.'

'Dinner, mummy.' Gaia demanded.

'Doesn't Aunty Jean feed you?' she laughed, knowing full well that she had eaten well during the day. She took her through to the kitchen and sat her at the table.

Gaia ate the meal her mother laid out for her, fresh salad vegetables, pieces of chicken, Gaia's favourite when she was not dining with her parents. Lots of things she could eat with her fingers. Alice sat with her and drank tea while reading the letter from her mother and passing on titbits Gaia would understand.

'Remember the ducks on the lake near Grandma's?' She asked her daughter, 'well, there are baby ducks now. Grandma says she will sent a photograph when Uncle Gabe takes one.'

Gaia grinned, she and Mabel had spent lots of time looking over the fence at the ducks and laughing as they dabbled, tails up.

Alice put Gaia to bed and checked the dinner in the oven. She would eat with Matthew when he came in, but she may as well read the other letter while she waited. She had no idea where it came from, she wasn't expecting anything, yet.

'Dear Dr Lawson,

Ref: Blood test A Lawson.

The blood sample you sent for testing has tested positive for pregnancy.

Fe normal.

Haematology Department.'

Alice sat down with a bump on the couch. It must be a mistake. She had told Matthew she had always believed she was infertile after having a particularly bad case of mumps as a child. She had sent the sample off because she was unusually tired, thinking she may be anaemic. It was a test she could have done herself but thought a full screening by the hospital would be better than her just looking for one thing. They would be more objective, and it was a standard test for a female of childbearing age.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

She was still staring at the letter when she heard Matthew come through the door. He was going to need a large whisky, she thought.

'Alice!' He called.

'Living room!' She called back, as she poured his drink.

He walked up behind her and put his arms round her waist, bending to nibble the side of her neck. She hummed in appreciation. It was this kind of behaviour that had led to the letter she held. Well, she thought, better get it over with.

'Good day?' She asked, taking his hand and pulling him towards the couch.

'So so,' he replied, 'two burglaries, one speeding ticket and Tyneman had a row with the tailor.'

'Oh,' she smiled, 'what had the tailor done?'

'Insulted Patrick.' He sipped his whisky, 'he'd made him a suit and it was a bit tight. Patrick accused him of sloppy workmanship and the tailor, politely, suggested he may have put on a little bit of weight. Well, you know Patrick...it ended up in a shouting match on the street, so we were called.'

'I'm with the tailor.' Alice smiled.

'Me too.' He grinned, 'so how was your day?'

'Ok, we finished the autopsy on the tramp. Natural causes, so nothing to investigate,' she took a deep breath, 'I got a letter from mother, and another from the hospital, you're going to be a father.'

Matthew spluttered into his drink, 'What?!'

'I'm pregnant.' It was easy if you were matter of fact about it. 'I thought I was anaemic because I was so tired, but apparently, I'm going to have a baby.'

'Bloody hell,' he exhaled, then smiled. 'I thought you couldn't.'

'So did I.' She was glad he was smiling, 'but it would appear I can at least conceive.'

'So, when will it be born?'

'Good question.' She looked confused. 'I'm not sure. I'm not so tired anymore, so I'm probably around three months, and I can still fasten my skirts so, yes in about six months, for a guess.'

'You ok?' He looked at her, there was no sign of tears, 'you know, about the baby?'

'I think so.' She smiled, 'given that I never thought I'd have my own children, therefore decided it didn't matter, and then Gaia came along, so I have a child, just not one I gave birth to. Matthew,' she took his hands in hers, 'do you think you could keep it quiet, for a while, anyway. It's just that, well, my age and medical history, there is a chance, a slim one I hope, but there is a chance...'

'Can we tell the Blake's?' He asked, understandingly, 'I think it would perhaps be a good idea if they knew. Lucien's a bloody good doctor.'

'He isn't my doctor, Matthew, I go to Dr King, if I need to.'

'Yeah, but even Jean changed to Lucien when she got pregnant with the twins.' He reminded her, 'I want you to have the best care, and he is the best.'

'He's my colleague and a friend,' Alice blushed at the thought of Lucien examining her intimately.

'He's Jean's husband, but he still seems to be able to separate one from position from the other.' Matthew insisted, 'King wasn't that kind to Jean, in fact I believe he was rather rude.'

'Matthew...' she was visibly squirming.

'This time I insist.' He said firmly, 'unless you know of anyone as competent or more so, I want you to see Lucien.'

'Yes, dear.' She sighed, mentally preparing herself for her first appointment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was surprised to see Alice during surgery, she was usually working at the hospital.

'Cuppa?' she offered, 'or have you come to collect Gaia?'

'Tea would be lovely,' Alice smiled, just.

'So, ' Jean looked at her friend, 'are you alright?'

'Um, yes.' Alice fiddled with her wedding ring.

'You're not having problems, are you?' Jean was slightly alarmed. They seemed so happy.

'What?' Then Alice realised she'd just given Jean cause for the question. 'No, no, we're fine, sorry, Jean, it's difficult.'

'Ok, spill the beans.' Jean led her into the kitchen, the children were in the playroom she could leave the waiting room, 'what's up?'

'Does Lucien have room on his list for one more?' It seemed to come out in a rush, she still wasn't sure why she was bowing to her husband's wishes.

'Yes, who?' Jean filled the kettle and set it on the stove.

'Me.' She heaved a sigh.

'Fallen out with Dr King?' Jean looked at her, this clearly was not her decision.

'Not as such.' Alice turned round on her chair, 'only Matthew pointed out how rude he was to you.'

'Yes, well he thought that someone of my advancing years shouldn't be getting herself..in...the...' Jean faltered, 'you're pregnant!' She blurted out.

'Er, yes.' Alice blushed.

'But...'

'I know, I'm supposed to be unable to have children, but no one told my body that.' She sighed, 'now Matthew insists I have the best treatment, which, apparently, is Lucien.'

'My opinion is biased, but Dr King is not the right person in this situation, Alice.' Jean sat down and took her hands, 'congratulations.' she added softly.

'Jean!' Lucien called from the surgery.

'Coming!' She turned to Alice, 'I'll be right back.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ah, there you are,' he smiled at her, 'would you see Mrs Taylor out, please.'

'Of course,' Jean smiled her apology, 'you have a new patient, doctor,' she stopped him wandering through. 'I'll bring her through is a moment.'

'Right, ok.' He grinned, 'I'll wait in the surgery.'

Jean showed Mrs Taylor to the door then went to get Alice. She thought it would be a good idea to get her first appointment in now, while she was there, rather than trying to chase her down. She had a feeling she'd avoid any medical care if at all possible, being a doctor herself!

She went back into the kitchen and smiled, 'Come on Mrs Lawson, the doctor will see you now.'

'What, no, I didn't mean today.' Alice looked horrified.

'I know, but as you're here, he can do your first appointment now, there's no one else for him to see.' She held out her hand, 'come on.'

She took Alice down to the surgery and opened the door,

'Mrs Lawson to see you, Dr Blake.' Ever so formal, with a cheeky glint in her eye.

'Mrs Lawson?' He looked up to see a really embarrassed Alice trying to escape Jean's grip. He stood up and smiled, 'please, do come in, Mrs Lawson.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean closed the door and grinned, poor Alice!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sensing how embarrassed Alice was he decided on the professional approach.

'Now Mrs Lawson,' he smiled, 'what can we do for you, today?'

Alice looked behind her, to see if Jean was still in the room, but no, she'd abandoned her, damn!

Could she adopt the same 'professional attitude?'

'My husband insists I see you, from now on.' She spoke quietly, with a hesitancy Lucien had never known before. 'He thinks Dr King is not quite the right kind of doctor for me, now.'

'And what has changed this, Mrs Lawson?' Lucien looked at her, what was Matthew up to?' 'I've always found Dr King a perfectly adequate doctor, in most cases.'

'I have too, not that I have had to use his services often.' She admitted, but then she'd registered with him and seen him...never.

'But now you need a doctor.' He sat back and waited. Alice was one of the most healthy women he knew, a part from Jean.

'Just for a check up.' Alice started to relax, 'I'm not ill, I'm er...' she took a deep breath and held it. 'oh hell! I'm pregnant, Lucien, I'm going to have a baby.'

Lucien blinked, had she really just said she was with child?

Alice..?' He looked at her, 'are you sure?' Stupid question, Lucien, she's a doctor.

'Of course I am,' she nearly snapped at him, 'sorry, I had a blood test done because I was tired, I thought I might be anaemic, but I had it done by the hospital, instead of doing it myself. As a matter of course, because I am of child bearing age, just, they did a routine pregnancy test.'

'Well first of all, you are happy about it, aren't you? And Matthew?'

'I think we're both still in shock. I'm supposed to be infertile, from mumps when I was a child.' She was relaxed now, 'I mean, I don't menstruate, I can only guess as to when it's due, probably about six months. I'm no longer tired, no sickness so really nothing to tell me I may be in the family way.'

'Ok, well we had similar with Louise, so I'll listen to you on this, rather than you have me go on at you.' He smiled, 'but for now, height, weight, diet and another blood test.'

Lucien did the regular checks, and declared her fit and healthy. 'Now, as with Jean, when you feel the first movement, I need you to let me know. You don't have to book an appointment, we see each other often enough, so even in the morgue. Let's face it Alice, there's nobody else listening in there.' He grinned and kissed her cheek, not something he was given to doing, but on this occasion, '...and, congratulations.'

'Thank you, doctor.' She smiled.

'Fortnightly check-ups,' he told her, 'just a precaution. I won't do anything you feel uncomfortable with.'

'I'm glad Matthew made me come to you,' she turned to leave, 'even though we are friends and colleagues, I think you will suit me very nicely, as my doctor.'

'My pleasure, Alice.' He opened the door for her, 'tea in the kitchen?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first the fact that she felt no different worried Alice. He mother had usually been very sick, had strange food cravings and her temper was something to be seen to be believed. Not having any other married friends with children she decided she would talk to Jean, after all, she had some experience.

'I think Louise was the only pregnancy I had any concerns over,' Jean told her when she went to pick up Gaia a week later. 'Only because it was so different. With Jack and Christopher I worked on the farm and didn't have time to worry. They were easy pregnancies, the twins were harder, I was more tired, but then I was older. Be happy that you aren't troubled by anything.'

'Thank you Jean,' she sipped her tea, 'Matthew keeps telling me not to worry, but what would he know?!' She laughed. 'We're both novices at this.'

Jean laughed. 'Come for a chat whenever, Alice.' She squeezed her hand, 'we were all new at this, once.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, like Alice I never meant for this to happen, but it just came off the keyboard!


	33. Chapter 33

'Be right there!' Jean called in answer to the knock on the door. She put the gate across the playroom doorway and headed up the hallway. All the patients had been seen for the day so she wondered who it could be. Unless Alice was picking up Gaia. She opened the door to a stranger.

'Hello,' Jean smiled, 'can I help you?'

'I'm looking for a family doctor,' the woman said, haughtily, 'I'm new to the area but Dr Blake has been suggested to me.'

'Oh, well, come in.' Jean stood to one side, 'I'm Mrs Blake.'

'Edwina Marshall, this is my son Nicholas.' She introduced a small, sullen looking boy traipsing behind her.

'Please,' Jean smiled, 'come through, Dr Blake is free and will register you now.'

Mrs Marshall followed Jean through looking around her as she did. She stopped when she heard the children in the playroom.

'Oh, is this a nursery, as well?' She asked disdainfully.

'No, but they're not all mine,' Jean laughed, ignoring the woman's imperious tone, 'one is my housekeeper's son, one is my friend's little girl.' She continued through the house, 'this way.'

Unseen by either Jean or Mrs Marshall, Nicholas stuck his tongue out at Colin. Colin's mouth dropped open, mummy had always told him to keep his tongue in his mouth.

'Mum,' Nicholas tugged his mother's hand, 'mum that boy stuck his tongue out at me.'

Jean turned round, Colin was still standing at the gate. 'Colin,' she went over to him, 'did you poke your tongue out at Master Nicholas, here?'

Colin shook his head. 'I'll be right back.' She went back to Mrs Marshall, 'I do apologise, I'll deal with him in a moment.' She noticed the self satisfied expression on Nicholas' face and was pretty sure Colin was innocent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien looked up from his desk as the door opened.

'Dr Blake,' Jean smiled, 'this is Mrs Marshall and her son Nicholas, they'd like to register.'

'Thank you, Jean.' He smiled back at her ,'please, come in.' He stood to greet his new patients.

'I'll be in the playroom,' Jean turned to head out of the room, 'I need to speak to Colin.' She left them, before he could ask any searching questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sat on the couch in the playroom and took Colin on her lap.

'Now then, Colin,' Jean smiled at him, 'tell me the truth, did you poke your tongue out at that boy?'

'He sticked his tongue at me,' his bottom lip trembled.

Jean was sure he was telling the truth, Colin was not quite three but he knew not to tell fibs, and that look on Nicholas' face...

'Alright sweetie,' she kissed him, 'I think we're going to have trouble with that young man.' She put him back with the toys and left them to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean saw Mrs Marshall and Nicholas out, making sure the boy did not get the chance to look into the playroom again. She'd wondered about this, from time to time. Most of the patients would just smile at the children if they noticed them but usually the patients walked straight into the waiting room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien poured Jean a sherry and sat next to her. 'What was the problem with Colin, today?'

'Oh, Mrs Marshall's son,' Jean cuddled close, 'he accused him of sticking his tongue out at him.'

'Oh, did he?'

'No.' Jean shook her head, 'he said Nicholas stuck his tongue out at him. The boy had a rather smug look on his face, I'm on Colin's side. What did you make of them?'

'Hm,' he leant back and thought, 'rather conceited, says she's a widow. Couldn't see a wedding ring. The boy, yes I agree, rather smug. He's eight, apparently. She seemed rather protective of him.'

'Where have they come from?'

'Cairns, so she says.' Lucien took a final swallow of his whisky, 'gave me the name and address of a doctor, so I can get her records.'

'I'll send off for them, tomorrow, shall I?' She took their glasses and went into the kitchen. He followed her put his arms round her, nuzzling into the curls round her ears. She wriggled into him, smiling and humming with appreciation and promise.

'Mmm..' he turned her round and bent to kiss her, pulling her close, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

'Lucien...' she breathed, in between kisses and he swung her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean stretched and smiled. Lucien had lazily undressed her, kissed and touched her everywhere and finally taken her to the moon and back, ending in a release that left her panting for breath and glistening with perspiration. She wondered if they'd ever get too old for such behaviour, she fervently hoped not!

Now another day. She could hear Louise calling for her and rattling the sides of her cot. She slipped out if bed and took her robe off the back of the door. She thought, briefly, that a mother of five and a prospective grandmother should really wear pyjamas or a nightdress, but somehow it rarely happened. She smiled and ran her fingers through her curls and went to pick Louise up and then tea for her and Lucien and milk for the youngest member of the household.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean pushed the pram up the drive, laughing as the children ran ahead when set free from their transport. Jean wasn't looking forward to the time she would have to give up the pram, it was so useful when shopping. She could reasonably get away with a pushchair for Louise for the next year, possibly, but she was just as active as the older ones. Thank goodness she had Cath to help her carry the shopping, when she didn't have use of the car, like today.

She stopped and looked at the house, the hanging basket in the porch needed attention, and the one on the corner too. She looked along the side of the house and suddenly had a flash of inspiration.

'Cath,' she stopped her young housekeeper, 'yesterday, you know, when the new patients came to register?'

'Yes,' Cath smiled, 'the one whose son accused Colin of poking his tongue out?'

'Mmm, that one.' Jean agreed, 'well, I've wondered on occasion about the wisdom of letting everyone walk through the more private part of the house. Most people like to see the children, but I could do without that sort of thing.'

'You've had an idea, haven't you?'

'Yes, I have.' She pointed to the veranda that went round the side of the house past the surgery window, 'I wonder if we can make a doorway between the windows, straight into the waiting room.'

'That way, nobody can see into the living room, or the playroom.' Cath nodded, 'and if I'm baking with the children we can have as much fun as we want, without worrying that someone will think I'm a messy cook.'

'Right,' Jean was glad she wasn't the only one who could see the idea would work, all she had to do was to get Lucien to agree. 'It won't be an easy job.'

'Only a builder could tell you that,' Cath pointed out, 'and you do know a good one.'

'I'll speak to the doctor later.' They continued on in to put the groceries away and give the children their lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surgery was quite busy that afternoon. Agnes Clasby insisted on saying 'hello' to the children, as always, sitting with them for just long enough to give each one a piece of chocolate while Jean was busy. She knew quite well that Jean knew what she did, but they both liked to pretend that it was a secret between her and the children.

Cath made tea for Jean and Lucien and, as Agnes was still there in the playroom offered her one.

'Oh, thank you, my dear.' Agnes smiled, she agreed with Jean that Cath was an excellent addition to the 'team' and she was as fond of Colin as she was of the other children.

The last patient of the day was Alice. Her appointments were always timed so she could take Gaia home straight afterwards, should she wish. So far everything was going well with her pregnancy and now she was showing most people knew about it. Matthew had been given some severe ribbing by some of the older coppers and he took it in good part, until Alice told him not to be so bloody pleased with himself, the hard work was to come. Cath let her in,

'There are still a couple of patients to be seen, Dr Lawson,' she told her, 'if you would prefer to wait in the playroom with the children, Mrs Blake says she will call you through.'

'Thanks, Cath.' Alice smiled, 'I'd like that.'

'Miss Clasby is there, not giving the children chocolate.' Cath laughed, 'I'll get you a cuppa.'

'Cath, that would be lovely,' Alice sighed. 'I've barely had time for one today, Dr Blake is not going to be pleased.'

'I won't tell.' Cath smiled.

'No but he'll ask and I'll have to be honest.' Alice grimaced, 'he's too darn perceptive.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaia was delighted to see her mother and scrambled onto her knee for a kiss and a cuddle.

'Hello, sweetie,' Alice smiled, 'been a good girl?'

'Yes,' Gaia snuggled close. 'Playing bricks.'

'Look Auntie Alice,' Thomas tapped her knee and pointed.

'Goodness, Thomas,' Alice gasped, 'what a tall tower. Aren't you clever!'

'Colin did it, too.' He told her.

'Well, you're both clever boys, then, aren't you?' Alice laughed at them.

'They play so nicely, together.' Agnes observed. 'No arguing.'

'Not when we're here, anyway,' Alice turned to the older woman, 'wonder what they'll do when this one starts joining in?'

'I'm sure they'll welcome him just as easily as they did Louise.' Agnes smiled.

'Oh, a boy is it?' Alice raised her eyebrows.

'Mark my words.' Agnes stood up, 'I'd best be off.' She looked down at the children, happily building towers then knocking them down again, shrieks of laughter accompanying the fun.

'Bye, Miss Clasby.' Alice said, smiling, then looked up as Jean poked her head round the door.

'The doctor will see you now, Mrs Lawson.'

Alice drained her cup of, now cold, tea and shuddered. 'Coming.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello, Alice,' Lucien smiled and indicated the chair opposite him, 'please, have a seat.' He waited for her to sit down. 'Now, how are things?'

'Good, I think,' Alice sat back in the seat, 'I feel the movements quite clearly now.'

'Could be gas,' Lucien observed, cheekily.

'Lucien!' Alice cried, 'it most definitely isn't.'

'Right,' he laughed, 'let's have you on the couch and I'll see if I can hear the heartbeat.'

She lay down and opened her dress to allow him to examine her. His touch was gentle and she noticed him smile as the baby gave a little kick at his intrusion. He put his stethoscope to her belly and listened, a slow smile spread over his face. Leaving the diaphragm in place he took the ear tips out and handed them to her.

'Go on, have a listen.' He murmured softly.

She smiled as she too heard the rapid pitter patter of her baby's heart. 'Thank you,' she whispered, and her eyes filled with tears. 'Makes it all the more real, doesn't it?'

'It does.' He smiled, 'now, blood pressure, I think, and weight.'

'As you wish.' She let him do his usual checks, answered his questions honestly and he pronounced her fit and well, but reminded her to take enough liquid in.

'I will.' She held his hand as he helped her down, and left her to fasten her buttons while he wrote up his notes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew joined Alice at the Blake's and Jean insisted they stay for dinner. As usual it was a squeeze round the table with the children, even though Gaia sat on Matthew's lap and Louise was in the highchair.

'I think we're going to need a bigger table, dear.' Jean laughed.

'Perhaps an extendable one,' Lucien suggested.

'Now, that's not a bad idea,' Jean grinned, 'my grandmother had one, she used it when the whole family turned up, usually at Christmas.'

'In that case, I'll keep my eye open.' He winked at her.

'While we're on the subject of the house,' Jean wiped Thomas' mouth, 'you remember the little issue we had the other day, when Colin was accused of poking his tongue out at Nicholas Marshall?'

Lucien couldn't see how she got from a table to bad manners but he nodded.

'Well, I've thought about this before, especially since we had the children.' Jean passed Genevieve a potato. 'This part of the house is where we live, private, don't you think? I wonder, perhaps, could we have a doorway made between the surgery and waiting room window? An entrance just for the patients, present company excepted.' She smiled at Alice.

Lucien looked at her, and thought, it was a reasonable request.

'I don't mind Agnes seeing the children at play, but really, they aren't a sideshow.' She added.

'I suppose you have a point.' He put his knife and fork down. 'As this lot get older they won't want to be confined to the playroom, they will need more space. You've looked at it, haven't you?'

'Only round the outside, on the veranda.' She admitted, 'it goes round past the surgery and stops before the back garden, so even if the children are outside...'

'Sounds like a good idea to me, Blake.' Matthew added his support to Jean.

'Ok then,' he smiled, 'I'll leave you to contact the builder.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean picked up the post. Nothing unusual, bills and the like. A large envelope, bordering on a parcel, post marked Cairns, piqued her curiosity, the Marshall's notes, she assumed. Nobody else registered had notes as thick. There was a letter from Christopher, post marked Adelaide, 'good,' she thought, at least they were in the same city. Ruby had sent one or two updates on her pregnancy, one was even a sort of apology, saying she had started the baby classes and Jean had been right, a bit of an eye opener and she had made a couple of friends, other first time mothers. It had given Jean heart to think that maybe, just maybe, things would work out, and Christopher and Ruby could make a go of things.

Lucien was out at a crime scene, the builder was due to start making a doorway for the surgery, Jack was at work, still loving every minute of it and Cath was picking up a few groceries, so for now it was just Jean and the children.

The builder followed her up the drive,

'Morning, Mrs Blake!' he called cheerfully.

'Morning Mr Martin!' She smiled.

She put the post in the hall and went to meet Mr Martin round the side of the house.

'Should be no problem,' he assured her, and she believed him. He'd done other jobs for them in the past and his work had always been well done and he cleaned up after himself.

'I've put dust sheets over the waiting area, as you suggested.' She smiled, 'I'll leave you to get started then, it's two sugars, isn't it?'

'Well, ma'am,' he grinned, 'that would be most acceptable.' He had lost nothing of his London charm or the twinkle in his eye, and Jean laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaia didn't like the noise at all and clung to Jean during the morning. She wondered if it was a distant memory of her traumatic past, the sound of gunshots echoing through the house. Jean couldn't leave the house, unattended so she had no idea how to deal with this.

She was just trying to get the children to eat, when Lucien came home. Her children weren't bothered about the noise and Colin was fine. Gaia was curled up on Jean's knee with her hands over her ears.

'Lucien,' she sighed, 'so glad you're back.'

'Problems?'

Cath was putting lunch out for Jean and herself.

'It's Gaia.' She indicated the little girl on her lap, 'she's really unhappy. Alice is in Melbourne and Matthew is in court. It's the noise.'

'Mmm...' he looked at her, 'well, I'm not needed at the morgue and there's no surgery because of the building work, why don't you take the children down to the park. I'll stay here.'

'She won't eat.' Jean's children were all tucking in to their lunch, as was Colin.

'Take something for her.' Lucien sat down and accepted the sandwich Cath put in front of him.

'We could, Mrs Blake.' Cath interrupted, 'I can soon wrap something up for her, take a drink.'

'I suppose so.' Jean had to admit, it was the easiest way to solve the problem.

'Give her to me,' Lucien held his arms out, 'while you go and get ready.' Jean placed Gaia on his lap and he wrapped her in his jacket, deadening the sound even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGaia relaxed the further down the road they went, and was soon happily skipping alongside Jean. She played in the park and ate the lunch Cath had brought for her.

'Poor thing.' Jean mused as she sat on the bench watching the children run around, 'I never thought she'd bother about it.'

'Well,' Cath observed, 'the only noise in the house is us, the radio and the children. So, loud noises could be a reminder of something she doesn't actually remember.' She shook her head and smiled, 'sorry, that doesn't make much sense, does it?'

'I know what you're trying to say,' Jean smiled. 'It's probably best she doesn't actually remember how she was found by Dr Lawson, but I suppose there will always be things that haunt her.'

They were talking when Colin screamed. He was on the ground clutching his face and a larger boy was running off. Cath was there in an instant and picked him up into her arms. His little nose was bleeding, the blood mixed with his tears. The other children gathered round.

'What happened?' Jean asked Thomas.

'That boy, mummy.' Thomas pointed in the direction the other boy had run, 'he hit Colin.'

Jean couldn't see the boy in question, 'Why?'

'Don't know.' Thomas took her hand, 'mummy, is Colin going to get better?'

'We'll take him to daddy, shall we?' She patted her son's head, 'do you want to put him in the pushchair, Cath, the others can take turns in the pram.'

Cath wiped her son's face with her handkerchief, 'Thank you, Mrs Blake.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow they managed to get Colin home quicker than they usually made the walk up from the park. Thomas ran ahead up the drive calling for his father. Jean was relieved to see Mr Martin had stopped making so much noise, Gaia might be alright now.

'Daddy, Daddy!' Thomas yelled, 'Daddy!'

Lucien appeared at the door, concerned at his son's shouts. 'Thomas, what's the matter?'

He stopped the boy by swinging him up.

'Colin's been hitted.' He gasped.

Lucien put Thomas down and looked in the pushchair.

'Ok son.' He squatted down, 'well, Colin, been in the wars eh? Come on, lad, let's have a look.' He lifted the child up and took him into the house and into the surgery. All the time he told him what a brave boy he was and how it would soon be better.

Jean passed the children to Cath and told her to keep them in the kitchen while she helped the doctor. She filled up a bowl with warm water and headed into the surgery where Lucien had Colin sitting on the couch.

'Ah, here we are,' he smiled at Colin, 'now, I'm going to bathe your nose and Mrs Blake is going to give you a cuddle at the same time, how about that, eh?'

Jean hopped up on the couch and pulled Colin onto her lap.

'It's ok, sweetie.' Jean wrapped him in a gentle hug, 'Dr Blake will make it better.' She looked up at Lucien with an expression that said, 'don't you dare hurt him, or else...' It was the 'or else', that worried Lucien.

Lucien tenderly wiped the blood from Colin's face, all the while telling him what a brave boy he was.

'Hmm..' Lucien looked at him, 'I think you'll be fine. But, nothing smaller than your elbow up your nose, young man!' He grinned.

'Lucien!' Jean scolded. She kissed Colin, 'I think you should have a piece of chocolate for being a brave boy.'

Lucien helped her and Colin down and she went into the kitchen to find the other children and Cath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So who thumped him?' Jack asked at dinner, 'I mean, he's only a baby.'

'We're not sure,' Jean answered, 'he insists it was Nicholas, the boy who stuck his tongue out, but he should have been in school.'

'Any idea which one?'

'I'm sure we can find out.' Lucien finished his meal, 'I'll do a phone round, you know, want to arrange medical checks on all children. Something like that.'

'You do most of the childhood vaccinations, Lucien,' Jean smiled, 'perhaps you need to check they are all up to date.'

'You looking for a job in intelligence, my dear wife?' Lucien laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack took Cath and Colin home, as usual, but stayed a little longer.

'...and they all lived happily ever after.' Jack finished reading a story to Colin, 'night, night, Col, see you tomorrow.'

Cath watched him from the door.

'Thank you Jack.' She lifted up and kissed his cheek. 'He loves the way you read stories.'

'I had a good teacher,' he smiled, and when she looked at him, 'mum.'

'Oh,'

'She read to us every night, did silly voices, even actions sometimes.' He laughed at the memories of his mother lifting and lowering her voice, waving her arm about as if she was wielding a sword, 'she should have been an actress.'

'I've heard her read to the children, occasionally, and I know the doctor does too.'

'That's why they're such good talkers.' Jack bent down and kissed her lips softly. He could just hear the radio on in the living room. 'She taught us to dance too.' He slipped his hand round her waist and started to move her away from Colin's room and into the living room, where he whirled her round the floor, giggling. The tune ended and they stopped,

'Oh, Jack.' she gasped, 'you are so...lovely.'

'So are you.' He pulled her into a kiss, much longer than usual, deeper, and she felt something she had never felt before. Totally protected and utterly loved; something she was now ready for.

He looked down at her and smiled.

'It's best go.' He whispered.

'Of course.' She lifted up again and kissed his cheek.

She watched him saunter down the path,

'One day, Jack Beazley,' she murmured to herself, 'you won't leave me here.' She smiled and closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'One day, Jack Beazley,' he murmured to himself, you won't have to leave.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, who is the boy hitting littl'uns? Who are the Marshalls?

Guess I'll have to keep writing, unless you know otherwise!


	34. Chapter 34

Colin's nose was bruised and tender for the next few days and he winced every time his mother wiped it. The building work was completed to Jean's satisfaction and Mr Martin put a lock on the door through to the house effectively cutting the waiting room off from the private side of the house.

Lucien thought about how he could find out which school Nicholas had been enrolled at. With thirty schools taking in his age group, a medical check of each one would take over a month if he did one a day. Unless Mrs Marshall came in, or brought the boy in he couldn't ask her. Perhaps the notes would shed some light on the family.

He sat in his study and opened the envelope from Cairns. There was a polite but pointed letter from the doctor;

'Dear Dr Blake,

As requested here are the medical records for Mrs Edwina Jane Marshall and Master Nicholas Peter Marshall. Generally they are in good health, but she can be rather over protective of the boy and will fuss over the slightest sniffle, to which end the boy has missed a lot of schooling.

He is an 'interesting' character, not staying in any one school for long, they being, 'unsuitable', in his mother's words. Apparently he is bullied, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the bully. I know I shouldn't say so much in a letter but these things do not appear in his notes. I caught him pinching one little girl in my waiting room one afternoon and when I remonstrated with him he blamed the girl and his mother defended him, so, if you have any other children about, keep a look out.

They have moved around the country since the boy was born in Darwin. I have never seen the husband, she does not work but seems to have no financial difficulties. All bills are paid on time.

Good luck.

Yours sincerely

Graham McWalters MD Edin.'

Lucien scratched his head. A fellow graduate of Edinburgh, surely not? He picked up the phone and dialled the number in Cairns.

'Dr McWalters?' Lucien enquired, 'Lucien Blake.' A huge smile spread over his face at the familiar Scottish brogue, 'bloody hell, it is isn't it? Stumpy McWalters!' He roared with laughter. 'A long way from home.'

In Cairns Dr McWalters, 'Stumpy' to his friends due to the missing lower left leg after an accident as a child, left him with him having to have part of his leg amputated; laughed out loud as he realised who the Dr Blake was he had sent the records to. Some would say a cruel nickname but he had always taken it in good part, using his false leg for practical jokes during his time at university, ably abetted by his Antipodean mate.

'My god!' He gasped down the phone, 'I should have known, how many Lucien Blake's are there in the world? Thought you'd had enough of Oz?'

'Circumstances change, came back and took over dad's practice.' Lucien sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk, ready for a good chat. 'Got your letter about the Marshall's. Know what you mean about the boy, he accused my housekeeper's son of sticking his tongue out, when it was him. Col's not yet three!'

Jean found him still with his feet on the desk when she took a cup of tea through. The relaxed position earned him a withering look, he winked,

'Right, Stumpy,' he grinned, 'gotta go. Get yourself over here when you can, come and meet the family.' He put the phone down and his feet back on the floor, still grinning.

'Jean,' he held out his hand to her to bring her round to his side of the desk and a seat on his lap. 'What a turn up. The Marshall's doctor from Cairns, only an old friend from Edinburgh.'

'Really?' She raised her eyebrows, 'still no reason to put your feet on the desk, now I'll have to clean it before surgery.'

'Sorry, dearest.' He kissed her cheek. 'Don't mind me inviting him over, do you?'

'Not at all, but 'Stumpy'?' She looked puzzled.

'Had to have the lower half of one leg amputated when he was a child.' Lucien told her, 'always known as Stumpy.'

'Not very kind.' She observed.

'He instigated it.' Lucien squeezed her, 'his name is Graham.'

'Right.' She got up. 'I'll leave you to the notes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had got the waiting room just how she liked it. They had had a sign made to direct the patients round to the side, Jean was the only one who used the connecting door, during surgery. One or two patients said how sorry that they wouldn't see the children in the playroom, Jean just pointed out that that part of the house was where they lived... Most were understanding. Agnes' appointments were moved to be the last so she could visit the children, and Alice just called to pick up her daughter. If she saw the doctor while she was there, well it was a private matter, they were colleagues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't see anything of Nicholas for a while. Lucien had found he was a pupil at St Columba's quite by accident. He had been called out to attend a house in the same road, where a man had been found slumped over his garden chair, dead.

'I'll see you down at the station,' he called to Bill as he put his bag on the back seat. Looking round to check for other cars as he pulled away he spied a child walking away from the school.

'Hm...' he wondered, 'who's absconding?'

He started to follow the boy, watching him pull heads of flowers and kicking stones. Lucien's strides were much bigger than the boy and he was soon close enough to grab him by the collar.

'Now, lad,' he turned him round. 'Oh Nicholas Marshall.'

Nicholas struggled but the doctor was not letting go, 'Gerroff!' he yelled.

'This way, young man,' Lucien turned him round, 'as far as I am aware the school day is not yet over.'

He marched him back to the school and into the front door.

'Headmaster in?' He asked, brightly.

'Oh, yes, er...'

'Dr Lucien Blake.' Lucien smiled, genially.

Lucien remembered this was the school that Arturo DeMarco attended before his untimely death and the one Alice had said Gaia was not going to attend, even though, at the time, she had no say in the matter. He smiled to himself, so much had changed in such a short time.

'Dr Blake,' The head smiled and extended his hand, 'what can I do for you?'

'Found young Nicholas outside the school,' Lucien pushed the boy forward, 'I assume he should be in class?'

Mr Jones looked down and the sulking boy,

'So boy,' he scowled, 'skipping class again. Second time this has happened. I'll have to speak to your mother, again.'

'Done it before, has he?' Lucien asked.

'Afraid so, doctor,' Mr Jones agreed, 'both times the same class, I'll warrant, games, yes?'

Nicholas just nodded.

'Right,' he took the boy's arm, 'this way.'

'Mind if I...' Lucien indicated he would like to observe.

'Please do.' Mr Jones smiled, 'do you have children, doctor?'

'Three,' Lucien smiled, 'but they haven't started school yet.'

'Oh.' He rounded a corner and went out onto the playground. 'Ah, cricket.' Mr Jones smiled. Over on the games field a game was in progress, with boys in shorts and singlets fielding, batting and bowling.

Lucien watched as Mr Jones took Nicholas over to the games teacher A short conversation followed, during which Nicholas received a slap over the back of his head. The doctor watched as the boy took off his blazer and tie and started to jog round the edge of the pitch. Obviously a lazy boy he was soon puffing and panting, as his chubby legs dragged him round.

The crack of leather on willow brought Lucien's attention back to the game and he saw the ball whizzing through the air right towards him. He reached out his hand and caught it.

'Sorry, Sir!' The batsman called as Lucien threw the ball back to the bowler and waved.

Mr Jones returned to Lucien. 'He's a lazy boy, not just in sports.' He told him. 'Sulky in class, always in trouble for silly things, like flicking erasers around the room, and blaming it on other pupils.'

'Hm...' Lucien thought, 'did he go missing about two weeks ago?'

'He did, as it happens.' Mr Jones stopped and looked at him. 'Do you know something?'

'My wife was in the park with our housekeeper and the children.' Lucien thought back to the incident with Colin's nose. 'Colin, the housekeeper's son, was hit in the nose by a boy. My son said it was Nicholas but I thought it unlikely, as it was during the school day. Colin, by the way, is not yet three.'

'Little bugger!' The headmaster muttered, 'he trips the little ones up in the playground, then claims it was nothing to do with him. He's not been here long but I'm already thinking of expelling him. His mother seems to think he can do no wrong.'

'When I was at school,' Lucien thought back to his time as a pupil at school in Ballarat, before his father sent him away, 'if you got into trouble in school your parents usually doled out extra punishment. The school bully usually got a good thrashing from his fellow pupils when they'd had enough.'

'Hmm...' Mr Jones smiled, 'I can't condone violence among the students doctor, but I get your point. I'm getting complaints from other parents, though, so something has got to be done.'

'What have you thought of?'

'Well, at playtimes he has to stay by a teacher, whoever is on duty.' Mr Jones thought, 'all staff have been told to watch him, but that means missing other things. Don't suppose you have any ideas?'

'Not off the top of my head.' Lucien smiled, 'but my step-son is a teacher, I'll ask him if he has any ideas.'

'I'd welcome any.' Mr Jones shook his hand and watched him leave.

Lucien walked back to his car, thinking he was a pleasant enough chap, but he also knew he had upset Alice, so he'd keep quiet about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had already started the autopsy when her colleague arrived.

'Lose the way back?' She teased.

'Caught young Marshall skiving from school.' Lucien swapped his jacket for a white coat. 'St Columba's, just up the road from our chap here.'

'Oh, little devil.' She smiled. 'What did you do with him?'

'Took him back.' Lucien started to examine the body, 'he was trying to get out of games. Got a clip over the back of his head and sent to run round the pitch.'

'Serves him right.' Alice watched him check for bruising or cuts.

'He's done it before.' Lucien checked the fingers, 'about the time Colin got hit. Looks like Thomas may have been right, when he said it was Nicholas.'

'Oh, now really...' Alice snapped, 'Colin's only two, Nicholas is at least eight!'

'I know.' Lucien finished his checks, 'can't see anything. Let's have a look at his back.' He and Alice turned the man over. There was a small cut at the back of his head, some dried blood, but Lucien didn't think it was a cause of the man's death. However he'd get an x-ray done. There were no further marks on the man's body so Lucien turned him back over and prepared to look inside.

They weighed and examined all the organs. Apart from a little scarring in the oesophagus due to acid reflux, and a gastric ulcer there was nothing wrong with the man. They put him back together and covered him.

'Well,' Lucien scratched his head, 'that's a puzzle.'

'An apparently healthy man just dies.' Alice wrote the notes up, 'Matthew's not going to be happy.'

'Not until we can give him a conclusive cause of death.' Lucien agreed. 'So, let's get an x-ray done, of his head.'

'Right,' Alice groaned.

'You alright?' He was concerned.

'Backache.' She grumbled. 'It comes and goes.'

'How far on are you now?' Lucien became her doctor now, not her colleague.

'Six months, about.' She smiled, wearily. 'I'm alright, Lucien, just been standing up too long.'

'Go on up to Jean.' He took the clipboard off her. 'I'll finish up here and do a check up on you. You're due for one, anyway.'

'Honestly, Lucien...'

'Do as you're told, Mrs Lawson.' He touched her shoulder, 'we both know your dates are suspect anyway.'

'Lucien...' she muttered.

'Go, now.' He opened the door, 'or I shall take you myself.'

Lucien watched her go, it was either a big baby, or Alice was further on than they thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello Alice.' Jean smiled when she opened the door, 'finished early?'

'No, Lucien insists I come and sit with you.' She sighed, 'I've got backache so he wants to see me.'

'Oh, well come on,' Jean stepped aside, 'I'll make you a cuppa.'

'Thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were sitting in the living room with the children playing around them when the phone went.

'Dr Blake's Surgery,' Jean trilled, 'Christopher! Oh, how lovely!' She sat down. 'How's Ruby?'

'Good, give her my best wishes.' She smiled, 'look after them both, please.'

Jean went to sit back down with Alice, 'Well, there you have it, I'm a grandmother!'

'Oh, Jean,' Alice smiled, the ache in her lower back forgotten, 'congratulations.'

'A girl, Amelia Jean,' She grinned, 'a good weight, six and a half pounds. Bit of a long labour and Ruby whined, but then...Anyway, all's well.'

'So, perhaps they'll settle down, now.' Alice suggested.

'I hope so.' Jean smiled, 'did Lucien tell you I gave them both a good talking to when they last came over?'

'Yes he did.' Alice laughed, 'did it make any difference?'

'Ruby kept me informed of how things were going, with the pregnancy.' Jean told her, 'went to the baby and labour classes, made some friends, so I hope so. At least she won't be completely ignorant, this time.'

'Good,' she winced.

'Alice,' Jean looked at her. 'How far on are you?'

'About six months, why?' Alice wondered why everyone wanted to know how pregnant she was.

'Because you winced then,' Jean pointed out.

'A twinge, in my back.'

'Just your back?'

'Well, round here too.' She ran her hand over the top of her bump and looked at Jean's concerned face, 'don't be silly Jean, it's far too early.'

'I'm not convinced,' Jean mused, 'you look rather big for six months.'

'Well, it's pure guess work for me.' Alice reminded her, 'but I can't be much more.'

'Right, in that case...' she got up and went to the sideboard and poured her friend a large whisky. 'Drink that.' She ordered.

'Jean!' Alice was horrified.

'I can't hook you up to an alcohol drip,' Jean stood in front of her, 'I don't want to put you in the car and disturb anything, and you said Lucien is on his way. So...' she held the drink in front of her. '...if they are contractions they need stopping.'

Alice took the glass. She had to admit Jean knew more than she did about pregnancy. She'd done her obstetric training but that was about it, she'd done more surgery than anything, apart from pathology. She did know it was a method of slowing or stopping early labour, alcohol, but such a large whisky? She sipped it, slowly, hoping Lucien would arrive before she finished it.

She was about halfway down the drink when the doctor arrived. He went straight into the living room where he knew his wife and colleague would be.

He pulled up short at the sight of Alice drinking, and drinking what appeared to be whisky at that. She'd been very careful up to now.

'Jean?' He put his bag down.

'I think she's in early labour.' Jean went to him, 'I didn't want to take her to the hospital and I can't set up a drip, so I thought the next best thing was a whisky.'

She searched his face for acceptance of her diagnosis and treatment.

'Right, let's have a look at you, Mrs Lawson.' He smiled then frowned as she winced again. 'Come into the surgery.' He held out his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hmm...' Lucien put his gloves in the bin '...young Lawson is in a hurry to enter the world, Alice.' He turned to let her get dressed. 'I'll take you down, myself.'

'Lucien,' Alice whispered, 'it's too soon.'

'Let me worry about that, eh?' He offered her his hand and she stepped down off the table. 'Now, I'm going to get Jean to ring down and get them to have everything ready. It's a slow labour, but the head is engaged, so you'll be staying in until he arrives.'

'Gaia...' Alice hadn't sorted anything out about where Gaia would stay.

'...will stay here.' He smiled, 'come on.'

Alice had no choice but to do as he said. It wasn't something she could put off until tomorrow, until she had seen to Gaia.

'Gaia,' Lucien called the little girl over, 'mummy has to come with me, now. You can stay with Daisy tonight, how about that?'

Gaia held out her arms to Alice, 'Mummy?'

'It's ok sweetie, mummy will be back soon. You be good for Aunty Jean, please.' Alice kissed her tenderly and hugged her tight.

'Ok.'

Lucien mimed he wanted Jean to call the hospital, she knew what to say and took Alice out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucien,' Alice lay back in the hospital bed, 'will you deliver the baby, please?'

'If that's what you want, of course.' He smiled and brushed the back of his hand over her forehead. 'Do you want Matthew in, when it's time?'

'I thought...'

'I'm your doctor,' he reminded her, 'if I say it's acceptable, it's acceptable.'

She smiled and winced. 'Thank you, I think he should see the task through to the end, don't you?'

'Absolutely, I did.' He smiled.

'You're Jean's doctor.'

'Now let's have a listen to his heartbeat, shall we?' He took his stethoscope and found the sound he wanted, his smile told her all was well, so far.

'I'm going to be checking that regularly.' He said, 'if, and only if, I detect anything that give me cause for concern, I'm whipping you down for a caesarean.'

If you say so.' She was in no position to argue, though she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

There was a knock on the door and a midwife entered.

'All is prepared, doctor.' She smiled. He was glad to see it wasn't the one that had upset Jean over Louise, 'we have a cot prepared and an incubator, should one be necessary.'

'Thank you.' He smiled, 'when Superintendant Lawson gets here, let him in please.'

'Really?' Dr Blake was known to be a bit of a radical, but a father, during birth?

'Yes,' he smiled, 'Mrs Lawson would very much like him to be here.'

'Very well.' She shook her head and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice dozed on and off between contractions until her waters broke and Lucien told her that it wouldn't be too long.

'How about Jean's tried and trusted technique?' He suggested.

'What's that?' Alice asked, panting though another pain.

'Have a wander round,' He turned the covers back, 'she swears by it.'

'After five, I suppose she knows what she's talking about.' Alice accepted Matthew's hand to help her off the bed. She walked slowly round the bed, Matthew had never felt so useless in his entire life. There was nothing he could do to alleviate her pain. Lucien noticed his friends worry.

'Matthew, here.' He pulled him over to Alice, 'like this.'

He guided Alice to stand facing her husband and put Matthew's arms round her so she could lean on him. Next he gently encouraged Alice to put her head on his chest and Matthew to stroke her back.

'You'll know when,' he whispered to Alice, 'as soon as you feel the need to push, we'll have you back on the bed.'

'Is the baby alright?' She moved from foot to foot.

'Let's have another listen, shall we?' He put the stethoscope in position and smiled, then let her hear, reassuring her.

She and Matthew just stood, relaxing into each other, until she gasped.

'Oh, god! Now! I need...'

Lucien and Matthew swiftly got her onto the bed and he told the officer to put his head out of the door and call for the midwife.

For Matthew everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Lucien giving orders to the midwife, and encouragement to his wife, while he just held her hand letting her squeeze until he had lost all feeling.

'Come on, Alice,' Lucien grinned at her, 'another one...good, that's the head. Now on the next contraction, another good push and he'll be here.'

'Every (pant) one (pant) says (pant) it's (pant) a boy.'

'Sure is.' Lucien grinned as a thin wail broke into the sound of her gasping for breath.

'Bloody hell!' Matthew breathed. 'A boy.' He looked at Alice, beads of perspiration on her brow, pink cheeks, 'you are bloody amazing, woman.' He bent over and kissed her. She burst into tears.

'Is he alright,' she sobbed.

'Tiny, but a good pair of lungs,' Lucien assured her.

The midwife wiped him down and weighed him, 'Four and a half pounds.' She wrapped him up and took him over to his parents, 'well done, dear.' She smiled.

Alice cradled her son, 'He's so tiny,' she gasped, 'hello, little man.' She kissed his forehead.

'Got a name for him?' Lucien asked as he finished his duties as a doctor and resumed those of a friend.

'Richard.' Alice smiled, 'Richard Matthew.'

Matthew stood staring at the baby, 'He's beautiful.' He breathed.

'Now, Mrs Lawson,' the midwife interrupted them, 'how about you have a bath? Then you can have a go at getting him to latch on. I assume you're feeding him yourself?'

'Yes,' Alice looked up, 'and I'd love a bath.' She passed the baby to Matthew and let the midwife help her into a wheelchair and to the bathroom.

Matthew sat in the chair by the bed, 'Bloody hell, Blake.' He gasped, 'what do I do now?'

'Well, Matthew, you make sure you don't get yourself hurt in the line of duty. But for now, when Alice comes back, she will need some rest, so once young Richard is satisfied, he will be put into an incubator, because of his size, and I will take you up to ours, for breakfast.'

'Breakfast?'

'We've been here all night.' Lucien shook his hand.

'Right.'

Lucien left him to await Alice's return and to phone Jean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Blake's residence,' Jean tried not to mumble, Gaia had not settled in Genevieve's room and had ended up in bed with Jean. Needless to say, Jean hadn't slept too well, and she was used to a good night's sleep. 'Oh, Lucien.'

She listened and smiled.

'Oh that's wonderful.' She brightened at the good news, 'I know deep down she was worried, not being sure how far on she was. '

She listened to him again.

'So you think she was about a month out?' Jean ran her hands through her curls. She listened to his answer and him telling her he would be bringing Matthew back for breakfast in about an hour.

'Good,' She smiled, 'I'd better get on then, get the children up.'

She put the phone down and headed to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean tried not to laugh at Matthew's bemused expression when she served him his breakfast. He barely registered Gaia until he had swallowed his first cuppa.

'Daddy.' She clambered onto his knee, 'where mummy?'

He blinked then wrapped his arms round her, kissing her curls, 'Mummy is in the hospital, sweetheart.' He smiled at her, 'I'll take you later, and you can meet your baby brother.'

'Baby in mummy's tummy.' She told him, they had tried to explain to her that the bump that mummy was growing was a baby. But how do you explain to a two year old?

'Not now, darling girl.' Matthew tightened his grip, 'he came out early this morning, while you were asleep.'

'Oh.'

Jean smiled at her confusion.

'Eat your breakfast, Gaia,' she instructed, 'then, perhaps this afternoon daddy will take you to see mummy.'

'Absolutely,' Matthew agreed, 'after lunch, we'll go and see her.' He yawned.

'Go and have a sleep in the guest room, Matthew.' Jean cleared his plate away, 'Lucien, away to your bed, too.' she ordered her husband.

'Cath, when we've washed up let's take the children to buy some flowers for Dr Lawson and maybe a little teddy bear for the baby.'

'His name's Richard,' Matthew stifled another yawn and headed to the guest room.

'Right, and I'll get those gowns for him,' Jean organised everybody, she had said Alice was to have the bassinet and the baby things, no need to buy new, and Jean wasn't going to use them again. She'd sent some to Ruby for her granddaughter, as well. She planned to keep Gaia occupied so she wouldn't notice the absence of her mother too much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, I don't think I've spent so long on a birth before. The case of the dead man and Nicholas will continue in the next chapter.

Apologies for the nickname 'Stumpy', but in the days when Dr Blake is set people were given nicknames that invariably referred to appearance: 'specky four eyes', for those who wore glasses, 'ginger' for red heads etc.


	35. Chapter 35

Jean, Cath and the children walked up from town, laden with groceries, flowers and a small teddy bear.

Poor Gaia was somewhat bemused about the whole thing, but Aunty Jean paid special attention to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They weren't far from the house when Thomas pointed and yelled,

'Mummy, look!'

Jean looked and saw the disappearing back of a small man or child, but she was sure it was Nicholas, who should have been in school.

At the drive post she saw what he had been up to and she was not pleased. The brass plaque that had been put up when Lucien went to China to see his daughter, Li, was scratched, badly.

'Do you think it will polish out, Mrs Blake?' Cath looked closely at it.

'We can try, but I doubt it,' Jean frowned, 'no guesses.'

'Hm...' Cath mused, 'you could be right, but shouldn't he be in school?'

'He should.' Jean marched up the drive, very cross indeed.

While Cath sorted out the flowers and gave the children a drink, Jean phoned St Columba's. She soon ascertained that Nicholas was not where he should be and the headmaster had had enough,

'Right!' He snapped, 'I'm phoning his mother, I will not have that child in my school, anymore.'

Jean looked at the receiver and put it down, shaking her head. It was so rare for a child of that age to be expelled from school, she wondered which school would be unfortunate to have him next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cath tried her best but the scratches wouldn't polish out. Jean would have to order a replacement, but she didn't know where Lucien had got it done. She'd tackle him when he came back from the morgue. He and Matthew had had a couple of hours sleep before heading to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'll see to it, dear.' He said, at lunch. 'But if I get proof it was him, or I can get him to admit it then I'm going to insist his mother pays towards it.'

'Why on earth is he such a naughty boy?' Jean asked. 'He's eight now, surely his mother must have realised the whole world isn't against him?'

'At this rate, the whole world will be.' Lucien mused.

'Have you read his notes, now?' Jean asked, remembering the large package that had arrived.

'Yes, but these things are not in there.' Lucien smiled at Cath as she took his plate away, 'it's just his medical history. Countless sniffles, but Stumpy did say his mother was a fussy woman. She tried to get him out of games because he gets breathless. She was convinced it was asthma but Stumpy told her it was because he is a little on the chubby side and the exercise would do him good.'

'Maybe that's why he absconds during games class?' Jean surmised.

'True,' Lucien nodded, 'if she rings to make an appointment make it as soon as possible, please, Jean.'

'Will do.' Jean agreed, she let the children leave the table and helped Cath tidy up.

'The superintendant will be collecting Gaia for visiting today.' She told her, 'She's going to meet her baby brother.'

'Right.' Cath smiled, 'The flowers are in water. Will he be staying for dinner?'

'Of course.' Jean smiled, 'Dr Lawson will be in hospital for a week, not that she will want to be, but Richard is very small and Dr Blake won't let him out until he reaches five pounds at least.'

Cath smiled, she kept her thoughts to herself but was rather glad she wasn't nursing the pathologist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew had been congratulated on the birth of his son, at the station. He told them he would be taking some family time when Alice was discharged but until then it was business as usual, though he would be taking his daughter to meet her brother that afternoon, and every afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I've informed the midwife that Gaia is to be allowed in to see her mother,' Lucien told his friend, 'usually children aren't allowed in.'

'Thanks, Blake.' Matthew smiled, 'Jean said Gaia didn't settle very well last night, so perhaps if she sees Alice is alright it will help her tonight.'

'Jean says you can stay here if you want.' Lucien passed on Jean's offer.

'No, it's ok thanks.' Matthew grinned, 'I don't think Alice would want her routine disturbed anymore.'

'You're probably right.'

'What did the x-ray show on our body?' Matthew turned to the business of the death near St Columba's.

'Interesting.' Lucien sighed, 'the cut on the back of the head was only a small one but there was a little bleed into the brain. I'm going to go in when I get back there, after surgery.'

'So how did he get the cut?'

'At the moment I don't know, again I will have to take a really close look,' Lucien smiled, 'could be a stone, thrown by someone. It's such a tiny cut, I'm surprised it did so much damage.'

Jean appeared at that moment with Gaia, ready to go and see her mother.

'Daddy!' She held out her arms to her father who swung her up and hugged her.

'Hello, sweetheart.' He kissed her cheek, 'been a good girl for Aunty Jean?'

'She's always a good girl,' Jean smiled. 'Now, flowers from us for Alice and Gaia chose the teddy for Richard.'

'Thanks, Jean.' Matthew grinned.

'Tell Alice I'll pop over this evening with anything she wants.' Jean went with him to the front door, 'tell her to make a list.'

'Again, thank you.' Matthew kissed Jean's cheek. 'I'm not sure what to do about evening visits, they're when Gaia is in bed.' Matthew thought he would have to leave Alice on her own and she would get frustrated with the lack of adult company.

'You visit Alice,' Jean smiled, 'one of us will babysit. Me or Cath or Jack. She knows us all. If you tell her that it's happening she should be fine.'

'Jean, what would we do without you?'

'Oh, you'd manage.' She watched him put Gaia into the car and waved them off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice handed the baby back to the nurse. He was feeding well, she was surprised how easy she found it.

'Can you leave him here, for visiting, please?' Alice smiled, still tired.

'Dr Blake has already asked us to.' The nurse smiled back as she settled Richard into the cot. 'He said your husband is bringing your daughter to meet him.'

'Yes,' Alice agreed, 'we think she will understand better, rather than not seeing me for a week.'

'Clingy, is she?' The nurse didn't mean it cruelly.

'She is adopted. Her family were killed in a rather nasty incident.' Alice understood, 'she is better in familiar surroundings and with those she knows well.'

'You know,' the nurse turned, 'I've always thought it must be a shock to an older child if mother turns up at home with no bump and a baby.'

Alice laughed, she had a point.

She was dozing when the door opened and Gaia ran over to the bed,

'Mummy!' She tried to clamber up.

Matthew lifted her up, grinning, 'There you go miss.' He leant over to kiss Alice as she wrapped her arms round her daughter.

'Alright?' He asked gently.

'Bit tired, but yes.' She turned her attention to Gaia, 'hello sweetie,' she kissed her head.

'How was she last night?'

'Slept with Jean,' Matthew smiled, 'didn't settle. These are from them, she says to send a list back with me and she will bring anything you want over tonight.'

'Thank her for me, and thank you, how did you get time to order those?' She pointed to a bouquet that had arrived mid morning.

'Quick phone call from the station.' He admitted.

'Have you had any sleep?' She asked, concerned.

'Couple of hours at Blake's.' Matthew smiled, 'Jean made me go and lie down in the guest room.'

'Mummy.' Gaia felt she was being ignored.

'Gaia, pet.' Alice smiled at her, 'it's ok. Now, mummy is going to stay here for a few days, but you will go to Aunty Jean as usual and daddy will pick you up every day to come and see me. Would you like to see the baby?'

'Baby.' She looked round.

Matthew took off his uniform jacket and went round to pick his son out of the cot. 'I thought he was supposed to be in an incubator?'

'They'll take him down after visiting, he's ok. It's just a precaution.' She smiled as she watched him so tenderly lift the baby out. Richard looked even smaller against his father's chest. He passed him to Alice.

'Say hello to Richard, Gaia.' She whispered.

'Ooh.' The little girl's eyes opened wide and she gently touched his face. Then she leant over and kissed him. She touched his hand with her finger and it closed round it. Gaia giggled softly. Alice lay there with her arms round her family and looked up at Matthew, she smiled at him.

'I suppose I'd better ring your mother,' he murmured as he sat on the bed and held her hand.

'You better had.' Alice laughed, 'don't want to get on the wrong side of her now, do you?'

'Jean says one of them will babysit so I can come to evening visiting.'

'I'd like that.' She murmured, 'I know I've got to stay in for a week, give him chance to start gaining, but, really...'

'I know,' Matthew laughed, 'you'll go stir crazy.'

'I'm a doctor, Matthew,' she reminded him, 'we don't make very good patients.'

'I'm going to take some time off when you come home,' he told her, 'just until you get settled.'

'Hm...' she looked at him and drew her brows together, 'think I can't cope on my own?'

'I'm sure you can, but I'd like to.' He squeezed her hand, 'I'm as new to this as you are, we'll have to learn together, and Gaia, too.'

'Alright,' she smiled, 'actually, I'd quite like that. Just us, for a few days.'

'Just us.' He leant forward, over the now sleeping Gaia and kissed her, properly.

Matthew took Gaia's finger out of Richard's tiny fist and carried her out, telling Alice Jean would be over with her night things and toiletries that evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surgery was not busy that day but there was an emergency call from Mrs Marshall, wanting the doctor to see Nicholas, he'd had a fall.

Jean, mindful of Lucien's request that Nicholas be given the earliest appointment possible told her to bring the boy straight up and Dr Blake would see him at the end of surgery. She also noted it was still during the school day, so if he had been where he should have been the teacher or school nurse, if they had one, would have dealt with any injury.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was sitting talking to a patient in the waiting room when the Marshalls arrived.

'Please take a seat, Dr Blake won' be long,' she smiled sweetly. Nicholas had scraped both his knees, and the palm of his left hand. If he had been Thomas Jean would have bathed them, kissed her son and sent him back out to play. But obviously Mrs Marshall was, as Dr McWalter had observed, a fussy mother.

The patient Jean had been talking to took her turn seeing Lucien and left shortly afterwards.

'Thank you, Mrs Blake.' She called cheerfully as she exited through the new door.

'Had some alterations done,' Mrs Marshall huffed.

'Yes, well,' Jean smiled, 'the children aren't a side show.'

'That boy can't stick his tongue out at your clients or my son, now.'

'Colin did not stick his tongue out,' Jean's smile disappeared, 'he has manners.'

'Nicholas assures me...'

'I think Nicholas may have been mistaken,' Jean stared at the boy, who looked down.

'Mrs Marshall, Nicholas,' Lucien put his head out of the surgery door. 'Come in, please.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Now then, what can I do for you today?' Lucien was at his most genial.

'Nicholas has had a fall.' Mrs Marshall indicated her son's knees.

'Couldn't the school nurse treat them?' Lucien asked.

'Er...'

'On the couch, young man.' He instructed the child.

Nicholas sat dangling his legs while Lucien looked closely at the grazes. He went to the surgery door, 'Jean, a bowl of warm water please, and would you come and assist?'

'Right away, doctor.'

While he waited he asked Nicholas where he had fallen.

'On the road,' the boy sulked.

'Hm...' Lucien peered at the graze on his hand, 'shouldn't you have been in school?'

'It's games this afternoon, doctor,' Mrs Marshall answered for the boy, 'Nicholas has asthma, I don't like him playing rough sports.'

'Asthma, eh?' Lucien mused, 'well I'll give him a little check-up after we've sorted this out.'

Jean came in with the bowl of warm water and put it down on the trolley and brought it over.

'Hold his hand for me, please Jean.' Lucien poured some disinfectant into the water and started to clean the dirt out of the graze. He was gentle, but the boy winced and whined. 'Now, now, Nicholas, it must be properly cleaned or infection will set in. You don't want me to have to give you penicillin by needle do you?'

Nicholas went pale.

Lucien cleaned and dressed the grazes.

'Gravel and soil,' he looked at the water, 'now that's not road dirt, more like driveway dirt.'

'How would you know that, doctor?' Mrs Marshall asked, surely it was all the same.

'I'm a police surgeon, it's part of my job to investigate accidents, murders, and the like. You get to know the difference.' He smiled happily.

'You told me you fell on the road outside school, Nicholas.' She turned to the boy.

'Right, let's have a look at your chest.' Lucien took out his stethoscope and listened to the boy's breathing, getting him to take deep breaths and cough. 'Sounds clear to me, but, how about you test a new piece of equipment I've just acquired?' He thought he'd pique Nicholas' curiosity, if he had any.

'What is it?' Nicholas looked worried.

'It's called a peak flow meter.' Lucien took out what looked like a clock with a tube attached to it. 'You blow into it, and I can see your lung capacity. Brilliant piece of kit, watch.' Lucien blew into it getting a very respectable reading without trying.

'Bet you can't get it as high as that?' Lucien winked.

Jean watched him and smiled, talk about lulling him into a false sense of security.

Although naturally lazy, Nicholas didn't like to be beaten which is why he never did anything he knew he couldn't achieve at. This looked simple.

'Good breath in...'Lucien held the instrument ready, '...then...' Nicholas blew hard and got almost as high as Lucien.

'Nearly.' Lucien grinned, thinking that it was quite a reading for a child. 'In fact excellent, remember you're not as big as me, so your lungs are smaller.'

'But he gets out of breath so easily.' Mrs Marshall argued.

'Not asthma, my dear,' Lucien looked at her seriously, 'Nicholas, I'm afraid is a little bit chubby for his own good. He needs to take part in sports and perhaps lay off the cakes and biscuits. Not easy, I know, I have trouble resisting my wife's shortbread, but I do get a lot of exercise, do I not, Jean?'

'You do, doctor,' she smiled, 'between the children and two jobs I suppose you're lucky to have time to eat biscuits.'

'Indeed.' He helped Nicholas down off the couch, 'now, where were you when you fell?' He held his hand tightly, and looked him in the eye.

'Um...' Nicholas looked down, 'outside.' He mumbled.

'Really,' Lucien looked disappointed, 'because I believe you were spotted running away from my gate just after my brass plaque had been badly scratched.'

'Nicholas?' HIs mother growled, 'have you lied to me?'

'Um...'

'Nicholas, this doctor has been nothing but kind to you,' light was beginning to dawn, Lucien thought, 'now you have been expelled from school. I didn't believe it when Mr Jones said you were caught by Dr Blake outside the school, I defended you.'

She turned to Dr Blake, embarrassed, 'I must apologise, please tell me what the cost of the damage is, but can you help me?' She sat down. 'Nicholas has been in so many schools, all the time I have defended him, a fatherless child, struggling with bullies, called names. Have I been wrong all this time?'

'Hm...' Lucien sat back in his chair. 'Let me make some enquiries, but, Mrs Marshall, lots of children have difficult upbringings. My colleague's adopted daughter was found after a house fire killed her family, my wife's first family, her two sons, I don't think she spoiled them when their father was killed during the war...' he looked up at Jean, apologising for bringing that into the conversation,

'Indeed not,' she agreed, 'in fact, if anything, I may have been stricter.' Something she had often admitted to him, privately.

'He's my only child, doctor.' she reasoned.

'Don't spoil him, ' he smiled, 'love him, but that doesn't mean spoiling him.'

They both watched the Marshalls leave. Mrs Marshall was talking quite severely to her son as he fiddled in his pockets, pulling out a slingshot.

'How many times, 'she snapped, 'have I told you not to play with that, after you broke my window?' She snatched it off him.

At the door Lucien looked at Jean she looked at him and in an instant a horrible thought hit both of them and he shot off after them.

'Nicholas, wait!' He shouted. He caught up with them and Jean could see him talking to the boy. He took the slingshot and sent them on their way.

'Well?' Jean asked as they went back into the waiting room.

'He says he found it hidden by the school gate.' Lucien opened the connecting door and they went into the house. 'His mother confirms that the first time she saw it was yesterday, after school.'

'Do you believe him?'

'Actually, I do.' Lucien opened the playroom gate to let the children free and followed Jean into the kitchen. 'I think he's discovered that he can no longer rely on his mother to back him up. He won't change overnight but maybe, if he can get into the right school, he can be shown how to behave.'

'Tea?' She asked, putting the kettle on the hob.

'Sorry, I promised Matthew I'd go and look at the brain injury.' He held up the slingshot, 'this would make a suitable weapon, but who used it?'

'Right, well, I'll see you later, then.' She kissed his cheek as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Thanks for dinner, Jean.' Matthew picked Gaia up, 'I'll drop Gaia round in the morning, if that's ok.'

'Of course it is.' Jean smiled, 'I'll take these things to Alice tonight.'

'Jean, thank you,' Matthew smiled, 'for everything.'

'Pshaw!' She huffed, 'you and Alice would do the same for us, I'm sure. We've been friends for years.'

'And will be for more years to come, I'm sure.' He bent and kissed her cheek.

'See you tomorrow, Gaia,' Jean kissed the sleepy little girl.

'Night night, Aunty Jean.' Gaia mumbled in reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean left Lucien to look after his children while she went to see Alice. He'd got back just after dinner had ended with the results of his final part of the autopsy and he had given his report to Matthew, for him to read when Gaia was in bed.

Alice was sitting up feeding Richard when Jean entered the room. It was a sight Jean never expected to see, especially when she first met the pathologist. But now, Alice had become a loyal friend and now a mother. She went up to the bed with the things Alice had requested.

'Hello,' Alice smiled.

'How are you?' Jean kissed her cheek.

'Fine, thank you.' Richard decided he'd had enough and slipped off her nipple. Alice passed him to Jean who gently winded him then cradled him in her arms.

'I'd forgotten how tiny they can be,' she whispered as she stroked his cheek.

'Jean,' Alice smiled, 'would you be Richard's godmother?'

'Oh, Alice, I'd love to be.' Jean smiled, 'thank you for asking me.'

'We'd like Lucien to be one of his godfathers and Charlie the other.' Alice continued. 'Matthew and I feel that we are just one big family, anyway. Neither of my brothers are interested in being part of the ceremony, both having given up on the church. I know Lucien has, in many ways, but...'

'I'm sure he'll be honoured,' Jean smiled.

The midwife knocked and entered the room.

'Is Master Richard finished, Dr Lawson?' She asked softly.

'For now,' Alice smiled, 'I'm sure he'll want more later.'

Alice took her son from Jean and kissed his forehead, 'Sleep tight, little man.' She whispered.

They watched Richard be taken out down to his incubator.

'How's Gaia?' Alice asked, settling herself in the bed.

'Tired.' Jean smiled, 'she was almost asleep when Matthew took her home this evening.'

'I'm sorry she was a nuisance last night, Jean.' Alice frowned, 'I thought she'd enjoy staying with Daisy.'

'Too much, too soon,' Jean supposed, 'but don't worry, I can cope.'

'Thank you for the flowers,' Alice was desperately trying not to ask about the case, Jean could see that and decided to put her out of her misery.

'You're welcome. Right...' she sat on the bed, 'Lucien has found a bleed on the back of your man's head and done a second autopsy. Now I don't know what he's found but at first we wondered if it was something to do with the slingshot young Nicholas has. He says he found it by the gate outside school.'

'Oh?' Alice perked up, 'and...?'

'Lucien believes Nicholas,' Jean smiled, 'so I suppose he's looking for another boy who originally owned the slingshot.'

'Who's going to admit to that?' Alice asked.

'Depends how the question is asked, I suppose.' Jean mused, 'and if it is the weapon. Lucien hasn't told me, yet.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew put Gaia to bed and sat down with a whisky to read the report. There wasn't much to say, Blake noted that the bleed to the brain was enough to cause a headache, but a bruise had developed over the chest, consistent with the man having fallen over the back of the chair. His conclusion was that the man's heart had simply stopped.

Case closed.

Matthew was relieved, in a way, it would have been a complicated case, if it turned out that the slingshot had been the cause of death. Now he could concentrate on being a husband and father. He sat back and smiled to himself, sipping his whisky and silently toasting his newborn son, and his stunning wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack returned from escorting Cath home and joined his mother and Lucien in the living room.

'Don't recommend St Pat's, doc.' He sipped a whisky, 'we don't have the spare staff to watch a boy like Nicholas.'

'Ok.' Lucien laughed. 'I wonder why he started out on this path, though. His mother adores him, although her eyes have been opened recently.'

'Perhaps he was bullied,' Jean sipped her sherry, 'originally, in his first school.'

'Could have been,' Lucien agreed, 'found out it was a good way to get mum's attention and continued claiming that was what was happening wherever he was.'

'Well, only he knows.' Jack stood up, 'got a bit of work to do for tomorrow so I'm going to sit in the kitchen.'

'Feel free to use the study, Jack.' Lucien offered, 'if that's easier for you.'

'Thanks doc, I might take you up on that occasionally, but for now all I need is a table to spread my stuff over.' Jack left them to talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'How was Alice?' Lucien sat next to his wife and put his arm round her.

'Surprising.' Jean smiled. 'She was feeding Richard as if she'd done it many times before. She's a natural.'

'Good.' Lucien raised his glass, 'to the Lawsons, all of them.'

'The Lawsons,' Jean laughed and raised her glass. 'She'd like you to be one of his godfathers, Charlie the other one, and she's asked me to be his godmother.'

'Blimey, really?' Lucien grinned. 'Even with my relationship with the church?'

'She says we're like a big family,' Jean told him Alice's thoughts, 'she trusts you to do the best for her son, should that become necessary.'

'That's a rather lovely thing to say, don't you think?'

'I do.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't want Nicholas to become a murderer but I might continue trying to sort him out. I've met kids like him.


	36. Chapter 36

Warning: the rabbits get it, in this chapter! Remember they are a serious pest in Australia.

Also, thanks to all those who offered such sympathies over my back issues. It's very kind of you and it is getting better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice remained in hospital for a further week and, although she loved her son, she was right when she told Matthew as a doctor she made a lousy patient. Lucien took pains to see her daily and give her updates on any cases and even gave her a couple of reports to read. In the end he decided Richard was gaining steadily and he discharged her, much to the nursing staff's relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew was glad he had taken time off, Richard fed regularly during the night and he would take him out of the bassinet for Alice so he got as little sleep as his wife. They had lazy days as a family and he then knew what put the smile on Lucien's face, since he and Jean had married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien, meanwhile, was still trying to work out how the man had died, and whether or not the slingshot had anything to do with it. They had finally found out who the man was. He had been visiting his sister, having come over from Adelaide. His sister had had a call to go to Melbourne to see to her son, who had got himself into a spot of bother with the local police. She hadn't been worried about her brother not answering the phone, he was very deaf, so she was down at the police station when she got home and he was not there.

In Matthew's office she wiped her nose and sipped the tea Ned had thoughtfully provided.

'Adam had health problems all his life,' she sniffed, 'his hearing loss was due to working in a factory. He worked in the offices but the noise was still too much for him. He had a weak heart, or so he had been told, so any shocks were to be avoided.'

Lucien looked at her. Her sorrow was not an act, she genuinely grieved for her brother, 'I did an autopsy on your brother, I found no sign of heart problems.'

Charlie looked at him, he wished it was the boss sitting here, not him, he hated family death, the ones where all you had to go on was the word of a devoted sister or brother.

'Oh,' she looked at him, 'well, when he was born he struggled to breathe. That's what I was told, he was quite a bit older than me.'

'I'll have another look, if you don't mind.' Lucien suggested gently. 'If that is the case then perhaps the little knock to the head would have been enough.'

'It wasn't a slingshot was it, doctor?' She asked, looking him straight in the eye. 'Only one of the boys from that school has been using one, to knock the birds out of my tree, or try to, anyway.'

'Oh, do tell.' Lucien looked interested. 'What does this boy look like, unless you know his name.'

'I do know his name, I complained to the headmaster, it's Finlay Ross. Skinny little tike, red hair and freckles.' She huffed in annoyance, 'he'd do better to stay in school, but his mother has no control over him.'

'Thank you, Mrs Shaw,' Lucien smiled, 'I don't think you'll have any trouble with the slingshot, now,' he took the offending object out of his pocket, 'another boy found it, I confiscated it off him.'

'Well, if you want my opinion, burn it.' She snapped.

'Hmm...' Lucien smiled. 'Charlie, perhaps you could have someone run Mrs Shaw home?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was sure there was nothing wrong with Adam Lewis's heart but he would have another look. He pulled the body out of the morgue fridge and opened up the original incision he had made. The heart was nothing out of the ordinary, no sign of disease, but then not all weak hearts showed anything. He looked closely at the surrounding tissue and there it was, a bullet. How the hell had he missed it? This man, with his medical history, would not have served during the war. So, the bullet must have moved when he fell over the chair, after being surprised by the pellet from the slingshot. Lucien took the bullet and closed up the chest, then he wanted to see if he could find a wound, consistent with a small calibre weapon, possibly something that would be classed as a 'ladies gun'. It took some finding, it was such a small mark that he had overlooked in the chest hair. It was an old wound, properly healed, must be years old, he thought. He wondered if he had, in the past, angered a girlfriend who had fired a shot at him. He'd have to ask Mrs Shaw. Also, surely he had noticed he had been shot, unless...

Lucien could picture it...a noisy factory, an argument with his girl in the office, a shot from across the room, a pinch, a scratch, but not death. Perhaps he thought she had missed. He ran his hand over his head and put the body away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Shaw said she knew nothing of a quarrel with a girl. Adam had never married, had few girlfriends in his youth, a quiet, unassuming man.

'Hidden depths,' Lucien thought. 'Quiet, unassuming men didn't go round getting themselves shot!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew came back from his family time break and told him that there was really no case. The man had died, natural causes. The wound was so old and Lucien admitted the bullet could have moved at any time and seen him off. With his medical history... Lucien's involvement would have stopped there, but Finlay Ross' mother complained about the theft of his slingshot. Not one of her best ideas, as her son was constantly being complained about. Mr Jones heard about it and decided something had to be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Blake's surgery,' Jean picked up the kitchen phone, 'Oh, Mr Jones.'

She listened to his problem and then his request,

'...you see, Mrs Blake,' he sighed, 'a lecture from the headmaster on something like this is unlikely to have any effect. Now the doctor...'

'I'll ask him,' she smiled, Lucien would enjoy something like that, but she was still sending her children to St Patrick's, her elder boys had gone there...

At dinner that night Lucien looked at her as if she had gone mad.

'A lecture, on the use of a slingshot?' He swallowed his whisky, 'well, I suppose I could.'

'I'm sure you could temper it to suit young boys.' Jean smiled, 'no pictures of dead bodies or autopsies, though. You'll have the parents on the doorstep.'

'I had a slingshot,' he mused, 'as a boy.'

'Why am I not surprised?' Jean sighed, heavily.

'I used it to knock bottles off walls.'

'Hmm...' Jean pursed her lips.

'Maybe a few rabbits...' he grinned, but she just looked at him. 'Right, maybe not stories of my misspent youth.'

'No.' She returned to eating her meal.

Jack and Cath kept their heads down, trying to hide the grins spreading over their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean caught Jack when he came back from walking Cath home,

'Jack,' she was waiting for him, 'can you help Lucien with this lecture?'

'I'll offer,' Jack saw she was worried, 'but...'

'He's used to speaking to adults, coppers, not schoolboys.' She whispered.

'I'll give it a go,' he bent and kissed her cheek.

Lucien was grateful for Jack's suggestions. They spent the weekend practising in the garden and Lucien got a pigeon, much to Jack's surprise, and Lucien's.

'I could use this as an indication of the harm a slingshot could do.' Lucien picked up the offended creature, limp in his hand.

'You could, 'Jack agreed, 'but a pigeon is a pest, how about a rabbit?'

'Your mother will have a fit!' Lucien grinned, liking the idea immensely.

'She could always cook it for dinner, afterwards.' Jack was partial to his mother's rabbit stew, a recipe refined over the years.

'True.' Lucien stowed the slingshot in his pocket, 'come on then, let's go on a rabbit shoot!'

They poked their heads into the kitchen and announced they were off to work on the lecture. She didn't really want to know what they were up to, no good, of that she was sure, but they were very alike, she had noticed, very much alike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Lucien parked up by a field and gathered enough small, sharp stones to fill their pockets. They found a quiet, hidden spot by the hedge and sat, hoping not to have to wait too long.

'You any good?' Lucien showed him the slingshot.

'It's ok, doc,' Jack whispered, conspiratorially, 'got my own.' He reached up the back of his sweater and produced an old, well-used catapult, 'made it when we were on the farm. Rabbits, rats, I was quite good, a long time ago.'

'Right,' Lucien grinned, 'I won't tell.'

'We shouldn't have to wait long,' Jack said, 'there's a lot of rabbits around now, this time of year.'

They sat in silence for a while until Lucien nudged his step-son. 'There,' he pointed out to the left of the field, under some trees, 'ready...aim...fire!' He hissed. Two missiles flew across the field hitting their targets sharply. They shook hands. The rest of the rabbits weren't too clever and instead of diving down into their warrens scattered around. Lucien and Jack couldn't resist taking pot shots at the animals, until they decided that if they got anymore they'd be eating rabbit for the next year!

They picked up their 'victims' seven for Lucien, five for Jack, and headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Home from the hunt, wife!' Lucien called cheekily through the sun room. He and Jack put the rabbits on the kitchen table. 'We need to pick a couple for demonstration purposes, then Jean can...'

'...Jean can what?' Came a stern voice from behind them.

'Jean, my dearest wife,' Lucien grinned, 'Jack and I have been trying our skills with slingshots.'

'Lucien!' She shouted, 'not on the table!'

Jack grabbed an armful and Lucien picked up the remaining catch.

'Oh really,' She put her hands on her hips, 'what are you, schoolboys?'

'Come on mum,' Jack implored, 'you used to be grateful for my kills when we were on the farm.'

'Yes, well...' She huffed, 'they damaged the crops, and it was free meat. Money was tight.'

'Jean, we, I want to demonstrate to the children the effect of a slingshot, I only need a couple, can you use the rest?' Lucien looked over the heads of two good sized bucks. 'Your rabbit stew is...'

'You can entertain the children while I skin and gut them, Jack.' She turned, true they didn't need to make use of free meat now, but rabbit was easy to cook and she had more than one recipe. 'You, doctor, can help me with the preparation. They can go in the freezer.'

'Right-oh,' Lucien relaxed, 'I'll put these two in the study.' He headed off out of the kitchen relieved he still had his head.

'Lock the door!' Jean called after him, 'I don't want the little ones seeing dead rabbits in the house.'

Lucien waved over his shoulder. He didn't mind, but there again, they were rather small for that yet. Rabbits were cute in stories, they just got caught in nets in Mr McGregor's garden or fell asleep after eating too many shot lettuces off the garden waste pile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien entered the school hall. Rows of young boys sat facing the front waiting to hear a talk from Dr Blake. Mr Jones had not said what the subject of the lecture would be but it was only for the boys. Lucien had wanted to speak to the girls as well but Jean had suggested that, even though girls could be as bad as boys, a lecture on this subject may well have the parents up in arms at their little girls being subject to such a bloodthirsty discussion. Perhaps he could come up with another subject for the girls. He looked at her, confusion all over his face, he worked with a woman who wasn't bothered about cutting up dead people. He shook his head and left her to her cooking.

He stood in front of their upturned and expectant faces. Jack had suggested a shock opening. Lucien looked at them, put his hands in his pockets and wandered around. Then he stopped, took his hands out of his pockets and loaded up the slingshot. He raised it, aimed and fired. The missile hit the back wall of the hall with a resounding thwack!

There was a gasp from his audience. Lucien sauntered to the wall and reached up, running his finger over the space and teasing out the tiny stone. Up to now he hadn't said a word. He continued his silent musings as he wandered back to the stage, tossing the stone in his hand.

'Good aren't they?' He waved the slingshot around. 'Had one of these as a boy.'

There was a bit of mumbling, whispering.

'Hands up if any of you have one.' He watched them and waited. One hand went up, followed, gradually, by several others. 'Thought so.'

Lucien put his weapon down on the table and leant against it. 'Well, boys,' he said, 'I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not here to discuss the finer points of slingshot use, or how to get the best out of them. This slingshot is not mine, it was found and passed to me when I was looking into the death of a man down this road.'

There was a gasp.

'Don't worry, he wasn't murdered by slingshot, but it was part of the evidence. Slingshots are dangerous, in the wrong hands and used in the wrong places. Now, where would be the wrong place, I wonder.' He waited for an answer.

A little lad nervously put his hand up.

'Hello, son,' Lucien smiled genially at him, 'what's your name?'

'Er Sammy, sir.' Came the shaky reply.

'Well, Sammy, what do you think?'

'Er, near houses, sir?' Sammy blinked, 'you know where there's people.'

'Well, that sounds fair, but why?'

'Well, you said it was part of the evidence in a murder, and if you can get a stone stuck in the wall maybe you can get one stuck in a person.' Sammy reasoned.

'So where do you think is a sensible place to use one?'

Another brave lad put his hand up.

'Yes son?' Lucien pointed at him.

'Um, in the fields, sir?' The boy suggested.

'Now that's a good idea.' Lucien grinned. 'But how much damage do you think a slingshot and pebble can cause, eh?' He looked round the expectant faces. 'Anybody squeamish?' Silence, 'because if you are don't come up to the table.' He whipped a sheet off the two rabbits he and Jack had bagged over the weekend.

'Now, me and my step son, Mr Beazley, went out at the weekend to see if we could remember how to use a slingshot and this is part of the result. As I said, if you are squeamish don't look.' He stood aside and watched. Sammy was obviously one of the braver boys and was eager to see the dead rabbit. He waved some of his mates over and pretty soon most of the boys were examining the cadavers with oohs and aahs.

'Watch'er goin' to do with them?' One curious, skinny lad asked.

'Well, some of the others are your lunch.'

'What?' Several lads gaped, 'lunch!.'

'Yes. Don't worry, your mothers have all been asked,' Lucien smiled, 'My wife makes a rather tasty rabbit stew and because Mr Beazley and I are rather handy with a slingshot there's plenty.'

'Me mam says they used to eat a lot of rabbit,' Sammy licked his lips, 'but now she can only get it at the butchers and don't like payin' for pests.'

Lucien laughed, and gently squeezed his shoulder, he'd taken a liking to young Sammy.

'Now!' He raised his hands to get them quiet, 'I don't know what Mr Jones told you you would be told today. What I really want you to know is that slingshots can be dangerous. They can kill a man or woman, if you must use them, go out into the fields, target the rabbits, then get them home to your families, good honest meat. The man that died down the road was hit with a slingshot, but it didn't kill him. He had a weak heart and also had a small bullet still inside him, from a previous attack, that moved. It was that bullet that killed him, BUT, a slingshot could easily do the same thing.'

'Yes, sir!' Most of the boys chorused.

He continued to talk to the boys in a friendly manner, about anything they cared to ask, some questions were about his jobs, some about the war; but he was a little reticent on that; some about his childhood, when he used a slingshot.

'By the way,' Lucien waved the slingshot over his head, 'anyone missing their slingshot...Finlay Ross.'

The room went quiet. At the back of the crowd, Finlay Ross, red of hair and now very red of face, stood, head down.

'Come here, boy.' Lucien's voice was quiet, but the boy advanced, without looking the doctor in the eye. 'You are a very lucky young man.' He looked down, 'this could well have killed someone. Where would that have left you? Eh?' He took him aside, 'look Finlay, I know there are complaints about your behaviour, using a slingshot down the road, trying to get the birds in the trees. So, here's the deal. I'm going to keep your slingshot and when I hear that you are attending to your lessons, doing as you are told and keeping to a true path then, and only then, can you have it back. If, young man, I hear that you are not then no slingshot and a punishment that fits the crime. Understand?'

Finlay nodded,

'I can't hear you, Finlay.' Lucien murmured.

'Yes sir.' The boy whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr Jones had been watching from the back of the hall. He wasn't sure what to expect from the doctor but he had an idea that he had got through to them. It had been a gentle lecture, the start had made him jump, but he had put the block of wood up that the doctor had asked for, not wanting to damage the wall. He had agreed he would give Dr Blake weekly updates on young Finlay who was a worry for him. A naturally bright boy who was easily bored, which was why he got into trouble so often. Punishment for his transgressions would be visits from the doctor, then a police constable, then a sergeant then a senior sergeant then Superintendant Lawson. Mr Jones hoped he'd get the message before the superintendant had to come and visit.

The rabbit stew was served and enjoyed by nearly all, Nicholas thought it revolting to eat a pest, but Lucien managed to persuade him to eat some of the stew, the vegetables and liquid, which he did say was tasty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Blake,' Mr Jones shook his hand as he took his leave, 'thank you. Most interesting and entirely what the boys needed. You didn't upset them or tell them they were naughty, just gave them a use for their slingshots. I had one too, but I'm afraid I was a rotten shot.'

'Now, Mr Jones,' Dr Blake smiled, 'I would have liked to give the same lecture to the girls but I was advised that girls are supposed to be sensitive and not predisposed to violence. It's not something I believe but that's by the by. It seems a shame they have been left out, so, perhaps my colleague, Dr Lawson could give a lecture at some point. What it's like to be a woman in a man's world, or some such title, but I would leave that to her. Or I can come and talk to them about careers in medicine.'

'Dr Lawson?' He queried.

'Yes, she's married to the superintendant, but is a pathologist. A very clever woman.'

'Right,' he scratched his head, 'well, times are changing I suppose. Can I leave that one with you, maybe if the doctor is amenable I can square it with the board and the parents.'

'Mr Jones.' Lucien shook his hand and headed back home, wondering how Alice would feel about talking to school girls about her job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there you are, a use for a slingshot, a not a murder, one heck of a cold case it could be, but this is not 'New Tricks'! I'm sure there will be more in the lives of the Blake's and the Lawson's, and maybe Alice will give a lecture to the girls, but it would probably be quite gruesome!


	37. Chapter 37

'Come in, Alice,' Jean smiled and let her friend and children in. 'Hello, Gaia, how are you today?'

'Hello, Aunty Jean.' Gaia held her arms up for a hug and smiled. Jean bent down to the child and hugged her, sending her off to the playroom.

'Are you sure about this, Jean?' Alice looked worried, Jean had said if Alice wanted to do some work in the morgue she would happily look after Richard as well as Gaia.

'Alice,' Jean sighed, 'you yourself said it, you are never going to be the stay at home mother. There's nothing wrong with that.'

'So you keep saying,' Alice carried her son down to the kitchen, 'but some are already saying I should be sitting at home, knitting or something.'

'Oh, and since when did you ever follow convention?' Jean smiled and put the kettle on, 'I take it one of those people is your mother?'

'Yes.' Alice agreed, 'and some I've met in town.'

'Some people should keep out of other's business.' Jean huffed.

Alice just sat and sighed. 'I do love them,' she whispered, 'it's just...'

'I know you love them,' Jean said softly, 'but you can still love them and work. It's not as if you are working full time, just helping out, really. Mathew agrees to it, doesn't he?'

'Of course.' Alice nodded, absentmindedly stroking Richard's head, 'he suggested it. He said someone needs to keep a reign on Lucien again.'

'Yes, well,' Jean smiled, 'he has been a bit too involved in a couple of cases lately. He misses you helping him, you make a good team.'

'Thank you Jean.' Alice accepted the compliment, 'but about you looking after my children, I should get a mother's help, shouldn't I?'

'Why?' Jean asked. 'I like having the house full of children. I always wanted a big family, and I have Cath to help.'

Alice sighed.

'Alice, what _is_ the matter?' Jean could see it was more than a little sniping about being a working mother that was bothering her.

Alice handed her an envelope, 'I received this in the post this morning.'

The envelope was addressed to ' **Mrs** A Lawson', not ' **Dr** A Lawson'. In it was a crudely written note expressing almost anger that she was not staying at home with her children, and threatening to inform Family Welfare that she was not a fit mother.

Jean looked at it and turned the paper over in her hand. It was cheap notepaper, and the handwriting was poor. It was a local postmark on the envelope

'Hm..' she looked at Alice, who was not as calm as she tried to make out. 'I don't think you have anything to worry about.' She sipped her tea, 'You are making provision for the children. It's not as if you are leaving them in the house to fend for themselves.'

'I know, but if Family Welfare became involved...'

'Then you have your doctor to vouch for you. The local police officers, we can't ask Matthew, he's your husband and therefore biased, you have nothing to worry about.' Jean reached over and touched her hand. 'Don't pay any attention to it.'

'Thank you Jean.' Alice smiled, 'well, I suppose I'd better get off.' She handed Richard over to Jean and stood up. At least she didn't have to give Jean instructions, it was usually the other way round.

'Go on, I'll see you later.'

'I'll just say good bye to Gaia,' she headed off to the play room where her daughter was happily playing with her friends, but still had time to give her mother a kiss good bye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien looked up as the door to the morgue opened and smiled as Alice hung up her coat and put her white lab coat.

'Good morning, Alice,' he greeted her cheerfully, 'how are you?'

'I'm very well, thank you, Lucien.' She smiled back, 'how are you?'

'Glad to have you back, my dear.' He grinned.

'So, what have we got?' She went over to the table where he was just uncovering the body of an elderly man.

'This was Michael Upjohn.' Lucien said, 'aged seventy six years and four months. He was found at his small herb farm near Smythe's Creek.'

They looked at the tiny, wizened figure, sun-burnt leathery skin, from years tending his produc, they supposed. His hair, thick, long and snow white, fell onto the table like a short bride's veil.

'He looks so wise, even in death.' Alice murmured, resisting the urge to stroke his head, as she would Gaia's or Richard's.

'He does, doesn't he?' Lucien felt she had hit the nail on the head, he had struggled to describe the man before him, but, yes, wise.

'So, why are we looking at an old man, is there something suspicious?' She asked, after all, they couldn't stand there all day looking at him.

'He was found in an empty rain barrel, curled into it.' Lucien described with his hands how the man had been found, 'not a fall, specifically put there.'

'An empty rain barrel?' She picked up the old man's left hand, 'broken fingernails,' she observed. 'Maybe he tried to climb out.'

'Possibly,' he agreed, 'he's so slight, I wouldn't have thought he'd be able to put up much of a fight.' Lucien looked at the other hand, 'see, here.' He turned the hand to look at the palm, 'splinters.'

'Hm...' perhaps he fought off whoever it was with a piece of wood.' She suggested.

They continued their examination of the body. There were multiple bruises, finger bruises mainly, the odd larger one, but it looked as if he had been jabbed by many people, Lucien imagined a group of people around him, jabbing, poking. Alice looked at him and imagined much the same. There was a larger bruise to the side of his head, which both thought would have rendered him unconscious before he was put in the barrel. They performed the autopsy finding a healthy set of internal organs, no damage to the heart or liver.

'Do you, suppose,' Alice said, as they closed him up, 'that when they put him in the barrel the position caused him to suffocate?'

'Well, if he was unconscious...' Lucien finished and they pushed him into the fridge. 'Come on, Alice,' he said changing into his suit jacket, 'let's go and look at a herb farm.'

'Er...alright.' Alice smiled, this was more like it. Although he usually left her in the morgue while he went out 'investigating'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the drive Lucien and Alice chatted about her children, and she told him about the letter she had received, that Jean had told her not to worry about.

'I agree with Jean,' he squeezed her arm, 'don't you worry, but I'll have a look and get the lads to keep their ears open. Nobody in the station has said anything, and Agnes admires you for being the person you are.'

'Oh, that's kind of her.' Alice was surprised, though it was like Agnes, again, not one for convention.

'I suspect she's a tad jealous.' Lucien observed, 'you are doing what she would have done, given half the chance.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The farm was small and well maintained. The herb beds once neat and well kept were now trampled and plants ripped out and thrown around. Crop labels in English and Latin were strewn about. They found the barrel that Mr Upjohn had been put in.

It was dry, for the most part, some dampness in the base, but he definitely hadn't drowned.

'You know, Alice,' Lucien said, still peering into the gloom of the barrel, 'I know he was small, but if whoever did this curled him into the barrel you could be right. Suffocated.'

'But why?' Alice frowned, 'he was just a herb farmer. A slight little man, I doubt he did any harm to anybody. Did he have any family?'

'Don't know.' Lucien looked round the plot, 'let's see if we can get into his house.'

'Breaking and entering, doctor?' She teased.

He tried the handle of the door to the kitchen, 'No, it's unlocked.' He pushed the door open and entered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kitchen was neat and tidy. There was the remains of a sandwich and cup of tea on the drainer, he was probably just tidying up after his meal. The refrigerator held some milk, sausages and butter. There was bread in the bread bin, and a dish of tomatoes on the counter.

They wandered into a small living room. The furniture was shabby but clean, a couch and two arm chairs. A newspaper was folded on a small side table and the fire place was still slightly warm from the previous night. There was a little dust, but nothing that indicated the house was neglected or unloved. They headed up the stairs to find two doors. One led to a bathroom with the usual facilities. On the sink was a glass with two toothbrushes.

'Alice, look.' Lucien pointed to the items, 'there should be someone else here.'

'The bedroom.' Alice kept her voice low, but she sounded worried.

'Come on.'

Lucien knocked gently on the bedroom door and listened. He heard a very quiet, frail voice,

'Michael?'

He pushed the door open slowly in the room was a bed, an old Victorian iron bedstead, and in the bed was a tiny figure.

'Mrs Upjohn?' Lucien went swiftly to the bed, 'I'm Dr Lucien Blake. Are you alright?'

'Where's Michael?' She whispered. Mrs Upjohn was tiny, white haired and as wizened as her late husband.

Lucien turned to Alice, 'I saw a phone in the kitchen, get the ambos, ask them to bring Mattie with them.'

Alice just nodded and headed downstairs, swallowing her tears. Since becoming a mother she found she was prone to being more emotional than before.

When she returned to the bedroom she found Lucien cradling the frail old woman, who was weeping into his chest.

'I am so sorry, Mrs Upjohn,' he whispered, 'I'll find out who did this, I promise.'

'Mrs Upjohn,' Alice sat at the foot of the bed, 'would you like me to make you a cup of tea?'

Lucien smiled at her and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Alice made tea for the old woman Lucien asked her, gently, if she had heard anything the previous night.

'I did hear voices, but not clearly, doctor,' she sniffed into the handkerchief he had given her, 'then it went quiet. I must have fallen asleep.'

'You didn't notice your husband hadn't come to bed?' He asked.

'He tries so hard not to wake me,' she smiled, still speaking in the present tense, 'so, no. He usually wakes, woke me with a cup of tea, before he went to check the herbs. Doctor,' she looked at him out of bright blue eyes that, under normal circumstances probably twinkled with mischief, 'who would do this? We have nothing to take, all we have is in the business.'

'I don't know, but I will find out.' He propped her up with the pillows and she drank the hot sweet tea Alice brought her.

'Thank you, my dear, you are very kind.' She smiled at her.

'This is my colleague, Dr Alice Lawson.' Lucien introduced her.

'Mrs Upjohn,' she asked, 'do you have any family? Is there someone we can contact?'

'We weren't blessed, doctor.' She smiled sadly. 'Do you have children?'

'Between my wife and I we have six children.' It was the first time Lucien had bothered to think about their combined progeny and even he had to gasp a little. 'Dr Lawson has two.'

'Six, my word doctor.'

'We were both married before we met, so we have grown up children and little ones.'

'You are so lucky.'

'I am.' They were interrupted by the arrival of Mattie and the ambos. Mattie helped Mrs Upjohn into her dressing gown and collected a few necessary toiletries and an extra nightgown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien used the phone to call Matthew and ask him if anyone was coming to investigate the case. And, how had Mr Upjohn been found?

Matthew looked at his notes, apparently it had been called in by a passer-by who saw a group of youths messing about the previous night.

'Well,' Lucien wasn't pleased, 'whoever was on night shift last night needs to think a bit harder.' He told the superintendant what he and Alice had found.

In the station Matthew rolled his eyes, and looked at the roster.

A new sergeant had been in charge, well, it wasn't one of the 'old guard', and two junior constables. He'd review the roster and see if he could mix some of the more seasoned team in with the new ones. Meanwhile he'd have a word with Sergeant Robins about the incident, and find out why he hadn't done more on the case.

'Davies, you and Constable Simmons head over to the herb farm at Smythe's Creek,' he called across the office, 'the owner was found dead last night, Blake says the place is trashed and his widow was found upstairs in bed.'

'Anything else, boss?' Charlie asked as he picked up his hat.

'It was called in by a passer-by, when they got home,' he passed him an address in Nintingbool, 'look round the place then go and see what they have to say.'

'Boss.' Charlie and Ned headed out to the farm and Matthew sat and mused about the problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Sophie Upjohn was given a wash and some breakfast before Lucien gave her a thorough check up, then she was settled in a bed and left to rest. Mattie said she would pop in during the day and see how she was doing.

Lucien spoke to the sister on duty to give her instructions as to the old woman's treatment and care.

'Anything she wants to eat is fine, but make sure she drinks.' Lucien said, 'she has been in bed with a heavy cold for the last week, but she says she is generally, in her words, a little wobbly on her pins, these days.'

'Very well, doctor,' the nurse smiled, 'shall we encourage her to get out of bed a little later, perhaps sit in the chair?'

'If she feels up to it.' Lucien agreed. He headed back to the station to hand in his autopsy report and then back to the morgue to see Alice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had had a second look at Michael Upjohn to see if her thoughts about suffocation would hold water. Now that rigor had passed she could curl the body up and from what she could see it would have led to what she originally thought. Lucien entered just as she was deciding that she was right. He smiled at the sight, she had obviously learnt a few of his tricks.

'What do you think, Alice?' He joined her at the table.

'I think he was alive when they stuffed him into that barrel, but unconscious. He suffocated before he could regain consciousness.'

'I agree.' Lucien touched her elbow, 'I hope he knew nothing.'

'So do I.' Alice sighed, 'I'm sure he caused no offence to anyone.'

'Matthew has sent Charlie and Ned up to the farm and then to the witness'.' He informed her, 'it would seem the officers on night duty were less than thorough.'

'New, are they?' Alice couldn't imagine any of the regular team not being thorough, not even Bill Hobart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been agreed that Alice would only work in the mornings so she went with Lucien to pick up her children before she went home and prepared the evening meal and did a few domestic chores, or played with Gaia, which was preferable.

She had been dropping Gaia off at Jean's if she went shopping after one or two snide remarks had upset the little girl, they'd hurt her too but she was an adult and had more knowledge of the world. She still did not understand why anyone would point out that Gaia was not actually hers, in front of the poor child. It had taken some effort to explain to a three year old that while Mummy may not have carried her in her tummy like Richard she did love her with all her heart and not to take any notice of the, as they were at home, 'mean old lady'. So if she was out and about with only Richard in the pram and anyone made a comment about it, she just replied,

'Gaia is playing with her friends,' and left it at that.

She bit her tongue when one evil old harridan, Jean's description, passed a remark about 'Poor, put upon Mrs Blake.' When Jean heard she was furious and she, Alice _and_ Cath took all the children out shopping and to the park and made sure they were seen to be having a wonderful time and that the children were well mannered and happy. Alice could not see how her friend could be described as 'put upon' when she never showed any sign of stress or annoyance about having so many children in the house, never complained about it, in fact she seemed to thrive on her busy life.

'You know, Alice,' Mattie had said when they met one day in the hospital, 'Lucien loves Jean so much that nothing can upset her, and if it does he knows exactly how to make her feel better.'

Alice smiled in agreement and decided to ignore the gossip and sniping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ned and Charlie reported that there was a lot of scuff marks round the barrel, so they couldn't see how many were there. Whoever had been there had left no evidence apart from the wanton destruction of the herb beds and the old man. Nobody could understand what the purpose of the visit was, why they had gone there, there was nothing out at Smythe's Creek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day Alice took her children into town after work. Gaia needed a new coat and she could do with some groceries. She walked past the Colonist's Club and down past the electrical store, where there were a group of teenagers were hanging around, smoking and chatting. They were reluctant to move aside to let her past until one of the shop owners came out and chastised them for their lack of manners.

'Thank you,' she smiled at the man and pushed the pram onward. Pausing for a moment, turning, then carrying on. She had caught the distinct scent of rosemary, thyme, mint and sage, at least. She carried on, talking to Gaia, who was asking if she could have another red coat like the one she used to have.

'We'll see, darling,' she smiled down at her daughter, 'if there's one in your size.' Gaia skipped and smiled. Red was her favourite colour.

As she walked she scanned the road for a police officer, anyone would do, even one of the new ones.

'Mummy,' Gaia tugged her coat, 'look, there's Uncle Bill.' It had amazed everyone that Bill Hobart would accept being called 'Uncle Bill' by Gaia, but he did and he seemed to like it.

Alice smiled, even better, Bill Hobart would do nicely.

'I just need a word with him,' She told her daughter, 'then we'll get your coat.'

'Ok.' They walked over the road with Gaia waving and calling,

'Uncle Bill!'

Bill turned and smiled.

'Miss Gaia, well hello.' he stroked her head affectionately.

'Bill,' Alice said quietly, 'those boys over there.' She moved her eyes to the side, 'I can smell herbs on them.'

He nodded, 'Well enjoy your shopping Miss Gaia, won't you,' he said, loud enough to be heard.

Alice left him and headed to the children's outfitters for Gaia's coat, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Bill wander over to his police car and lift the radio mike. Then, obviously satisfied with his conversation with the station, he stood and perused the apples outside the grocers, all the while watching the group of young men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the shop Alice was looking at the children's coats.

'Can I help you, madam?' An assistant sidled up to her.

'My daughter needs a new coat.' Alice indicated Gaia, who was watching Bill through the window, 'she'd like a red one.'

'I see.' The assistant didn't think that a child should be making such requests, she should accept what her mother bought her, without question.

'I agree with her,' Alice noticed the pursed lips and frown, 'she looks nice in red.'

'Very well.' She took two off the rack, 'we have these two, in red.'

'Gaia, sweetheart,' Alice called the child over, 'come and try these coats on.'

'Ok, mummy.' She obediently went to her mother and accepted having the coat she was wearing removed and another put on.

'Hm...' mused Alice. The coat was, nice, was all she could think about it. It fitted, was single breasted, had a round collar and plain sleeves. 'Can we try the other one please.'

The second one was much better she thought. It was double breasted, fastened with four large black buttons, was fitted to the waist and had a slightly flared skirt. the collar was again rounded and the sleeves had turned back cuffs.

'I like this one, mummy.' Gaia smiled, 'please may I have it?'

'I like it too, darling.' Alice turned to the assistant, 'my daughter has rather good taste, don't you think?'

'Madam.' Was all the assistant could say, but she, privately, agreed. The coat did suit the little girl rather well.

When Alice left the shop the boys were gone, so was Bill. She hoped that something had happened but if it had, she was glad Gaia did not see Bill arresting the boys.

she picked up the rest of the things she wanted and headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew turned the key in the door and stepped inside the house only to have Gaia's arms wrapped round his knees.

'Daddy!' She squealed, 'I've got a new red coat.'

He swung her up high and laughed at her, 'Have you indeed?' He carried her into the kitchen where Alice was just finishing spooning Richard's dinner into him. Where had the last six months gone? His son was growing even faster than Gaia, he ate everything in sight, slept like a top and was even trying to crawl.

Alice looked up and smiled.

'Hello,' She accepted his kiss, 'he's nearly finished, then I can get on with ours.'

'Has he grown since this morning?' Matthew laughed.

She laughed back. 'Lucien says he has caught up well, considering how small he was when he was born.'

'Be on steak next.' Matthew went to spend a few minutes with Gaia before he took over child care duties. He loved these times, when he came in from work and the children were around. Gaia would show him something she had done at Jean's and Richard would roll around until Alice said that dinner was ready and put the baby to bed.

They didn't talk too much about work at dinner. some subjects were not really for the ears of a three year old. But the purchase of a new coat was. Alice remarked that the assistant seemed to think Gaia was spoiled because she got the coat she wanted.

'...and your thoughts on the matter?' He asked, finishing his last potato.

'The coat suits Gaia, I would have bought it even if she hadn't asked for a red one.' Alice took the plates to the sink and brought a cloth back to wipe Gaia's fingers.

'Well then,' he took the glasses over, 'what's it got to do with anyone else. And she's not spoiled.'

They tidied up while Gaia had her last play before bedtime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Children in bed, whiskies poured, Alice and Matthew sat together on the couch. Now he could tell her if her suspicions held any water.

'Those lads you told Bill about...' He turned to her and sipped his drink, 'you were right. They had been up at the farm.'

'Why?'

'They were riding past, so they say,' Matthew told how they were on their motor bikes just riding around when they passed the farm. Mr Upjohn was checking the herbs before he turned in for the night. It's so remote that they decided to have some 'fun' and walk around the property, pulling at some of the plants, laughing at the old man. He had told them to get off his land and leave his plants alone. They poked him, and made light of his business. They claimed he came at them with a piece of wood so they defended themselves. He fell against the veranda step and lost consciousness. So they put him in the barrel and left.

'But he was alive when they left.' Matthew concluded.

'He suffocated!' Alice was aghast, 'they killed him.'

'As Blake pointed out, but we need to know which of them actually put him in the barrel.' Matthew sat back 'Whoever did so will be charged with manslaughter. They didn't actually plan on killing him, the others will be charged with aiding and abetting Mr Upjohn's death.'

'If you can't find out who did, put him in the barrel...' Alice asked.

'We'll charge them all with manslaughter.' He said, bluntly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So the actual outcome of this case will be in the next chapter, as will the identity of the person who has threatened Alice with Family Welfare.


	38. Chapter 38

The group of youths who were instrumental in the death of Mr Upjohn spent the night in the cells. They could be heard arguing through the night, so much so that a drunk in another cell asked the on duty officer to either give him somewhere else to sleep or to shut the little drongos up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien sat at the breakfast table gazing at the letter that Alice had left with Jean the previous day.

'You know, Jean,' he said as she took his breakfast plate to the sink, 'I bet whoever wrote this is not a parent.'

'Really, how do you come to that conclusion?' She carried on washing the dishes.

'Because anyone who has children knows it isn't easy to raise them,' he drained his tea cup, 'wherever you come from. You know that Jean. Life wasn't all smart dresses and high end dining when your boys were young. You worked, hard, but you still loved your boys, like Alice loves Gaia and Richard.'

Jean sat down, she could see what he meant. 'Nobody ever threatened me with Family Welfare and I was out in the fields morning to night.' She sat back in her chair, 'then I had to make a meal, bath the boys, and be a wife.'

'Did you resent that?'

'Sometimes,' she admitted, 'sometimes I wondered why I married a farmer, but I did and that was that. There wasn't a handsome doctor about at the time.' she smiled as she stood and bent to kiss his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice arrived just as Lucien was leaving so he said he'd give her a lift after she had dropped the children off.

'I've looked at the letter,' Lucien eased the car out of the drive, 'I think it's someone who doesn't have children. Someone who doesn't know it isn't easy to raise them whether you work or not.'

'Well, until I get another one, I'll ignore it, shall I?' She relaxed, 'or until Family Welfare come to see me.'

'You do that.' Lucien agreed, 'they didn't seem to mind you working when you adopted Gaia.'

'True.' With that, Alice put the whole thing out of her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice headed to the morgue to prepare Mr Upjohn's body for the funeral home. Mrs Upjohn had given Mattie permission to fetch his Sunday best suit, shirt and tie. Usually the home would do this but Alice wanted to, so Mrs Upjohn could see he had been well looked after, and she didn't trust the undertakers to do it right.

Mattie brought the old lady down in a wheelchair. She looked even more frail, Alice thought. They helped her up so she could kiss her husband goodbye. It was so touching.

Alice thought she'd ring her mother later, it had been a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was attending the cells, the drunk who had been disturbed by the boys had fallen off the narrow bed and banged his head, so before he could be fined and set on his way he had to be examined to check there was no lasting damage.

As Lucien checked his pupil reaction and his balance he spoke,

'Them lads, doc,' he blinked in the light of the little torch, 'dunno which one it is but the others were ganging up on him, blaming him for whatever they done.'

'Really, how interesting.' Lucien mused casually, 'and what would that be?'

'Something about shoving someone in a tub.' The man winced as the doctor probed the bruise on his head, 'said if he hadn't been so stupid they'd have just had some fun, and why did he have to go and do something like that.'

'What was his reply to that?' Lucien closed his bag.

'That he'd been attacked with a plank of wood, he had to defend himself.'

'Right, well,' Lucien smiled, 'thank you for that.' He looked at Ned who was waiting outside the cell, 'we'll be sure to let the superintendant know.'

'Yeah. Is he ok?' He turned as he left the cell, 'the one they put in the tub?'

'He died.'

'Drongos.'

'Mmm.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew listened to what Lucien had to say, as he recounted the conversation with the drunk.

'Well, I'm only going to hold them today,' he grunted, 'then, if I don't get the truth I'm charging everyone of them with manslaughter and sending them to Melbourne to await trial.'

'Have their parents been informed?' Lucien asked, carelessly flipping through the file.

'Yep.' Mathew grinned at the memory, 'boy did they get it. We ended up restraining one father who threatened to give his son a taste of his own medicine, and we have some very disappointed mothers.'

'If they get sent down you'll have more than disappointed mothers.'

'True.'

Lucien decided to change the subject,

'I've seen the letter Alice got, about her being a working mother.' He folded his arms and leant back in his chair.

'Oh, I told her not to worry about it.' Matthew mirrored Lucien's action.

'I know, but she did.' Lucien smiled, 'it's very new to her, Matthew, still, marriage, motherhood. Not something I imagine she ever saw herself involved in.'

'No,' Matthew grinned, 'she has admitted as much. She still insists she's not much good at it.'

'Oh.' Lucien was, for once, stuck for an answer.

'I have no complaints and neither do the children.' Matthew twisted his wedding ring round.

'Good.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They decided to interview the young men individually for the last time. Each would be given the option of a charge of manslaughter or the lesser charge of aiding and abetting. In other words, somebody had to give up the name of the one who actually stuffed Mr Upjohn into the barrel.

One by one the boys crumbled under Matthew and Lucien's questioning. They had been riding by on their bikes, which was known, one of the lads, had suggested they have some fun, and fired up with beer it seemed like a good idea.

If the old man hadn't come out they'd have left it as a bit of vandalism.

'But you could just have run off,' Lucien pointed out, 'you didn't need to stay and have a go at a frail old man, did you?'

'No sir.'

'So, which one pushed him hard enough to fall?' Matthew snapped at each one. 'Which of you is that much of a coward?'

Finally, one was 'brave' enough to name the lad who had pushed Mr Upjohn onto the veranda step and the other who had helped put him into the barrel.

'They thought it was funny.' He said, 'he was easy to lift.'

Matthew opened the interview room door,

'Davies, bring me Tony Baker.' He barked down the corridor.

Baker was brought in, handcuffed and sulking.

'Now then,' Lucien looked at the lad, two, three times as big as Mr Upjohn, 'fancy yourself as a bit of a leader, eh?'

'Don't know what you mean.' The lad grunted.

'Get your mates to follow you, have a few beers, vandalise someone's property and then let them take the blame. Is that how it works?' Lucien leant over the desk, menacingly.

'He came at me,' was the excuse, 'with a plank of wood.'

'He was five foot four, weighed seven stone, tops,' Matthew looked at the autopsy report, 'you, what six foot plus, ten, twelve stone?' He looked at the doctor who nodded his agreement, much better at assessing a person's weight from observation, 'and you say he came at you?'

'Brave man,' Lucien muttered, darkly, 'very.'

The youth looked down as Matthew told him he would be charged with manslaughter, only because he had not meant to kill Mr Upjohn, but Matthew told him he would prefer to charge him with murder. His friends would be charged with vandalism and allowing the death of another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien went to the morgue to see Alice. She was tidying up after Mrs Upjohn's visit. He told her that they had sorted out who had actually killed the old herb farmer and what would happen now.

'What about the farm, Lucien,' she leant back against the counter, 'it's a mess, she can't possibly do it by herself.'

'Mm..' he folded his arms and looked at her. 'I don't know what she will do with it, in the future, but you're right, if she does go home it won't do her any good to see the mess there.'

'No.'

'Did she say anything?' Lucien asked, 'About the farm, whether she will sell or keep it going?'

'No, but she is too frail to run it alone.'

Lucien said no more but the germ of an idea was growing in his mind. They headed out of the morgue and bumped straight into Malcolm Beaufort.

'Malcolm,' Lucien greeted him in his usual cheery manner, 'what brings you down here?'

'There'll be two bodies coming down this afternoon.' He grunted, not looking at Alice, 'need autopsies after op and accidents.'

'Right ho!' Lucien turned to his colleague, 'better grab a bite and then get to it. I'll drop you off to pick up your two then I'll come right back.'

'Haven't you got surgery this afternoon?' Alice asked, 'if Jean doesn't mind having Gaia and Richard for a little while longer I can do the autopsies.'

'Well, why don't you ask her, over lunch?' Lucien started to steer her out of the building and to the car, 'send 'em down, Malcolm!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had no problem having Alice's children until she had finished work, that was the whole idea. Whenever Alice was needed the children could stay with her, they were happy there and Jean was pleased to help.

'You'd better take my car, Alice,' Lucien handed her the car keys, 'have fun!'

'It's Malcolm Beaufort, Lucien,' she retorted, 'fun doesn't come into it.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice looked at the two bodies on the tables, one an elderly man, the fresh would from his operation over his liver. It appeared an open gall bladder removal had been attempted, she would see if it had been successful or not when she opened up the body. First she checked the rest of the man for signs of injury or pre-operative illness and checked his notes.

When she opened up the chest and looked at the heart she could see immediately that there was a good sized blood clot in the heart. He'd had a heart attack, possibly brought on by the stress of the operation, which wasn't surprising. She checked to see if the gall bladder had been removed but it would appear that the man had died during the operation and it was still in situ.

Given the size of the blood clot, Alice concluded that he would have had a heart attack sooner rather than later and signed off the report as death by myocardial infarction. She closed up and put him in the morgue fridge before looking at the other body.

Again a man. This time younger, in his forties. He had come down from the Emergency Department after an accident. His notes told of a fall onto a plough, shattering his left leg, and leaving a deep gash that severed the femoral artery. He'd been barely alive when the ambos had brought him in but he had lost too much blood to survive. The autopsy was routine, authorised by Beaufort, just to cover himself, Alice thought. She was just closing up ready to sign off the report when the door opened.

'Oh, just getting started, Mrs Lawson?' Malcolm Beaufort sneered, as if she was tardy in her duty.

'Just finishing, Mr Beaufort,' she replied, Jean always said put them off their guard by being very polite. She ignored the 'Mrs'.

'That was quick,' he moved over to the table, 'are you sure?'

'Are you questioning my thoroughness, Mr Beaufort?' She closed the file and put it on the counter behind her.

'Well, you have got to get back, I suppose,' he muttered, 'to your children.'

A light bulb went on in Alice's head,

'My children are well cared for, Mr Beaufort,' she looked him in the eye, 'as well you know.'

'...but not by you.'

'You should be careful about writing threatening letters, Malcolm,' her voice had a warning tone now, 'Family Welfare are well aware of my childcare arrangements, and have been since I adopted Gaia.' She pushed the body into the fridge and passed the files to him. Turning to tidy away the instruments she had used for sterilisation and disposal, 'I think that's all.' She refused to look at him, but she might ask Lucien and Matthew if she should report him to the hospital board, based on the way any complaints she had made in the past about her misogynistic colleagues were received and dealt with, she thought they'd say 'no'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had been right when she thought that her husband and colleague-cum-friend-cum-GP would suggest she let sleeping dogs lie.

They were in the morgue, discussing the herb farm. Matthew had gathered all the off duty officers and Jean and they had spent two days tidying the herb beds, watering the crops and resetting the labels. Jean had even cleaned the house. Even if Mrs Upjohn decided to sell it looked good and would get her a better price. Until she left hospital and until anything was decided someone would go and water the crops and pick the herbs for the grocer who had agreed to sell as much as he could for her.

'What she needs in an apprentice,' Alice suggested, 'someone she could train, give a home to, and eventually leave the business to.'

'Another 'Cath', do you think?'

'Yes,' Alice smiled. 'But she had no child to entice someone there, like Cath seems to have ensnared Jack.'

Lucien laughed. 'True, we see less and less of him.'

'How does Jean feel about that?' Alice wondered.

'She's remarkably relaxed about it.' Lucien smiled, 'he does come home to sleep and he has been warned that he is not to get her in the family way.'

'You mean before he marries her.'

'Yes. That's his plan.'

They were interrupted by Malcolm Beaufort holding the autopsy reports that Alice had signed off.

'These need re -doing.' He slapped them down on the table. 'The board are not happy with Mrs Lawson's conclusions.'

' **Dr** Lawson,' Lucien emphasised, 'is a more than capable pathologist. Why don't they like the conclusions?'

'Natural causes and exsanguination, bit easy.' He sneered.

'I'm not re-doing Dr Lawson's work just because the board want a more interesting cause of death.' Lucien barked back.

'Fine, I'll get someone else.' He marched out.

'Idiot.' Alice muttered. 'If the next autopsy comes to the same conclusion...'

'Which it will,' Lucien told her.

'...then I want a written apology and I am going to lodge a complaint about his threatening letter.'

'Right.' Lucien looked at her, and from the expression on her face he wasn't going to argue. Beaufort, he thought, was a prat!

'Alice,' he had a thought, 'y'know when you lodged that complaint against Orton for wandering hands and inappropriate suggestions?'

'Mm..?' she wasn't paying much attention.

'Did Beaufort make similar...advances?' He braced himself for a clip round the back of the head.

'Before.' She stated, simply.

'Oh.' He thought for a moment, 'y'don't suppose he's jealous, do you? I mean you got married and have children, which he doesn't but, if I remember correctly some rather crude suggestions were made about your last chance to...' He cringed.

'...the phrase was, 'get one up me', Lucien, that was what was said.' She pursed her lips in annoyance and the memory it brought up, how she had nearly lost her job for standing up for herself.

'Sorry.' He whispered.

'Don't be,' she suddenly smiled, 'because it wasn't, was it.'

'No,' he smiled back, relieved, 'and I think you have definitely come out on top.'

Alice shot him a look and he realised what he had just said.

'Oh, god!' He gasped, 'sorry, really sorry, I didn't phrase that at all well, did I?'

'Hm...' she bit the inside of her mouth, amused at his embarrassment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second autopsies were performed and Alice's original reports and findings were confirmed. She immediately demanded, by letter, an apology from the board and lodged her complaint about Beaufort's threatening letter with regard to her fitness to be a parent.

She was called before the board, which didn't surprise her, but on the board was a representative of Family Welfare, not by design, but as a matter of course.

The first thing on the agenda was her demand for an apology for the slight on her capability as a pathologist.

'Mrs...'

Dr...' she reminded Patrick.

'Dr Lawson,' he continued, 'nobody on this board authorised the second autopsy. A conclusion of natural causes or accident is much easier all round, and we know that you wouldn't just sign off on that if it wasn't true. So you have our apology for any insult. We will look into the request.'

'Malcolm Beaufort came down to the morgue to register his 'displeasure', and told me that the board wanted a more 'interesting' cause of death. I can only assume this had something to do with the surgeon who did the cholecystectomy and the emergency staff that dealt with the accident victim, who must have died a horrible death.' She informed them and from the looks of surprise on their faces it was clear they had no idea that Beaufort had anything to do with the autopsies.

'We will look into that, Dr Lawson,' Geoffrey Nicholson took over, 'now about this letter you say you have received from Mr Beaufort. May I see.' He held out his hand.

Alice passed the letter over with a piece of Malcolm's handwriting to corroborate her accusation.

'I see.' Nicholson looked at her. 'Has Beaufort said anything about you being a working mother?'

'He makes snide comments about me having to get back to my children when he sees me leaving the morgue, even if I am there after my contracted time.' Alice told them, 'insinuating that because I am in a hurry I am not paying enough attention to my work.'

'Hm...' he turned to the Family Welfare representative, who sat there smiling at Alice. Mrs Snelson had approved her adoption of Gaia and had followed her case with interest. She didn't actively seek out Alice and the children but when she saw them in town she asked how things were, noted how Gaia looked so happy and well fed, and that young Richard was growing fast. 'Mrs Snelson, this is your area, I believe.'

'I know Dr Lawson, ' she smiled, 'and I think she is one of the most capable and loving mothers I see on my rounds or in town.' She told the board how she had first met Alice and the story of Gaia. 'I imagine she has got the balance between her work and her family life just right. So, even if I had been called in, I wouldn't have even considered taking the children off her.'

'Do you have any idea why Mr Beaufort has taken against you so?' Nicholson asked. They were having to move with the times or they would run out of staff, and, as a pathologist, even he had to agree she was one of the best in her field. She also kept Blake in line.

'I refused his advances before Mr Orton was murdered.' Alice stated simply, why beat about the bush?

'Riiight.' Patrick sat back and rolled his eyes. That had been a bad time in the life of the hospital, and Orton had turned out to be a womaniser and not too subtle about it.

'We will speak to Beaufort, Dr Lawson.' Nicholson stood up and extended his hand, 'I am sorry that you have been troubled.'

Alice took the sentiment as it was offered, but she knew that if nothing was done and she continued to be plagued by Malcolm, Mrs Snelson was on her side, just the small smile that played around her lips assured her of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice didn't get the written apology from Beaufort, in fact she got no apology from him at all, but, as Lucien said, just him staying away was apology enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I need to concentrate on some other members of the household in the next chapter, the ones that have been a little neglected of late.

Thank you for your continued support, I have no plans for an ending to this ramble, but then I don't plan anyway. x


	39. Chapter 39

Jack gave Colin a piggy back home. He was getting a bit big to sit on his shoulders now. Cath unlocked the door and they entered the hall. Over the two years she had lived there she had put her own stamp on the interior. A bright rug in the hall, lighter curtains at the window and the flowers he bought her, not regularly, but often enough, in a vase in the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You know, it's not fair,' Cath said as she closed Colin's bedroom door, 'Dr Lawson being gossiped about for being a working mother.'

'I agree,' Jack put his hand in the small of her back, guiding her into the living room. 'Mum has always worked, on the farm and for Dr Blake. What's it got to do with anyone, the children are well looked after.'

'So, am I going to get the same, when Col starts school?' She nestled close to him on the couch.

'Not if I can help it.' Jack pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. 'Still want him to come to St Pat's?'

'Yes, I do.' She smiled, 'I think he'll be happy there, I hope he will, anyway.'

'I'll make sure of it.' Jack bent down to kiss her, tipping her head up with his finger. She accepted his kiss, slowly allowing him to deepen it. This has to be the longest courtship on record, Jack thought, but some things are worth waiting for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had been walking Cath and Colin home for almost as long as she had worked for his mother, and never once had he thought about sleeping with her. He had been told how she had been picked up off the streets by Steve Grey, used and abused, made to service his university friends and given birth to his son. Jack wanted to make sure she was ready before he took one step further, so he had bided his time, taken care to make her feel comfortable in his company, and tried to show her what it meant to have someone love you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cath had been unsure at first, when Jack offered to carry home a sleepy Colin. Wondering if he would want what Steve had wanted and taken. But he hadn't. He'd put Colin on his bed, smiled at her and left. He did this often, never taking advantage, sometimes staying for a cuppa, before he'd given her the sweetest of kisses on the cheek. And so her love for Jack had grown, his gentleness, the night he'd danced her round the living room, now that was a turning point. From then on she began to let him further into her life. The kisses became deeper, his arms round her were firmer. Now she began to understand, really understand what it was to be loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack moved his hands from her back to the buttons on her blouse, stroking over her breast. Her breath hitched and he stopped and looked at her. She smiled shyly and leaned in to continue the kiss, which he took as permission to carry on.

They stopped before they got completely carried away, although some clothes seemed to be undone and hands had wandered much further than usual.

'Cath,' Jack stroked her cheek, 'you know all this,' he waved his hand over the two of them.

'Y e s.' She was cautious in her answer.

'Well, you, and Col of course,' Jack, confident, somewhat brash, Jack, was stuck for words. 'Erm...I don't suppose you'd consider making it permanent, you know,' he took a deep breath, 'Cathleen, will you marry me?'

She looked at him, mouth agape, marry Jack? Marry the one man who made her feel special, wanted, loved. Of course she'd marry him!

'Jack, I... oh yes, Jack, I'd love to.' She threw herself into his arms, which wasn't far given how they were sitting, 'Oh Jack.'

He covered her mouth with his and their kiss was one of the most passionate ones they had shared...so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours after his proposal, and Cath's acceptance, Jack sauntered into the house, whistling. He'd only left then so he could break the news to his mother and the doctor before they went to bed.

He walked down the hall to the living room where they sat, apparently reading and knitting, but his mother's disturbed curls and the lack of tie round the doctor's neck told him otherwise. He grinned, inwardly, it looked like they had been doing the same as he and Cath earlier.

'Hello, dear.' Jean looked up and smiled, 'Cath alright?'

'Fine.' He stood looking at them with his hands in his pockets. 'Cath's agreed to marry me.'

Jean dropped her knitting on the couch and leapt up to fling her arms round him. , 'Oh Jack, that's wonderful!' She tiptoed up to kiss his cheek.

Lucien strode across and shook his hand, 'Congratulations, Jack.' He smiled, 'that's wonderful news.'

'Thanks.' He grinned back.

Jean stood back and eyed him just a little suspiciously, even though he had said he would marry her when the time was right, 'Jack?'

'It's ok, mum.' He grinned, knowing what she meant.

They spent the next hour with Jack telling them what they had decided. A small service in church if Father Emery would be happy to conduct the ceremony. Just family and friends, and would his mother mind hosting a small party at the house?

'Of course, dear,' she took his hands, 'whatever you want.'

'Doc, would you mind giving Cathleen away.' Cathleen had been shy about asking Lucien if he would perform this act for her so Jack said he'd do it. 'Her father doesn't even know where she is and he's a drunk and abusive so she doesn't want him involved.'

'She's only nineteen, Jack.' Lucien pointed out, worried that her father should give permission.

'She hasn't seen him since she was fifteen when Grey picked her up off the streets,' the newly betrothed countered, 'I don't think he has any right to refuse permission.'

'Point taken.' Lucien smiled, 'I'd be happy to give her away, though that makes three women I've given away, Alice, Mattie and now Cath.'

'That's very careless of you, darling.' Jean quipped.

'...or a bad habit.' He grinned back.

Jack headed off to bed soon after they had discussed the wedding plans he and Cath had thought of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien turned on his side and looked at Jean. She was lying on her back staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

'Jean?'

She turned her head and smiled, 'Just thinking,' she turned over properly, 'I knew Jack wanted to marry Cath, it was something he told me some time ago, so I'm not surprised. But Jack, my wild boy, settling down, it makes me feel old.'

'Well, let me see if I can't do something to show you you are not old.' He reached over and put his hand behind her head, leaning in to kiss her, softly, on the lips. She wriggled closer so she was almost touching him, and encouraged him to take the kiss deeper. His hand wandered down her back to her bottom and he pulled her nightdress up so he could touch her soft skin. She ran her hands down his side feeling the strong muscles, grateful he no longer wore a pyjama top, after she had remarked how much she liked lying on his bare chest.

Lucien lifted her nightdress up and over her head and started to explore the now familiar territory of her body with his lips and tongue. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she shivered under his ministrations. Nothing he did to her surprised her anymore but it still excited her. He touched her just where he knew it would make her gasp and then moved back up to her lips as she pushed his pyjama bottoms off and slipped her hand round to find her reward. When he entered her he did so gently and set up a rhythm that would leave her moaning and begging for him to take her over the edge, which he did and she let out an involuntary shout of his name. It was not often she forgot herself and called his name at the moment of release but when she did he smiled and kissed her.

'Told you, you're not old.' He rolled over and pulled her with him so she could lie on his chest.

'You might have to remind me a few more times, while the wedding preparations are being sorted.' She whispered, having got her breath back.

'Any time, dearest wife.' He stroked down her spine and pulled the covers over her.

'Mmm..' she hummed as she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Cathleen managed to get an appointment to see Father Emery about a wedding. He was somewhat reluctant. Cathleen hadn't been brought up in any particular faith, and she didn't want to join the catholic church, that coupled with her illegitimate child made thing difficult for him. When he pointed out that Colin was illegitimate and that she had sinned with another man, she stood up, biting her lip to stop the tears.

'Jack, I'd like to go, please.'

'Of course, Cathleen.' He stood and took put his hand round her waist, 'sorry to have bothered you, father.'

Father Emery stood, 'Mr Beazley...'

'Good morning to you,' Jack said and escorted Cathleen out of the church.

'I'm sorry love,' he pulled her tight against him, 'that was uncalled for. You know, mum and the doc had a Civil Wedding, and they're happy. What do you think, eh? Lucien'll still give you away, we can still celebrate at the house.'

'Are you sure, Jack?' Cathleen sniffed and wiped her tears with his handkerchief, 'I thought you'd want a church wedding.'

'I want to be married to you,' He kissed the top of her head, 'I'll marry you in the back garden if you want.'

'Silly boy.' Then she smiled, 'could we? In your mother's garden, it's lovely at the moment...'

'You know, sweetheart,' he smiled back at her, 'that's a bloody good idea.'

Considerably cheered by the thought of a private ceremony in the garden, surrounded by their friends and nobody to tell her what a bad girl she had been, Cath smiled all the way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was angry with Father Emery, blaming the poor child on the situation she found herself in. She even threatened to go and worship at the Anglican church the following day.

'But Father Emery wouldn't know if you did that, mum.' Jack laughed at her, 'he'd just think you missed a week.'

'Don't worry, Mrs Blake,' Cath touched her arm, 'our day will be that bit more special, without his parsimonious looks about me not wearing white.'

'Hmm...' Jean pursed her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien offered to go and speak to the priest if she thought it would help.

'No, I wouldn't Lucien,' she sipped her sherry, 'he knows you don't have much faith in God, he'd probably think you were being ...'

'Two faced?' he offered.

'Hmm...'

'Our wedding was no less special for being in a Registry Office, darling,' he went to sit next to her, 'I think their's will be lovely in the garden.'

'Yes, you're right,' she put her head on his shoulder. 'Thank you Lucien.'

'I didn't do anything.' He kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean pottered into the kitchen to make some tea for her and Lucien before she got up properly. She had decided she wouldn't go to church, she'd spend the day at home with her family, God would understand. Jack was giving the twins and Louise their breakfast. He looked up and smiled.

'Cath and I thought we'd take the children to the park this morning,' he wiped scrambled egg of Louise's face, 'give you and the doc some peace 'til lunchtime.'

'Oh, alright.' She smiled, 'if you're sure.'

'Yes, we are.' He kissed her as she filled the tea pot, 'you do a heck of a lot for us, payback time.'

'Thanks, Jack,' she picked up the tray, 'oh, the wedding. Are you inviting Christopher and Ruby, and Amelia too?'

'Too right.' He grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean said nothing to Lucien about Jack's plans, just that he was giving the children their breakfast so they could have their tea in peace. Usually the children bounced into the room and onto the bed, waking their parents by pulling their hair or wriggling in between them. Jean and Lucien didn't mind a bit, in fact they liked it, it just meant that they needed to make sure they were wearing some nightwear at the time. There would follow pillows being thrown, kisses bestowed and tickles given until Jean decided they had better get ready for church.

But not this morning. Jack called through that they were going and they would see them later.

'Where are they going?' Lucien put his empty cup down.

'To the park, until lunchtime.' Jean walked her fingers up his bare chest and through the sparse hairs there. She looked at him through her lashes.

'Right,' he leant forward and lifted the tray down onto the floor, 'so you are not going to worship at all today?'

'No.' Jean breathed, 'I'm sure God will understand.'

'Well I need to worship,' he put his hand on her face, 'what the good lord made from Adam's rib, supposedly.'

He sat her up and pulled her nightdress off over her head, leaving her kneeling up completely naked. She leant forward and pushed him backwards so she could remove his pyjama bottoms. He knelt back up and reached for her, pulling her into a long slow kiss, their tongues exploring and tasting until he broke the kiss and started to nibble down her neck, taking each collar bone in turn, then each breast. As he moved slowly down, worshipping every tiny part of her, she rubbed her hands over his shoulders and his back, tracing over the scars he no longer thought about, leaning over to kiss the top of his head. He placed his hands under her bottom and lifted her so she was astride him. Her breathing had increases as his fingers found her ready for him. He lifted her so he could enter her and they rocked in unison, he held her, his hand either side of her upper body, thumbs under her breasts until they released together, her arching away from him, saved by his hold on her, and allowing the screams of ecstasy, her ankles locked behind him.

After what seemed like forever, he put his hands behind her head and gently lowered her onto the bed, stretching out his rapidly cramping legs but keeping his weight off her with his elbows planted firmly either side of his pink and satisfied wife.

'Now, that's the kind of worship I like.' She whispered, reaching up to pull his head down to her.

'You are so beautiful,' he murmured between kisses, 'I love you, Jean.'

'I love you too, dearest Lucien.' She sighed, 'I must be the luckiest woman in the world, to have a love like you.'

They lay together for some little while just kissing and uttering sweet nothings. Something they so rarely had time for these days. Finally Jean said she was going to have a bath. As she slid out of bed, and went towards the bathroom she turned and smiled, sexily,

'Care to scrub my back?'

'Thought you'd never ask.' He grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their lovemaking in the bath was every bit as sensuous as that on the bed earlier. Then they washed each other slowly wiping the soapy sponge over their bodies before Lucien got out and, after wrapping a towel around his waist he held out a large towel to Jean and wrapped it round her as she stepped elegantly out of the bath.

By the time Jack, Cath and the children returned from their walk in the park, Jean and Lucien were dressed, the bed was made the windows open and the dinner was being prepared. As they walked through the door they could hear Jean giving her husband instructions on how to peel carrots and potatoes.

The children barrelled in followed by the two lovebirds hand in hand. Jean looked up and smiled,

'Have you had a good time, children?' She wiped her hands on her apron as Louise demanded to be picked up.

'We took then round Lake Wendouree,' Jack smiled lifting Thomas onto the drainer, ' somebody wanted to climb trees.' He stared at his half brother, and started to clean his grubby knees and hands.

'Colin did too!' Thomas shouted and pointed at an equally grubby child.

'I suppose you encouraged them?' Jean tried to look cross, but failed, miserably.

'Me,' Jack looked everywhere but at her, 'mother, what a suggestion.' He tried to look affronted and failed as badly as his mother.

'I have to admit, Mrs Blake,' Cath smiled, 'the girls were much better behaved.'

Jean's daughters were proper little girls, but still had their father's sense of adventure, without climbing trees or jumping in puddles. They 'investigated' things, like under hedgerows, or under stones.

'Well at least someone was.' Jean kissed Louise and put her down, then kissed each of the other children who thought they were missing something. 'Cath, as you are going to marry my son don't you think you should call me 'Jean', now?'

'Oh, er...' Cath looked embarrassed. 'I'll try to remember. What does Mrs Beazley call you?' She meant Ruby.

'If anything, Mother Beazley,' Jean grimaced, 'please don't try that.'

'It sounds like an old crone in a fairy tale,' Cath blurted out, 'I can't think of anything less appropriate.' She quickly added, which is what she meant in the first place.

'I'll take that the way you meant it, Cath,' Jean laughed, 'now, dinner will be in about an hour.'

'I'll take the children for a story,' Jack said as he finished cleaning up the boys, 'leave you to it.'

Cath stepped in to help with the dinner, and it was therefore ready in less than an hour.

The conversation over the table was mainly wedding talk, what did they want for a celebration, and who did they want to invite. Jean said they could just squeeze Christopher and his family in the guest room, the cot for Amelia would tuck in the corner. She would see if the reports she got over the phone about how things were going were true. So far, Ruby had found she enjoyed motherhood. Amelia was a good baby and she and Christopher had found a respect for each other that had been missing for so long. Ruby had even allowed Christopher to start to share her bed, and although her, what she described as, matrimonial duties were still not as much fun as she was told they should be, they were bearable and getting a little better as time went on. After the good talking to Jean had given her, the friends she had made during her pregnancy she found it easier to talk to her mother in law, sharing some intimate secrets she thought she would never be able to talk about.

The children listened to the conversation, asked questions about what a wedding was, and what they would be doing that day. Cath told them they would have special jobs that day and special clothes.

'Mummy?' Colin had been listening, 'if Jack is going to marry you does that mean he will live in our house, like Dr and Mrs Blake do in their house?'

'Yes, sweetie,' she smiled, though whether they would stay in the house had not yet been decided, for the time being they would. 'Is that ok with you?'

'Yes, but does that mean Jack will be my daddy?'

There was a silence and the little boy looked intensely at his mother, after all that is what his friends had.

'Colin,' Jack spoke gently, 'is that what you would like? For me to be your daddy?'

'Yes.'

Jack took a deep breath to control tears he rarely shed, 'In that case, son, I'd love to be your daddy.'

Jean got up to go and get the dessert off the side, wiping a tear from her cheek, Cath did the same.

Lucien saw each take the other's hand and squeeze gently. He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a flurry of activity over the next few weeks. Jack and Cath obtained a Marriage Licence and arranged for the Registrar to conduct the ceremony in the garden. Cath and Jean devised menus, and decided on a buffet, the table was not big enough for all the guests they were inviting. They shopped for a dress for Cath, settling on something elegant in pale blue. The children would be dressed in matching dresses for the girls, both in navy blue, and the boys in navy shorts, white shirts and matching ties.

Jean had little time to go to Sunday mass but she made the effort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't stay away forever, it wasn't what she grew up doing, and much as she enjoyed the lie in when Jack and Cath took the children out she had to show her face, she told Lucien the first time she went after Father Emery had insulted her future daughter in law.

She had stopped to pass the time of day with Evelyn Toohey when Father Emery stepped forward to speak to her on the way out.

'Mrs Blake,' he smiled, 'have you been ill, I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks?'

'No Father, you haven't.' She replied tersely. 'I had to think whether or not I wished to come after what you said to my future daughter in law. You upset her a great deal, it is not her fault, everything that happened to her, God would not want her punished for being used and abused.'

'Mrs Blake, she had a child out of wedlock.' Father Emery hissed.

'She was a child, dragged off the streets and forced to do the bidding of a man.' Jean snapped, 'her punishment, to be beaten, her son denied by his natural father, and to be used as a means to raise money to pay debts for her, her...ooh!' Jean stormed out, angry tears running down her face. She was glad she had driven to church, she couldn't face walking past people crying. She didn't cry in public.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien jumped as the front door slammed and he heard Jean storm down the hall and into their bedroom.

Cath came through from the kitchen where she and Jack were preparing lunch,

'Shall we have the children in the kitchen, Dr Blake?' She murmured.

'Thank you Cath,' he smiled and prepared himself for the onslaught of Jean's temper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pushed the door open slowly, Jean was lying face down on the bed screaming into the pillow so the children would not hear her distress.

'Jean?' he stood by the door and kept his voice low and soft. She threw a pillow at him. 'Whoa!' He caught it and gasped. Taking a deep breath, convinced he was going to come out of this battered and bruised, he went over to the bed and sat next to her. He reached out his hand and placed it very gently on her head.

'Jean, please.' He whispered.

'It's not right!' Came from somewhere in the depths of the mattress, broken with sobs.

'Tell me.' He stroked her back, 'please Jean.'

'That bloody priest!'

He was shocked, she didn't swear or curse and to use it in reference to a man of the church, well...

He reached out and pulled her up, so he could hold her tight against his chest, kissing the top of her head and slowly stroking her back.

'He blames Cath for everything, for Colin being born out of wedlock, for what she did, what she had to do.' She sobbed into his chest, 'not once did he place any blame on Grey or the men that used her, oh no, it's always the woman who's at fault.' She hit him with her fist, but he put his hand round it and kissed it.

'I'm sorry, Lucien.' she looked up at him, 'I got angry with him, right there in church, on the way out, in front of Evelyn and half of Ballarat. You'll probably lose your catholic patients.'

'Then I'll tout for business at the Anglican church.' He smiled at her, rather proud that she would stick up for Cath to a priest, a position she had been brought up to respect and admire. 'Don't you worry a bit. He's wrong about Cath, she's better than him.'

Jean looked up at him, gloriously dishevelled in her distress, 'I know.'

'I'm proud of you, for your stand.' He bent and kissed her red nose. 'Now, why don't you wash your face, redo your makeup, not that you need it, you're beautiful as you are, and come and play with the children.'

'Thank you, Lucien.' She smiled a cheeky smile, 'do you think I could worship at the church of Lucien later?'

'I'll make sure the candles are lit.' He kissed her again and left her to do what she needed to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean threw herself into making Jack and Cath's day the best she could. Christopher and Ruby arrived, Amelia carried by her mother from the taxi.

'Oh, I'm so pleased to see you all.' Jean pulled each into a hug, all her family were together. Ruby no longer sniped that her mother in law was again perfectly dressed and made-up, she just radiated happiness, something that Ruby was beginning to find. Christopher looked so much better than she had last seen him. It seemed so long ago. Now a happier occasion, the following day her younger, and previously wild, son would marry and formally adopt Colin as his son.

Dinner was a noisy affair, all just fitting round the extended table in the kitchen, the children were reasonably well behaved, perhaps a little overwhelmed with the new adults and baby there. Ruby coped better than Jean thought she would with so many children around, and miles better than when she had last been there and stared down by Gaia.

'Right, brother mine,' Jack called across the table at the end of the meal, 'Cath and mum have cooked, we're washing up, only fair, and you doc.' He looked over at Lucien who raised his glass in agreement.

Jean took her daughter in law and soon to be into the living room for sherry, which Ruby still didn't drink. She settled for a glass of lemonade.

'Cathleen,' Ruby said shyly, but loud enough for Jean to hear. 'I owe you an apology, for the last time I was here. I was rude, I'm sorry. My behaviour was uncalled for. And you, Jean, I have never been pleasant to you, and I should have been, I'm sorry, please, ladies forgive me.'

'Oh, Mrs Beazley,' Cath smiled, 'it was another time, things were tougher for all of us then. Let's forget it, shall we?'

'Hear hear,' Jean smiled, 'it's good to have you here, Ruby, and let's let bygones be bygones.'

'Thank you, and, Cathleen,' Ruby smiled, the smile that Christopher had fallen in love with, 'it's Ruby. After all tomorrow we'll be sisters in law.'

'Amen to that.' Lucien stood in the doorway between the two rooms, watching bridges being built, and it made him happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien locked up the house and looked around. Everyone else was in bed, Jean was in the bathroom, he just needed something from the cupboard under the sink. He reached into the back and pulled out two candles, usually reserved for power cuts. He found the two silver candlesticks in the playroom sideboard where such odd things were kept and took them into the bedroom. Good she was still doing whatever in the bathroom. He put one on each end of the fireplace and lit them, turning off the light as he ran up the stairs to the family bathroom and used the facilities, took his shirt off and had a quick wash.

He was back in the bedroom before she was.

She smiled at him, standing shirtless, lighting candles, well he said he would, though she thought it was metaphorical rather than real. She stood admiring his back, strong and broad, not even the scars could detract from the beauty of his form. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against said back. She turned her head and peppered him with little kisses stroking his chest and running her fingers through the hair. He stood stock still and let her do what she wanted. He hands were soft and smelt of roses, from her hand cream, and they drifted down to the waistband of his trousers. She slowly unfastened the waist clip and pulled the zipper down, agonisingly slowly. He felt her eyebrows rise as she noticed his arousal and pushed the garment down round his ankles. She followed that with his shorts, smiling. He could feel all her facial movements on his back as she meant him to. He felt her shrug her shoulders, which was faintly disheartening then her soft skin against his back, and the raised nipples on her breasts, she'd shrugged her robe off. She slipped her hands down and whispered,

'Glad you can rise to the occasion, doctor.' She blew across his back and he very nearly lost control. She moved round, nudging his arm with her head so she didn't have to let go, then she was in front of him, pressed up against him and looking into his eyes with deep longing, silently eloquent as she started to nip at his lower lip, asking him to join her.

He bent his head and slowly and deliberately started to kiss her, his tongue slipping in between her teeth. This was a new Jean, one he was very willing to explore. His hands slid down the soft creamy skin of her back, right to her bottom, which she mirrored with her hands. He knew she was ready, he didn't need his fingers to tell him that, but, just in case...

'Mmm...' she hummed, 'that's nice.'

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, her legs round his middle, then she was under him, he inside her and they moved in time to some unheard music until the final movement of a symphony yet to be composed. She gasped and bit her lip as cymbals crashed in her head and she arched under him.

'Bloody hell, woman,' He gasped, 'your granddaughter is in the guest room.'

'Are you saying I'm old, old man?' She teased.

'Best looking grandma I've ever seen.' He nipped the tip of her nose.

She wriggled out from under him and snuggled close.

'Thank you for the candles,' she sighed, 'I didn't think you meant it.'

'Just luck we are prepared for a power cut, my love.' He pulled the covers over them and held her close.

She giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding day dawned bright and clear. Everybody, including the lovers, was up and moving around the house, taking turns in the bathrooms, eating breakfast, though that was Jack's job, to see to the children's breakfast, to keep his mind off the day.

'Don't think he needs distracting though,' Lucien remarked as he made their bed, 'most relaxed bridegroom.'

It had been arranged that Jean would go and help Cath dress then return to the house with Colin, who she had some news for, but that was for after the ceremony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cath was bathed and in her underwear when Jean arrived. She was glad she had Colin to distract her, she was feeling increasingly nervous.

'Cath, sweetheart,' Jean gave her a big hug, 'everything will be fine.'

'It's not the ceremony, Jean.' Cath sat down, 'it's, well it's being a wife, you know.'

Jean knew instantly. Cath had only been used, never loved in that way.

'Motherly advice?' She suggested.

Cath nodded.

'Well you know what happens, so I won't go into that.' Jean took her hands in hers. 'Jack loves you, like I've never known him love anyone before. The last thing he would want to do would hurt you. You don't have to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, but, I would urge you to do one thing, trust him. Tell him to take it slowly. You can tell him to stop if he frightens you, he won't be offended or angry. Show him what you want, it's not just him that needs to get pleasure out of the physical side of marriage, it's you too.'

'Are you sure?' Cath asked.

'Oh yes, I know my son.' She smiled, not saying anything about the conversation she had had with Jack when he had voiced his fears about frightening Cathleen, after all she had been through. 'Now, let's get you dressed.'

Cath visibly brightened as Jean helped her into her dress. They had chosen a simple sleeveless dress with a round neck, that was fitted to the waist and had a flared skirt, not full, just flared. Over the top was a jacket that came as far as her waist, with three quarter length sleeves, a stand collar and was fastened with buttons linked with a gold link chain. the whole ensemble, including her shoes was in a sky blue, complementing her eyes.

Jean tidied her shoulder length blond hair which was curled up and held off her face with a simple hair band.

'Just one more thing,' Jean smiled as she fished in her handbag, 'turn around and close your eyes.'

She fiddled at Cath's neck then told her to open her eyes.

'It was Mrs Huston's, I know she would want to be with you.'

Jean had placed a simple single drop sapphire necklace over the jacket and held a pair of matching earrings in her hand.

Cath put her hand over her mouth and gasped, tears springing to her eyes.

'Oh, Jean,' she struggled to speak.

'That's the old.' Jean had to put a stop to the emotion or they'd both spend the day in tears, your wedding ring is the new, the borrowed is this,' Jean passed her a garter. 'Mine when I married Lucien, I'd like it back,' she blushed, 'and the blue...' she stood back and held her hands out.

Cath took a deep breath, 'thank you, Jean.' She smiled, 'Jean, can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'I know I can call you 'Jean', now, and I do, but,' Cath blew out a breath she seemed to have been holding, 'can I call you 'mother', instead? Only I don't have anyone who has ever been more like a mother to me than you, and I know somewhere I have a...'

Jean out her fingers over the girl's mouth.

'Yes, I'd be honoured if you called me 'mother'. ' She kissed her cheek. 'Now, will you be alright while I take Colin to dress at our house, and as soon as I get there Lucien will be over to collect you?'

'Yes,' Cath smiled, 'I can do that, mother.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood nervously at his place in the garden. Christopher was acting as his best man and the children were standing waiting to walk in front of the bride. The Registrar smiled encouragingly at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Cath stood in the hallway. He couldn't have been prouder of her, from her dreadful start, she was a truly beautiful young lady.

'Ready, my dear.' He offered her his arm.

'Ready, father.' She had asked the same of the doctor as she had asked of his wife and he had been more than happy to agree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was in charge of the record, Lucien had selected a gentle waltz for Cath to walk into the garden to.

There were a few quiet gasps from the assembled guests. Jack daren't turn round but Christopher did and nudged his brother.

'Alright, brother,' he grinned, 'no worries.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding ceremony itself went by in a haze for the happy couple, Jack struggled to get his vows out, but Cath was clear and proud.

Lucien stood next to Jean after he had given Cath away and handed her his handkerchief. Ruby sat and cuddled Amelia and something struck her, how lucky they all were, with loving families and friends, she must let Christopher know how glad she was that they were here, together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cath and Jack left for a couple of nights in Melbourne, leaving Colin to, as Jack said, 'whoop it up with his friends!' Jean had pulled the little boy to one side as he watched his parents leave.

'Colin,' she wrapped her arms round him, 'you know that Jack is my boy, my son. well, as he is your daddy that makes me your grandma and Dr Blake your granddad.'

'Really?' Colin was quite bright for a nearly four year old.

'Really.' She kissed him.

'Can I go and find granddad?'

'Off you pop.' She watched him run down the hall shouting,

'Granddad, granddad!' She was glad she had warned Lucien. He took it in good part an swung the little lad high.

'Hello grandson.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cath sat at the dressing table in the bedroom of the hotel, a wedding gift from her in laws. Jack sat on the bed and watched her take off her makeup and jewellery. He knew she was nervous, she had eaten little at dinner. He took his shoes and socks off. Socks were so unsexy he thought. Then his jacket and tie, undoing his top button.

They could sit like that all night, he thought, and part of him would be happy to, but he needed to show his wife she had nothing to fear, and even if they didn't go all the way tonight he could still show her how much he loved her.

He went over to her and stood behind her. She was fiddling with the necklace.

'Can I help you, there, madam?' He whispered.

'I seem to be all thumbs,' she giggled, nervously.

'It's very pretty.'

'It was Mrs Huston's.' Cath told him, 'the old, mother said.'

'Old?' Jack didn't get it.

'Yes, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.' Cath turned and smiled, 'it's what the bride is supposed to have.'

'So what's the new?'

'The wedding ring.'

The blue is obviously your outfit, lovely by the way, have I told you?'

'Every five minutes.' She was beginning to relax.

'What's the borrowed?'

'Well, you'll have to find out.'

'How will I do that?'

'I don't know, Jack, how will you?' She smiled, coyly.

'Well I suppose...' He started to help her out of her jacket, she unbuttoned his shirt.

Slowly, bit by bit they removed articles of clothing until she stood in her slip and he in his shorts. His arousal was evident, and she swallowed as she turned and he undid her bra, teasing it out from under the slip.

That was enough he thought, there at the dressing table, there was a large, comfortable looking bed over on the other side of the room and he thought that would be better. She probably had a nightdress for the occasion but he wasn't bothered if she didn't get round to wearing it. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her giggling over to the bed, unceremoniously dropping her onto it.

'Now, what is it that's borrowed?' With every piece of clothing she had said 'no'. She was down to her knickers and slip.

She giggled. 'Well, Jack...maybe you haven't gone far enough.'

He was going to go over the edge soon, and he didn't want to disappoint her. He leant over her and kissed her, again, properly, tasting her toothpaste and lemonade. His hands wandered down to the hem of her slip and there was something there, round her upper thigh. She wore no stockings, never did, so what. Oh that was enough! He lifted the hem of the offending garment and found the garter.

'Blimy, Cath!' Where did you get this?'

'Tell you later,' she wrapped her arms round him and let him finish removing her clothes and take her slowly, much to his surprise, gently, to her delight and over the edge to god knew where, but wherever it was, she knew she wanted to go there again.

'So, go on.' He gasped, rolling off her and pulling her onto his chest, 'where did you get it?'

'It was...your mother's .' She grinned. 'From her wedding to Lucien.'

'Mum!' He gaped, 'god, she's a dark horse.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I thought it was about time I caught up with Jack and Cath, they've been ignored of late.

Rather a lot of smut, no apologies, hope it stayed on the right side, could easily gone over to M, but for one chapter...


End file.
